The Heir Of Onyx Prime
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: Primus felt that there was a need for the Predacon race to continue and as for Onyx Prime he didn't feel like he had need of a son that was until Jack had entered the Primes realm, Onyx had felt a connection with him and chosen Jack to be his successor and son to bring the Predacon race back to its former glory and coexist with the Cybertronians.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

**_"...Beast talk..."_**

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

"Brother are you sure you want to do this?" A voice asked which had come from a small bot that was floating in a sphere of the ground.

"I'm sure of it Micronus, if we want our race to survive then the well must be finished and with the help of my Artifact and Primus it'll be done." A beast like voice had said which had come from a bot that was a centaur-like dragon as it had wings on it's back and a crown on its head.

"Very well friend, then I'll accompany you to ensure it's the success of it." Micronus stated as he looked up at his friend in the optics.

"I would like to also accompany you as I wish to see what the next generation will be capable of doing." A different voice had said making the two look at the being.

"Are you sure about this Optimus Prime? As we all know what I and Onyx Prime will be permanent and what your saying is you want to live among them without the memories of what we've been through to go away?" Micronus asked to which Optimus had nodded in confirmation.

"Very well Optimus." The two had said before the three had gone over to the others which are consisted of seven other bots.

"Prima, Nexus Prime, Vector Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alpha Trion, Alchemist Prime and Quintus, Me, Micronus and Optimus Prime have decided to transcend down to Primus' core to succeed in the well that'll bare new life on Cybertron and Optimus has wished to be reincarnated to live among the new race." Onyx Prime stated to the group, some of them were devastated by the news of what the three had planned but they all accepted it.

"Are you sure about this?" Prima asked as he looked to the three who all had nodded.

"We've had come to tell you this and to say till we meet again in the Primes realm." Micronus had said as the three had said their goodbyes before the three had walked over to a massive hole the ground before the three had proceeded to jump into it and the three had dropped all the way down to the very core of the metal planet they are on.

"Primus, me and Micronus wish to sacrifice our sparks to ensure the success of the well and for new life to be born." Onyx Prime said as the core of the planet has set a light on the trio.

"What off you Optimus, why are you here?" A voice boomed out.

"I wish to be reincarnated as one of the new generations and see what it will be like to live among them." Optimus answered and the three had started to slowly float towards the light before they vanished from sight but a totem-like a statue had remained behind before a pulse of energy shot out of the planet's core spreading to the far reaches of space till it stopped at a planet of green and blue in a different solar system.

"I, Primus and with the help of the Triptych Mask hereby give birth to the new generation of Cybertronians!" Primus' voice boomed out with a white beam of light shooting out of the well and into the sky of the planet before it had started to die down and vanish from sight.

"Rise, my children, my blood is your blood and energy, my body shall be your home and for whoever is worthy to be able to see through Mournsong shall be granted an audience with Onyx, one of my first children." Primus said as at the top of the well different bots had started to climb out of the well and once that was over Primus had sent the Triptych Mask into the far reaches of space with the new generation and the remaining Thirteen Primes watching as a white light had shot out of the well into space as the destination of this? Well, it's the same planet that is green and blue and as we come to know it as Earth.

**Unknown years later.**

Alone 16-year-old teenager was watching the sky through his bedroom window since lately, he has been getting these strange visions or dreams sometimes he was in a pure white room with 12 giant robots but only had noticed he was there, other times he was watching two giant robots fighting with one being pure silver colour with dark purple highlights and the other one was a mixture of red, blue and silver and had some parts of his body looking like a semi truck and these two were either fighting on a metal planet, in space or in front of a volcano that's erupting and multiple times Jack had gone to the doctors to see if they can help but they just prescribed to him sleeping pills but after some time they had stopped taking effect for him and the vision had started to happen in daylight as he would space out for a minute or 10 minutes depending on what he saw and because of this he had gotten fired from his job but he wasn't mad about that since that job was hell for him what got him mad was is when it would happen during high school as he would be made fun of, he and his mom even told them about his condition.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" He asked out loud before he notices a streak of white light shooting over in his direction and instead of hitting his house like he thought it would, it had gone over it heading further away from him and out towards the desert.

"What the?!" He exclaimed after getting over the shock of what he just saw but he then felt a rumble in the ground which he thought would wake his mother up but after it had subsided he went to check on her and found her to be fast asleep still and he gave out a sigh of relief since his mother has been working lat shifts and always come home late, with some thinking he had decided to investigate what it was that crashed, running into his room quietly he got on some trainers a pair of old jeans with a long sleeve shirt and then a short sleeve shirt over the long sleeve shirt, he then headed into the garage quietly to avoid waking up his mother and he opened the garage door before grabbing his bike which he repaired from time to time, setting out into the night of the desert town he rode his bike over towards smoke which is where whatever had flown over his house had crashed.

"Mournsong... Predator... Farsight..." a voice kept whispering over and over again but the teen just thought it was the wind as he was riding at fast speeds through the desert.

"First it's visions now I'm hearing things." He said with a heavy sigh and after a few more miles he was at the edge of the small crater and when he looked into the middle of it, he saw what looked to be a totem of metal masks.

"A totem? Of all things to come crashing from space, a totem with three metal masks." Releasing another sigh, he decided to amuse himself by inspecting the totem to see what is so special about it and when he went behind the totem he could see that each one is a mask and could look through.

"I wonder." He said to himself before walking up to the bottom which he was just barely able to look through and when he did he heard. "Mournsong." again but this time when he looked around his surroundings were different, instead of the desert he used to it was now a pure white room and when he turned around he saw 12 giant robots all standing around what seemed to be a well with no roof.

"No...no this can't be happening!" He exclaimed once he realized one of the visions he saw was actually becoming true but as he was having a panic attack one of the robots had heard him but none of the others paid him any attention.

"Who's there?" The robot asked with a beast like voice.

"Is everything alright Onyx?" a different voice said which had come from a bot that was floating off the ground.

"I'm... not sure Micronus, I can sense that there is someone with us but... I just can't place it, friend." Onyx tried to explain.

"I see." Micronus thought before going back to watching the well.

"If only I had my triptych masks." Onyx said with annoyance right before he saw a small being appear out of thin air and in front of the being was one of his masks.

"Mournsong? Tell me, creature, why do you have one of my masks and how did you get here?" Onyx questioned and the teenager had only looked up to see four legs that resembled a horse and as he continued to look up he saw wings and what the Greeks had described what a half man and half horse as a Centaur and he is shocked beyond belief as he could only stare at Onyx as his blade-like wings were out and aimed a spear at him.

"I-I-I." Was all he could say as Onyx optics just kept staring harder and harder at him as he got more mad that he hadn't gotten an answer yet.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Onyx demand as he flared his blade-like wings out and slammed the spear in the ground as by now Onyx was using his king like voice to get an answer from the teen.

"I-I saw a totem crash in the desert and had decided to look through the bottom mask." He got out in a hurry as he was backing up to get away from Onyx.

"You found my Masks? Tell me, what is your name?" Onyx then asked as his wings had gone flat against his back.

"M-my name?" He asked.

"You do have a name?" Onyx asked to which the teen had nodded.

"It's Jack, Jack Darby and yours?" Jack asked as he slowly got used to Onyx.

"I'm Onyx Prime, one of the Thirteen children to Primus and king of the Predacons." Onyx introduced as Jack was getting onto his feet.

"Not to be rude Onyx but what are you?" Jack asked as he looked Onyx up and down and he could only think that he looked a part dragon, part man and a centaur.

"What my race is called are Predacons, beasts as your kind knows while my brothers and sister are Cybertronian which are a race of bio-mechanical organism." Onyx explained and at this point, Onyx had started to get a feeling in his spark about Jack since he was able to use his Artifact and is here in the Primes realm which is a realm meant for the Primes only.

"Do you have a sire Jack?" Onyx asked as he just kept inspecting Jack.

"A sire?" Jack said before something clicked in his head."Oh! You mean a farther, well for as long as I can remember no since I was told he had run away and left me and my mother to survive on our own which we did for years." Jack said and Onyx now started to feel anger towards the sire of Jack as a Predacon it is your duty to protect your younglings until they are able to survive on their own but if they are even able too it is still your duty to watch over them.

"If your family or friends are in danger of being killed, would you do everything in your power to help them and protect them?" Onyx then asked to which Jack had sharply looked him in the optics.

"I would not let anyone harm my friends or family." Jack had said with confidence which Onyx noted.

"If you are the last survivor of a race would you make yourself top priority or the survival of your race?" Onyx then asked as he did his version of sitting down.

"I would say the race since a person's pleasure should come before the survival of his race." Jack explained.

"One last thing, will you do everything in your power to protect those that cannot protect themselves, will you fight with a brother who is fighting for the freedom of all sentient beings from a power-hungry tyrant?" Onyx then asked as his optics stared very hard at Jack waiting for his response.

"If the weak cannot protect themselves then I will, if it means the survival of two races or just one then I shall." Jack said as his stormy eyes locked with Onyx optics.

"Then you shall be my predecessor to the Predacon race, A Prime to take my place in the realm of the living and to be my Youngling." Onyx proudly said as he stood up again but Jack was just shocked.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked but what Onyx did next had greatly confused Jack since he had opened his chassis revealing his spark but for Jack, it was just a giant blue ball of energy.

"With the power that has been bestowed to me, I hereby grant, Jack Darby the body, power and title of Prime and Predacon." Onyx said which had made different beams of light shoot towards Jack with each one going to the middle of his body and as Jack watched his skin and clothing had started to tear away revealing a metal skin of Ebony black that was accompanied by a Sapphire-like blue, some of the metal was even a maroon colour but that was only on some of the inner metal and then there were silver highlights that had accent his body as either etchings of where the metal would bend or it was used along the edges of his body and some of the metal plates."I, Onyx Prime have chosen you to be my son and the next in line to be the leader of the Predacon race." Onyx then said and by this point, Jacks height had grown to unbelievable heights as he now stood around 60ft tall, his stormy eyes had gone to a golden colour with a black circle in the middle, he had grown a crown of multiple spikes similar to Onyx, on his back two wings of metal blades had shot out as they were the same as Onyx wings and by this point Jack could feel the pain but bore through it as his hands were more claw-like as his finger... no digits were sharp to the point he could cut anything with them, in the middle of his chassis is a symbol of a dragons head that is a yellow colour, his shoulder was quite bulky but was also smoothed of into a curve, his legs were bulky as well but just like his shoulders they were also smoothed off, his pede had claws but they were retracted on top of them but they still help when he would walk as the tips of them digs into the ground, dirt or metal, he would have a sure footing. "With my power, you are able to transform into a beast worthy to be fitted a king." Onyx said and as such Jack had transformed as his entire body now resembled dragons and his blade-like wings also transformed as they were now a goldish brown colour, he has two rows of very sharp denta that can tear through any kind of metal as well as two mandibles on the side of his mouth, the crown on his head still resembled Onyx crown but from time to time you could see electricity jump from the tips and would even traverse down his back along the spikes all the way to the end of his tail as it was shaped like a mace that had the end bits point at the quad blade tip at the end, a few times a black flame with tints of a blue hue would sometimes sputter out of Jack maw and when Jack stretched out his wings they were an impressive wingspan of 280m and not only that but the length of his body is about four school buses long and two and a half wide, once this was done his entire body had fallen to the ground as he was breathing heavy.

"Rest Ebony Prime your time is not now." Onyx said as his chassis closed back up and then proceed to pick him up quite easily and then started to walk over to the other 11 bots.

"Primus, Onyx! Who is that?!" Micronus exclaimed now getting the attention of the others with them all looking at Jack as at the base of his neck was where the crest of a Predacon lied.

"This... is my son and the new heir of the Predacon race." Onyx said as he then received multiple gasps from the others except two as they both remain silent.

"We never knew you had a son." An old voice has said which had come from a bot who had a silver beard.

"That's because I never had one that as I thought I would be able to lead the Predacon race forever but plans do change and now I feel the need to have an heir that can lead the Predacons and make our race thrive again Alpha Trion." Onyx said as he laid Jack down on a table made of pristine metal.

"What's his name?" A femme voice asked as the femme was using a golden hammer as something to lean on.

"His name is Ebony Prime, Solus." Onyx proudly said as he placed Mournsong next to Jack.

"Why is Mournsong here?" A wise voice asked which had come from a pure white pristine bot.

"He had shown up here with Mournsong and was able to look through the mask, which only means one thing, Prima." Onyx stated.

"It means Primus has chosen a Prime to carry on your legacy as the next heir to the Predacon race and to be a Prime to help our brother." Prima said as they all looked into the well to see a blue, red and silver Semi truck driving down a road.

"He sure does look cute when he's sleeping." Solus said as she stood beside Onyx looking at Jacks' face and she even giggled a little.

"Predacons are not meant to look 'cute' Solus, they are meant to look fierce and dangerous." Onyx stated as he was now flustered at Solus' comment about his son and now the others were laughing at the two as Prima had a little chuckle at the two antics.

"I'm sorry to cut it short but he must go back to the living as he'll need energon to power his new systems." Prima said which had stopped the two and the laughter.

"I know. This is goodbye, for now, son but remember the masks will help you." Onyx had growled out to Jack before Jacks body had started to fade from the Primes realm and back into reality back in the same crater where Jack had found the totem of masks and at this moment Jacks systems had all started to boot up and his Optics came back online as one of his optics were now staring up into the blue sky.

_**"W-what? Where am I?"**_Jack asked as he slowly stood up and when he did he noticed he was on all four legs and when he turned around he then also found out he had wings and a tail as well as a neck that allowed him to turn this much.

_**"Wait, am I... a Dragon?!"**_ Jack questioned as he was making sure by looking himself over again and once he was finished, he was 100% sure he was now a giant metal dragon and then he noticed the mask Mournsong next to him and the totem with the other two masks still which he then proceeds to place Mournsong back on the totem before he had picked it up and placed it on his back.

_**"Alright now that I have them, I need to find..."**_ Jack was saying and then a sense had hit his smell receptors which his processor had immediately recognized as energon and without a second his massive wings had flapped once sending sand in all directions even up into the air as if a bomb had exploded and before long Jack was following the scent to another part of the world as a few moments pass he was already flying high above a forest in place called Nebraska and when Jack gets another whiff of the energon scent he has been following it leads him to a mountain that has a very large hole in the top of the mountain but the scent he is following leads him to a side entrance and when he proceeds to go into the cave which he was barely able to fit into it as he had to tuck his wings very close to his body and crawl almost close to the ground and then the small tunnel had then turned into a big open area where he can stretch his wings and still have room and then his golden optics had landed on a blue crystal and when he did his tanks had made a grumbling noise making Jack aware of his hunger and without a second thought he opened his maw before taking a huge chunk of the blue crystals into his maw where he proceeds to break them down with his sharp teeth.

_**"Primus this stuff is delicious!"**_ Jack growled out after finishing his first bite before going back for more as his tail starts to wag back and forth with excitement but he had failed to notice two different silver mechs and a bunch of dark purple drones and five different coloured bots.

"What in the name of Primus is that?" Red bot asked as the silver and red highlighted mech had said the same thing at the same time but what they failed to notice was they said a bit more louder than they thought as they gained Jacks attention as his head had shot up and looked to one of the entrances to this open area was a silver mech with dark purple highlights who was accompanied by a smaller silver mech who had red highlights and a bunch of purple drones behind the two and when he looked to the over entrance which is where he had come from he saw a big tall mech with the colours of red, blue and silver, a pure dark green bot who looked like he was a constructionist, a red bot who had silver horns, a yellow and black striped bot who was just a bit taller than the red one and then the smallest of them all was a femme who was a navy blue with pink highlights.

"It cannot be." The tall red mech had said.

"A living legend, and on of all planets this mudball?!" The silver with dark purple highlights exclaimed.

"Um, you wanna let us in one something Optimus?" The navy blue femme asked as both sides had their weapons trained on Jack except for Optimus and the silver with dark purple highlights.

"What we are looking at is most likely the last of their kind. A living Predacon." Optimus stated as his optics were wide as he was staring at the last of a Cybertronian race.

"A Predacon?! I thought they all went extinct?" The red bot asked as that side was confused beyond belief while the other side the silver with dark purple highlights had started to laugh with it starting as a chuckle before a full-on manic laugh which caught the other sides attention.

"A Predacon? How can you be so sure Lord Megatron?" The silver with red highlights mech asked as Megatron had gotten an evil toothy grin.

"One of my loyal subjects has survived after all this time how wonderful." Megatron had said but when he said 'his loyal subjects' something inside Jack had clicked as he now started to growl at Megatron and his entire frame had gotten into a battle stance as electricity started to fly wildly between his crowns tips and spikes down his back.

"Uh, Optimus what is it doing?" The green mech asked and when Optimus turned he saw that the Predacon looked like it was ready to use Megatron as his chew toy.

"Megatron must have said something to anger it, I advise we keep clear as a Predacon can be very dangerous." Optimus said.

_**"Your 'subject'. How dare he say I'm his 'loyal subject', I'm the son of Onyx Prime the king of the Predacons!"**_ Jack had growled out as now there was black smoke rising out of the sides of his maw.

"That doesn't look good." The red bot had said noticing the black smoke rising out of the mouth of the Predacon and within that moment they had seen the Predacon open its maw to shoot out a black ball of fire that had energon blue mixed in with and a bolt of lightning shoot from the tip of the tail and both had hit above the tunnel's entrance where Megatron had come from and when the two hit they had caused that tunnel to start caving in on itself.

"Woah." The green bot had said and then Jack had turned his helm towards them faster than bullet getting fired and by the looks of it he was getting ready to fire again.

"We mean you no harm, Predacon." Optimus had immediately said with his weapons sheathed and hands in the air in a peaceful manner which Jack had taken notice of and when Optimus saw that the Predacon had halted in his attack he took the chance to speak. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and these are my soldiers, as I said before we mean you no harm and may I ask your name?" Optimus asked as his soldiers still kept their weapons raised just in case.

_**"Optimus? hmm... that rings a bell, I wonder."**_ Jack was growling and what he did next was reach around behind him to grab the Triptych masks of off his back before placing them in the ground right in front of him.

"What's that?" was basically the other's response while Optimus has a different.

"The Triptych Masks? The last time I saw them was with Onyx Prime, why do you have them?" Optimus asked and what Jack did was he had gotten the first mask off the totem and then placed it on his head as it reformatted to fit his head and right there he then received a vision of Optimus transforming before the vision ended and Jack had placed the mask back before attempting to transform for the first time and when he did his tail had retracted in on itself before it had turned into a Greatsword, his wings had transformed into multiple blades, his claws on his servos somewhat retracted while the claws on his pede did, the head had gone sideways before splitting apart and were placed where the shoulders were as his helm was revealed to them with a crown on his head and golden optics looking through a slit in his face guard as it resembled a knights helmet.

"It transformed?!" The red mech said and like that Jack was glaring at him.

**"Instead of calling me it how about 'him' you fragging afthole!"** Jack shouted in anger at the red mech who was even more shocked to know it could talk while the others were shocked as well.

**"By the silence, I'm guessing you all can understand me, my name is Ebony Prime, son of Onyx Prime."** Jack said with a slight bow towards Optimus Prime.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ebony Prime." Optimus said as he looked up at Jack as he is taller than Optimus and the two were engaging in a conversation the others were watching and were quite speechless.

"And here I thought today couldn't have gotten any more crazy." The red mech said.

"Really Cliff? first, it was getting interrogated by Shockwave and now we meet a living Predacon that is currently having a friendly conversation with Optimus." The navy blue femme remarked.

"It's not that I mean I'm still shocked to see a living Predacon but a Prime had called me an afthole and said fragging." Cliff said which had only made the femme facepalm.

"That is the most shocking thing to you? A living Predacon, he transformed, he spoke and the most shocking part is the fact he swore?" The femme asked incredulously at that point.

"Yup." Cliff said.

"Have you found the energy signal yet?" A voice asked through their comm units even Optimus' as he stopped talking to Ebony Prime for a moment.

"Yeah, you could say something like that Doc." Cliff answered.

"Ratchet can you send a ground-bridge to out coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"On it." Ratchet replied a few seconds later a green swirling vortex had opened up inside the cave.

"Autobots, return back to base." Optimus ordered and they had started to go through the green vortex but Optimus remain behind.

"Ebony, I would ask you to transform as you might break the ground-bridge with how tall you are." Optimus said to which Jack had transformed, picked up the Triptych Mask, placed them on his back and they walked through the vortex with Optimus in front.

"Well? Where did the signal come from?" Ratchet asked as he surveyed the group as they had gotten out of the way of the bridge which Optimus had come through next and had moved away to give Jack enough room and, oh boy was Ratchet shocked to see a Predacon come walking through the bridge and when Jack had tried to move around he knocked a few of Ratchets tools away which had broken upon impact.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet angrily shouted as Jack had tried again only to break something else and earned another 'I NEEDED THAT!' from Ratchet and this went on for a couple more times before Jack had chosen to transform to stop braking Ratchets things not only that but the green mech and Cliff got a laugh out of this a few times.

**"I'm sorry."** Jack apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck as he had a sheepish look on his face now that his face guard was lifted but Ratchet did was grumble about over-sized mechs and having to need a bigger base.

**"Don't worry about him you'll get used to it."** The yellow and black striped bot said.

**"I hope so."** Jack said with a sigh as his shoulders were now slumping and his blade-like wings were dropping lower to the ground expressing the emotion he was feeling.

"It seems Bee has made a new friend." Cliff said happily.

"We might as well get to know you if Optimus himself had decided you can come here." The green mech had said. "So, what's ya name?" He asked.

**"Ebony Prime, son of Onyx Prime, at your service."** Jack proudly said in a kings manner but what he didn't know was that he had shocked them.

"Another Prime and not only that but you claim to be the son of one of the Thirteen, Preposterous!" Ratchet exclaimed as that fact of Jack being the son of Onx Prime Impossible.

**"So, you would rather call me a liar at the claim that Onyx Prime himself had told me that I'm his next in line to take his throne of the Predacon race?"** Jack questioned as he placed the totem down. **"Alright then Ratchet, what's the name of this artifact?"** Jack asked the medics the medic then looked at the totem and as old as Ratchet is it seems he must have forgotten the name of it by the expression on his face.

**"It's the Triptych Mask, the very same ones that belonged to Onyx Prime himself."** Jack explained.

"If that is true then prove it by using Predator." Ratchet said as he now remembered the names of the three masks.

**"Alright then."** Jack said before grabbing the middle mask and then proceed to place it on his face as it then combined with his helm once this was done he had chosen the green mech to be his target and once he did, he moved with unbelievable speeds as he already got behind him before picking him up and then threw him up to the roof of the silo and when he was about to hit the floor Jack had gotten underneath him before proceeding to bend his spinal strut and you could the sound of something creaking before one of his servos grabbed a leg and his other one was holding onto his shoulder strut and with one mighty throw the green mech had slammed into a wall as some of the others got cleared and as Jack was about to plunge his clawed hand through his chassis the navy blue femme had fired a shot at his hand which had made it change course as it then went straight into the wall after that Jack ripped his servo out the wall now holding a chunk of concrete which he turned into dust after crushing it in his palm, he then proceeded to walk in front of her as her energon blaster was still out and aimed at him.

**"..."** Jack had just remained silent and the only thing you could hear was the green mech groaning from the beatdown he had just received, Jack had proceeded to kneel in front of Arcee.

"Uh, what is he doing?" Cliff asked as they watched Jack and the navy blue femme, but for, Jack he just didn't understand why but the navy blue femme has gotten his interest and he didn't know if it was him or his bestial nature.

_"It seems my son has found a mate that has the same traits as you if I was you son I would make her a keeper."_ Jack heard which had come from his spark but it wasn't just that it was Onyx who had spoken to him and now he realized what his body was doing and why he was kneeling in front of this beautiful femme.

"I think Bulk could use some help." Cliff said as he checked Bulk and he was unconscious and as for the navy blue femme, she was just looking at Jack with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Jack didn't move an inch.

**"Like I told my sire I'll defend my friends and family till the end and as you show you'll do the same, so I'm giving you my respect for saving your comrades life, as my bestial side is a bit uncontrollable and needs to be tamed to avoid such things to be happening to friends."** Jack said as he felt two different things, the first being to just ravage the femme and make her his mate on the spot but thanks to his mother he was taught to be responsible so he was fighting with himself but the other emotion was respect for the femme.

"Thanks, I guess?" She said but Jack had remained there kneeling still.

"Arcee I need you out on patrol since Bulkhead is out of action." Optimus said. "Ebony, if you will follow me I'll show you to your quarters." Optimus said which Jack had gotten onto his feet before picking Bulkhead up and placed him the med bay, put Predator back and picked the totem up and then proceeded to follow Optimus and as the two got to the living quarters which were separate rooms for each bot and Optimus realized something as the rooms are small to Jacks height before he remembered that there was a cave at the top of mesa that was big enough to fit a Cybertronian spacecraft in it and then he goes to the lift with Jack behind and as the two are on the lift they both go to the top.

"As at the moment, there are no quarters that are big enough for a mech your height without the need to hunch over, but I remembered that there is a cave opening that is big enough for you." Optimus said as he pointed to said opening with the sunlight reaching far into it.

**"That is fine Optimus, I didn't expect you to have a room for me but beggars can't be choosers."** Jack dismissed as he went into the cave leaving Optimus and Jack had placed the totem against the wall before proceeding to meditate in front in a cross-legged position as the sun bore down on his back.

_"Sire, what am I feeling?"_ Jack asked through the creator bond he has with Onyx.

_"What your feeling son is love and not only that but your bestial side has chosen in a rare case a worthy Femme to be a high queen."_ Jack heard from his spark.

_"A... High Queen?"_ Jack questioned.

_"A High Queen is a femme who has more power than a normal Predacon Queen would have and is considered the most favorite among the Queens."_ Onyx explained as Jack now felt embarrassed. _"There's no need to feel embarrassed son. Think of it like this, your going to be quite popular among femmes."_ Jack heard as he then felt Onyx laughing.

_"I'll speak to you later sire."_ Jack said as he chose to transform and curl his body around the totem as it was right next to him, his head in front it and his tail in front of his head. _"Goodnight son."_ Onyx said as in the Primes realm he had a grin on his face at what he learned from his son while the other 11 remained pretty much clueless, well that's what Onyx thinks as Solus knows what was going on with Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an Idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it as I must know what your talking about if it's from something I haven't even heard about if it's about transformers my knowledge about that is very high but if its on about something like a game called jump force my knowledge about that is very very limited.**

**Jason169: June will show up but not yet, don't you worry about that as I and Yubel have planned for her to show up.**

**Rex Vong Thrawn: I do understand what you mean as you have asked me to do that before in my other story.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

As Jack was recharging he had started to receive a vision of a blue motorcycle driving down a highway being chased by what looked to be identical purple cars and not only that but they had begun to shoot at the blue motorcycle and with that information, Jack had awoken with a start as his spark was racing from the sudden vision,

_**"What the!"**_ Jack growled as he left the cave and looked over the edge of the mesa he saw two different cars driving away but what caught his attention was their paint job since one was a yellow and black striped muscle car and the other was a dark green armoured jeep.

_**"Where are they off too?"**_ Jack questioned before another vision hit him of the blue motorcycle still on the highway and it was gone just like before and that's when it hit him and with a flap of his wings Jack was in the sky heading in the direction where that highway is and like his vision he saw the blue motorcycle getting shot at by the identical purple cars and behind them was the same yellow and black striped car but Jack was angry that someone was trying to kill Arcee and his bestial side was more than angry, it was pissed off at the fact that someone dared attack it's future High Queen and with a mighty roar from Jack that had thundered for miles around, even Jasper heard it and after that Arcee looked behind her to only see a giant black fireball hit the road and causing the identical purple cars to swerve to avoid being obliterated by the fireball.

"Primus!" Arcee exclaimed and when she aimed her rearview mirrors up all she saw in the sky was a massive black dragon which had hurled another black fireball and with a new purpose Arcee had sped off further down the highway and even Bee and Bulk had to avoid the flames and holes that were left in the road by the black fireballs.

"Someones going to have a lot of paperwork." Bulk commented before getting stuck behind a queue of cars while Bee was further ahead."Traffic, great." Bulk sarcastically said, as for Arcee well she had just taken a ramp off the highway and so did one of the identical purple cars and as for the other one well it was blown apart by one of the black fireballs and then the two proceeded to fight in hand to hand combat and when the purple drone had knocked Arcee onto her back it had pointed its gun at her spark-chamber but what the drone failed to realize was that Jack was behind it had thrust his Greatsword through the drones spark-chamber before proceeding to bisect it upwards cutting right through the drones spark-chamber and helm and Arcee was speechless at what she witnessed since Jack had just saved her life by bisecting the drone from the spark-chamber upwards and then he offered her his servo.

**"Well? Do you need some kind of invitation?"** Jack questioned and Arcee took his servo and he lifted her up to her pede.

"T-thanks... for the... save." Arcee said and what she didn't realize she was still holding his hand and underneath Jack's face guard he was blushing but then he spotted someone watching them from the side.

**"Is that... Raf?"** Jack questioned which had gotten Arcee's attention as she turned around to see a human boy who had brown spiky hair and was wearing an orange sweater with a yellow long sleeve shirt underneath and a pair of bit baggy jeans and sneakers.

"Scrap Arcee said at the sudden realization and what this meant and not long after Bee had come down from the highway into the drainage ditch and before anyone else would realize the two had let go of each other servo and next came Bulk.

"What took you two so long?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic." Bulk said with a shrug.

**"I had to avoid the craters in the road and dodge cars trying to reach you, but it seems someone had taken care of it."** Bee said as he and Bulk looked at the drone which Jack had killed.

"Well, we got another problem." Arcee said pointing towards Raf and both Bulks and Bees optics widen at the realization.

"Why don't you head back to base and I'll drop him off at his house." Bee said which everyone agreed too while Jack had given the damage he causes a once over before sighing to himself.

**"Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna bite me in aft later?"** Jack questioned nobody in particular and as Jack said it most certainly did because when they all got back to the base Arcee had given Optimus her report on what happened and then mentioned being spotted by a human which Bee had taken home and a day later when Jack was watching the road from the top of the mesa he spots not only Bee but TWO passengers and he was confused about this so he jumped off the mesa, transforming midair and flying towards Bee.

**"Bee why are there two passengers?"** Jack asked as with one of his optics he did not only just spot Raf but a girl wearing a punk rock outfit and has black hair with some pink highlights.

"COOL! A DRAGON!" Jack heard from inside Bees alt mode.

**"I don't wanna talk about it."** Bee said, which was enough for Jack as he decided to go back to the top of the mesa where he accessed the lift to the base, going inside and he waited by one of the hallways in his bipedal form and his arms were crossed over his chest, a second later and Bee rolled into the base with two teens looking out the window, first seeing Ratchet turn and look at them, next was Arcee as she was leaning against a wall and for the final two it was Jack and Bulk who were standing next to each other but Jack had remained stoic.

"I thought there was only one?" Ratchet asked as he clearly looking at two humans one male and one female.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said from where she is standing and it earned a small chuckle from Jack while Ratchet had just groaned.

"I'm Raf." Raf said introducing himself to everyone while the teen girl could only stare at Bulk and Jack.

"I'm Miko. Who are you?" Miko asked as she ran up to the two who only stared at each other for a moment.

"Bulkhead." Bulk said while Jack had remained silent.

"And you?" Miko asked still trying to get Jack's name but he had only growled at her before moving further away from Miko and sat against the wall that was the furthest from Miko.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"Ebony has a... slight personality problem, either he acts bestial or noble like, he's mostly doing it so he doesn't harm anyone." Ratchet explained as Jack only growled at him with a slight glare promptly shutting the medic up and Miko had chosen to just shrug before firing question off after a question in rapid succession.

"If your Robots then who made you?" Raf asked.

**"We're not robots, we're more like..."** Jack said as he was looking for the right words which just so happen to come from a baritone voice.

"Autonomous robotic organisms and we hail from planet Cybertron." Optimus said as his smaller thundering pedes were heard coming from the offlined ground-bridge.

"Oh! The humans are here, why didn't somebody tell me?" Cliff questioned in his comedic tone as he came from one of the hallways.

**"Because either some of us were busy doing work or trying to get some recharge and the rest minding their own business."** Jack answered as to what Miko it was all just a bunch of clicks, beeps or whirring.

"What did he say?" Miko asked.

"He basically said that some were busy, recharging whatever that means and the rest were minding their own business." Raf translated for Miko.

"Next question, why doesn't he speak like the rest of you?" Miko said pointing directly at Jack who had a sudden realisation expression on his face.

**"ARE YOU TELLING ME I COULD BE SPEAKING ENGLISH RIGHT NOW?!"** Jack exclaimed in a bit of anger.

"We all thought you knew." Cliff said.

"I even thought you knew as for when I scanned you, you are capable of speaking English." Ratchet said and the next thing that happened was somehow Jack getting his hands on a wrench and threw it at Ratchet, it had landed right between his optics.

"Did... Hatchet... get a... wrench thrown at him?" Cliff asked as everyone was shocked at the fact that Ratchet, the medic who throws wrenches at bots who got on his bad side just got a wrench thrown at him.

"Old friend?" Optimus said in an asking tone as Ratchet himself was shocked to be on the receiving end of a wrench.

"I think... I need to... lie down." Ratchet said before promptly collapsing onto a medical berth, knocked out cold.

"Uh, what just happened?" Miko asked as she was confused about what had just transpired.

"I think this is what Ratchet meant when Ebony has two different personalities and he had just gotten the bestial sides retaliation." Arcee said and when they looked at Jack on his face was a clueless expression.

**"What... did I just... do?"** Jack asked as his helm was tilted at an angle to further enforce his confusion.

"Long story short you gave old Hatchet a wrench to the helm a bit too hard and you knocked him out cold." Cliff explained and Jack just didn't say anything and all he did was got up onto his pede and left as he wanted to only speak to his sire and see if he can help him control his bestial side and as he got in front of the totem he picked Mournsong up and sat in a cross-legged position, his only thought was Onyx and just like before he found himself in the Primes realm but it was different because instead of there being 12 Primes there was only one Onyx.

"I see you came here seeking help?" Onyx asked.

**"I want to be one with my bestial side but I want to remain the one in control sire."** Jack explained as he still sat there cross-legged.

"Is it because your afraid of hurting your friends, you don't want that, what you want is to be their true friend and help them, but like all beasts the only master is their own or an equal son, you must prove to your beast that you are in charge. Don't let it control your actions, prove to your beast you are its master!" Onyx roared out as all the mist gathered together forming Jacks beast form, without hesitation, it had lunged at him with the intent to kill him but Jack had gotten out of the way of the attack before proceeding to get his Greatsword and deployed his face guard as this battle was one of a Medieval Knight battling a Dragon, The dragon opened its mouth to snap its jaw on Jack and for Jack? He leapt towards the dragons head with his Greatsword over his head and he was ready to bring it down.

* * *

**In the real ****world.**

"Arcee, could you go check on Ebony?" Optimus asked as at the moment Optimus was notified that Agent Fowler was going to be arriving at the base soon and he needed Ebony Prime there so Fowler knew they had a new Allie.

"Is there anything I should before going?" Arcee asked.

"Agent Fowler is arriving and I would like to make it clear that we have a new Allie in this war and I'm genuinely concerned for him." Optimus said but another reason was that the Matrix was a bit less active than it was normal as if one-twelfth of its power was focused elsewhere.

"Sure thing." Arcee said and left towards the lift when she got to the entrance of the cave where Jack was staying she could see him sitting cross-legged in front of the totem.

"Ebony, Optimus wanted me to check on you and wanted to know if you're alright." Arcee said from the entrance but got no reply and very reluctantly she entered the cave and along the walls, she saw different images carved into the walls, some were of a dragon rearing on its hind legs and roared into the sky, there was one of a spider that had the colours of black, gold and a luscious purple, Arcee was confused about that one, there was one of a white bot who had a red and green colours on some spots and had two swords in his servos, there was one of a mech whose shoulders goes above his helm."Ultra Magnus?" Arcee questioned as she knew who that mech is and past him, there are carvings of different femmes but above the totem there two carvings one was a centaur-like mech who had wings on his back and was holding a spear but to the right of him was a femme who is wielding a golden hammer. "Who are they?" Arcee questioned and when she looked at Jacks faceplate she could see that he was wearing a mask and when she looked at the totem the one at the bottom was gone and she pieced it together, Jack was wearing one of the three masks and when she went to go shake him her surroundings had instantly changed from the cave with carvings along the walls to a realm where she could see stars and white fog on the ground and she turned around she saw Jack fighting a Dragon but it wasn't just any Dragon, it WAS his alt form and she just stood jaw hanging open at what she is witnessing.

"Impressive is it not?" A voice asked and when Arcee turned around she saw a centaur-like Cybertronian who had wings on his back and was holding a spear.

"I know what your thinking, yes I am the one my son had carved into the wall." The bot said and Arcee recalled who Jacks sire is when he announced his name.

"Wait! YOUR Onyx Prime?!" Arcee asked.

"Indeed." Onyx said as he went back to watching Jack fight his inner beast.

"Where am I?" Arcee asked still looking at Onyx.

"You're in the Primes realm and I'm sorry about this but you cannot stay here." Onyx said and at that moment Arcee heard Jack yell in pain and when she looked to see what happened the Dragon was breathing fire at but Jack didn't move, no he stood his ground and walking towards the Dragon.

"Ebony!" Arcee screamed in fright as her spark was feeling a new emotion which was accompanied by a familiar one. Rage.

**"Arcee?"** Jack asked as he knew that voice from anywhere, Arcee didn't know what else to say so she let her spark tell her and even Onyx wasn't going to stop her as he looked at her waiting for what she was going to say.

"You better not lose, if you do I'm going to kick your aft and teach how to fight! Like a true warrior!" Arcee shouted and that didn't sit well with Jack since HE is the son of Onyx Prime, HE is the future KING of the Predacon race, HE has to set an example of power to femmes and mechs to say he out powers them and HE is the ALPHA, With a primal-like roar he pushed through the black flames with a new purpose in his spark, he pushed with all his might and he dropped his sword as he didn't want to kill his bestial side, he wanted to be its master, and when he got up close enough he grabbed both sides of the Dragons jaw and forced it shut cutting the flames off and the beast had only a look of shock before it had started to feel its weight being lifted off the ground very slowly, both Onyx and Arcee were shocked to see Jack is able to lift his inner beast and with another roar Jack put all his strength into lifting his beast up and when it was parallel with him in the air he used all his might to spin around on his heels after three spins he let out another roar before throwing the beast in direction of Onyx where it had crashed into the ground with a powerful shake of the ground like it was a level 8 earthquake, Arcee had to hold onto Onyx for support since he didn't even stumble from the effect of the throw, Jack had gone around to the front of the Dragon as it was still upside down.

**"Do you yield?"** Jack asked the Dragon, the Dragon had rolled over to its side and it had reluctantly bowed its head down in front of Jack and Jack had gotten on one knee and placed his palm on the Dragons head.**"We are the same, we both want our race to live again, we both fight for what we want, even if I have beaten you I will still show you respect but I'm the one in control from now on."** Jack stated and the Dragon agreed as it had nodded its head and started to vanish into the mist again with only Jack, Onyx and Arcee there. Breaking the silence was Onyx clapping and had a proud smile on his face.

"That is what I expected from MY son." Onyx exclaimed as he was proud that Jack had tamed his inner beast and showed it who was the better one.

"That is what I would expect from a warrior." Arcee said with a smile and even Jack had a smile on his face."But you still need training if you want to be better." Arcee said which had made Jack just fall on his back with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't be the one training you." Arcee said.

**"Then who?"** Jack asked as he looked up at the two who looked at each other for a moment before turning to him.

"Optimus will." They both said and Jack had just laid his head down again with a sigh.

"If anyone should teach you should be him, if Bulkhead did then he would end up in a far worse condition if Bee did you could snap him in two if I trained you, I might just break from a single punch and if Cliff did I think you might just end up throwing your sword through him." Arcee explained.

"I think you should listen to _**Your future High Queen."**_ Onyx stated but Arcee didn't understand what he had said at the end.

**"Alright, I will."** Jack said.

"Arcee, I would like to speak to you if that is alright with you?" Onyx asked and Arcee just looked at him with a curious look.

"Uh, sure." She said.

**"I'll be back in the living realm."** Jack said as he vanished from the Primes realm and when he opened his optics he felt something was on him and when he looked down he could see that Arcee's body must've fallen onto him as her body was laying in his lap and as he looked at her Jack could tell that he didn't want to ravage Arcee on the spot anymore which meant he had tamed his inner beast, as his emotions were all in check.

**"Well, at least that worked."** Jack said as now he can fully look at Arcee's body and wouldn't have a single thought of just mating with her, he can even take in all her details, that is all he did just observe her body as he didn't want to violate her in any way, Jack was taught better.

**"I might as well try to speak English."** Jack said as he was now surfing the web as many different websites were opening and closing as data was flying on one side of his view as he was doing this Arcee was still in his lap but she was slowly on-lining her systems and with a groan Jack was alerted about her waking up.

"Did you have a good recharge?" Jack asked but even still Arcee was still having some of her systems coming back online still.

"Huh?" Arcee groaned as she had to reset her optics multiple times before she clearly saw she was looking Jack in the face and she was confused for a moment before embarrassment had settled in after a little while.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything and while you slept you didn't do anything embarrassing." Jack said with a smile while Arcee still looked embarrassed and was even showing an energon blue blush.

"Uh, I think we should get back to the others." Arcee said in a hurried tone as she got up from Jack's lap, leaving him a bit confused as to why.

"Alright." Jack said as he got up and placed the mask back before gesturing for Arcee to exit first which she did and Jack followed after her.

'I can't believe I was recharging in his lap and he's a Prime and a son of one of the Thirteen. I need to make it up to him in some way.' Arcee thought as she didn't like the fact of recharging in a Primes lap.

"Uh, Ebony... can I... ask you something?" Arcee asked as she turned to face him.

"Sure." Jack said but due to height difference Arcee had blushed a little bit more and she made a come closer, which he did with a little hesitation.

"First." Arcee said before grabbing his helm and straight up kissing him on the lips, shocking him as his optics were as wide as dinner plates and Arcee had let go and rubbed her arm a bit before saying." Tell anyone and I'll hunt you down." She said before walking away with a little sway in her step and all Jack could do was watch her and the way she was swaying.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Arcee asked as she was standing on the lift and she had knocked Jack out of his trance and he rushed over to get on the lift.

"What... was that for?" Jack asked as he wanted to know why she had just kissed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about and if you tell anyone I'm going to hunt you down." Arcee said with a wink which didn't go unnoticed by Jack and he had only gotten more confused, well his spark didn't but his processor didn't have a clue.

"SEVEN WRECKS, 34 FENDER BENDERS, FIVE HOUR TRAFFIC JAM, REPORTS OF A SPEEDING MOTORCYCLE OF UNKNOWN MAKE AND A BLACK AND YELLOW CUSTOM MADE MUSCLE CAR AND I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER WITH THE REPORTS OF BLACK FIRE AND DAMAGE DONE TO THE HIGHWAY AND THE FACT THAT MULTIPLE PEOPLE HAVE HEARD AND SEEN A METAL DRAGON FLYING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE HIGHWAY! So anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime?" Was what Jack and Arcee heard and when they got to the end of the hallway they saw an African American man wearing a suit but the tie wasn't done up properly.

"We have everything under control Agent Fowler." Optimus said as he was calmly taking the verbal abuse in stride.

"There- Who in sams hill are you?!" Fowler exclaimed when he saw Jack who stood next to Arcee.

"Ah, Agent meets our new recruit Ebony Prime, Ebony meet our liaison Special agent William Fowler." Optimus introduced the two.

"A rookie Prime?" Fowler questioned.

"Pretty much." Jack responded.

"Great, I got two Primes to deal with." Fowler groaned as he wasn't having a very good day.

"Well You only have to deal with Optimus as I find it not in my capabilities to lead a team and as you said I'm pretty much a rookie and I am in need of training." Jack explained.

"And who is going to be training you?" Fowler asked.

"I was told Optimus would be able to train me as he is the only one that would stand a fair chance against me and he would also be able to train me in being a Prime." Jack stated which had given Fowler some sort of comfort.

"Is there anything I should know as a possible vehicle for your disguise?" Fowler asked as he knew they needed to be in disguise when operating in public.

"Uh, that's a slight problem." Jack said as he rubbed his neck cables and if you looked closely you could see a vein popping out.

"Why is that?" Fowler questioned and instead of saying anything more Jack had indicated Arcee to give him some space before transforming into his dragon alt mode and he had given Fowler quite a shock from that.

"A-a Dragon?! Of all things, a goddamn Dragon?!" Fowler exclaimed in anger at that point."I thought you Autobots and Decepticreeps could only transform into cars and planes?" Fowler asked out in annoyance.

"That is true agent Fowler but in Ebony Primes case he is of a thriving race of Cybertronians called Predacons but due to an event on Cybertron which had wiped out the entire race except Ebony as he has been surviving on this planet." Optimus stated as he remembers an event like that on one of the data-pads in Iacons Hall of Records.

"My question is how will he be of use to your team if he can't even go out into public as I'm pretty sure that a mythical beast such as a Dragon doesn't even exist anymore." Fowler argued.

"For the meantime, Ebony won't be going into the field as he has stated that he needs more training and I'm sure my SIC agrees with us as well and she and Cliff will help him with his marksman skills while I'll be training him on close quarters and on how to be a Prime." Optimus said calming Fowler down a bit.

"You know I got to report this to my higher-ups, just do me a solid and handle this Prime." Fowler said before he went into the elevator and leaving the Autobots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an Idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it as I must know what your talking about if it's from something I haven't even heard about if it's about transformers my knowledge about that is very high.**

**Rex Vong Thrawn: You are partially correct but the design of Jacks alt mode was done from scratch, with his weapons, colour scheme, height, width, wingspan etc, as for the other characters that you mentioned, Shatter I'll not be going to say anything as it might ruin it, Dropkick might make an appearance and as for Waspinator I'm not so sure and Last knight Megatron Is the same deal as Waspinator.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

"Pretty big bearings... for a human." Bulkhead said.

"Bulk/head agent Fowler is only worried about the/his planet." Both Jack and Optimus said at the same time everyone was surprised while the two just looked at each other before shrugging as if nothing happened.

"Creepy." Miko said once she came out of cover with Raf next to her.

"That's weird." Ratchet said as he was going over information at the computer by his workstation.

"What is it old docbot?" Cliff asked as Ratchet had everyone's attention.

"I'm picking up a strange signal from the same mountain that we found Ebony in but this time the signal is combined with energon, which means a possible energon mine." Ratchet explained.

"Ebony I require you to stay here and watch over the humans and aid Ratchet if he needs it, Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus ordered with the five transforming into their respective alt modes.

"Ebony could you move over to that console with the lever and pull it down." Ratchet said which he pointed over to said lever as it was on a different console.

"Sure." Jack said as he sauntered on over to it before gripping it and pulling it down, right behind the inactive ground-bridge had turned on and the team had driven through it and vanishing from sight and Jack had reversed his action to find out it turned it off.

"Woah." Both Miko and Raf said.

"Where did... they go?" Jack asked with him looking at Ratchet and pointing at the inactive ground-bridge.

"Well since your quite relatively new to such Cybertronian technology, I transported them via a ground-bridge which is a scaled down version of a space-bridge." Ratchet explained which had confused some of them while Jack was piecing it together.

"That is how you managed to transport them to where I was and transported them back here, if it's a ground-bridge then that means the range of how far you send them is very limited but if you had a space-bridge you would be able to send to basically anywhere you want, correct?" Jack questioned giving Miko an idea.

"That's correct." Ratchet confirmed.

"And without a space-bridge, you stuck here on Earth." Raf summarized.

"With the likes of you, yes but I constructed the ground-bridge to enable transport from here to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet said with disgust towards both Raf and Miko.

"Does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet confirmed.

"So you're saying I could pop on over to see my family in Tokoyo?" Miko asked.

"Within a nanosecond." Ratchet said before getting an idea."In fact, why don't I send you there, immediately." Ratchet said with joy in his tone about getting rid of Miko and Raf.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko said in a dangerous tone, shocking Ratchet a little bit.

"Ratchet, even if you find humans disgusting you should show some respect to them as they can be quite unpredictable." Jack said trying to defend Miko and Raf and partially himself since he was human.

* * *

On the other side of the ground-bridge, the team had transformed with their weapons were drawn as they had been transported into a possible enemy energon mine and thanks to a great detective.

"An energon mine." Bulkhead said but everyone was already clear on the fact that it is an energon mine.

"Judging by its scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Optimus observed before seeing Bulkhead giving a hand gesture to come other to him and when the rest did they saw Vehicon miners and Vehicons working.

"Let's find that signal." Optimus ordered with them getting out of cover and at the flick of a light switch the Vehicons had their weapons drawn and so did the team, the Vehicons had even used their mining drills as weapons and when one charged at them Bulk had smashed it aside with his mace, Arcee was dodging shots from every direction before jumping into the air, firing a shot and doing a drill spin into a Vehicon, jumping off its carcass she landed on another Vehicons shoulder and tighten her grip on the Vehicons helm with her pede before spinning and launching herself of it tearing its helm clean off, Cliff and Bee were helping each other out by covering each other and Cliff had launched Bee into the air where he got some shots off on one Vehicon and landed on its body, when a mining drill had charged at Optimus he had picked it up before shooting it in its underside blasting it away from him before he charged forward shooting and he jumped out of a Vehicons way which had been smashed into by Bulks alt mode where he proceeded to transform and smash his mace into the Vehicons chassis causing it to smash into the ground.

* * *

"What is this anyway?" Miko asked as she was looking at a machine and was about to touch it.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet said as he carried on walking to a console and Miko was about to touch something else."Don't touch that either." Ratchet said without turning around.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Miko asked.

"I'm not sure since the first time I came here I... broke a lot of Ratchets tools." Jack said as he was rubbing his neck cables and Ratchet had received an error on the console he was going to be working at which Raf noticed.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice, it was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo, I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet explained right as the computer got even more errors popping up causing him to groan in displeasure.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said as he went over to a sever and got out his laptop and plugged it in before doing something.

"Really, you know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." Ratchet questioned as he didn't believe Raf would be able to fix the problem.

"Now try." Raf said with confidence and just to try and prove Raf wrong Ratchet did that but found out that the errors had gone away and he was able to use the computer without a problem, he even so much as turned back to Raf with a little bit of shock on his faceplate.

"Like I said Ratchet don't underestimate what Humans are capable of." Jack said with a little smirk on his face.

* * *

After smashing the drill bit of a mining drill the driver had been launched into the air which got shot in the chassis by Optimus, they had put their weapons away and started to march towards another horde of Vehicons as they had their weapons out and the team started to run towards the Vehicons. "Maximum Overdrive!" Optimus ordered and the team had transformed but this time they were driving even faster and the Vehicons had started to open fire on them but they just dodge the shots, Optimus was taking Vehicon after Vehicon out with either his rear end or front end of his alt mode even going as far as managing to send a mining drill over his rear and crashing and launching the driver out who had then gotten hit by Bumblebee as he drove behind Optimus, the Vehicon then got hit by Bulkhead before being hit one more time by Cliff before finally rolling on the ground as for Arcee well she had to just avoid the obstacles that her teammates were putting out, Optimus had swerved to the side taking out two Vehicons, then proceeding to run over another one before they finally came across some crates which they used as cover when they transformed, from looking out of their cover they saw the entire Decepticon mining operation that is happening with a lift taking what they could guess is raw energon with two guards on the lift as well.

With an impressive whistle."Quite an oper-" Bulk was saying but he didn't realize he had alerted the Decepticons to their position as they already started to open fire on them and like that they fired back as well, in the Decepticon warship Nemesis.

* * *

"Blood of Unicron, how might I fathom the depths of your mysteries becoming worthy of wielding your astonishing power." Megatron was saying as he looked at the dark purple crystals before being interrupted.

"Lord Megatron Intruders have been detected in the mine." The same Sliver and red highlighted mech from before said through a cybertronian console that was nearby.

"Optimus?" Megatron questioned to himself."Did any of the troops managed to find that Predacon yet?" Megatron then asked as he knew that a loyal servant of his wouldn't attack him unless something was wrong and or a certain scientist he knew made an illogical error.

"No, not yet Lord Megatron and indeed that Optimus is in the mine." The mech said.

"I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend, ready the ship for departure." Megatron ordered.

"But-but the energon I mined, the Autobots will seize it!" The mech stated.

"Then blow the mine!" Megatron angrily suggested.

* * *

Back in the mine Bulk, Bee and Optimus were firing from cover while Arcee and Cliff were both fighting from a platform so they had even playing field against some of the Vehicons o an advantage on some of the others that were until an explosion had hit the platform knocking both Cliff and Arcee away from each other but Cliff was launched further onto another platform with one of his horns staying on the platform he was previously on.

"Cliff!" Arcee shouted as she quickly got back up on to her pede and ran to edge only to see grayish talons that had energon dripping drop by drop of the sharp edges.

"Well, well it has been quite a while since I last killed an Autobot but it seems I still got." A voice rang out from behind Cliff as his optics were now flickering on and off.

"Fr..ag... y..ou...Scr...ea...mer." Cliff said with coughs in between as energon splattered out of his mouth.

"You talk too much." The silver mech said as he ripped his servo back from Cliff chassis and letting his body drop to the floor as Cliff's optics flickered one more time before eternally fading to an abyss pitch black, Arcee was shocked that not only did she witness a comrade off-line but her partner and the only thing she felt was anger towards a certain mech.

"STARSCREAM YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Arcee shouted out angrily before opening fire on Starscream but he had other plans.

"Sorry, I'll stick around but I'm feeling squeamish." Starscream said before dropping something into the energon crystals below and then transforming into a jet and flying out with Arcee still firing shots at him but the one thing that broke her out of her rampaging trance was. "GRENADE!" Which she had instantly started to run and spotted one of Cliff's horns, picking it up quickly she put in her subspace storage compartment before transforming and driving from platform to platform till she managed to reach the rest of her team and they started to drive away back to where they had entered the mine.

"Ratchet, open the ground-bridge at the arrival coordinates." Optimus ordered as they kicked it up a gear and like that, a bridge was open and right behind was an explosion of blue flames and destruction when they got through the bridge, Jack had instantly pulled the lever up to shut it off as Optimus transformed by doing one hand stand and turning himself around to stop his momentum as the explosion was cut short.

"Woah." Miko and Raf breathed as that entrance was an amazing one.

"Cutting it a bit close?" Ratchet asked but then he spotted something or more like someone not there."Wheres Cliffjumper?" Ratchet questioned and that's when the rest of the team turned to see Arcee walking away down one corridor, head hung low and if Jack listened very closely he could make out the sound of crying.

"...No." Jack said to himself since he knew the sound of mourning from anywhere.

"Do you have something to share Ebony?" Ratchet inquired as now they were looking at him.

"Ratchet... check for Cliff's life signal." Jack said as he hoped he was wrong.

"I don't see how this is going to help us find... him." Ratchet drawled out the end as his optics were seeing that Cliff's life signal was no more and even if they were that far in a mountain he was sure he could track their life signals and that status of their health but it was just a flatline."Cliffjumper is... dead." Ratchet stated as now they all were now mourning the death of a friend and a comrade.

"Robots with emotions?" Miko questioned.

"Robots that can die?" Raf said with a sudden realization.

_**"The one who caused this pain to Arcee shall pay dearly, as they say, an eye for an eye, a life for a life. I'll be the one to avenge my friend and hope to give comfort to my future High Queen and I pray that the deepest, darkest part of the pit keeps you forever bound and tortured, mark my words, you will pay dearly." **_Jack swore but the others only heard it as a growl before his thundering steps were heard as he now walked down the hallway heading to the top of the base to make a burial site for Cliffjumper.

"Is he going to be alright?" Raf asked as Optimus only stared intensely down the hallway as the posture Jack had was one of rage, his servos were bawled into tight fists and if pressed even harder Jack would have pierced his servo with his sharp digits, the way how Jack walked also gave it away.

"They both need time like we all do to mourn the passing of a dear friend and comrade." Optimus said trying to ease Raf's concern for Jack before Raf realized something and pulled out his phone to see the time.

"Uh Optimus I don't mean to be rude at this time but no signal?" Raf questioned as he wasn't able to make a call.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure if I don't call my mama she would have the cops out looking for me." Raf said but Optimus didn't truly understand what Raf was implying.

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus instantly inquired.

"What? Oh, no nothing like that Optimus, curfew it's past 10 pm." Raf explained.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered but the issue of your safety remains, Bulkhead you'll accompany Miko home." Optimus said with Miko getting excited.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko exclaimed.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle mode." Optimus instructed.

"Curbside duty got it." Bulkhead said and now Miko was disappointed as she whined about that.

"Bumblebee, You'll watch over Raf." Optimus said as the two looked at each other and no words needed to be said as the two were great friends. One night later Jack was already standing outside his quarters as he was over-watching the mesa and looking out towards the road that leads towards Jasper, his home.

"How are you fairing Ebony?" Jack heard from behind but it was only Optimus.

"I feel a sense of a raging storm brewing inside of me, I feel a tide of sadness for many things Optimus." Jack said as he turned to look at Optimus as it was really early in the morning where the sun was rising.

"I have lost many close friends in combat and felt the same things you feel now but it is even worse when you lose a friend you consider a brother." Optimus said as the two stood at the edge of the mesa near to a pile of rocks that Jack had placed in memory of Cliffjumper.

**That's the end of the chapter folks, but don't worry I'll get to work on the next one and some of you might already know what's in store for Starscream but I'll let you'll keep guessing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an Idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Rex Vong Thrawn: I'm sorry I killed Cliff off but it was quite difficult for me to try and include him in the story and I'm not sure if I'll bring him back and at this point it was crucial I kill him off as it will develop the story, personality and it will also allow adding someone's in the future and the only reason why Fowler didn't ask is because Cliff was already in the main hub when Fowler got there and as for the pointy purple eared Cybertronian your going to have to be more specific.**

**Very quick warning near the end it gets gruesome so be warned and proceed at your own risk and don't say I didn't warn you.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

It had been a week since Cliff has been terminated and Jack was worrying because during that week he had taken over some of Arcees responsibilities as she never came out of her quarters and when she did it was either for her daily energon or training in S.A.F.E which Jack had learned about when Optimus took him down there for his first training match in a Cybertronian sized boxing ring, Jack had his moments when he bested Optimus by doing something unexpected and that was faking a kick and instead a right hook into Optimus helm sending him to the edge of the ring, not only that but Jack had nearly burned Optimus' helm as he didn't realise he had wrist mounted flamethrowers which used the same black flame his beast mode has and even Optimus surprised Jack with things he didn't expect the Prime to do and after that Optimus had taken Jack to the shooting range which was close by and in the target range was some destroyed vehicles and buildings that are turned into rubble and by demonstrating to Jack Optimus had taught him on how to use his long-range built-in weapons which were a modified Riot cannon that resembled Megatron's plasma cannon and Optimus blaster and the two of them found out that either Jack could charge up the cannon for a very explosive blast which even the whole team could feel the earth shake from the blast and after Optimus explained to them what happened they found out that Jack could also manifest an energon bow with a quiver of energon arrows on his back, he even found out that each arrow would do something different by the colour of the tip, a green arrow tip would cause the target to corrode with rust and acid melting them, a darker blue tip would cause arcs of lighting to spread out and chain from one target to the next, a red tip would cause the target to suddenly combust in flames and after all that Optimus had instructed Jack to enter a pure white room as Optimus went up some steps into what looked to be a control room and that's when Jack found out he was standing in a virtual training simulator as buildings suddenly appeared and even Vehicons which Jack disposed off and everytime Jack succeeded Optimus would turn the difficulty up by either making it harder as more enemies tried to swarm Jack with overwhelming numbers or by adding in situations which Jack would have to defend humans from being killed or escort a military convoy and what the two didn't notice was that Arcee was watching them from the shadows she watched how Jack handled each situation and how he handled Arielcons as they didn't stand a chance against Jack as his metal hide protected him from a lot of damage as it didn't even looked scratched when ten missiles hit him.

Once that was over Optimus had taken Jack up to the main hub where he began to teach Jack the ways of a Prime by showing him certain images and asking how he would handle the situation that would take place and when he answered Optimus would show what he did and if Jack's answer had a better outcome than what Optimus had he would congratulate him and the same would go if Jack's answer is the same as what Optimus did but when his answer was wrong Optimus would teach him on how to handle the situation or even give Jack datapads to go over, Optimus also taught Jack the history of Cybertronians and that was it for that day as Jacks energy was gone by the end and when Miko or Raf tried to get Jack to do something with them Jack would briefly look at them for a moment before turning towards Optimus and his answer was this every time. "I need to focus as this depends not only on my race but theirs as well and even yours." before going back to whatever he was doing with Optimus, and when Jack couldn't sleep because sometimes his nights were plagued by a vision of Cliff's dying optics flicking on and off and a sliver talons piercing through his chassis and Jack would remember those red optics and before long Jack pieced it together who had terminated Cliff and that didn't sit well with him and to try and calm himself down he went down into the S.A.F.E and start the virtual training simulator and practice with his weapons and beast mode and every time he would always try to beat his record and even making it harder and at the entrance Arcee stood there watching him fight tirelessly trying to one-up himself but what she didn't expect was for him to say.

"I'll find you screamer and I'll get vengeance for you Cliff and hopefully put Arcee at ease, so she can stop feeling the pain that you caused." Arcee was quite speechless at what Jack said as she quickly went back to her quarters but knocked something off on her way out of the S.A.F.E which Jack heard but when he got there he only saw an empty paint can on the floor, after putting it back Jack shut down the virtual training simulator and went back to his quarters as he had added two more Cybertronians on the cave wall one was a red femme Cybertronian and a dark blue mech and both looked to be triple-changers.

"Sooner or later I'll meet you all and either you'll be fighters or possibles queens, One thing at a time Jack, one thing at a time." Jack mumbled to himself as he looked over all of the Cybertronians he managed to draw into the wall before going into recharge for the night.

Jack had suddenly woke up as he heard a very distinctive exciting scream which could only be Miko and when he went to the edge of the mesa he spotted Bulkhead driving down a dune and further down the road to the south Jack spotted Bee sitting on the side in his alt mode and Jack could just barely make out the sound of a race car engine which Jack guessed Bee and Raf were playing a racing game.

"Hey Ebony." Jack heard from behind him which was Arcee.

"Oh, morning Arcee. You doing okay?" Jack asked as he was concerned for Arcee.

"I'm... doing fine." Arcee said and after a short silence she sat down with her legs dangling over the edge."Do you know who Megatron has under his command?" Arcee asked.

"Well, I know you got Megatron as he is the Decepticon leader, then he has that annoying seeker whose voice is annoying to listen too and I'm not sure if there is anybody else." Jack answered as he sat down as well.

"You have Soundwave his trustworthy spymaster who acts as his third in command and as his eyes and ears, so no matter what Megatron knows what is going on his warship at all times." Arcee said as Jack now knows the top three but he has a question.

"Hey, Arcee what can you tell me about the Screamer?" Jack asked as he looked at Arcee and clearly saw her frame stiffen.

"He is Megatron's second in command, he is known to be a coward, traitorous and when it's his spark or Megatron's or anyone else's he will save himself. That's basically Starscream in short." Arcee explained with a little bit of anger laced in her voice and when she looked at Jacks face all she saw was nothing, not even a hint of anger as his optics showed no emotion, his face showed no expression but those eyes, those are the eyes of a coldly calculating warrior which gave her a little fear and right below them Bulkhead and Bee were heading into the base as Jack heard their engines get louder before going quiet.

"Let's head inside." Jack said as he got up and offered Arcee his servo and she accepted it like a lady and Jack had surprised her by giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before walking towards the lift.

"Well, are you coming or not Arcee?" Jack asked as Arcee had her servo over where Jack had kissed her.

"In... a moment." Arcee said so Jack had just shrugged and gone down leaving Arcee alone and when he got into the main hub Ratchet and Optimus seemed to be preparing to leave.

"Departing so soon?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, as me and Ratchet are going on a reconnaissance mission, Arcee will be in charge." Optimus stated which Jack understood why and then the two went through the ground-bridge leaving Bulkhead, Bee, Raf, Miko and Jack in the main hub and at that moment Arcee walked in with a little sway in her steps and Jack notices something in her optics but he couldn't quite tell what it is.

"Where's Optimus and Ratchet?" Arcee asked when she didn't notice them in the main hub.

"They went on a reconnaissance mission and said that you are in charge." Bulk said and he heard Miko say that he is the biggest and that he should be in charge."Optimus never picks me." Bulkhead said to Miko but then Raf has a question.

"Wait if you're also a Prime then why didn't he put you in charge?" Raf asked Jack.

"Because I'm inexperienced and cannot lead a team yet and by the way how Optimus put Arcee in charge is because she is his second in command." Jack said which Arcee nodded at.

"I'm going on patrol, Bee with me. Bulk you're in charge." Arcee said before transforming with Bee and drove outta the base leaving Bulk and Jack to deal with Miko and Raf.

"Sooo whats on the activities list?" Bulk asked right before the sound of an amp being tweaked with and then a strum of guitar strings was played and when it ended it was Miko with her guitar.

"How about band practice?" Miko asked.

"But... we're not a band." Raf said.

"We are now! Raf, what do you play?" Miko instantly asked.

"I can play computers." Raf said as if he was somewhat questioning himself.

"Laptops and samples, good and you?" Miko asked pointing towards Jack.

"No thanks." Jack politely declined before heading over to the console and doing work by keeping track on Arcee and Bee and since he couldn't reach Optimus over comms then he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to check his position and all of a sudden green alarms blared and Bulkhead could barely hear it and so he got Miko to stop playing her guitar.

"It's Fowler." Jack said with Miko running behind Bulks leg and Raf behind Jacks right as the elevators doors opened up with Fowler storming out.

"PRIME! PRIME?!" Fowler shouted out but all he can find were Jack and Bulkhead."Where is he? Wait don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini-mall. I don't know what language you speak on your planet but blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means now you tell Prime." Fowler was ranting but then spotted a cable going behind Bulkhead which was connected to Miko's guitar and so both Miko and Raf came out from hiding." Contact with civilians. Team Prime has gone off the book now." Fowler said as his day was just getting worse.

"We're-" Miko was going to say but Fowler just put his hand to stop her.

"I don't wanna hear, it's bad enough I have to deal with Prime not understanding things, anyway your both coming with into federal custody it's for your own protection." Fowler said but he was stopped by Jack as his pede stomped in his path and Jack gave him the most deathly glare he could.

"WE are protecting them, agent Fowler, You also have my respect but there are some things you should know about Predacons, we are very territorial, we will protect those who we call friends and family till the end and when one is hurt you better pray to whatever god you believe in that you are not on the receiving end as we will get our vengeance tenfold compared to a Cybertronian." Jack stated and when Fowler tried to make a move for a phone it was instantly burned down by Jack as he melts the phone with his flamethrower and so without wasting a heartbeat, Fowler went straight towards the elevator.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot!" Fowler shouted at them as the elevators door closed Bulkhead had just groaned as he knew that wasn't good.

"Why did you do that?" Bulk asked Jack.

"Because Bulk if Fowler took both of them then I dunno thanks to the advanced technology the Decepticons have and not only that but Soundwave I'm expecting him to activate a distress beacon soon." Jack said and not long after the alarms blared to life again and Bulk checked the console only to find out that Fowler did indeed activate a distress beacon but when Bulk tried to trace its signal it vanished.

"Scrap." Bulkhead cursed. "Oh well." Bulkhead carelessly said while the others were just shocked.

"Bulkhead!" Ebony said in his shocked state.

"What? Fowler's a jerk." Bulkhead replied.

"He may be a jerk but he also knows the bases LOCATION and could very much be in Decepticons hands." Jack stated which then got Bulkhead thinking as he now knew what this could mean.

"Frag, that is not good. But I lost the signal how are we going to be able to track him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Raf, think you can do anything to solve this problem?" Jack questioned as Raf plugged his laptop in and started to get to work.

"What is he doing?" Bulkhead inquired as they watched what Raf was doing

"He's hacking into the government's servers and trying to find agent Fowlers location as the government had implanted a microchip which transmits their coordinates 24/7." Jack explained as he remembered reading something about that when he was surfing the internet.

"And I have them." Raf said and uploaded the coordinates into the console that controls the Ground-bridge which then Bulk pulled the lever down.

"Uh... Ebony, you're in charge." Bulkhead said before running through the Ground-bridge leaving the three there.

"Wait where's Miko?" Jack asked as the rebellious punk teen was nowhere to be seen.

"Arcee, Bumblebee do you read." Bulkhead said over the comm units.

"Loud and clear Bulkhead." Arcee replied.

"I have a situation." Bulkhead said.

"Their just kids Bulk and you also have Ebony there to help." Arcee said as she and Bee drove down a road.

"That's not what the situation is about, I've found the Decepticon warship and-" Bulkhead said which had gotten Arcee's attention as she and Bee swerved to a stop.

"YOUR WHERE!?" Arcee exclaimed angrily.

"And Miko sneaked through the Ground-bridge with me." Bulkhead finished.

"SHE'S WHERE?!" Arcee exclaimed angrily again.

"Raf stay here and when Arcee needs a Ground-bridge you do it alright? I'm going to go help Bulkhead." Jack said as he activated the Ground-bridge and ran through and when Bulkhead heard thundering steps he turned around to see Ebony with his face guard down.

"Ebony?! Why aren't you back at base?" Bulk asked and Jack had a plan.

"Listen Bulk I'm going to surrender myself and when I do you're going to storm the warship and when you find me I should know the location of where Fowler is, got it?" Jack inquired to which Bulkhead nodded and Jack got going as he put his servos in the air in a surrendering gesture and started to walk towards the Decepticon warship and not long after two Vehicons had spotted him and pointed their weapons at him.

"Halt! State your business!" One of the Vehicon ordered as Jack stopped dead in his track.

'How dumb are these drones?' Jack thought to himself. "I'm surrendering myself as I'm with the Autobots but wish to change sides and fight by lord Megatron's side." Jack said but when he said lord Megatron his voice was laced with anger as he still remembers what Megatron called him and the two Vehicons looked at each other before one nodded to the other.

"Commander Starscream, we have an Autobot turncoat who is surrendering themselves. What would you have us do?" The Vehicon said over the comm.

"An Autobot turncoat?" Starscream said back over the comm.

"That is correct sir. How should we proceed?" The Vehicon asked.

"Bring them to the brig but keep a very close optic on them, I'll be dealing with our other guest till then." Starscream ordered and so the two Vehicon pointed their guns at Jack but motioned him to move towards the elevator and so he did with the two Vehicons standing behind and their guns still pointed at him but when Jack turned around he saw Bulkhead waiting and right before he couldn't see any more he saw a Ground-bridge open. ' Just in time.' Jack thought as the two Vehicons kept leading him down different hallways. "Did you hear that Soundwave had managed to capture the Autobots human pets?" One of the Vehicons behind him asked.

"Yeah, I heard the human was being interrogated by Starscream in the brig." The other Vehicon said right before the two of them got shot with both them being hit in the chassis.

"Took you long enough." Jack said as he turned to see Arcee, Bulk and Bee standing there with their weapons out.

"What are you doing?!" Arcee demanded as she stormed towards Jack.

"Gathering information on where agent Fowler is being held which just so happens to be where these kind drones we're talking about before getting terminated." Jack said with a bit of sarcasm. "He's being interrogated by Starscream in the brig." Jack said informing the Autobots where Fowler is.

"Alright first let's find a safe place for a certain human girl to stay put and we'll go get agent Fowler, Ebony you'll watch over Miko till Bulkhead gets back." Arcee ordered as Bulk handed over Miko to Jack.

"Sup, Draco." Miko said with Ebony not liking the nickname but didn't bother to say anything about it and they set outgoing from room to room before encountering a group of Vehicons from in front of them and behind them, Arcee and Bee took care of the Vehicons that were in front of them while Jack and Bulk took care of the ones behind, after that they entered a room which just so happened to be the bridge and they took care of the Vehicons inside and Jack put Miko on a consoles surface.

"Alright now on to the rescuing part." Arcee said with her and the other two left the bridge heading straight towards the brig of the warship.

"Now why on earth did you follow Bulk through the bridge?" Jack demanded from Miko who just didn't care.

"Why should I tell you? Also, you went through the Ground-bridge breaking the rules that OP set." Miko argued back.

"Because a person was in need of help and help from you wouldn't do anything unless you had an indestructible suit of some make." Jack said and after a pause from him, he continued. "My mother raised me to help those in need and to be responsible." Jack finished which made Miko get a question forming in her head.

"Wait, mother? I thought Cybertronians had carriers?" Miko asked and at that Jack knew he was busted as the look on his face said it all.

"Scrap." Jack cursed as Miko kept asking him about it till he broke. "Fine! I was Human before getting turned into a Predacon, there you happy now?" Jack asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Who were you before getting transformed?" Miko asked and by this point, small tears of energon started to well up in Jacks optics.

"My name is Jackson Darby, the guy who nobody basically cared about, the guy who got picked on but never fought back." Jack said and something clicked inside Miko's brain.

"Your the kid who's gone missing! Oh boy, you're in deep trouble when June finds out." Miko stated since she and Raf had confronted June since she had helped their families in some way.

"Wait, you know my mother? Tell me how is she doing?" Jack questioned as he started to swell with joy knowing that Miko knew his mother.

"Well, she was a complete wreck when we first saw but I and Raf had stayed with her to look after her since she didn't look too good. Like her skin colour was pale white and she looked like she had been crying for months. She must really care about you." Miko said and Jack felt many emotions knowing his mom still cared about him and he had something to ask.

"Miko..." Jack said getting the punk rock teens attention. "Could you do me a favor?" Jack inquired and Miko gave a double thumbs up. "Could tell her I'm fine and I miss her." Jack said.

"Sure thing, it'll make June happy and that is what me and Raf are aiming for and besides it beats hanging around my host parents." Miko said and then Jack noticed something on the console screen which he understood very clearly.

"These are... equations on distance, planetary movement and such." Jack said as he started going over the data and tried not to bore Miko so much.

"Why?" Miko asked as that was the one million dollar question and then Jack figured it would be best if he could show this to Optimus.

"Miko, do you think you can take a picture of this?" Jack asked and Miko took out her phone but at that moment Jack picked up on the sound of a jets engine heading in their direction and he got into a defensive stance when the door opened with a silver and red highlighted jet hurling itself in the bridge and had transformed.

"Those pathetic Autobots were not always the brightest." Jack heard and he knew who it is.

"Starscream!" Jack bellowed as he charged at the seeker who had turned around in time to see Jack punch him in the gut and sent him flying to the other end of the walkway which looked like it was going towards the steering controls for the warship. Starscream was grasping for air as he got winded from that punch and when he looked up he saw Jack marching towards him as his golden optics were basically slits like a dragon and only held rage in them but it was controlled rage.

**(I'm putting the warning a bit ahead of where the gruesome bit is and like I said at the beginning IT WILL BE GRUESOME.)**

"How... dare you hit me?! Do you know who I am?!" Starscream demanded as he stood up and primed his arm-mounted missiles.

"Oh, I know fully who you are. You are a coward who'll do anything to save his own back and is ready to backstab anyone in the back be they friend or foe." Jack said as he kept marching but Starscream and shot both missiles at him and when they impacted on Jack a black smokescreen was covering what Starscream had thought to be a carcass and he had started to laugh like a maniac but he didn't realize that Jack was completely fine.

"Is that the best you can do?" Starscream heard and when he looked at the black smokescreen he saw Jacks silhouette and saw that it was walking towards him and when Jack stepped out of the smoke Starscream could fully see that nothing had happened to Jack except for a little scratch from fragmentation.

"You'll pay for what you did to Cliff and You'll be a warning to those who dare to face me!" Jack stated with anger as he started to pick up the pace before grabbing Starscream's throat and used three digits to dig out one of his optics and Starscream was living up to his name as he screams for the whole galaxy to hear and when that optic was only dangling by wires Jack had ripped it out causing Starscream more pain but Jack wasn't done he then did the same thing to his other optic and when Jack was done with that he then started to rip limb by limb starting with Starscreams legs so he couldn't get away and then Jack moved on to his arms and only left them dangling by some wire and the same goes for the legs but they still bleed energon and once Jack was done with that he punched into the ceiling and pulled down huge cables and started to tie Starscream up by his arms.

"Kil-kill... me... al-alr-alrea-already." Starscream whimpered out due to so much pain as it is the only thing he could feel as he had no ways of seeing.

"Not yet." Jack said as he then managed to grab hold of Starscream's glossa and ripped it out and threw it behind him, next Jack had turned one of his wrist-mounted flamethrowers into a blowtorch and Jack had started to practice surgeon by removing Starscream's voicebox with that out Jack had dropped it to the ground, he then plunged his servo into Starscream's chassis and ripped out what looked to be his T-cog, next was his spark with it sparking electricity as it was forcibly removed and dropped the two things down to the floor before finally grabbing Starscream's helm and ripped it off with some of his spinal strut coming out as well and Jack stood there with energon slowly dripping off his talons as he stared into Starscream's optic sockets before shoving the helm straight where Starscream spark used to be.

"Dude...That... was... so brutal." Jack heard Miko say and he went over to her.

"I think you should listen when I say don't piss off Predacons." Jack said as he allowed Miko to sit on his shoulder strut. "Did get the picture of the equation?" Jack asked as he started to walk towards the door.

"Yup and let's blow this joint." Miko exclaimed and when Jack walked out he heard the sound of three engines heading towards him and with Starscream's optics still with him Jack quickly put them in his subspace compartment right as Arcee, Bee and Bulk turned the corner.

"I thought I told to stay put?!" Arcee inquired when she transformed and stared Jack in the optics.

"We did... until I had to 'take care of business'." Jack vaguely said as he lowered Miko to the floor besides Bulks vehicle mode which she then jumped in and Arcee noticed that one of Jack's servos was dripping energon and she knew what he meant before he had transformed and started running down the hallway and they all started to follow suit and Arcee transformed and falling in behind Jack as she thought about whose energon it was staining Jack servo and who screamed so loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an Idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Rex Vong Thrawn: TFP Megatron will remain as he is presented as it wouldn't make a lot of sense story wise since Galvatron and Megatron may be the same but are different since the two have different weapons and different body designs and not only that but the two are from completely different realities since Megatron is from the TFP verse and Galvatron you going on about is from the Bayverse. As for Fowler he already knew about Cliff being dead as he reads the Autobots reports since they report to him and he reports to his higher-ups and finally Trypticon CAN'T do much more of an appearance as he is permanently stuck as the Nemesis since his T-cog was badly damaged thanks to a certain group of Autobot seekers and as I said before don't worry about Cerberus Primes return I just need to touch up on somethings and it'll be rolling again.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

When the others managed to get back down to ground level after escaping the Nemesis everyone went straight towards where the Ground-bridge was but Jack took a little detour when he saw something glint at him as the sun reflected off something in the rock wall and when Jack got closer he saw a dark jewel just barely poking out from the wall and when Jack had decided to just tear a chunk of the wall out that held the mysterious jewel he went straight towards an opened Ground-bridge which just so happened to have Bulkhead drive through it and when everyone was back at base Jack had just managed to hear Miko ask. "What happened to you?" And when Jack looked at Optimus and Ratchet, Optimus was wielding a cast on Ratchets arm and they had an untold amount of scratches all over their bodies.

"We faced a horde of Cybertronian undead." Optimus answered.

"You fought zombies and I missed it?!" Miko exclaimed and Jack had something else to say.

"Do you have brain damage, Miko?! They were nearly killed and all you can think about is the fact that Optimus and Ratchet fought zombies?!" Jack exclaimed with anger at Miko.

"We were all nearly killed Draco even you." Miko shot back.

"But there's a difference between me and them. I can take much more of a beating, they can't." Jack said but with his anger, he doesn't want to remain here so he went down the hallway with his thundering steps being even louder as he is filled with rage and when Jack was inside the cave he picked up the totem of masks and walked out before transforming into his beast mode and took off into sky with a roar and he was still carrying that chunk of rock that had the strange jewel in it.

* * *

In the Nemesis, Megatron was heading back to the bridge to reprimand his SIC as something he needed for his plan to work had been destroyed and not only that but Soundwave was following behind him and was able to follow in Megatron's stride and as soon as Megatron reached the door for the bridge and entered he saw the drones that also operate in the bridge standing still and gawking at something.

"Get back to your posts!" Megatron ordered and all the Drone got moving and once they cleared out Megatron was completely shocked at what he saw as at the end of the walkway was Starscream's hanging corpse with his optics removed, limbs barely hanging on and his head instead of being on top of his chassis it was instead in his spark chamber.

"...Who did this?" Megatron asked as he surveyed the drones as they all looked at him and then he turned towards his TIC.

"Soundwave bring up the footage of the bridge." Megatron demanded and so he did just that by heading to the nearest console and attached his cables to it before bringing up the footage of the bridge via a camera and as Soundwave rewind it to the point where Starscream entered the bridge and as the two watched they saw a behemoth of a Cybertronian run towards Starscream and punched him in the gut and proceeds to do everything that has Starscream in the condition he is in.

"Soundwave I want you to find everything out about that Cybertronian." Megatron ordered before turning around to Starscream's corpse. "And for the love of Unicron can someone get rid of the eyesore!" Megatron furiously roared as two drones got to work on removing Starscream's corpse.

* * *

As Jack was looking over Jasper on top of a mesa he placed the chunk of rock down and started to inspect it before proceeding to dig out the thing by clawing around the strange jewel and once that was done Jack could see that the jewel was black but when looking inside it, it looked like many universes were captured inside it.

"Woah." Jack breathlessly said as he transformed and picked up the jewel with an image of a small Cybertronian with different shades of aqua and white.

_"Sire."_ Jack said through the bond as he continued to inspect the jewel.

_"What is it, my son?" _Onyx asked.

_"Do you know a small Cybertronian with aqua and white colouring?" _Jack asked.

_"The only Cybertronian I know that has that description is Micronus, why?"_ Onyx asked and Jack got an idea.

_"Can you and Micronus see me?" _Jack inquired as he held the jewel in his palm.

_"Of course... we... can." _Onyx said and when Jack was hearing this he was also feeling shocked. _"Son listen to me carefully. You need to keep that gem safe with you at all times as that gem is very powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands." _Onyx instructed and Jack did just that but putting the gem in his subspace.

_"Sire what is it?" _Jack asked as he was somewhat scared of what might happen.

_"That gem is called the Chimera stone and it belonged to Micronus and Micronus also says he wants you to keep it but I'll never understand why though." _Onyx said but Jack had started to get a strange feeling throughout his body and then a sudden jolt of pain before darkness was all Jack could see and all he could hear was. _"__He also wanted to reward you for finding it with some help from Amalgamous."_

* * *

**Six hours later.**

Jack was slowly waking up from whatever happened to him and as he brought his hand up to steady his head he notices he didn't hear the sound of metal hitting metal and he took his hand to look at it only to see something he didn't expect to see ever again.

"Wh...What." Jack said and heard his voice wasn't quite metallic and more human and Jack started to inspect the rest of his body and saw he had every as he did when he was human and he found his body was quite more toned and he was very sure something was different with his pal downstairs and with a quick check his pal was bigger in both length and girth and Jack then also noticed he was wearing different clothes as his top shirt was a maroon red with a black Predacon symbol, his jeans stayed but were black and a bit longer and he was wearing black heavy duty boots and rustling on his back was a metal bow with arrows in a quiver but each arrow was tipped with a light blue colour and Jack found out that it was energon.

"I'll be seeing you soon mom." Jack happily said as he started to climb down the mesa he was still on and after an hour or so of climbing Jack was running towards Jasper and when he was in town everyone he came across was staring at him as if they have seen a ghost and when Jack was on his street he saw Bulkhead sitting outside his house and Bee sitting by the curb as Bulkhead was sitting in the driveway, Jack was taking a deep breath as he continued to walk towards his home and when he got to the door he felt eyes looking at him which meant Bee and Bulkhead were watching him, giving the door three knocks Jack sees the door open and he looked down to see Raf peeking out from the crack as the latch was on.

"Who is it, Raf?" Jack heard as this voice was a voice he could never forget as it was his mothers.

"Who are you?" Raf asked as he doesn't remember seeing this person around.

"My name is Jack. Jack Darby." Jack said and in the background, he heard feet moving at a fast pace before the door shut and the sound of the latch being undone was heard and the door opened again but slowly and Jack saw the face of his mother and Miko wasn't kidding at what she described of his mother appearance and Jack even could tell that June wasn't wearing makeup.

"Hey... mom." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck and June was shocked before hugging Jack.

"Jack... my sweet little boy." June said as she was crying her eyes out as she knew that she was hugging her son.

"Why don't we head inside mom and I'll make you some coffee." Jack said and June very reluctantly let go of Jack but still held on to him by his arm until he seated his mother on a barstool and started to make coffee for them both as Raf chose to seat himself next to June and before long Miko came running from upstairs into the kitchen only to see June and Raf seated on barstools and raven black haired teen making coffee and by the smell pancakes.

"Want some Miko?" Raf asked and when Jack turned around to look at her Miko saw that his eyes instead of being the normal stormy colour the blue was replaced with gold.

"Uh... sure." Miko said and seated herself next to Raf and as the three watched Jack he was able to get out different syrups and placed them in front of Raf and Miko and then got plates out and placed them in front of the two and then started to flip the pancakes and for a final flip he sent them over his shoulder and they landed on the plates and the two were excited with what Jack had done and then two more landed on their plates and the two dug in while Jack cleaned up.

"I can't say how thankful I am that you two went out of your way to look after my mom as words cannot express it." Jack said as he was cleaning up and when he finished he sat on the opposite side of the three with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You don't have to say anything Jack." Miko said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Though we did our best to keep your stuff where it is." Raf said.

"These two are the sweetest angels even though one is a troublemaker." June said knowing full well about Miko who had the audacity to sheepishly wave at June and after a couple of hours of talking between the four Miko and Raf left and Jack took June to her room before he himself went into his room and found his room was completely clean and was still the same.

"Home, sweet home." Jack said as he couldn't be bothered to get into pj's and went straight to bed with his boots taken off and his bow and arrows placed by his computer desk.

"Miko who was that?" Bulkhead asked as he was driving in front of Bee as the two were going over the same conversation.

"That was Jack, Junes son." Miko said and Bulk was quite shocked since from what Miko told him Jack had gone missing for months.

* * *

In the base, Arcee was looking for something or rather someone before coming across Optimus.

"Hey, Optimus have you seen Ebony?" Arcee asked and that got Optimus thinking.

"I have not. After our return and the argument that happened between him and Miko, I believe he left." Optimus concluded and Arcee was shocked.

"Left?! Why would he leave?" Arcee asked.

"I'm not sure and the answer lies with him." Optimus stated.

"But what if he's in trouble or captured?" Arcee inquired as she was slowly panicking.

"Then we'll find him and help him." Optimus said but Arcee wasn't having any of it and Optimus could tell. "Arcee, calm down why don't you tell me what is bothering you." Optimus suggested and Arcee slowly nodded.

"I... don't know why but I'll feel like... I should... be with him." Arcee said as it was difficult for her to say as she never experienced this before and Optimus knew what Arcee was feeling.

"That feeling is a precious one Arcee. What you are feeling is what the humans call love." Optimus stated and Arcee was shocked beyond belief as she never felt this before.

* * *

**One day later, at 11 am.**

Jack awoke to hear the sound of a cars horn going off and a bikes engine revving and let's say he wasn't happy as he put his boots back on he went downstairs and out front to find Bulkhead sitting by the curb and Arcee behind him but with a hologram on but Jack didn't pay them any mind and went up to Bulkhead and the window rolled down a little bit.

"Come on Jack a rabbit we got somewhere to be." Miko called out and Jack had only gone back inside and got his bow and arrows, went to the kitchen and put a note on the side for his mom to find and then went back out front.

"Also your gonna have to get on the bike." Miko said so Jack went back inside and into the garage and rummage through some things before finding a white helmet and left through the garage door as he opened it and closed it behind him, hoped on behind the woman that was driving the bike and put his helmet on.

"Hold on." Jack heard from in front of him and the bike took off with Bulk and Miko following behind them.

"What's your name?" Arcee asked.

"Jack. You?" Jack asked but he knew already who it was he was speaking to.

"Sadie." Arcee said since that was the name of her hologram.

"Sadie? what a beautiful name but not as beautiful as a certain girls name." Jack complimented and Arcee felt like she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Arcee asked as they neared a park as Bulkhead managed to overtake them and was pulling over.

"Funny enough her name is similar to RC." Jack stated and Arcee went as stiff as she could sense the human she was driving around with knew her name and she just couldn't shake that feeling even when he walked away with Miko and heading towards Raf, he even left his helmet on the back seat of Arcee's alt mode.

"So what made you guys decided to get me up this early?" Jack asked as he sat down in the middle of the bench and he noticed Miko and Raf exchange some looks. "Let me guess you want me to come back and come clean with the fact that I was human before becoming the son of Onyx Prime?" Jack inquired as he looked at the two.

"Yup, that was the whole point of dragging you out here this early since he did tell me who you were Ebony." Mko said but what she didn't know was that Arcee and Bulkhead were listening in to their conversation.

"If so Miko... I feel like this is not my war to be involved with. I had a tyrannical warlord call me his loyal servant, I ripped apart Starscream as he was the one who terminated Cliffjumper and you know this since you saw me do it and it wasn't a pretty site with his helm being in his spark chamber." Jack said as he remembered what he did to the air commander and Raf got shivers at what Jack told them but for Arcee and Bulkhead they were surprised to hear that the screamer stopped screaming.

"Yeah, that may be true but Ebony you were given this gift for a reason do you even know why whoever gave you this gift reasons are?" Raf asked and Jack looked to be thinking.

"To be honest with you. I have no clue, I have no clue why it was me out off all the people living on this planet to be chosen." Jack said as he then felt one of his hands turn metallic then human which also caught the other's eyes even Bulkheads and Arcee and Jack kept doing that for a few seconds even when a butterfly landed on his finger. "Look, you know where I live but don't expect me to come back." Jack said, standing up and walking over to Arcee's alt mode and grabbed his helmet. "You are one beautiful bike..." Jack said and debated if he should say her name or not. "Arcee." with that said and done Jack walked away leaving behind him a shocked Bulkhead and three saddened people. Once Jack was inside the garage he put the helmet on the table before getting out some tools and started to fix the bike that was leaning against the wall a couple of hours pass before he hears the sound of a car's engine and he knew it was Miko by the sound of her boots.

"I already told you, Miko, I'm not coming back and I don't care if you even bring Bulkhead." Jack proclaimed as he grabbed another tool.

"Would you even reconsider Jack, YOU are the last living species of a race of Mythical Beasts and the team isn't just fighting for their race but for everyone's." Miko said as she tried her hardest to get Jack to change his mind.

"Miko... I may be a Predacon but I'm also human, I left my mom alone for so long and I feel like it's my duty to stay with her." Jack said as it was another way of saying no.

"Okay, see you later Draco... tell June I said hello." Miko said in defeat before getting in Bulkheads alt mode and the two left Jack alone to do whatever he wants and when Bulkhead and Miko got back to base Raf and Arcee were hoping to hear some good news but Miko didn't have any and Arcee got to thinking maybe she should give it a shot at bringing Jack back and she'll do it in the morning. Exactly 12 am Jack was in the garage fixing up Junes car and then he heard the very distinctive sound of bikes engine pulling into his driveway.

"Hey, Jack..." Arcee said with her hologram being deactivated.

"Look Arcee Miko already tried. Twice I might add and if she ever did tell Optimus about who I was then you can tell him I appreciate the effort in trying to bring me back." Jack said with a sigh as he got back to work.

"Optimus didn't send me and I'm not sure if it's the grief talking or something else but I'm just not ready to say goodbye to you yet and knowing your also Ebony I don't want to say goodbye to him either." Arcee said in a sad tone and Jack was quite surprised as he pocketed the wrench he had in his hand before moving over to Arcee and placing his oily hand on her gas tank.

"To be honest Arcee." Jack said and Arcee looked at him through her review mirrors. "I was hoping you would say that." Jack said as he had a grin that showed off his sharp canine teeth.

"What are you waiting for sexy beast grab your helmet and hop on!" Arcee exclaimed and even revved her engine quite loudly to show that she was very excited and Jack burst out laughing.

"Alright, girl cool your jets I need to get a fresh set of clothes on first and then We'll head to the base." Jack declared before heading in, washing his hands and changing his clothes before coming back out into the garage and saw that Arcee was facing the other way and was waiting for Jack to come back.

"Come on my pistons are ready to go!" Arcee said as she was getting impatient.

"Alright let me leave a note and were good to go." Jack said as he was writing on a piece of paper and left it on his workbench before rolling Arcee out and closed the garage door with Junes car inside and locked up the house since he knew June had started to go back to work at the hospital and the doctors and nurses were glad she came back and with Jack on Arcee and his helmet on she took off like a rocket going into space and on the road towards the base.

"Hold on tight Jack and... here." Arcee said as Jack looked down only to see something he didn't think Arcee was capable of doing.

"Arcee!" Jack exclaimed but he couldn't hold back his desires ever since Arcee stood in his path when proving he was able to use Predator and Arcee was overjoyed that Jack liked her welcome back gift as she watched him unzipped his jeans and saw him pull out his semi-erect rod, it even sent shiver down her frame from the sheer size of it but it also made her more excited as her port was leaking a bit more lubricant but she tried her best to stay on the road and she also got a bit impatient with how long Jack was taking to already put his plug in her port, so with a bit more speed she made Jack lean down and also put his plug in her port but due to its semi-erect state she felt it growing inside and causing her port to expand with it.

"Oooh, that feels... goooood." Arcee drawled out at the feeling of Jack inside her and Jack couldn't say anything due to the feeling of Arcee's tight port.

"Sooo... tight." Jack managed to say.

"Allow me to do all the work Jack, you drive." Arcee said as she believed she wouldn't be able to do both and so Jack took over and he could feel Arcee's port moving like it was her mouth going up and down his length and it felt great for Jack with how tight Arcee is to his member and the fact she wanted this happen, underneath him he could feel Arcee shiver which means that he must be hitting her sweet spot.

"Having fun... Arcee?" Jack said with a groan at the amount of pleasure and all he got from Arcee was a moan.

"Come on... Jack, give it to me." Arcee said with a moan and she wanted Jack to release his load inside her.

"If you want it Arcee, you gonna have... to work for it." Jack groaned out as he started to thrust forwards every time Arcee went to his tip, so the two got extra pleasure from this.

"Alright, tiger." Arcee seductively said as she went into overtime going faster on Jacks member and Jack was enjoying it until he could feel his member twitch and a build up in his balls as he could feel them churning, just waiting to release the load.

"So close." Jack said through gritted teeth and all he could hear was Arcee repeatedly saying frag with a few moans mixed in as well, with a final thrust Jack erupted like a volcano and it even set Arcee off with the feeling of his member sending his seed into her, with a few more tiny spurts which were just the aftershocks Jack was completely spent and Arcee took over with driving.

"You might wanna put your package away and you know I'm gonna want it later." Arcee instructed which Jack did as he pulled his cum slicked member free and put it back and Arcee did the same before she speeded off towards the base and when they got their oh boy were a few of them shocked to see another human.

"Arcee have you lost you processor?!" Ratchet exclaimed and Jack didn't like the fact that Ratchet was talking to his newly claimed mate and so he pulled out the wrench from his back pocket and threw at Ratchet but instead of hitting his helm it hit his arm and dented his armour a little bit.

"Now if that was aimed for your helm hatchet you would be knocked out." Jack said as his body shifted and surprised everyone when he was back to looking like a Cybertronian.

"Ebony?" They all said as they all were quite shocked when the human that Arcee brought back was, in fact, Ebony Prime and he just crossed his arms.

"Instead of standing around gawking, give me the rundown of what is happening." Jack said since he felt that now was not the time for questions since when he came in he saw Bulkhead, Bee and Optimus standing in front of the ground-bridge.

"They are going to the final frontier to stop Mega-bucketheads evil plan!" Miko exclaimed and for Jack that meant they were going to space to stop whatever plan Megatron had conjured up.

"Alright count me in." Jack said taking a step forward to the ground-bridge.

"Ebony I-" Optimus was saying but Jack just gave him a glare and said. "I don't give a scrap what you think Optimus, Megatron wants to try and take over my home world he can burn in the pit for all I care but when someone endangers the people I love, the friends I have. Well, you better pray to whatever deity you believe in that I might let you live but the same can't be said for Starscream with him missing a spark and is replaced with his helm." Jack said and everyone now knows what happens when you mess with a Predacon with Bulk and Bee having wide optics. "Well? Are we gonna stand all day?" Jack asked and Ratchet pulled the lever down activating the ground-bridge and they all said their goodbyes since this could be the very last time they see each other but Jack he held a confident grin on his face when the five went into the ground-bridge well the others were transformed Jack just ran and he saw the ground-bridge was barely holding together but when they reached the other side they had transform and landed on the what was massive metal ring but from listening to the others he found out it was a space-bridge.

"Don't look down, or left, or up." Bulkhead said before the group turned their attention towards the Decepticon warship as it stayed in place. on the bridge of the Nemesis Megatron was livid as when he looked at Optimus' team he saw that mysterious bot who had killed his SIC.

"Soundwave! Activate the speakers." Megatron ordered and Soundwave did just that. "Anyone that can bring the head of that bot will get extra rations and relieved of guard duty and mining duty!" Megatron furiously bellowed out through his warship.

"Here comes the welcoming committee!" Bulkhead declared as the team saw a huge swarm of Airelcons heading their way and so they got out their weapons with Jack getting out his modified riot cannon, as for Arcee well she got out her blasters but they felt different to her like they could pack more punch and they even looked different as they looked even more streamlined but she didn't have time to fully inspect her weapons as the Airelcons started to barrage them with blaster fire and so they shot back with Jack sometimes charging up his shots to take out more than one Airelcon and when they got to close to him he pulled out his greatsword and somehow activated one of its special perks which are electricity dancing around the blade and when Jack struck down a foe the insides of their circuits overheated due to so much electric running through their frame until it literally made their processors explode and sometimes made their visors explode instead of their processors and Megatron was quite shocked at what he was witnessing and he even saw the space-bridge keeping turning off course from where Cybertron which was getting on his nerves even more.

"CAN NO ONE DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Megatron furiously demanded before hearing a ping and he looked down at the command console to see the space-bridge schematics. "About time! Soundwave activate the space-bridge." Megatron ordered on the outside Optimus and Jack was helping each other take down some of the Airelcons.

"Optimus look!" Bulkhead called out and Optimus did that and when he looked on top of the Nemesis Megatron was standing there holding a huge chunk of Dark energon which he then hurled towards the open space-bridge.

"No." Optimus whispered, Megatron bellowed out. "ARISE MY LEGION!" In the base Ratchet's scanner was picking up multiple Dark energon signatures.

"Optimus you got incoming." Ratchet said through the comms as Miko and Raf watched after they returned from a satellite relay in Texas.

"I this the best you could do Optimus?" Megatron taunted after landing on the ring but a further distance away from him and Jack.

"Ratchet I'm afraid we're gonna have to destroy the space-bridge." Optimus stated through the comms as he and Megatron stared down each other.

"And you." Megatron said remembering who it was that terminated his SIC and Jack was startled being so pointed out. "I should thank you for taking out a thorn in my side but he still had some uses." Megatron said and clearly meant Starscream.

"You shouldn't since he paid the price for off-lining a friend as they say a spark for a spark." Jack said and Megatron got a grin.

"Finally an Autobot whose got some bearings!" Megatron declared but what he didn't know was that Jack was buying time for his team but Megatron spotted them all retreating except for Jack and Optimus.

"And it seems some still don't have any." Megatron says.

"This is between us Megatron!" Optimus called out and Megatron looked at him.

"Ah, yes how does that saying go again Optimus?" Megatron asks as he got his arm blade.

"One shall stand." Optimus began as he transformed his arms into his blades while Jack already had his out.

"One shall fall." Megatron finished before the two charged at each other and their two blades clash against each other.

"Is that the best you can do Optimus?" Megatron inquired but above the three something unexpected happened which was in the form of a small Cybertronian shuttle that had come hurtling out of the space-bridge and on all comms it was broadcasting a message saying. "This is Decepticon hunter Shatter hoping any Decepticon will find me and my partner Dropkick." Megatron had a gleeful expression at this news.

"Soundwave, guide our new allies to the Nemesis." Megatron said into his comm and all he got for a reply was a buzzing noise before the comm got cut off. "See Optimus? Even the universe will give me allies." Megatron taunted and then his comms activated again.

"Lord Megatron, this is Shatter speaking, from what Soundwave has told me is that the Autobots are planning something underneath your space-bridge." Shatter informed and Megatron was quite shocked at this news.

"Misdirection, you would've made a fine Decepticon, Optimus." Megatron said before transforming into his Cybertronian jet form and blasting off towards the underneath the space-bridge and Jack didn't like that.

"Coward! Get back here!" Jack roared out before slamming his servos into the ground before they started to transform into dragon-like legs as the claws expanded and get even sharper, the wings transformed as they attached to each other and folded out into a metal like skin, from his shoulders the dragon head had re-orientated itself and grew a longer neck with black fumes coming out of its maw and electricity was shooting from spike to spike on the crown, the greatsword transformed as well as the hilt combined with Jacks frame and it grew till it was a sword, mace-like tail end and the electric went up and down Jack's back along all the jagged spikes to the tail end, with a roar Jack took off heading towards where Megatron went. **(I don't wanna hear it about how a dragon shouldn't be able to fly in space)**

"...Shatter... are my optics malfunctioning or did I just saw a Predacon?" Dropkick questioned as everyone on the bridge of the Nemesis just watched as Jack took off towards Megatron.

"Soundwave give me a rundown of what the Autobots are planning." Shatter said and Soundwave did just that up to the point where the other three went... to the... generator." Shatter said as she figured out what the Autobots had planned.

"Soundwave if the Decepticon cause wants to survive we're gonna have to retreat back to the planet." Shatter said informing Soundwave of what she might believe to be the end but he didn't move away.

"Soundwave if we go anywhere closer to the space-bridge all of Lord Megatrons hard work will be for nothing if it explodes!" Shatter declared and Soundwave was running the numbers in his head before he finally came to a conclusion and moved out of Shatters way as she went straight to the command console and directed the Nemesis towards Earth but on-board the Nemesis were two Cybertronians, one was a mixture of navy blue like Arcee but lighter and the other is a light sea green colour.

"Would you stop being such a slow coach and hurry up! We don't have much time, we need to find the Decepticreeps ground-bridge." The light blue Cybertronian said.

"I'm coming don't you worry Chromia it's just there is so much ruckus going on out there and I'm pretty sure you heard it too." The other Cybertronian said.

"What the fact that there is possibly a living Predacon somewhere, yeah I'm not sticking around to find out, could you get the move on Moonracer." Chromia said as the two sneaked into a room avoiding a Vehicon patrol.

"Do you think sis is alright?" Moonracer asked as the two looked around the room and found out it was the Decepticons personal ground-bridge and the two got to work trying to get it working.

"Sis can handle herself even though we haven't remained in contact for a while after Cybertron went dark but we can still feel what each other feels even if she built up a wall, but damn whoever gave her that fragging our sparks lit up like a newborn star." Chromia said as her frame shivered and the thing about split-sparks is that they share emotions and also spark-mates.

"Tell me about it, I wouldn't stop leaking lubricant for a half of a groon." Moonracer said as she had a dreamy look on her face.

"As soon as we get planetside we scan a suitable alt mode and find Our sis and the team she's working with." Chromia said snapping Moonracer out of her daydream and not long after the ground-bridge came to life and the two didn't dare to change the coordinates to lead the Decepticons to their team's location and so Moonracer planet a timed grenade on the ground-bridge console, the two went into the ground-bridge and found themselves in a desert near a junkyard where Moonracer was able to scan an ATV quad bike while Chromia was able to scan a Kawasaki ninja H2R and it was worse for wear as it had no tires and had rust in places Chromia didn't think was possible but none the less she scans it and found it to be quite the perfect fit.

"I bet Arcee is gonna be jealous when she sees what I found." Chromia smugly said and the two transformed and activated holograms to keep a low profile. With Arcee and the others, they were getting shot at by Megatron before seeing Jack coming flying towards them and watched as he transformed still hurtling towards them by the time he he got there he had managed to get in the way of a shot they would've hit Arcee in the chassis.

"Well, they could've been bad." Jack said as he also managed to stop himself before turning around and opened fire on Megatron buying the team time to get into the ground-bridge since Arcee was able to reverse the flow of energon which would cause the space-bridge to explode in on itself but Jack stayed where he is waiting for Optimus and as soon as Optimus was right next to Jack just picked him up and ran towards the ground-bridge and threw Optimus towards it while he slowly descended towards it but he only did it to turn around and charge up his riot cannon and release the shot but aimed it at the generator before vanishing into the ground-bridge, when Jack looked up he could see everyone was waiting for him.

"Well I'm goddamn sure Megatron can't survive ground zero from that explosion." Jack said and everyone had a relieved look while Optimus had a sombre expression.

"So... does this mean goodbye?" Miko asked with the team looking at her and Raf.

"Now why on earth would we do that." Bulkhead said.

"This team is not only a team but a family." Jack said with a happy smile gracing his faceplate and that's when they celebrated for a bit but with time passing on everyone slowly departed with Raf and Bee going first, then Miko and Bulkhead leaving Jack, Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet at the base.

"Come on Jack lets get you home." Arcee said with Jack shrugging and shrunk back to his human self and hopped on Arcee's alt mode, the two left the base heading straight for Jack home, when they reached it Jack rolled Arcee into his garage.

"So your a gentleman as well, as a sexy beast." Arcee commented as Jack turned the garage light on and got some tools out to finish what he started with Junes car.

"What can I say? People think chivalry is dead but treat a woman right and they'll treat you the same." Jack said with a little laugh even Arcee giggled since she had a long time to learn about some human culture.

"I'm flattered Jack that you think so." Arcee said and she noticed that Jack was finished with Junes car and started to move towards her with certain tools that looked like they were meant for cleaning.

"Warm or cold water?" Jack asked as he placed some tools next to Arcee but grabbed a bucket and placed it underneath a tap.

"Warm with a bit of soap." Arcee said and Jack obliged and he even tested the water and found it comfortable before adding in some soap, grabbed a wash rag and dumped it in the bucket and squeezed some excess amount of water back into the bucket before cleaning Arcee's fuel tank, seat, windshield everything he even managed to get Arcee to purr at the treatment.

"This feels good." Arcee commented before shutting up completely as she heard the garage door open and Jack did hear it as well.

"How did you manage to get the bike Jack?" June asked as Jack continued to clean Arcee.

"I found her left to rust, so I brought her home to give her a tune up." Jack said but he didn't mind the fact that he let the "her" part slip.

"I didn't think you'll be bringing girls home soon." June joked.

"What can I say I'm a ladies magnet now and hell you might find yourself being a grandmother." Jack joked back.

"I'm not ready for that yet but you better wear condoms mister cause I don't wanna help give birth to my grandchildren in the hospital." June joked as she prepared to leave. "But you will take me out on a ride won't you?" June asked.

"We'll see she can be quite... temperamental and I'll get you a better helmet to wear when we do." Jack said and June left closing the door behind her and Arcee instantly turned her rear-view mirrors to face Jack.

"Temperamental?" Arcee questioned in a dangerous like tone but her tone instantly changed as her rear-view mirrors drooped and she started to purr again when Jack started to clean her wheels.

"Did I find a soft spot in the mighty Arcee?" Jack joked as he paid extra attention to Arcee's wheels giving them that little extra attention.

"...Don't... push it." Arcee warned before going back to enjoy the feeling just as Jack stopped and grabbed a different rag and started to dry Arcee off with it leaving her alt mode nice and clean.

"Somethings missing." Jack said and Arcee was worried about that.

"What? What's missing?" Arcee asked but Jack got a lightbulb before grabbing some wax and applying it to a buffing tool before going over Arcee's form making her bike mode shine extra bright and he didn't stop till he could see his reflection and Arcee felt she was at a spa getting the best treatment she could get as with the wash and buffing it helped to relax her frame relieving it of all the tension it had.

"This... is... the best." Arcee purred out and if she was in her bot mode you would be able to see her face was in complete bliss to the treatment Jack was giving her.

"Aaannd, done!" Jack declared as Arcee was now clean like a whistle and shiny like a polished gem and he was very proud of his work.

"Hey, Jack." Arcee called out to him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Could you move the car into the driveway for me?" Arcee asked but Jack just gave her shrug and did so but when he came back into the garage Arcee grabbed him and kissed him on the lips and even in bot mode she still had Jacks handy work as her armour gleamed in the light of the garage and the two stayed like that for a half hour before Arcee released Jack and she had a completely satisfied look on her faceplate and even had a little energon blush on her cheeks.

"I told you, treat a woman right and she'll treat you right." Jack said and Arcee finally got what Jack meant as he cleaned her and she rewarded him with a kiss for the work he put in.

"So not only are you a gentleman, a sexy beast but also a cheeky pit spawn, well you keep this up you better take care of my overheating systems." Arcee said seductively with a wink at Jack and a little giggle as well, leaving Jack completely flustered.

"I could do a whole lot more if you want me to but I don't think it would be a good idea as the garage might fall open and the neighbours see a giant metal alien having sex with human." Jack said which got Arcee thinking cause sometimes her legs would do whatever they want when her systems had overloaded and now she had an embarrassed look.

"Go on off to bed with ya unless you wanna take up on my offer?" Arcee stated but Jack chose the sensible one and that was to leave.

"Night Arcee." Jack called out behind him as he turned out the light leaving Arcee to transform into her bike mode.

"Night... Jack." Arcee whispered out, on the roads in Jasper an ATV quad bike and motorbike were driving down the road before turning toward an abandoned factory warehouse and the bike transformed, opened the door before heading inside and closed the door behind her.

"In the solar cycle we're gonna go look for our sis." Chromia said before transforming back into her bike mode and the two went into recharge as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an Idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**DOS73: It means much to me that you liked my first story, this one and many of my others if you had read them and as for Cerberus Primes return I hope you enjoy the chapters I have uploaded and hopefully I'll upload the next chapter for that story soon and I'll do my best to keep my work good for people like you who appreciate it.**

**Rex Vong Thrawn: I've stopped doing the Return Of Rodimus as it was a bit difficult to do that story but as for the Sound Brothers I'll try but at the moment I'll limit myself to do one story at a time as if I expand myself too much it'll end up being boring for me and I'll forget which is bad for me as I like doing these stories and I have one that has been in the works for a long time and is based on one of my favourites shows that I watched and as I said about Rodimus I've put that story on hold or I abandoned it I can't remember.**

**Electro Prime: Thank you for supporting me against the waste of flesh who thinks it's right to tell people to kill themselves.**

**This is a note going out to the asshole of a guest who thinks it's nice to say "go commit suicide", well I have news for you if you think I'm going to do such a thing well prepare to be disappointed as I'm not going to kill myself over something so stupid as your review because what I'm doing is something I love, I don't care if Jack becomes a transformer it's something I love and each one is unique in their own way and you may not know this but do you know how many people have committed suicide over cyber-bullying? Do you know what their friends and families have to put up with? Well I'm sure you F*CKING DON'T BECAUSE YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO HUMANKIND A WASTE OF FLESH THAT THINKS ITS OKAY TO TELL PEOPLE TO KILL THEMSELVES, YOUR THE KIND OF PEOPLE I F*CKING HATE AS YOU SHOW NO COMPASSION FOR OTHERS AND THINK ITS OKAY TO BULLY PEOPLE AND I MAY NOT KNOW YOU BUT YOU MAKE ME SICK HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING THERE ARE MANY PEOPLE WHO HAVE COMMITTED SUICIDE OVER STUPID THINGS SUCH AS THIS AND I DON'T CARE IF I'M PROVING YOUR POINT AS IT IS NON-EXISTENT TO ME, You know what. You're not even worth my time you filthy piece of sh*t, you are a waste of human flesh and you know what I bet you aren't even successful, you didn't even do anything worth mentioning, so what you should do is turn your f*cking ego down a notch and do something right in your miserable life. And if you even think of leaving another review just go waste someone's else time as I have much more important things to deal with and you know what its called? It's called LIFE and I'm pretty sure you never heard of something so complicated as that, Oh one more thing I should note I DON'T GIVE A F*CK WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME IF THEY ENJOY THE TIME AND EFFORT I PUT INTO THIS THAT'S FINE BY ME AS THEY ENJOY IT SO DON'T GO AROUND RUINING IT FOR OTHERS. Good f*cking riddance to you and I better not see another review from someone like you and in case if anyone else reads this you now know what I think of comments that tell me to go kill myself and I hope you all aren't like this waste, Good day/night.**

**PS: Get a f*cking life and that can stay there for all I care so then people can see what a disgrace of a human being you are.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

"Come on Moonracer, we gotta get going." Chromia said as she tried to wake Moonracer up who was still in their alt mode and all she got was a sleepy five more minutes before just kicking Moonracer lightly which worked.

"Fine... I'm up." Moonracer said and transformed to stretch to get any kinks out of her gears.

"Good, the sooner we find Arcee the better." Chromia said and Jack awoke with a jolt as he just witnessed another vision but it was of two femmes and he wasn't in the mood for any fighting this morning and so he had taken a shower gotten dressed in his new attire before heading into the garage to see Arcee still there.

"Morning Arcee." Jack said opening up the garage door as another of opening up the curtains in someone's bedroom.

"its morning already?" Arcee groaned out as she did her best to stretch in her alt mode.

"It is and I have a feeling it'll be an eventful day." Jack said before back inside to make himself something to eat and left Arcee alone to think what Jack meant by an eventful day until he came back with a bit of toast in his mouth.

"What do you mean by an eventful day?" Arcee asked but Jack just shrugged.

"It's a saying." Jack said before grabbing his helmet and rolled Arcee out before hopping on and she took over driving them to an intersection right as an ATV quad bike and a motorcycle drove past them. "...Arcee, would you mind if I took over?" Jack questioned as his grip somewhat tightened.

"Sure." Arcee said bit surprised that Jack wanted to drive and as soon as the light turned green he put metal to the pedal in a spark beat and right behind him the bike and ATV did a U-turn and started to follow him.

"I knew something wasn't right." Jack said before taking a turn that would lead them on to the highway that Jack somewhat destroyed and looking behind him they were still following him but due to the highway being closed no cars would see them speeding which meant no Fowler and taking an off-ramp they landed in a drainage ditch.

"Come on Moonracer, that bike wouldn't have speeded off when we just passed it." Chromia stated as she then also kicked into the next gear and taking the off-ramp Jack took and Moonracer soon followed and when the two got down there they had transformed and found no one down there.

"Scrap." Chromia said in frustration but soon found herself with blade tip poking her back.

"Make one wrong move and your dead." Came a deep baritone-like voice from behind the two but Chromia thought she could get out of this by kicking away the blade from her ambusher and when she did she only found a very big blaster pointed at her face. "Very few could knock away my sword." The voice said and when Chromia looked up, way up she could see gold optics staring back at her. "Now, why did you follow us?" The voice asked and during this Moonracer couldn't do anything afraid that it might end up with Chromia dead.

"We're not telling you anything Decepticreep." Chromia spat and that got the Cybertronian to laugh a bit.

"A Decepticon? is that what you think I am? I have news for you femme, I'm not a Decepticon." The voice said before they couldn't see a lot of their ambusher until he stepped out into the light a bit. "I'm a Predacon." Jack said as he tapped his insignia on his chassis and the two femmes were very shocked at this. "Now, do you want to answer my question?" Jack inquired.

"We weren't following you we were following a navy blue bike." Moonracer said.

"Why?" Jack asked as the gun was still somewhat live.

"Chromia had her suspicions that the bike might have been our third sister." Moonracer said and Jack was surprised by this.

"Well, then there is only one way to prove that." Jack said with the gun coming alive and was ready to shoot but nothing happened as A navy blue Cybertronian stood in Jacks path. "And I have my answer, right? Arcee." Jack said and the two were shocked that Jack said that name.

"I'll get you back for that Ebony." Arcee said as she realised she had just played right into Jacks' hand again.

"Don't sweat it Arcee, cause you know it already that I have you wrapped right around my digit." Jack teased as he went to retrieve his greatsword and Arcee just let out a sigh knowing it was somewhat true.

"Anyway what are you two doing here?" Arcee asked as she had the expression of a SIC that wasn't happy.

"Well, we sneaked onboard Shatters ship but we weren't the only passengers since there also was Thunderblast and Dropkick, then after sneaking around on the Nemesis we found their ground-bridge and used it before destroying it." Moonracer happily recalled before laying her optics on Jack as he was still getting his sword.

"And can you tell us why your so cosy, cosy with a Predacon?" Chromia asked with Jack coming over and found Moonracer poking sometimes before found her clinging onto his arm which he lifted up to get a look at her with a questionable look on his face but Moonracer gave him a sweet smile before climbing up and sat on his shoulder strut which Jack didn't mind just found it a little weird at first.

"Well, there's that time he butchered Starscream-" Arcee was saying before being cut off but Chromia.

"Wait he did what to Starscream?" She asked.

"Ebony come here." Arcee instructed and which he did.

"Yeah?" He asked and the two just ignored the fact that Moonracer was smiling while sitting on his shoulder.

"Can recall what you did to Starscream?" Arcee inquired and Jack just gave her nod.

"Well, first I punched him in the gut which sent him considerably back a bit before using one servo to hold his neck cables before digging out both optics with my other servo, ripped limb by limb off till they were only dangling by a few wires and tore out some cables from ceiling to tie around his wrists, ripped out his spark and crushed it and finally ripping off his helm and I think some of his spinal strut as well before shoving it into his spark chamber." Jack recalled and Both Chromia and Moonracer were shocked and disgusted by what Jack said.

"He also saved me from getting shot by taking the shot for me and there were the two times I'm not going to talk about." Arcee said as she had blush on her and her sister wanted to know everything but Jack had other plans.

"I think it's about time we got to the base." Jack said and Arcee facepalmed knowing where they were first heading.

"Scrap, alright lets-" Arcee was saying before she heard Jack transformed and still had Moonracer sitting on him but this time it was behind his crown.

"This is a one time only." Jack said as he lowered himself a bit for Arcee and Chromia to hop on which they did and Jack took off heading in the direction of the base and he found out that Moonracer was a bit like Miko but a bit more tolerable but he could tell she was very excited about riding on a dragon while Arcee and Chromia were sitting at the base of his neck, when they got to the roof of the base Jack they all could hear an explosion go off, three of them thought they were under attack.

"Don't worry it's just a failed volcano experiment." Jack said somewhat calming the three down as he let them stay on him, as he took them down into the base and when they got to the main hub Optimus and Ratchet were already.

"You can't do your projects here! You're making a mess!" Ratchet exclaimed as Raf's volcano was smoking and looked a little deflated and Miko was painting on what looked to be a scaled down version of Jupiter.

"Hey! Dracos here! And he brought friends!" Miko exclaimed with everyone turning to look at him and the two femmes he was carrying. "Hey, how come you let them ride on your back?" Miko asked pointed accusingly at them.

"Because Miko, Your small and can easily be blown off from the wind." Jack said with Moonracer not moving from her spot since she liked sitting behind Jacks crown while Arcee and Chromia got off.

"Optimus this is Chromia and Moonracer." Arcee said introducing her sisters to Optimus.

"Wait did you say Moonracer?" Bulkhead asked and he looked to find her sitting behind Jacks crown. "HAHA, it is you the Wrecker sniper!" Bulkhead exclaimed from his spot and Moonracer looked up and saw Bulkhead as well.

"Well, I'll be damned it has a been a long time since I last saw a wrecker even a friend." Moonracer said and Miko felt like she was missing something.

"Uh, mind telling me how you two know each other?" Miko asked as she was pretty much clueless.

"Moonracer is one of the best snipers and a Wrecker." Bulkhead stated. "Though there were rumours that you and Ironhide had something going on, is that true?" Bulkhead inquired and Moonracer had a faraway look on her face.

"I and Ironhide were best pals even drinking buddies, we had a few competitions here and there but nothing major was happening between us." Moonracer said before accidentally scratching behind one of Jacks horns and found out it made him purr but he did it quietly, no one was able to hear him do it while Moonracer continued to scratch behind his horn.

"I would like to welcome you both to the team then." Optimus said.

"It would be our honour Optimus Prime." Chromia said before heading over to Jack and Moonracer and found out what Moonracer was doing to Jack, even Arcee went over to find out what was going on and she got the idea to show her sisters where they would be staying with Jack following them, After a brief decision between the group they all agreed to learn a bit about Cybertronian culture and Bee started off with some good old war stories and in doing so also explained about different classes and that he is in the scout class, not a warrior class which prompt Raf to exclaimed the amazing things he saw Bee do and say that he should be warrior class already but he explained he couldn't be, even Optimus agreed with Rafs opinion but even told him that Cybertronian life cycles are longer than humans before alarms went off which Ratchet went to investigate and turned out to be energon on the move before hearing a roar above the base which meant Jack went flying.

"So whoever is in charge of the Decepticons now is moving energon." Arcee said when she came back into the main hub with her two sisters.

"Hey, Arcee do you know where Draco is going?" Miko asked.

"Hunting, he likes to find his own source of energon, refined or raw." Arcee explained and it also meant that there is a slight chance that Jack will head towards the energon signal and so Optimus was going to pick Ratchet to accompany him on the mission but Ratchet had declined to say his expertise would be here to help with Raf's and Miko projects and so Optimus picked Bee and the two left via Ground-bridge and found themselves in a canyon, Optimus ordered Bee to wait before proceeding onwards to the signal but Bee disobeyed and followed behind quietly until the two spotted a red femme, a blue mech and Soundwave standing in front of a stasis pod and they continued to watch them but they didn't know that above them on top of canyon was Jack with his greatsword planted in the ground and kneeling down.

"Arise Skyquake!" They all heard from the red femme and from the stasis pod was lumbering titan that was just shorter than Jack mainly coloured green with red highlights and four jet wings in total on his back but two are very small.

"Who awakens me?" Skyquake demands as he looks between the three Decepticons.

"I, Shatter self-appointed SIC to Lord Megatron." Shatter stated and Skyquake looked at her with critical optics.

"Where is Lord Megatron?" Skyquake inquired.

"Lord Megatron is assumed terminated due to a space-bridge explosion." Shatter explained and Skyquake was shocked to hear because it is "Impossible!" Skyquake declared.

"Indeed but Soundwave has been working non-stop to try and find our Lord if he still lives." Shatter stated right before Optimus announced his presence.

"It has been a while Skyquake." Optimus with every optics trained on him even Jacks and Jack gathered these two have some history.

"Ah, Optimus Prime I haven't seen you since the battle of Technahar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you." Skyquake stated as he took a step forward towards Optimus.

"That was a long time ago." Optimus said taking a few steps forward.

"That may be so Prime. But my orders still stand!" Skyquake stated with a bit of fury.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed. I ask you that you all stray from the path that Megatron has laid out and work towards peace where we can rebuild our home." Optimus said but they were Decepticons and it basically impossible to try and deviate them from their path.

"I would take you up on that other but Skyquake here looks like he's ready for a fight." Shatter said before her, Dropkick and Soundwave transformed and flew to the opposite side of the canyon from Jack and when Skyquake took off his blaster that was on his back, fired a shot it had exploded in midair but Skyquake thought he hit Optimus but found out that a giant sword was in his projectiles path and not only were Skyquake was surprised to see a sword stop his shot Shatter was intrigued about it.

"I'm sorry Optimus to interrupt your reunion but I'm on a hunt." A voice said above the two and when Shatter, Dropkick and Soundwave looked they saw Jack standing at the top of canyon wall before he jumped off, landed next to his sword with one servo gripping the handle tightly and he left quite the amount of cracks in the ground from his impact. "And when I'm hunting..." Jack was saying and he had the biggest grin he could have on his face with him showing off some very, very sharp denta almost like a scraplet. "Nothing's gonna stop me from claiming what I seek." Jack stated before charging straight at Skyquake and swung his greatsword but Skyquake blocked it with his gun.

"And who might you be for interrupting our battle?" Skyquake asked as the two circled each other but Skyquake had put his gun on his back but drawn the handle out, turns out the gun was also a sword.

"I'm Ebony Prime but the greater question is have you heard of Predacons?" Jack asked with Skyquake thinking.

"Indeed but they all went extinct way before the war started." Skyquake said before the two charged each other and clashed blades again. "It does not matter to me like your a Prime and I was ordered to terminate a Prime!" Skyquake bellowed as he tried to go for Jacks legs but didn't really succeed but left him open as Jack hit his face with the pommel of his greatsword stunning Skyquake a little and he felt himself being lifted of off the ground and Jack threw Skyquake right into a canyons wall.

"I like to see you try." Jack said and above them, Soundwave had just gotten a ping on his sensors, so he checked it out and found it to be a Decepticon life signal right where the space-bridge was and with a tap to Shatters shoulder strut she turned to look at him.

"Yes? what is it Soundwave?" Shatter inquired but Soundwave only needed to show the coordinates of where the ping is and Shatter understood. "Dropkick, go and check out these coordinates and if Lord Megatron is alive bring him back." Shatter ordered.

"Sure but I better be sent on a mission to kill something and by the way that Prime fights I would look forward to fighting him." Dropkick said before transforming into a viper attack helicopter but it was a bit of a mixture as it had jet capabilities as Dropkick took off towards the coordinates.

"Soundwave send Laserbeak as well I want to bare witness if he follows through." Shatter instructed and Soundwave did just that. "He may be my partner but I don't trust him so easily." Shatter said before going back to watch the fight and she saw Bee shoot towards Skyquake Jack deflected the shots with his sword and it got her thinking as to why he didn't want them helping even Optimus was surprised.

"Ebony why?" Optimus asked as the two continued to circle each other again.

"Cause I fight with honour and I'm very sure your split-spark can say the very same." Jack said aiming the end bit towards Skyquake who was shocked to know he knew that.

"And how do you this?" Skyquake asked and the two clashed again before backing off.

"When I'm the predator, I hunt it without flaws." Jack said before blocking a hit and then got behind him and managed to slice off the lower part of his right arm before stabbing him right through the chassis shocking everyone as Skyquake was a formidable foe to fight both on the ground and in the air.

With a cough and some energon sputtering out Jack took out his sword and planted it in the ground before slowly laying Skyquake down on the ground placed one of his servos securely around the handle of his sword and placed it on top of Skyquakes chassis but also placed the severed part of his arm and placed it next to the cut before wielding the two parts together again by using his wrist-mounted flamethrowers and setted them to a blowtorch mode, then placed it on top of his other servo.

"Even if I'm the enemy I'll take the time to bury an honourable foe and I hope your split-spark will do the same when he comes for me." Jack said to Skyquake as he saw the life flicker from his optics and a very small glimpse of a smile on his faceplate above Jack he heard the sound of transformation and saw a Harrier jet and a spy drone fly off in a direction but he didn't care as he started to gather large boulder, rocks anything he could use to make a makeshift burial for Skyquake as he did for Cliffjumper even Optimus came over and started to help while Bumblebee just watched.

"If he had chosen to stray from Megatrons path he could very well be alive at this very moment." Optimus said and Jack had other thoughts on the matter.

"Optimus I'm not sure if you looked into human history but Skyquake was like a knight, he was loyal to his king to the very end and when someone that holds honour will be very hard to get their minds to change, Skyquake was both loyal and honourable and like a king, I'll put an honourable foe to rest." Jack said and then Bee joined in and before long there was a makeshift burial for Skyquake. "I'll come by when I can to always pay my respect to him." Jack said before the three got up and headed back to base with Ratchet opening up a ground-bridge and when Jack was there Ratchet immediately ushered him into the med-bay to a checkup since he was the only one in battle and found nothing wrong with Jack but it also gave Ratchet the chance to get a readout and a chance to understand his biology.

"You make a very excellent Prime Ebony and a very fine warrior. Even you Bumblebee as you had very clear intentions on helping Ebony." Optimus praised with Jack and Bee high fiving but Jack was just a little too rough as Bee went back a bit into some crates but gave a thumbs up right before Bulkhead came into the base honking his horn but Jacks sense of smell was too good as he smelt soot and smoke coming from inside Bulkhead and Ratchet was just a little too gleeful.

"There you are! Well? How were mine- our projects received?" Ratchet asked with Miko and Raf getting out of Bulkhead and Jack could tell that the soot and smoke were coming from Raf while Miko smell of defeat.

"Well..." Raf drawled out before recounting the tale of how the volcano actually spewed molten metal and made another Project blow up and then Miko explained how the teachers didn't believe such planet and moons existed and it was something from a fairytale.

"Well, on our planet you would've received the highest honours! Absolutely..." At that point, Ratchet just started to grumble to himself as he walked off to study Jacks biology then Arcee and her sisters walked out from one of the hallways and two of them had gotten an idea since Arcee wouldn't talk maybe Jack could.

"Hey Ebony, can you tell us what Arcee is hiding?" Moonracer asked with the sweetest smile she could put on but one look towards Arcee spoke a lot to Jack.

"Sorry ladies but as the last living Predacon I would rather have my head still attached." Jack said making the two whine but he got an idea. "How about this you two can either give a guess to either me or Arcee and if you are correct." Jack said getting the attention of the two. "Well, you'll know." Jack said not wanting to spoil the surprise and even Arcee liked that idea as she gave Jack a wink in support of this idea before transforming and revved her engine a few times and Jack knew what that meant. "Scrap, time to go Sorry ladies." Jack promptly said and they were shocked to find him transforming into the rider that was riding Arcee and that were standing there with their jaws hanging open. "If you leave your mouths open you'll catch a bug!" Jack called out as he and Arcee took off and out of the base while Miko and Raf stayed for a lot longer since it wasn't anywhere near their curfew and they knew Jack has the same time as them which raised the question of why did he leave so early and with Moonracer and Chromia going to their shared quarters with Arcee and started to brainstorm on what Arcee was up to with Ebony right up till the point till their frames shivered in pleasure and started to leak lubricant and they were confused and couldn't really think straight as whatever was happening to Arcee must be quite pleasurable and the two couldn't hold themselves after Chromia had the sense to lock the door to stop any prying optics. In Jacks garage and since June was still at work they wouldn't have to worry about her coming home and Jack had Arcee disable her legs and arms so she wouldn't destroy the garage in one of her overloads and as Arcee is leaning up against the wall Jack was in between her legs and was playing with what looked to be a navy blue crystal blue but what surprised Jack the most are the facts that it has a ripple effect with every touch and Arcee is very sensitive to being touched there and she is also a squirter and Jack found that out the hard way when he had tripped and had placed his hand on the crystal with Arcee tensing up and her optics went crossed eyed with a silent scream of pleasure a geyser of lubricant had shot out of her port and if it weren't for the fact that Jack had installed a drain in the floor after the washing session he did for Arcee last time, but due to the fact that they were in the garage Jack couldn't be in his Cybertronian form as his height would make him brake the roof so he did what he could to please Arcee in his human form and he would even use his tool to reach that sweet spot and Arcee was enjoying right up to the point when Jack got the idea to flick her cyrstal which instantly brought on another overload and her port muscles clamped down on Jacks imposing member causing him to groan in pain and pleasure but that wouldn't stop him from thrusting into Arcee's overworked port as she couldn't feel anything like her sensors had completly shut off but the two things she still could feel are Jacks member pleasing her and the pleasure from both her split-sparks bond and being hit in that sweet spot until she could feel Jack just push a bit further in and banging on her cervix trying to gain access to her deepest parts but Jack didn't have the length to do so and he continued to please Arcee right up to the point till he could feel that same build up in his pelvis but he didn't want to stop. Not yet.

"Please... Jack... you made me..." Arcee was saying before having another overload which stopped her train of thought. "... overload... four fragging times... I want you... to cum Jack." Arcee finally managed to say and she learned some of the human sex language knowing that Jack knew what she wanted him to do and to reinforce her point she activated one of her arms and placed her servo firmly on Jack's back and she could feel his tip flare before a geyser erupted out of it and she could tell this was a nice one as Jack continued to pump until he fell flatly onto Arcees servo and she brought him up to her faceplate before putting his member in her mouth giving it a nice cleaning and she found out she likes the taste of herself and Jack and when she looked up at Jack she could tell he was in complete bliss and he even looked down, so she put on a little show with a lustful look in her optics and wink to top it all off and she found out that Jack had a little more cum to spare as he erupted again in her mouth but she didn't mind, after Jack was done she pulled him out of her mouth cleaning his plug along the way but kept him close to her mouth so she could put on a show of swirling the cum around with her glossa before swallowing it with a lusty sigh.

"Damn. Did anyone ever tell you, your sexy when putting on a show and when in battle?" Jack asked and all he got from Arcee was a giggle at the comment.

"Nope but you just did." Arcee pointed out before she transformed her lower armour back in place before her internal systems picked up some new changes but it was to her weapons mainly her arm blades and when she got one out she found it to be tipped with energon as the edge of it glowed an energon blue but she wasn't concerned about that now so putting her weapon away she let Jack get down onto the floor to get dressed and she watched him do that, watching his muscles move and enjoying every little detail until he blocked her view with a shirt making a bit disappointed but was fine with it.

"You think we gave it away?" Jack asked and Arcee thought about it for a moment.

"Even if we did, I think they might enjoy what we have planned for them." Arcee said with her servo going around Jack before pulling him to her chassis.

"Hmm." Jack said in thought and Arcee is curious about what he might be thinking about.

"What's plaguing your mind?" Arcee questioned while looking down at Jack.

"Nothing... just you changed." Jack said and Arcee looked at him wondering what he knew was different with her.

"How so?"

"Your personality is different you seem to want to protect me, please me and much more and not only that but I saw what was different with your weapons as well." Jack listed off but Arcee didn't mind because they were all true because after spending time with Jack she has found out that Jack is just the perfect Cybertronian to have as a spark-mate but she wasn't sure how to broach the subject of them being spark-mates and she was given a short history lesson by Onyx on Predacons and how some think.

"True but I think you are worth protecting..." Arcee said snuggling closer to Jacks ear. "Don't you think? High king." Arcee said with a kiss to Jack's neck while he was in shock from where Arcee got that from.

"True but how do you know?" Jack asked.

"Your sire. He also seems happy you chose a healthy queen as well." Arcee stated but to Jack, he tried to think what she meant while Arcee knew as she was a prime candidate to bear a sparkling.

"You'll find out later." Was all Arcee said before letting Jack go and placed him at the door to the house before ushering him out. "Go on a good king would need rest and don't worry this will stay between us." Arcee said with Jack leaving the garage and he started to cook himself food and some for June before eating it, showering and finally bed meanwhile in the Arctic Bulkhead and Bee was walking around with a device in Bulkheads servo which was beeping in certain times.

**"Hey, Bulk are we there yet?" **Bee beeped as the blizzard they are in isn't doing them any good.

"No, we're not there yet but it should be just past this ridge. Come on." Bulkhead stated as the two walked to sloped cliff and slid down it and when they reached the bottom the device was beeping like crazy and Bulk was surprised at this while Bee looked around until he spotted something in the ice.

**"Bulkhead I think I found what we were looking for." **Bee said as he leads Bulk to where there was something big in the ice but the two couldn't make out what it is and started to dig it up, commed base for a ground-bridge and brought it back before Ratchet ushered them into the med-bay so he could check their vital signs and make sure they didn't get frosting in their actuators.

"For the last time doc we're fine." Bulkhead argued as he took a de-freezing agent cable of his chassis and tried to stand up but Ratchet came rushing over to stop him.

"THE only way to make sure your fine is to follow standard de-freezing procedures." Ratchet argued as he pushed Bulkhead back down while Chromia and Moonracer helped him out as they checked on Bee for him. "And you already know that prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can have catastrophic damage on a Cybertronians systems." Ratchet then also stated as Optimus came walking up behind him with Arcee standing next to him and she was only there because she got called in but she would prefer to be closer to Jack rather than further away from him.

"Have you discovered anything about our Arctic find?" Optimus asked as Ratchet then moved over to the console and brought up a camera looking into the storage area with it is being kept.

"Sadly no and it cannot be opened while it's frozen solid." Ratchet informed while Chromia and Moonracer pulled Arcee off to the side to give her their guesses but they were all wrong but what the team didn't know is whatever they brought back something was trying to break out of it and if you listened closely you could hear the sound of many saws eating away at the metal.

**10 AM.**

"Me and Arcee will travel to the artic to find any leads to the origins of our artic find." Optimus stated as Ratchet onlined the ground-bridge for them.

"Not until your sensor sound when your core temperature hits the blue zone system failure aren't likely they are imminent." Ratchet reminded them right as Bulkhead, Bee and Chromia came into the base with Jack, Raf and Miko.

"Miss us doc bot?" Miko asked as they all got out/off their guardians.

Ratchet wasn't pleased when he heard and saw Miko, he even groaned in annoyance but underneath his facade, he didn't mind the kids but Jack was the one who intrigued him the most. "Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off, we're gonna spend it with you docbot." Miko answered and Jack had changed his form walking towards Optimus and Arcee.

"I wasn't expecting a change in rides what gives?" Jack asked Arcee.

"Exploration duty." Arcee said and Jack got an idea.

"Ah, that's just too bad and I heard California is great this time of year. Especially for nice long drives." Jack teased but Arcee had a different answer to what Jack was gonna expect.

"Maybe later but right now its exploration duty in the Arctic." Arcee said but Jack just gave a shrug before just going over the two and straight into the ground-bridge with Optimus and Arcee looking shocked that Jack did such a thing and rushed in after him but Optimus had to promise Raf to bring back a snowball but when they went through the ground-bridge had failed and shut down closing the ground-bridge and in the Arctic you could very much see Jacks frame standing out compared to the complete whiteness.

"Ebony what you did is poor behaviour of what a Prime should do." Optimus chastised as he expected Jack to have behaved better but it didn't sit well with Arcee but she held her glossa and started to think over why she wanted to rip Optimus a new for speaking in such a way towards her high king.

"Optimus do you even know how hot my frame can get?" Jack asked and as to prove his point the two could see smoke rising at his pede and they could see he is sinking into the floor.

"Uh, are you alright?" Arcee asked and then Jack decent started to slow down.

"Yeah just much cooler now I'm out of the desert." Jack answered and Arcee got another question while the three began to walk.

"Wait if you get that hot in this form what about when your human?"

"My original body was born in the heat and I grew up in it so my human body is pretty much used to it." Jack stated. Back in the Autobot base Chromia and Moonracer had gone out on patrol since it was their turn to while Bee and Bulkhead had to help Ratchet in repairing the ground-bridge as when the three went through the bridge it had short-circuited and shut itself off leaving Jack, Arcee and Optimus in the Arctic.

"Hey, guys look at what I found!" Raf exclaimed but they were pretty much busy.

"This is not the time Raf as-" Ratchet was beginning to say before spotting the silver ball in Rafs arms. "Scraplet!" Ratchet shouted out and both Bee and Bulkhead instantly turned around and they both spotted what Ratchet saw and got their weapons out and aimed them at the Scraplet, Miko had instantly got in front of Raf trying to defend him.

"But it's harmless!" Miko argued but Bulk had something else to say about that as he even witnessed what a Scraplet can do.

"Miko a Scraplet will eat anything that is metal especially living metal and that means us what's even worse is that they leave nothing left not even an optics." Bulkhead stated with his frame shaking as his processor brought up the image of what he witnessed and not long after the Scraplet had come to life and had only looked around once but what the others didn't know is that the scraplet had some sort of thermal vision but the highest amount of metal gathered around together was the heat signature it was looking for and found it in the form of three Cybertronians, with its optics set on its breakfast it had opened its maw with many, many sharp rows of rotating denta and jumped out of Rafs arms and headed straight towards the three with them firing at it but due to its very small size and agility it was able to dodge every shot and when Bulk had tried to smash it with his mace it didn't help as they found out it had started to eat him, when Bulk had managed to get it off him it went to Bee and started to eat his leg before making its way to his arm and ate away at his lower arm and with Bee on the ground Raf had run up to him before whacking a crowbar at the Scraplet and with it a far distance away from Bee Raf continued to whack the crowbar at the scraplet till it was nothing but a heap of broken parts, shattered glass and other Cybertronian parts, when Miko got the crowbar away from him he had run over to Bee to check on him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Raf asked Ratchet.

"the damage the scraplet caused is only a flesh wound, nothing important is damaged." Ratchet informed but Miko got a different question.

"Is this the only one or are there more?" Miko asked as she poked the dead scraplet with the crowbar.

"When it comes to Scraplets there is never just one." Ratchet said.

"So, how many we talking? A hundred?" Miko asked with Ratchet shaking his head.

"No more in the thousands, upon thousands of Scraplets." Ratchet gravely informed. In the Arctic, the three are trudging through the snow with Jack in front and his optics on alert but right behind him he heard Arcee fall and without missing a sparkbeat he turned around, went to her side before picking her up and had her placed close to his chassis with Optimus standing next to him.

"How aren't your circuits freezing?" Arcee said with chattering denta and even her arms and legs are covered in a layer of ice.

"My spark burns bright as a sun, keeping my frame from being affected by the cold." Jack said as he put Arcee even closer to his chassis and she could feel heat radiate of off him, she could even feel some of her systems working again but not completely.

"We must find some kind of shelter." Jack said even looking towards Optimus.

"If we are to survive this blizzard, lead the way." Optimus said and so Jack took point with Optimus doing his best to stick close to Jack and Arcee just staying as close as she can to his spark and after some much walking through the terrible blizzard Jack had managed to spot a small cave in the side of the cliff with that in mind Jack had led Optimus other to it and he had laid down at the back of it, Jack had put Arcee down next to him and he could tell that she had lost some of the ice that had gathered on her had melted away, with some thought Jack had transformed and curled his entire frame around the two and even placed one of his wings over them for extra warmth, the two even moved closer to his frame but for Optimus it was with a bit of reluctance but when he watched Arcee she didn't mind it at all and she also enjoyed what Jack is doing and now he has a certain suspicion about them but he would talk to both of them at a later time as now they had to survive the blizzard.

"Come on Doc bot what could be the problem with the bridge if you tried everything. What about whatever power it is that powers the thing?" Miko asked and Ratchets face had lit up in realization as he had fixed everything and it wouldn't receive power so the problem lies in the energon fuel line.

"Miko, that is the smartest thing I'm ever going to hear you say, the problem lies with the energon fuel line which means the Scraplets must've caused a breach in it." Ratchet informed the group but the three of them excluding the two humans are in no condition to go fix it even if the Scraplets aren't there.

"We'll go fix it Ratchet just point us in the right direction." Miko stated and to enforce her point she lightly whacked the crowbar she was holding against her other hand even Raf looked brave to go as well.

"Very well but you'll need this." Ratchet said as he handed a welding tool out of one of his workshop cupboards and it was a human-sized welding tool and a small piece of metal sheet to patch the breach and with the items in hand, the two went straight to work running off towards the energon fuel line.

"... Ebony how are you holding?" Arcee asked.

"...With Honesty my systems are starting to become cold... I can barely feel anything even the two of you leaning against my frame." Jack answered and to further his point he tried to get up but he could barely even move his neck and lift his head with the amount of frost and snow that battered against his body since he was blocking the entrance with his body to protect Optimus and Arcee from the cold.

"Ebony you shouldn't risk yourself for us." Optimus said as he rose to his feet but with a swift hit from Jack's tail Optimus was on his back in a matter of moments.

"Optimus this is something I want to do and besides once we get back Ratchet can have a look to see if anything is damaged." Jack stated with a joyous tone of voice.

"Why don't we play a game called. Who screwed up back at base?" Arcee said trying to defuse the situation between the two Primes.

"My guess would be a problem with the ground-bridge." Jack said as his head was laying back in the snow.

"Which was caused by Bulkhead tripping and breaking something." Arcee said with a digit to her chin as she was now sitting up against Jacks frame.

"Bulkhead may be too big for this world but he is a very excellent warrior." Optimus said with a faraway look on his face.

"Like the time he ran into those power cables." Arcee with a bit of giggle. "He looked like he drank too much high grade with a hint of mag even the dance he did prove it." Arcee said making Jack laugh a bit, as that must've been a funny sight to see a giant green robot dance like a drunken man at a bar and Arcee cracked a smile as well.

"I have been meaning to ask this and since we are trying to pass the time. Are the two of you in a bond?" Optimus asked with the two getting a blush and or embarrassed look.

"You can say something like that Optimus." Jack said.

"How far does this bond go?" Optimus questioned next and judging from their appearance and how cosy the two are together."I assume the two of you are sparkmates?" and the reaction he got from that question is a confused look from Jack and Arcee looking totally embarrassed and silently telling Optimus to stop.

"What is a sparkmate?" Jack asked and Arcee tensed up completely with her face gone complete blue as she was blushing madly now.

"I had the assumption you knew? A sparkmate is a bond between two or more Cybertronians but it is mainly two, it is the complete bond between the two and they are able to feel what the other feels, they are also able to talk to each through said bond. The last thing you should know about the bond is the two are devoted to each other and cannot replace the other should they perish." Optimus explained with Arcees head in her arms and her knees brought up to her chassis.

"And how would you know such a thing Optimus?" Jack asked looking at Optimus closely even Arcee peeked out to see what Optimus had to say. "Almost like you have personal experience." Jack carried on with Optimus breaking his expressionless face.

"Uh... That is true as I had someone special but I do not know hat has come of her fate." Optimus said with a sad look on his face and at that Jack knew to drop it as this is a very touchy subject.

"Say no more." Jack said bringing the two attention to him.

"Why's that?" Arcee asked and when she was able to get a slight glimpse of his optic she could see pain, anger and understanding, even Optimus saw these as well.

"...It is something of the past that I wish to forget." Jack sternly said with a growl of anger even with a small amount of black smoke rising from the sides of his maw.

"If you talk about it Ebony, the burden and pain-" Optimus was trying to say but Jack interrupted him.

"ENOUGH! I said I do not want to talk about. What happened in the past should remain there, where time will bury it." Jack angrily said transforming and caused the frost to shatter off his frame before marching straight up to Optimus and pointed a digit to his chassis. "And sometimes it is best that memories are forgotten and should never come back if the person deems it." Jack said and walked outside of the cave they were in and for both Optimus and Arcee they were shocked.

"He is right." Optimus said after a brief moment of silence and Arcee looked at him wondering what he is getting. "Some memories are worth recalling but others that are accompanied by a scar on the spark they should not be remembered but forgotten to the winds of time." Optimus said getting up and walking towards Jack. "Ebony, care for a spar?" Optimus asked and Jack looked at him with a look of confusion and from what he has learned, he threw the first punch which Optimus dodge and got ready with his battle mask falling into place and as the two went to throwing punches at each other or blocking right up to the point where Jack had gotten a thought, if his wings are sharp like blades maybe they can be used as a weapon and with a swivel Jack managed to get his wings to cut in a diagonal and had surprised Optimus greatly he had to block the attack with his swords to avoid getting one of his arms severed.

"It seems you have a few more tricks up your sleeve." Optimus said before give a strong push making Jack go backwards.

"Even sometimes we Primes must play dirty to come out on top in battle to ensure we succeed." Jack shot back at Optimus before drawing his sword and charged towards Optimus and clashed blades with him and Arcee was off to the side and watching the two spar since it is training the two and helped Jack relieve the anger he had, with one more clash between the two a ground-bridge, had opened up getting their attention, making the two stop right before Bulkhead came rushing out but didn't stop and yelled. "GET DOWN!" And he had dropped into the snow but right behind him a silver swarm of something was following him and in the direction, its going Jack had got one of his wings in front of him and Optimus with the following sound of something constantly smacking into his wing, once it was over Jack moved his wing to get a look at Bulk who had looked like something had been eating him.

"I hope you don't mind the base being a mess." Bulk said before getting up and helped lead Optimus back into the bridge while Jack went and picked up Arcee and went into the bridge but what he saw had shocked him since both Ratchet and Bee also looked like they were being eaten and across the floor it was littered with destroyed of whatever it was that had come flying at them in the Arctic.

"What in the pit happened here?" Jack asked with Arcee still in his arms.

"Scraplet trap." The three said with Arcee and Optimus understanding what they meant but Jack didn't know since he never heard of a scraplet.

"Whats a scraplet?" Jack questioned but the felt something on one of his wings which he moved in front of him to see what it was.

"Small metal ball of cuteness but also death when near metal and eat any Cybertronian alive." Miko summarised and Jack had managed to grab whatever was on his wing and got a look at it.

"Does it look like this?" Jack questioned with him letting Arcee down on to her pede before showing Miko a scraplet that was just sitting in his servo.

"Yup." She said after a quick look and didn't bother to look back.

"Huh. I don't see what the problem is then?" Jack said mostly to himself before getting a closer look at the scraplet and the scraplet thought that this would be the best opportunity to try and eat Jack but when it tried Jack had simply growled loudly at it and his optics turned into slits like dragon eyes which in turn scared the scraplet a lot with its face turning into a scared one, its mouth shut and was shaking nonstop.

"So much for being scary." Jack said before transforming back to his human form with the scraplet still in his hand still shaking and at that moment both Chromia and Moonracer returned and asked the same thing Jack did and they got their answer and needn't ask any more but due to Arcee being in the Arctic for a prolonged amount of time she had needed to be in the med bay and so did Optimus but Jack didn't now that he was back in the Jasper with the scorching heat beating down and his fire still burning bright.

"Chromia?" Jack called out placing the scraplet that was in his hand on his shoulder with it still shaking in fear.

"Yes?" She answered and looked at him curiously since she hardly had time to actually take in the looks of any of the humans.

"Can you take me home while Arcee gets taken care of?" Jack inquired and Chromia has a tough exterior but she had cracked a sweet smile.

"Sure but your gonna have to show me the way." She said before transforming and Jack hopped on and they took off leaving the base.

"What's that beat?" Jack heard Chromia asked but he didn't understand what she meant.

"What beat?"

"The beat of your spark, I never heard a beat like that." Chromia said and so Jack had to try and listen to his own sparkbeat and found out it was a song he once heard and thinking about the name of it made him laugh as it was quite fitting.

"What's funny?" Chromia asked.

"The name of the song where my spark beat comes from. Its called Hail to the king." Jack explained and Chromia mauled the name over before it clicked with her and Jack heard her giggle a little at the name.

"Did the big bad Chromia just giggle?" Jack questioned and caused her to stop and give a big rev of her engine.

"Not word pretty boy because it would be a shame that I had to explain to sis why I broke her human." Chromia threatened but Jack just laughed at that.

"I like to see you try." He taunted with a grin and at this point, the scraplet had stopped shaking now that it knew that Jack wasn't going to harm it and Jack had plans for the scraplet as from a vision he had a long time ago a black, luscious purple and gold Technorganic had intrigued Jack since the Technorganic looked almost identical to the Insecticon he saw in a different vision that clashed against Arcee and he is sure as hell can't wait for it as he believes he might have found more femmes that are worthy of carrying on the Predacon race.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an Idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Geddiep: I appreciate it but like I said if people enjoy my work that is what matters to me but I won't stand for it if someone ever dares to tell me to kill myself, I also understand what you mean by getting somebody to help me like a beta reader but I don't feel the need to and to be honest this has to be at least my sixth story and this is only a side hobby of mine when I have nothing else to do and sadly... that is a lot of the time, also there are writers out there who are the best can make mistakes as well and even some people wouldn't understand them. There's one thing in the world that you can expect and that is to expect that everything has flaws and is not perfect, take it from me I had my fair shares of this.**

**Sentinal Warpath: that is the band I meant and the song fits the character so well because it is meant for a king and well, you read what happened to Starscream.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

"Come on Onyx, you know he is more than worthy than to carry two prime relics." A voice said in the primes realm and this time the scenery is different as it was metal mountain landscape with Onyx at the summit of the mountain.

"For the last time Amalgamous, no if he has too many of our artefacts then he would become too much of a target for someone like Megatron or even the Fallen, I don't want my son to die because of these gifts we give him, like my masks or the fact that he stumbled upon Micronus' stone, he has yet made a femme carry his offspring." Onyx said with worry since the chance that the once proud race he leads could come back from the brink of destruction is a lot for someone like him to bear as it was up to his son to do the job.

"I know it's worrying that it's your sparkling that is the sole survivor of the Predacon race but he needs every bit of help he can get and think of it like this his offsprings will be the ones to carry our artefacts when he deems it time for them." Amalgamous said still trying to convince Onyx to change his mind and his form shifted again since he could never stay the same thing for an amount of time.

"...I don't know Amalgamous. I only want to protect from the Fallen and I know he'll be back and when he does he stop at nothing to try and kill all the primes including Primus." Onyx said as his posture slackened a bit.

"I know. It has been some time since you got a vision but one about the Fallen coming back is a terrifying one since he would target your son." Amalgamous said understanding how Onyx felt. In a different part of the Primes realm, the scenery is different again as this one is by a volcano with a flat piece of land on its side where a forge could be seen with a workbench, grindstone and with some help from the volcano a smelting pit where ores or materials are placed in it.

"Where am I?" Jack said to himself since from what he is looking at is some kind of blacksmiths but built to be used by a volcano which didn't help Jack in some ways and after taking a look around he found the forge to be inactive like the blacksmith has lost their inspiration to even continue smithing and laying open on top of the workbench was an opened notebook with detailed instructions on how to make what looked to be a two different swords but from a different drawing of the swords they were combined and had been given the name. "Blades of Time." Jack mused out loud with a bit of laugh. ' How can a pair of swords control time or even open a portal that will take the user to any dimension they wish, I bet Ratchet would get a kick out of this.' Jack mused in his mind before closing the notebook but he then got the idea and took out his greatsword giving a look over and found out that his blade was becoming a bit dull.

"A fine weapon like that should not be so dull." Jack heard as the voice was an echo coming from all around him.

"Who are you?" Jack asked and from the voice, a sigh could be heard and Jack believes it was a sigh of annoyance.

"You mechs are so frustrating to deal with its like I'm trying to repair a broken spark." The voice said. "Leave the sword next to my notebook and it shall be brand new." The voice instructed and with a bit of reluctance, Jack had placed his sword next to the notebook. "Finally a mech who can listen to a femme." The voice said to themselves.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"No, now leave I like to work in solitude." The voice instructed at that Moment Jack had found himself in a different part of the primes realm where a part of it looks like some ancient temples, another part was a military base.

"Seems like someone is lost." A voice said which was different from the last voice he heard as this one is a male voice.

"He looks familiar but I can't quite put my digit on it." Another voice said and Jack has figured that this part or Primes realm has two or more Cybertronians.

"That he does... I know! Let's play a game. We have to guess who he looks like!" A third voice declares.

"Me first! I bet he looks like Prima." A fourth voice said and Jack had decided there are four individuals in this part of the Primes realm.

"Let's test it out." The first voice said. "Who is the fallen?" The fourth voice asked but it was directed to Jack.

"The Fallen? Sorry but I know nothing of this Fallen." Jack answered with the fourth voice sighing in defeat.

"That's a high-grade cube of energon from you Landquake." The first voice stated then the second voice spoke up.

"There's no way he is related to Alpha Trion they look nothing alike. So I bet he is related to Liege Maximo." and that was wrong as well.

"Sorry but I don't think he looks pit spawn enough, so that's a High-grade cube of energon from you Breakaway." The first said and a groan was heard which Jack figured was coming from the second voice which has a name Breakaway.

"All or nothing, I bet he is related to Onyx." The first voice asked which had Jack grinning.

"What gave it away? Was it the crown or the wings?" Jack asked with said wings flaring out a bit.

"You could say something like that, you also have a beasts head as protecting your shoulder plates but I bet they're more than just protection, also the fact that you have a Predacon crest on your chassis also gave it away." The first voice said and the other two voices groaned in defeat.

"And I guess you're a far distance away from where I'm standing as the other three couldn't see my crest which means you have a pair binoculars, correct?" Jack inquired before the sound of tank treads, jet engines and a helicopter was heard and in front of Jack he could see what looked to be upgraded versions of a Russian Tunguska, an A10 Warthog, a Rafale, an M270 Missile truck and an Apache gunship and each of them transformed in front of Jack but each were about the height of his middle.

"Names Skyfall." The Cybertronian that looked like the A10 Warthog.

"And the idiots that owe High-grade energon are Landquake and Breakaway." Said the one that resembled an M270 as he points to the Tunguska first then the Rafale jet with the two grumbling to themselves. "My name is Heatwave." Heatwave introduced.

"And finally the one that has to be late to the party is Topspin." Heatwave said pointing towards Topspin.

"Well it is great to meet you all, my name is Ebony, son of Onyx." Jack stated and the five had to take another look at him just to make sure.

"Well, I be damned it is him he has the same paint job as when we first saw him." Landquake stated with a bit of shock and then the five got an idea and that was to combine just so they were taller than Jack and got a better look at him.

"It looks like they are right you truly are Ebony." Said the combined form of the five.

"Hold on I think I remember Optimus mentioning a prankster amongst the Thirteen, who was it again?" Jack thought to himself before he got ahold of the name that had been avoiding Jack. "Nexus Prime! Correct?" Jack asked and the combiner laugh.

"You are correct little man. But I think you should get a move on before they have a chance to prank you." Nexus said with a wave and Jack was gone but this time he had found himself inside a huge library where books would float up to a shelve and put themselves back or a book would come down floating towards what looked the be a study where a bot who is a mixture of dark purple and dark pink with yellow glowing Cybertronian runes on some parts of his body was sitting in said study and was writing with a golden quill in a very large book.

"Ah, well if it isn't Ebony, son of Onyx." The mech said and had startled Jack a little as he didn't realise the mech had even noticed him since he was looking a book before being startled.

"Yeah that's correct and might I say this is one impressive Library you got here... sir?" Jack said as he was somewhat questioning himself for the choice of words but he managed to get a little laugh outta the old mech as Jack had observed he had a white beard.

"Don't fret young one. My name is Alpha Trion, keeper of Cybertron's history and protector of the covenant of Primus." Alpha Trion said as he closed the large book and placed the golden quill neatly on top of the large book.

"Alpha Trion? As in the mentor to Optimus Prime, Alpha Trion?" Jack asked as he walked closer to said mech who had remained seated.

"That is correct." He said with a smile.

"Wow, it is an honour to speak with you knowing that you were a great teacher to Optimus as he is a great teacher to me." Jack stated.

"The honour is all mine since I finally get to speak to another Predacon other than Onyx. In truth, the Predacons had intrigued me for quite some time and with some help from Vector I managed to record quite the bit about Predacons, would you like to see?" Alpha Trion asked and Jack couldn't help but nod encaustically and got another laugh from Alpha Trion who had beckoned Jack to come closer before he opened the large book to a blank page which had confused Jack a bit before it had started to fill itself in which predated to the time when Predacons first ruled Cybertron up to the Great Cataclysm that wiped out the entire Predacon race and as Jack read through it he noticed that all the Predacon followed separate leaders but they all answered to one Predacon, Onyx Prime. Carrying on through the large book Jack finds out that Predacons have a natural sense of figuring out if a femme is healthy and fertile to carry their offspring which got a laugh from Alpha Trion as he watched Jack reaction to one of shock and realisation, then he finds out that some Predacons are so fearsome even Scraplets wouldn't dare to try and eat them which meant Jack was so scary to that one Scraplet that it would do anything to try and stay alive but would avoid the option to eat him.

"Wow, I didn't know a lot about my race until now. Thanks, Alpha Trion!" Jack happily exclaimed and gave Alpha Trion a hug which caught the old mech off guard but he embraced it after a few seconds.

"That isn't the only thing you should know about your race but I think Onyx should be the to tell you, now off you go I'm sure the others would be excited to see you well maybe not Liege Maximo." Alpha Trion said before waving Jack goodbye and he then found himself standing in the middle of space with another Prime not too far away from but this one is different as they had many arms and no legs but floated in the air with its clothing having the same yellow Cybertronian rune but they were different and the being then took notice of Jack being there.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't notice you sooner young one, I was busy watching over my creations." The being said and moved itself to the side so Jack could see a metal planet but it wasn't a sphere shape.

"Then you must be Quintus, right?" Jack asked.

"You would be correct young one, in my time I like to watch my creations and one-day hope they'll help Cybertronian but alas due to some history that dream may never come true." Quintus said with a sigh.

"If I am correct from what Optimus has taught me is that the quintessons once ruled Cybertron and deceived the populace and they faced a revolution." Jack said after racking his processor.

"That is true but maybe in time they will learn to forgive and help each other, not try and rule the other." Quintess said. "Well, you should hurry along now I'm sure Vector, Alchemist or Amalgamous can't wait to see you again." Quintess said with a wave and Jack found himself in another part of the realm and this time he was in what looked like a lab with many different ores floating on top of podiums with one of the most bulkiest mech he has ever seen was looking at a piece of ore and it looked like it was from earth and then Jack remembered what it is.

"That's Titanium." Jack said with the mech looking towards him.

"So that the name of this ore... interesting. How do you know this?" He asked studying the ore a bit more.

"It is found on a planet called earth and is known to be the strongest metal to the natives on the planet." Jack informed the mech listening closely.

"I have seen stronger metals but each planet has their strongest and weakest metals but you. You're different." Alchemist said grabbing Jacks arm before studying it and Jack could see his optics zooming in and out.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Yours made up of many different metals, you have Titanium, Chromium and pure Cybertonium mixed with each other, with the Chromium your frame is highly resistant to being scratched, the Titanium and Pure Cybertronium is so strong your frame will hardly ever suffer any dents from being hit and mixed with the Chromium your frame is also able to take a beating from blaster fire. This is astounding a perfect mixture for someone who looking for a fight and keeps up appearance." The mech said. "Would you mind if I take a sample of your armour?" He asked and Jack just shrugged, the mech took that as a yes so he transformed one arm into a precision laser which cut a small square in Jack right arm armour and they watched as the armour regenerated itself. "Extraordinary, you are one very special Predacon." The mech said before turning his arm back and took the sample over to many different tables to study it. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Alchemist Prime, I study the different elements from many different planets." Alchemist said introduced himself.

"Ebony." Jack said and the two waved before Jack found himself in one of those paintings you see with stairs on the walls and ceilings with many different doorways each taking him to a different staircase.

"Welcome Ebony, to my domain." A voice said with the room shifting around and changing itself as it was now a flat room with him and like the room a mech that was constantly changing, one minute it looked like a box then the next it looked like him which shocked Jack.

"Weird isn't it?" Jack asked or his clone asked.

"Yeah, it is." The clone said or Jack said and then two started to mimic each other movements and at that Jack was starting to get a processor-ache.

"Could you change this is getting annoying and confusing?" Jack asked and his clone did so by changing into its normal self with a multitude of arms, wheels and cogs with yellow lighting going across its body and face it even looks like the lighting is even coming out of its optics.

"Better?" It asked.

"Definitely better and from the looks of it your Amalgamous Prime." Jack said now knowing that the box or his or the jumbled mess of body parts is Amalgamous.

"The youngling knows me, I guess Optimus teaching is quite useful after all." Amalgamous said before getting an idea and changed his appearance to look like Optimus."I'm old exhaust fumes that don't know the meaning of fun and like to dance around in battle against Megatron." Amalgamous said with his best impression of Optimus Prime and got Jack howling with laughter because a Prime was making fun of another Prime especially Optimus and then Amalgamous started laughing.

"That's good Amalgamous." Jack said with both their laughs dying down.

"I wasn't supposed to do this but listen, kid, if you can catch me in game humans call tag I'll give you two things." Amalgamous stated and before Jack can react the room changed into a city with the two standing in the middle of a street and then Amalgamous had changed again but this time a car before shooting off down the street and Jack had to give chase by transforming and flying over the city and when Jack got optics on Amalgamous a horde of the same vehicle joined with him and Jack was looking at about 20 of the same vehicle and only one is Amalgamous and before Jack could decide which one to go for they all split off going in different directions but the one thing Amalgamous didn't count for was Jacks sense of smell for energon or the fact that Amalgamous smelt like his father and he started to hunt him down but he felt he shouldn't end it so quickly, so he went after at least two of the other clones before going after Amalgamous himself.

"Where are you?" Amalgamous said to himself and right above him Jack had dived bomb straight towards him without a second and he landed right in front of Amalgamous who had transformed, went other the top of Jack but with a swish of his tail, he smacked Amalgamous into the ground.

"Its been a while since I last had any fun." Jack said.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would catch me." Amalgamous said as Jack transformed and helped the older prime up.

"Oh don't even think for a second that I didn't know where you were, I could smell you ten planets away." Jack said and Amalgamous was confused. "You smell like my father so hunting you down wasn't very hard." Jack stated and that was when it clicked for Amalgamous.

"You Predacons are one very interesting species anyway here you earned them and they'll both will do something other than collect dust." Amalgamous said with a piece of his armour coming off and attaching itself to the base of Jacks neck combining with the rest of his armour. "That is for when your in trouble in your human form, don't worry we Primes do like some privacy and we also enjoy watching what humans do, well me and Nexus enjoy watching the pranksters while Prima enjoys watching those special few who act like a Prime, Onyx doesn't really care but he watches over you and your mother since he has taken a liking to you be his son." Amalgamous while with his third servo that was on his back had grabbed what Jack saw as a yellow cube of energon but it had then changed into a scythe. "Be careful with this it tends to have a mind of its own changing into any weapon it wants to." Amalgamous informed as Jack took hold of the weapon and it had changed again but this time it had changed into a Bo staff to prove Amalgamous point.

"Thanks, I'll take good care it. Predacons honour." Jack promised before shaking one of Amalgamous servos before he found himself at the summit of a mountain in another part of the primes realm.

"Son! About time you visited your sire, tell me how is dear Arcee doing?" Onyx asked as he trusts Arcee very much to be with his son.

"She's doing great but now that you mention Arcee did you tell her about how Predacons think? Like I dunno maybe the fact that she called me her high king?" Jack questioned as if he is interrogating his father.

"What's the saying some of you humans use? Ah, Guilty as charged. I'm guessing she enjoys the idea of you being her high king and the idea she might be the high queen." Onyx said exactly remembering what Jack said about Arcee.

"Well, a parent will do whatever it takes to make sure their child gets laid or prevent it. But in your case its to get laid." Jack said mostly to himself but Onyx just laughed.

"You already got laid son, you just ain't got a sparkmate that is what I'm trying to fix." Onyx pointed out and that is when Jack figured it out.

"Oh Primus, you want me to become sparkmates with Arcee and her sisters." Jack said in realisation.

"Bingo, but the vision you have been having of more than one femme well." Onyx drawled out waiting for it to click for Jack.

"You want me to become sparkmates with them all and I'm also going to guess their all healthy femmes?" Jack asked but he already knew the answer.

"It's not that bad son but I'm not sure how Solus is going to help you since well, we Thirteen are all dead except Optimus and the Fallen who is trapped somewhere." Onyx said but Jack just gave his father a hug before e found himself in a room that resembled much like a Greek temple but made of metal with a fountain in the middle with a pure white mech looking into it.

"Greetings young one." The mech said without raising his head.

"Hello, you must be Prima, leader of the Thirteen." Jack said walking up to the fountain but was on the opposite side of Prima.

"It seems someone has done their homework. Care to take a look?" Prima asked directing to the fountain the two were standing in front of.

"Uh, sure." With that, Jack looked into the bowl and what he saw was a Cybertronian craft being intercepted by Decepticons and when the craft crashed the same mech that Jack saw in one vision had stumbled out and with overwhelming numbers from the Decepticons they had managed to capture the mech and Jack paid close attention to one of them as he saw that Decepticon change form into the mech that was taken away but it had then started to kill the Vehicons that stayed up to the point Bulkhead, Arcee, Moonracer and Bee came out of a ground-bridge before the fountain stopped showing him things. "It seems whoever took Starscream's place is trying to infiltrate the base. Never a dull moment is it?" Jack asked with a sigh.

"That is a life of a warrior and those born of a warriors blood enjoy battle, human history can even prove that with the Vikings." Prima said and this time Jack didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before he found himself back at the blacksmiths forge but when he looked around he found a femme who is sporting a gold ponytail made of cables, luscious purple armour that is accompanied by gold but at the edges of the armour Cybertronian runes are etched into it but Jack looked a little too closely and found out that the femme didn't have her armour completely on and Jack had a very good view of her chrome coloured breasts with two dark purple nipples and found out that when the femme bend over he got an even better view as he could see her luscious purple folds and like Arcee but instead of blue crystal its a gold one and Jack even managed to spot her port leaking a bit of lubricant, with his sense of smell and what he read about Predacons it is very true that they can sense when a femme is healthy and fit to carry their offspring, his bestial side had taken charge this time as Jack had moved stealthily towards the femme right before he pounced on her by using his glossa to lap up her lubricant and making her leak even more.

"Yes! Oh, please don't stop." Jack heard the femme say and so he carried on to lap up her lubricant and sometimes would even dive into her port with his glossa to get more of it. "Oh, it has been too long since I fragged with someone." She said with moans even a scream as her port gushed out more lubricant straight on to Jacks waiting glossa but she wasn't going to stop there, moving away from the forge Jack kept pace with her to lick any lubricant that would go drip down her inner thighs and even her port, clearing her workbench of any items she hopped up on to it facing Jack she had spread her legs wide for Jack to continue doing what he was doing and this time he had even more access.

"Come on beast, I'm going to tame you!" She declared and Jack didn't bother to lap up her lubricant this time but dove his glossa into her waiting folds and only stared up at her with hazy optics. "Right there! Don't stop!" She screamed out as Jack was hitting her sweet spot with his glossa and didn't stop not until her third overload and each time she did she grabbed his horns to keep him there, drawing his glossa out he had swallowed her lubricant and found to be quite sweet, putting his front legs in front of the workbench the femme could see that Jack was lining his thick plug up with her port and helped guide him till Jack could feel his tip poking her ports entrance before thrusting into her.

"Your quite the big boy... aren't you?" She asked but what she got was low throaty growl from Jack as he pushed more of him inside her port till he felt what would be the Cubertronian equivalent to a cervix. "Be careful!" She screamed out a bit in pain. "Megatronus was small so he could never get far." She explained and at the same time making Jack laugh, he also slowly eased himself further into her even a very tiny amount energon leaked out but she didn't care because she knows the feeling of being full then she could also feel something big against her entrance and Jacks tip just barely touching the wall of her womb.

"Your quite a big fella. Now, why don't you show me how you use that plug, Hmm?" She questioned and felt Jack slowly leave her and leave her the feeling of being empty before being filled again, each time Jack left and plunged back in he picked up the pace all the way to the point where he would be slamming whatever it is that was stopping him from completely entering her before he forced whatever it inside the femme who screamed in pain and pleasure but mostly pleasure as she felt it expanding and making her expand as well to accommodate its size and when Jack tried to exit her port it was very difficult so instead he quickly thrust in and out of her port, he found out that whatever it was he thrusted inside her was giving him even more pleasure and he could feel it expand which is what was stopping him from pulling out of her port was so large it wasn't able to leave her port now that it was in there.

"Nearly there, Your getting close ain't ya?" She asked and got a growl from Jack as he even went faster. "That's alright, come on finish inside me, finish inside your lowly mate." She said giving Jack a greater urge to finish inside her but she finished before Jack did but he also finished a few seconds after her with his plug pulsating with each passing shot, the two found out that whatever it was that made Jack unable to leave her port was also keeping his cum inside her when her womb couldn't hold any more even when it had expanded to accommodate more room for his cum, so she looked absolutely sparked from the amount Jack had managed to pump into her.

"Primus... I think... I might get sparked from this." She breathlessly said using her servo to feel her stomach region but when Jack tried to exit her again he couldn't which meant he now had to wait it out, so he got a look at the femme who is underneath him and when he did he could see she was cradling her bulging belly like she was truly pregnant, when he got a chance to look at her silver optics he could see she was daydreaming.

_**"Damn it had been a while since I last did something like that."**_Jack growled out but in doing so broke the femmes daydream who looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, sweety, we can do this again but maybe you would want to sparkbond to top it off." She said but then she also realised something. "It must've been strange for you to mate with a stranger but my name is Solus." Solus said finally introducing herself and when Jack moved they both found out that if Solus moves it would cause a small amount of both pleasure and pain because of the blocker, so with Jack being extra careful he managed to move himself and Solus so he is on his side and had his head curled around with his tail as well like he is the cacoon for Solus while she still cradles her stomach.

"Your quite the gentleman but a beast in the berth. I like it." Solus purred as she got herself into a comfy position with Jacks plug still inside her and going into recharge to wait out the blocker and Jack did the same.

**30 Minutes later.**

Jack had awoken to the sound that is similar to a pop and felt Solus moving off his plug and then felt her lick it clean of her cum and his before he put it away and transformed.

"That was..." Jack was saying and then notice that Solus still had a bulged stomach but mostly her armour was back in place covering her breasts and port.

"Fun? Exciting? amazing?" Solus said listing off different words on how to describe that experience as she went over to a different workbench that had Jacks sword on it.

"I sharpened your blade and added some visual details to it but changed nothing else about it." Solus stated lifting the sword up and passing it on to Jack who gave it a few swings and he could feel it cut through the air much quicker.

"Thank-" Jack was saying but Solus held up her servo.

"You already gave me your thanks." She said patting her stomach. "Don't worry time here is a near standstill, so time barely even moves here." Solus informed so it would take a very long time for her to get sparked. "Hopefully the next time you visit this will have gone done." Solus said but mostly to herself and Jack had now suddenly found himself back in his room sitting up in his bed.

"I hate you sometimes Mournsong but at the same time I love ya." Jack said to himself since it was Mournsong who keeps transporting him to the Primes realm, getting dressed but changed it up by going back to a normal long sleeve white shirt and a grey short sleeve shirt and navy blue jeans and trainers. Heading straight into the garage Jack found Moonracer waiting for him there.

"Sorry I woke up late. Did I miss anything?" Jack asked getting his jacket and helmet on before mounting Moonracers alt mode.

"Other than the fact we found another wrecker. Now, come on we're missing out on all the fun!" Moonracer impatiently shouted with a roar of her engine before taking off towards the base.

"WOAH! I know you're a wrecker too but there are road laws!" Jack exclaimed as he finds himself already on the road to the base and when they slowed down going up the entrance ramp you could hear metal hitting metal and of cause, Mikos music blaring.

"I wonder what they're laughing about?" Jack questioned out loud when he could see the whole main hub he spotted Bulkhead and the bot Jack saw throwing a metal ball between each other, Raf and Bee doing the robot dance, Ratchet silently doing repairs on the ground-bridge, Miko rocking out to the music on her guitar and Arcee and Chromia sitting next to each other off to the side on some crates and when Arcee spotted Jack she quickly grabbed him before getting back in her seat while Moonracer joined Bulkhead and the bot with whatever their doing.

"About time you showed up." Arcee said getting Jacks attention.

"Sorry but got caught up with talking to sire." Jack explained a bit of truth. "What are they doing?" He asked directing Arcee and Chromia to the metal ball throwing between the three wreckers.

"Its warriors favourite past time called Lobbing." Arcee explained and Jack had gotten another question.

"Then why aren't you and Chromia joining in?" Which got a laugh from the two femmes.

"Because femmes don't do lobbing except Moonracer as she has taken it as another part of being a wrecker." Chromia said pointing towards Moonracer who threw the lobbing ball towards the bot and when he caught it he was pushed back a bit.

"Right back at ya!" Jack heard as the lobbing ball was heading towards Moonracer but she wasn't able to catch it and was heading straight towards Arcee who stared at it but when she expected it to hit her she found out that a black servo had grabbed it and stopped it in its path.

"No, right back at you!" Jack exclaimed throwing the ball towards the Wrecker but Jack didn't know how much strength he put into it and when the Wrecker caught it he didn't get pushed back he got launched back with the ball and crashed into the wall of the base with a crack going up and the only sound that was heard was the music as everyone just stared at either Jack or the Wrecker who got crushed between the ball and the wall before laughter broke out.

"That's more like it!" The Wrecker said as he moved the ball managing to get himself unstuck from the wall.

"Ha! Someone who can handle raw strength." Jack said moving over to the four and joined them in lobbing but sometimes Jack would have to be careful when he threw it as he knew how much Bulkhead could handle and how much Moonracer can handle as well but for the Wrecker, he would all ways try to increase the amount of power he put into his throw.

"Wheres Optimus?" Jack asked directing the question to Chromia or Arcee.

"Prime doesn't party so he's out on patrol." They both said with Jack catching the ball without turning around.

"Seems about right for someone like him." Jack said before throwing the ball to Bulkhead still without turning around and walked off towards the two and sat down on the floor in front of them letting the game go back to the three. "He's in pain, a lot." Jack whispered to himself as he studied the Wrecker and can see a great amount of pain in his optics that are hidden very well and much like predator nothing can hide from Jacks sight.

"What did you say?" Arcee asked.

"What's his name?" Jack said making sure no one heard what he had said.

"It's Wheeljack old Wrecker pal to Bulkhead and Moonracer he is also known as the wrecker inventor." Arcee was saying before Ratchet interrupted.

"You mean a Wrecker engineer Because from what I remember is that whatever he invents is just a more upgraded or more potent bomb, gun or gadget."

"Hmm, interesting. Like the grenade that is on his waist?" Jack inquired pointing to said grenade.

"Yup those he makes himself." Chromia said and when WheelJack threw the ball to Bulk it was too high for Bulk to catch and so it went past the tips of his digits and smack right into a wall before dropping and landing on the control panel that controls the ground-bridge which caused the bridge to be active but very unstable at the same time creating a vortex like suction as everything that was nailed down would go flying towards it that even included Raf and Miko who both lost their footing and got pulled into it but Jack was just quick enough to grab them and made sure to get a sure footing by sticking his clawed pede into the concrete.

"Ebony!" Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer screamed out as the three tried to make sure he wouldn't get pulled into the unstable bridge but they weren't quick enough as from behind them Ratchet was trying his best to shut it off but he didn't notice the metal ball wasn't heavy enough to stay put and was sucked in hitting Jack square in the chassis and made him lose his footing sending him, Raf and Miko into it with the bridge deactivating in a blink of an optic.

"Ratchet! What happened!?" Arcee demanded with fury.

"I don't know Arcee the ground-bridge controls are destroyed causing it to overload and become unstable." Ratchet stated as he tried his best to fix the ground-bridge controls.

"Wheeljack if Ebony doesn't come back, well Starscream's death would look like a nice death." Arcee threatened turning her helm to glare at him and her optics a deadly red colour for a brief moment before walking away with her two sisters following her to try and comfort her and Wheeljack finally understands the meaning.

"The fury of the pit is nothing compared to a femme." Bulkhead said with Bee nodding his head and Wheeljack stunned into silence.

'Scrap, that was my only way to bring in Commander Dropkicks army and not only that but I don't want to be here when that femme comes for my helm.' Wheeljack thought.

**Somewhere else in another universe.**

**Shanghai.**

"SON OF UNICRON!" Jack shouted out as he came out of the bridge but he was now free falling above an industrial area and military soldiers are directly below him.

"Optimus we got a boogie coming from the sky!" A soldier reported as he heard Jack shout and saw him hurling towards them.

"I'll handle this." The black pickup truck said that was next to the soldier but also transformed arming its cannons to fire at Jack.

"Oh, you gotta be slagging me." Jack cursed but he couldn't do much as he had both Raf and Miko in each of his servos but he moved Miko next to Raf and used his now free arm to protect them either further even going as far as using his shoulder to take the hits without looking Jack heard the sound of transforming and gunshots going off but he couldn't do anything as he was hurling towards the ground but... the shots weren't going for him so risking a peek he saw one huge Cybertronian that towers over him, it had also given him an idea by changing his course a little he grabbed ahold of the Scythe Amalgamous gave him and just waited for the perfect moment.

"Optimus the Decepticon is heading your way and so is the other boogie." The soldier reported and on a highway, red and blue flame patterned semi truck was seen driving on it on an intercept course with the Decepticon.

"I have visual on them Lennox." Optimus said but before he had even a chance of stopping the Decepticon Jack had plunged the scythe into the lower half of the Decepticons face and was swinging to the right with so much strength that the Decepticon had to follow his direction with he wanted his face to stay intact but when he did so he had gone off road crashing into a factory, Optimus followed them, Jack had jumped off to avoid being hurt and for Rafs and Mikos safety but still ended up to hit against a brick wall with Miko and Raf held tightly against his chassis.

"Curse... you Autobots..." The Decepticon said right as Optimus and a black Cybertronian walked in and didn't manage to see Jack.

"Punkass Decepticon." The black Cybertronian said as he stretched his shoulder struts.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked the Decepticon.

"Thiss... iss... not your planet... to rule... the Fallen sshall risse again." He said as the soldiers started to converse with each other but still had their weapons trained on the Decepticon.

"Shut the frag up you slagheap." Jack cursed and ripped his helm off with the Scythe still lodge in it, surprising Optimus and the soldiers but the black Cybertronian had his guns aimed at Jack who is still shielding Miko and Raf.

"State your business." Optimus asked aiming his weapon at Jack as well even the soldiers did too.

"My business? **I had no fragging business here until some fragger decided to break a ground-bridge." **Jack explained in English before going to Cybertronian.

"Ow, why does my head feel like Bulkhead smashed it?" Miko asked rubbing her head to try and ease the pain but she wasn't the only one to feel pain as Raf did as well.

"Humans?" Optimus questioned as Jack looked down to see his friends.

"That is the least of your worries Miko." Jack said which made the girl curious till she peeked over one of Jacks digits only to see a completely different Optimus, a different Cybertronian and maybe about a hundred armed soldiers pointing their guns at them.

"Oh..." Miko said before ducking back down to hide.

"Why do you have a human?" Optimus demanded with his gun becoming much more alive.

"..." Jack said nothing but placed Miko and Raf up on some platform where no one else can reach them right before punching Optimus in the chassis, dodging a shot from the other Cybertronian and punching him in the stomach but sent him even further away but before he could proceed any further the soldier started to open fire on him the bullets did nothing but sting and were quickly getting on Jacks' nerve and when some of the soldiers fired rockets at him he used his wings to protect himself but with all the black smoke the soldiers couldn't see anything.

"Hold fire!" Lennox ordered with Optimus getting back up and this time he got his sword out and his battle mask in place, from the black smoke all they could hear, is the sound of transforming but from the black smoke blue lighting gave the soldiers some sort of light, then a massive roar was heard coming from inside the warehouse.

"...What in hell... was that." another soldier asked when lightning bolts shot out of the smoke missing some soldiers but when it hit a vehicle it had caused to overload from the energy and explode, next was a pillar of black fire which set another vehicle ablaze and scared some troops away as they didn't want to get burnt.

"YOU MADE HIM ANGRY!" A girle voice had shouted from inside the warehouse as Jack slowly crept his way out of the smoke with the soldiers seeing his head leave first with many sharp denta, black smoke rising from the gaps between the denta, Gold slit optics staring angrily at them, electricity shooting across the crown on its head and the very sharp claws it had but it didn't just stop there, oh no, it got even worse for them as they saw Jack still walking out and they had to back up to avoid getting crushed and as he kept walking forward they could see his massive wings.

"You gotta... be shitting me." The same soldier from before said in shock as every soldier now knew what they are up against.

"Everyone! Retreat to higher ground or to a further distance away!" Lennox ordered as every soldier started to haul ass with Optimus getting up and staring Jack dead in the optics.

"Astounding... everyone thought them to be extinct but..." Optimus was right as the other Cybertronian got up and started to shoot Jack with his arm-mounted riot cannons which did hardly anything to Jacks thick armour. "Ironhide, wait!" Optimus exclaimed but Ironhide had just gotten whacked by Jacks tail sending him into another warehouse, charged towards Optimus and transformed with his sword in hand but Optimus barely was able to block the attack while the two swords were locked together. "Please wait." Optimus said since now he only wanted to talk to Jack not try and kill him.

"WAIT! YOU DARE DEMAND TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!" Jack questioned with anger as even more force was used on his end pushing Optimus down into a kneeling position before something exploded in his face and gave Optimus enough time to punch him in the face with enough force that nearly knocked him but another explosion went off and knocked him out but this explosion came from Ironhide this time.

"I wish you had something sooner Optimus, and I know what you like when it comes to legends especially one that involves a long extinct one that the Thirteen favor." Ironhide said with a grunt placing a servo to his stomach. "Ratchet is going to have a ton of work on his hands." Ironhide said with the soldiers coming down from wherever they went to and some even went to go get Raf and Miko but knowing Miko she put up a fight since about two of them had bloody noses and Miko had handcuffs on while two soldiers held her arms securely.

"When I get these cuffs off You are going to be in a world of hurt!" Miko angrily shouted as some soldiers laughed at the two who got bloody noses from a teen girl but for Raf, he didn't try anything except to go and check on Jack and see what happened to him and since they knew he couldn't do much they just watched him.

"Major Lennox we will be taking him back alive." Optimus and by the sound of it Optimus didn't leave much more for discussion.

"Look Optimus I respect you but he is taller than you and you saw what giant metal dragon can do..." Lennox said facing Optimus and Ironhide.

"Lennox what you see here is a Cybertronian that should be extinct and I will not allow him to fall at the hands of the Decepticons even though they are in ruins." Optimus explained staring straight at Lennox who is staring back at him.

**1 Hour later.**

"I still can't believe you agreed with Optimus and allowed him and that beast in the same transport." A man said next to Lennox as the two are standing up in an AC transport plane with Jack strapped down to the floor of the plane and Optimus strapped down in his alt mode to the floor of the plane.

"Shut it, Epps, what would you do knowing that dragon transformer is the last of its kind? Would let the ruthless Decepticons kill him or would you take him and let the Autobots deal with him?" Lennox asked but Epps just shooked his head.

"I'm going to check on the two kids." Epps said with annoyance, going down the stairs and making his way to the Miko and Raf who chose to sit close to Jacks helm. "How are ya holding up?" He asked with Miko glaring at him.

"Why the frag do you care?" She angrily asked with Raf being sheepish and only want to make sure Jack is okay.

"Because you were held in a dragon's hand who is able to crush you within a moments notice and yet you're both oddly calm... about... this..." Epps drawled out but figured something out. "You already know about transformers don't ya?" with that both Miko and Raf looked at each other and didn't say another word and when they landed at their base they allowed Optimus to get out first and helped get Jack out since he had to be put a flatbed that is able to support his weight and move.

"Come on let's find your parents." Lennox said with Miko and Raf walking in front of him.

"WHERE THE FRAG IS WHEELJACK!" Everyone heard Jack bellowed out in anger as when they moved him into the hanger they didn't expect him to wake up and break the bindings in moments.

"Shit." Lennox said with two bots come flying out of the hanger one being green and the other red.

"Yo mean dragon an afthole." The green bot said when he got up off the red one.

"Incoming!" A soldier yelled with three half bike half transformers also came flying out.

"What is his armour made out of?!" One of the half bikes questioned in anger.

"Coming through!" A silver bot declared when he too was sent flying out of the hanger and managed to knock out the two twins. "That could have been a better landing." He remarked right before Ironhide landed on top of him.

"WHERE IS THAT FRAGGER?!" Jack angrily demanded and this time two tanks came flying out but went a whole lot further out into the desert before exploding.

"Major Lennox someone is requesting... your..." A soldier was saying before seeing Optimus come flying out of the hanger and charge back in.

"Lead the way soldier." Lennox said and soldier did just that.

"You should let us calm him down." Raf said with Miko agreeing with him.

"Woah, Woah, you two are NOT going anywhere near him. That's final." Epps said stopping the two from going any further and Optimus came flying back out and this time he, Ironhide and the silver bot went in.

I got a message for your classified alien friends on orders from the president." Someone was saying right before a huge Scythe came flying out of the hanger and sliced an unused AC transport plane in half down the centre and it had also exploded.

"GET YOUR AFT OUT HERE WHEELJACK!" Jack shouted out angrily and everyone could see Optimus, Ironhide and the silver bot all came flying out of the hanger at the same.

"What the hell is going on here Major?!" The person demanded with Jack stomping out of the hanger.

"COME ON! YOU WANT SOME MORE?!" Jack demanded from the soldiers and the Autobots and from the distraction Miko and Raf ran towards Jack and when Epps noticed it was too late.

"Ebony!" Miko called out getting his attention and he even calmed down a small amount.

"Miko, Raf, your safe." Jack whispered to himself before kneeling down to them. "Did anything happen to you?" He asked.

"We're fine Ebony but you need to calm down, you're literally tearing the base apart." Raf said and directed Jacks attention to where his Scythe went and saw the destroyed plane and two different piles of Autobots that are still functioning but taking a rest while Optimus, Ironhide and the silver bot get back up for the third time.

"Oh, I must be losing it since I can't smell Arcee or the others and just very worried." Jack said with a sigh and took in a deep intake and let it out to cool his systems down a bit.

"And you! Who do you think you are destroying government property?!" A voice demanded and when Jack looked he saw a person wearing glasses and a suit while a soldier was following behind him.

"Who am I?" Jack questioned and this time he felt his rage coming back. "WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE YOUR BOOTLICKER YOU FILTHY DISGRACE." Jack roared out and the Scythe came flying back into his servo.

"Oh shit, he's pissed again." Epps said getting further back away.

"Who am I? Who are you?" The man demanded again.

"I'll show you who I am." Jack said and this time instead of transforming into a dragon he went back into his normal self and walked straight up to the man before punching right in the face knocking him out cold.

"Afthole." He spat before walking back over to Miko and Raf and guided them inside the hanger.

"You know this could backfire onto me Optimus so please figure out what he is before the asshole wakes up." Lennox said once Optimus walked over.

"Understood Major Lennox." Optimus said before turning to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe could you go fetch Ratchet and tell him to meet us in the hanger." Optimus ordered.

"Got it boss bot." Sideswipe said before wheeling away to find the docbot while Optimus went into the hanger to find Jack with Miko and Raf sitting next to him on a hood of a car.

"It's alright guys we'll get back home." Optimus heard Jack say to his two friends.

"We know Ebony but you need to keep your anger in check and we know you can Draco." Miko cheerfully said.

"I'll try guys." Jack said.

"I do not mean to intrude but where did you come from?" Optimus asked kneeling down.

"Well, from how your different, there's a bot called Ironhide, how Arcee has one different sister and that they can transform into half bikes. I'd say we're from a different dimension or even multiverse." Jack informed that was when Raf actually took notice of what Optimus looked like he has the same semi truck parts but he has a flame pattern while the one they know doesn't.

"Now that you mention it Jack you're right which means when Wheeljack threw the lobbing ball it must have overloaded the ground bridge controls and activate it at the same time causing the bridge to become unstable and from what Ratchet had taught me about ground bridges if either a ground bridge or space bridge is unstable there are many different possibilities that can happen we could have even been sent into a black hole but thankfully we only go sent to another multiverse." Raf explained to the three.

Jack didn't say anything but only walked over to a tank that was parked in the hanger and gave it one solid punch in the side armour giving it a massive dent and launched it out of the hanger before continuing to either punch or kick any kind of vehicle out of the hanger.

"There he goes again." Miko said with a sigh of annoyance and just sat there watching Jack let his anger out.

"How long do you think this will last?" Optimus asked and the two just shrugged.

"Due to his nature and who his father is... A very long time and even longer since a lot of his rage is fueled by Wheeljack." Raf said and when they looked over to Jack he was now in his dragon form, impaling cars with his tail, setting them on fire, smacking them across the hanger when two cars got stuck on his tail and even using his electricity to cause the cars to explode.

"He wouldn't be so angry if he was close to Arcee." Miko said but with a different Optimus here she needed to be specific."The Arcee from where we came from."

"Why is that?" Optimus inquired with curiosity.

"He's a Predacon they... tend... to have... multiple... mates." Miko drawled out in realisation as she figured out that Jack and Arcee have been doing it and he must have been doing it with her sisters as well.

"And because he is so far from his mate, Predacons are very protective. I think you get the picture." Raf said with Jack this time using his sword to cut multiple vehicles and managed to nearly take off Sideswipes and Ratchets helm.

"WOAH!" Sideswipe yelled as he and Ratchet ducked underneath Jacks sword with him setting it ablaze and cut a tank into three with black raging fire lingering on it.

"I now see why you had asked for me Optimus. For a Predacon, his pheromones suggest he is greatly worried and something I think we all know Predacons are capable of doing like humans." Ratchet said before he shot something at Jack who slowly fell forward with his sword raised.

"Timbers!" Miko yelled out as Jack fell flat on multiple military vehicles crushing them underneath his weight and his sword clattered to the floor next to him.

"...Is he... alright?" Raf asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes he is perfectly fine I only knocked him out and he should be in stasis." Ratchet stated and when he heard Jack getting back up he quickly shot him again but nothing happened so he shot him about 20 more times. "He is very stubborn and I'm quite surprised he can handle that many stasis inducing shots." Ratchet said as it looked like to Miko and Raf that he was taking notes.

"Well, he is a Predacon and I bet if he was in a drinking competition he could hold his own." Miko said like her normal self.

"Miko even if he did he is a Prime so he needs to act like one." Raf said but then the idea hit him."... But then again it would be funny seeing him drink a bar empty." Raf said with the two laughing while Ratchet continued to look over Jack and found out his wings could be used as weapons as well when he studied how sharp they are.

"My these wings they could very much poke someone's optics out." Ratchet stated next to him Sideswipe noticed Jack's sword.

"Why does his sword have runes on the blade?" Sideswipe asked and when he tried to lift the sword it was much heavier than he had expected like so heavy he couldn't even lift it heavy. "Hey, boss bot think you can lift it?" Sideswipe asked and to humour his soldiers once he went to try and lift but it had hardly even got off the floor and when it hit the floor again Jack instantly got back and picked the sword up and started to swing it at them but his moves were a bit slugglish.

"I thought you said he was in stasis?!" Sideswipe questioned in panic as he had to mainly dodge Jack attacks.

"He should be I don't understand how he isn't." Ratchet said and noticed that Jacks sword is now electrified with arcs of lighting shooting off the sword and onto anything metal.

"IM GOING... TO... TERMINATE YOU ALL!" Jack bellowed out as his optics are very unfocused and he could barely see anything so he started to swing at anything that moved.

"Optimus what the hell is going on?!" Lennox shouted when he walked into the hanger and watched as Sideswipe had to dodge another attack from a sword that is on fire and when he looked around he saw the state the hanger is in. "Nope, I'm not dealing with this." He said before leaving.

**Primes Realm.**

"Something is not right." Vector suddenly said as the twelve watched the fountain and as they did they noticed that Ratchet was fixing the ground bridge controls with Bulkhead, Bee and Wheeljack helping him, Wheeljack looked scrapless, Arcee and her sisters are all on patrol and Optimus is directing everything at the base.

"What is it Vector?" Mircronus asked with 11 of them watching while Vector was mainly thinking.

"Look closely. Why are four them fixing a ground bridge and Optimus looks very worried while the Wheeljack looks absolutely terrified. The question is why which has got me worried and thinking that something isn't right." Vector explained and it is true because if the ground bridge needed fixing Ratchet would do it on his own but he is getting three others to help him and Optimus optics can't hide the fact that he is worried and even Wheeljack is doing a terrible job at trying to hide it.

"...Wait..." Onyx was saying when it dawned on him. "WHERE'S MY SON?!" He demanded with fury and when the fountain tried to show them...

It showed nothing which got all the Primes on edge with Onyx and Solus being even more worried and over the time it has been for Jack Solus stomach has gone down a large amount but was still extended a little bit.

"Ah, now I know why something is wrong." Vector said with a snap of his digits.

"Are you going to tell us?" Amalgamous asked.

"Sure I noticed something strange happened with space and time when I was watching it which was rift being opened and something changed in two different multiverses like one lost something that should belong there while the other gained something that shouldn't belong there, it shouldn't be a problem for me I'll be back in a moment." Vector said with a portal opening in front of him and he walked in but when he walked out on the other side he had to dodge a flying Ironhide. "Not the welcoming I was expecting." Vector noted to himself as he saw a drunken-like state Jack trying to kill Sideswipe with Ratchet gathering his bearings so not wasting any time Vector had hit Jack over the head with the blunt end of his sword knocking him out. "There he should cause no more problems."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure for how long I could keep dodging." Sideswipe gratefully said as he took a seat on the floor.

"You no need to thank me. It was a good thing I noticed something strange happen when it did. Now, I must take him and them two back to where they belong." Vector stated slinging Jack over his shoulder, Vector may be old but he still has the strength to carry someone like Jack.

"Vector Prime?" Optimus whispered out when he noticed the old mech.

"That'll be me but I can not discuss anything I must return these three to where they belong, Come, Miko and Raf, I'm sure your friends and family miss you." Vector said offering his servo to the two who didn't waste time since Jack did tell them about a Prime who is able to travel across dimensions and the multiverse.

"Bye, it was fun knowing you and tell Lennox to if he ever gets the chance, kick Galloway out of a plane." Miko exclaimed to the bots giving them a wave and Raf did the same before Vector took them through the portal that was still opened and when they came out on the other end the four are in the primes realm.

"Found them." Vector said announcing his return to the other 11.

"Why do I have the feeling he caused trouble?" Onyx asked.

"You would be correct, he destroyed multiple military vehicles, expensive cars, a military transport plane and threw the Autobots out of the hanger many times when they tried to restrain him." Vector listed and when Liege Maximo heard about him throwing the Autobots from where ever he came back from. "Oh, I forgot to mention he knocked an agent out cold and this young Wrecker gave two soldiers bloody noses." Vector said putting Miko on the spot.

"...Woah." The two breathlessly said as they looked at the 11 Cybertronians.

"Vector why did you bring them?" Alchemist asked.

"The thing is they were caught in overloading ground bridge." Vector explained.

"Can you keep it down I'm trying to recharge." Jack said surprising the group since it didn't take him that long to wake up.

"If you're awake I can stop carrying you." Vector said chucking Jack off his shoulder who face planted into the floor.

"Your lucky I only want to terminate Wheeljack Vector." Jack said getting up from the floor.

"I would like to see you try, I may be in my Prime but I can still kick aft." Vector said passing Miko and Raf over to him with some of the other primes snickering except Prima who only cracked a small smile.

"In your Prime? Whatever you say, gramps." Jack joked with a grin.

"You got bearings kid but remember if your gonna threaten someone stick through it to the end." Vector said walking over to the other primes. "Feel free to use that it'll take you and the two youngsters back to the base." Vector happily said and gestured to the portal.

"Thanks, gramps Don't end up in retirement home just yet." Jack joked with him before entering the portal and much like Vector said he had found himself in the Autobot base.

"Bee I need some of my tools they should be on the table." Ratchet said as he was currently inside the bridge controls trying to fix the circuits and when Bee went to go get the tools he saw Jack, Raf and Miko standing there and just stared at them for a moment.

"Hey Bee!" Raf called out from Jacks servo and caused Bee to go wide optic.

**"RAF!" **Bee beeped out very loud rushing over and picked up Raf very delicately and hugged him close to his chassis and when he beeped so loud he caused Ratchet had hit his helm on the inside of the ground bridge controls.

"Bee! What did you just say?" Ratchet said getting out from the inside the console and when he looked up he saw a very happy Bee and Jack holding Miko in his servo.

"Pray the Allspark." Ratchet whispered with a sigh of relief. "Where have you been?" Ratchet demanded when he went over to Jack.

"Well let's see... We got transported into a different multiverse, fell out of a sky in a city called Shanghai, killed a constructicon guessing by his looks, in a blind rage kicked that multiverses Autobots afts while trying not to kill any human soldiers, got knocked out by an explosion, woke up in a military base and in another blind rage that was even worse as when the Autobots tried to restrain me I threw them out of the hanger I was in and when an Autobot called Ironhide tried to punch me I threw my Scythe at him but missed and destroyed a military transport plane, when the Autobots kept coming back I kept throwing them out, a government agent pissed me off and thought he could talk to a king like the people who he walks on, still had some anger in me I destroyed vehicles military and non military, a different Ratchet had come in and shot me with about 20 or so stasis inducing rounds that knocked me out for about 3-10 minutes, woke up in the Primes realm on Vector Primes shoulder strut and here I am." Jack explained with both Ratchets and Bee's optics and mouth open wide.

"You mean to tell us you three travelled to another dimension or even another reality or multiverse, kick our afts and destroyed human government property in a blind rage and the only time you didn't manage to destroy anything is when another me knocked you out with stasis inducing shots?" Ratchet summed up.

"Yup, pretty much. Hey, where is Bulk, Optimus, Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer and a certain Wrecker I have to kill." Jack questioned as he didn't see any of them around.

"Optimus, Bulk and Wheeljack went to go find the source of this energon signal while the three sisters are sitting in their quarter trying to keep Arcee from ripping Wheeljacks helm off and shoving it as you humans say somewhere the sun doesn't shine." Ratchet informed making Jack laugh a bit.

"Here look after Miko I got two people to see." Jack said handing Miko over to Bee and went down a hallway to go see a certain femme and as he neared he heard the sound of something hitting the door.

"ARGH WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON WHEELJACK THAT STUPID HELM OF HIS IS GOING SO FAR UP HIS AFT HE CAN SEE HIS OWN SPARK!"

'Well, it looks like Ratchet wasn't lying' Jack thought as he got closer and when Jack opened the door he could see that Arcee has her back turned to him and was throwing something that was quite resilient.

"THAT FRAGGER WIL BE MEETING UNICORN OR PRIMUS WHEN I LAY MY SERVOS ON HIM!" She yelled in anger and threw the thing again and this time it was at a door of to the side which Jack thinks might be her private showers and as Jack snuck up behind her, he grabbed her sides and trapped her arms in his grip as well.

"LET ME GO YOU FRAGGER-" Arcee was saying but Jack turned her around before kissing her.

"Is that a way you wish to greet your high king?" Jack whispered in her audio receptor.

"J-Jack? Is... is it you?" Arcee asked.

"Who else sexy?" Jack questioned with a grin and released his grip on her when she was released she just grabbed his helm and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so happy your back but... why are you still after Wheeljack?" Arcee asked with a digit to her chin.

"Cause someone owes a beating and someone isn't telling the truth." Jack cryptically said and he saw the private showers door open a bit.

"Arcee?" The two heard come from there and Jack got the idea to hid beside the door and gave Arcee the hush gesture.

"You two can come out now, I promise I won't try and rip your helms off as well." Arcee sweetly said trying to convince her two sisters to come out.

"You sure?" Moonracer asked poking her helm out.

"I'm very sure and besides now that I see it I need to clean this mess up." Arcee said taking a look around with one berth being up against a wall, another tipped upside down and the last one was thrown towards a wall, a desk on its side and the chair was at the other side of the room.

"Well, you better get started because we share the room you know." Chromia said coming out from the private showers and Moonracer directly behind, in one swift motion the two femmes are now sitting on Jacks shoulder struts. "What the!"

"M'ladies it is good to see you again and thank you so much for taking care of Arcee for me." Jack said surprising the two even more.

"When did you get back?!" They both asked.

"Not too long ago." Jack said letting the femmes get off his shoulders and was in a kneeling position. "You know what? I think you two earned it." Jack said and the two looked confused while Arcee looked a bit excited, Jack gave the two come closer gesture before he straight up and kissed and when he was done he went to the exit. "Arcee will fill you in on the rest, I got some hunting to do." Jack said and when he got to the top of the base he picked up Wheeljacks scent and went off in that direction in his dragon form. The only problem is he found out the scent leads to the Decepticons warship Nemesis, not wasting any time he transformed landing on the runway with his sword planted into it.

"HALT!-" A Vehicon was saying before Jack shoved his greatsword into its chassis before bisecting it and doing it another Vehicon that tried to stop him and when he was about halfway down the runway the door opened up with hordes of Vehicons running out, with their weapons ou, surrounding Jack in one instance.

"Commander Dropkick and Shatter!" A Vehicon had shouted running into the bridge of the Nemesis and the two said bots are standing by the main console right where Starscream would be standing.

"What is it?" Shatter demanded with the two turning to face the Vehicon.

"An intruder has landed on the deck of the Nemesis." It said and the two instantly brought security cameras and find the intruder walking towards the door to the Nemesis with hardly any damage done to him, his sword was resting on his shoulder strut with energon dripping off the tip of the blade and had piles of Vehicons bodies behind him.

"Get every Vehicon trooper to stop him!" Shatter ordered and about 100 Vehicons had gone after Jack.

"You don't think he's come to finish off the rest of us?" Dropkick asked his partner in crime.

"I do not know Dropkick. From what we saw from the security tape, this bot is one not to be taken lightly." Shatter said watching Jack as he traversed the Nemesis.

"SHOW YOURSELF WHEELJACK!" Everyone on the nemesis heard even the three prisoners and a certain spy whose optics went wide.

"Scrap you can't be serious! He's here?!" The spy said in complete worry and shock.

"Who the pit is that?" Wheeljack asked as he was currently wearing stasis cuffs next to Optimus and Bulk.

"That would be someone who you don't wanna fight." Bulk said.

"And why is that Bulk?" Wheeljack asked.

"Have you ever heard what happened to Starscream?" Bulk asked the wrecker who was confused but it was the spy who shed some light.

"Starscream was murdered, limbs barely hanging on, his optics were ripped out and his helm... his helm was shoved inside his spark chamber." The spy said with his frame shaking a bit.

"So that's what happened to ol' Screamer." Wheeljack said.

"The worst bit is he knows how to find you." Bulk said but this time directing it to the spy who looked at the wrecker. "In other words Makeshift, say your prayers." but the spy didn't even get a chance to run for it when the door was suddenly blown open and the spy was sent to the other side of the cell.

"I hope you're ready to dance with the devil. Makeshift." Jack said from the smoke created from the blast and out from the smoke a hook came flying out of it and plunged itself in Makeshifts spinal strut and he was yanked out into the corridor and found his helm in Jacks grip. "Why don't we go pay your leader a visit and he can see what a failure you are." Jack said and walked away with Makeshift being dragged who is begging not to be terminated.

"It seems we have a chance to escape." Optimus said with him breaking his stasis cuffs and helped the others out of theirs.

"Should we go after him?" Wheeljack asked.

"unless you wish to see what a Predacon will do to someone who attracts their wrath." Optimus said as he let Jack do what he wants as he knows best to not anger a Predacon and so the three escaped their prison cell with one intention in mind get back to base.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Jack exclaimed smashing Makeshift into the nearest wall which quieted the spy down. "You know since your going to die soon I might as well tell you. From the beginning, I knew you were a spy but I'll not tell you my secrets." Jack stated as Makeshift had a shocked looked on his face as energon leaked out his smashed optic and mouth because Jack caught a whiff of Megatron's scent during the space bridge battle he knew where to find the warlord but what he didn't expect to see was him hooked on to life support and a femme was doing her best to look after him.

"This is a sight I'll never see again." Jack said and now got the femme's attention who had turned towards him with her weapons at the ready.

"Who are you and What do you want?!" She demanded.

"Not much other than to rip out this spy spinal strut and tear his limbs off one by one and if you must know its Ebony because that is what your gonna be-" Jack was saying before being interrupted.

"Help me! Please, Thunderblast!" Makeshift pleaded from Jacks servo and that was the last straw for Jack as he kept applying pressure to Makeshifts helm.

"What did I say about speaking?! You INSOLENT FOOL!" Jack roared out as he stomped on one of Makeshifts legs and caused it to break and made Makeshift scream in pain and screamed even louder as his helm was being crushed, Jack then didn't like it when Makeshift screamed and in one instance he ripped out Makeshifts voice box. "Much better." Jack said before continuing to crush, break or rip off Makeshifts body parts and in the end Makeshifts helm no longer existed as it was crushed so much he was unrecognizable, his legs and been broken before being ripped off, the digits were ripped off one by one and because Jack was in the med bay he was able to something akin to morphine so Makeshift was alive when Jack was ripping his digits off and then his arms but Jack wasn't done he used his wrist-mounted flamethrowers to seal shut any leaks so Makeshift wouldn't bleed out and for the last thing Jack did was rip out his spark, Thunderblast was still in the room but was now hiding below the floor where she could still see Jack and hand one servo over her mouth so Jack wouldn't hear her.

"You know its useless to hide from me Thunderblast and don't worry I don't kill femmes unless they piss me off." Jack said walking towards the exit. "Stay beautiful." Jack commented as he left with the spark still in his servo leaving Megatron in his comatose state, Thunderblast under the floor and when she came out the mess that Jack left behind was a brutal murder scene and she was sure even Blitzwing would say it's brutal, a gaping hole in Makeshifts chassis, his left arm was at the other end of the room with a trail of energon, his right arm was twisted in some many ways wires and energon fuel lines could be seen as well, what was left of the helm was in the wall with Makeshifts spinal strut still attached to it and has energon dripping down on to the floor and both legs were twisted and crushed beyond repair.

"I dunno who I should be afraid of more Megatron or that... who was he." Thunderblast said to herself and racking her processor for anything useful and when she stared at him she caught a glimpse of his crest. 'Where have I seen that from?' She thought to herself and then it hit her like 100 tons of bricks. "A-a-a P-pre-Predacon?!" She exclaimed in fear as a living legend had let her live but Makeshift stood no chance and he must have done something to receive the wrath of a Predacon. "So a power-hungry warlord or living legend that ripped an idiot apart right in front of my optics. Better get some Vehicons clean up this mess." Thunderblast said and went to go find some but when she looked outside bodies upon bodies were strewn about many different corridors some would have claw marks piecing their armour, some would have gaping holes in their chassis with smoke rising out from them and others have been cleanly cut in half at different angles, diagonal, sideways or vertical.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She heard as it was roared down many corridors.

"There is no way I'm dealing with a Predacons wrath and Lord Megatron's wrath is nothing compared to that Predacon. So for my best chance at survival and power would mean..." Thunderblast mumbled to herself as she now knew her best chance at survival but in the meantime, she still needed someone to clean up this mess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an Idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**W0lfLink420: thank you for the reviews and don't worry he still has plenty more afts to kick.**

**GerbalMeister: My writing does tend to improve but I have noticed a few errors in my last chapter but I keep getting ahead of myself as new and crazy ideas keep filling my head and near to the end you will see what I'm talking about.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Jack bellowed out as he stampeded his way through the Vehicons in his dragon form either they got slammed into a wall or whacked by the tail into other Vehicons, Jack didn't have time for this as Optimus, Bulkhead and the real Wheeljack had no way to get back to base and by the looks of how every Decepticon is heading towards the direction of the runway.

"It was nice knowing you." Wheeljack said as the three had nowhere else to go and if they stepped any further back they would fall and in front of them is a horde of Vehicons that ends at the door.

"Stay focused if we are to make it out of this." Optimus instructed and as they blasting away at the endless horde of Vehicons at the far back they can see Vehicons flying left and right and even over the side of the warship.

"JUMP!" They heard Jack shout out as he nearly made his way over to them and Optimus trusted Jack so without a doubt in his mind Optimus jumped off the edge and the other two had nothing to lose so they followed Optimus, Jack soon followed after them with his wings tucked in close to his frame to pick up speed and if Jack didn't do it in time the three could become Cybertronian pancakes. "Get ready!" Jack called out to them as when he got underneath them one by one they landed on his back but for Bulkhead Jack had to catch him in his two forelegs.

"Well, I'll be scrapped. That was close." Wheeljack said giving Jack a pat on the side.

"Don't get too comfy, this is a one time ride." Jack said flying back to base with Optimus and Wheeljack sitting on his back while Bulk had to have Jacks pede grab his arms.

"Come on Arcee you have to tell us what the two of you have been doing this whole time." Chromia said as she and Moonracer are trying to get Arcee to spill it.

"No can do. It would ruin his plan if I did and I don't even know what he has in store for the two of you and I only know so much on how a Predacon behaves." Arcee explained doing her best to defend herself while her sisters just kept trying to get her to spill it.

"Alright, what can you tell us about Jack?" Moonracer asked just giving up on trying to figure out what Jack had in store for them.

"Well, I can tell you about how sometimes a Predacon has a hierarchy with their mates." Arcee said getting their attention. "If the Predacon has more than one mate he or she can pick their favourites out and make them their High queens or High kings."

"I have a question how does that even work if there are multiple queens and high queens, how would anything get done if there are two types of queens?" Chromia asked while sitting on the berth with Moonracer.

"The High queens have more authority over the queens, so if a queen was to order a soldier to do something a High queen can change that order or cancel it as the soldier would have to obey the High queen over the queen" Arcee explained to her sisters.

"So you're saying a High queen has more power over a queen?" Chromia asked with Arcee nodding. "Okay, but what if there are multiple High queens?"

"Then their powers in commanding are the same but the only exception is the High kings order which is none the less obeyed to the end." Arcee explained as right above them the base rumbled a bit which gave them three cause to run out into the hub with Ratchet already working on finding out what the pit is going on and via a camera that was installed up there the four saw Jack in his beast form with Optimus and Wheeljack dismounting his back and Bulkhead getting up off the floor.

"It seems that the mission was a success thanks to Ebony's help and I hope to Primus that this time its the real Wheeljack." Ratchet said and down the corridor they could hear the four coming towards them.

"Come on! You got to at least let me ride you again because its not everyday a Cybertronian can ride on the back of a Predacon?!" A voice very much likes Wheeljacks stated.

"For the last time. I will not allow you to ride on my back as that was a life threatening moment and the only choice for us to get back safely was for to carry you all and besides a mech has to have some dignity and pride." Jack argued with the Wrecker.

"How about this if you give me a ride sometime in the future I'll make a pretender gear for everyone that is in the Autobot base except for the mini Wrecker and the computer kid, whaddya say?" Wheeljack offered.

"What in the pit is pretender gear?" Jack asked not having a single clue on what a pretender gear.

"How can you not know about..." Wheeljack was saying before realization hit like a brick wall. "Nevermind, being a Predacon would mean that you most likely never even heard about such technology. What pretender gear is that it allows a Cybertronian the ability to change their appearance to look very life like to a race that inhabits the planet but in earths case it'll make you look like a human." Wheeljack explained and the four had made it into the main hub with to the med bay while Jack just want over towards the three sisters.

"Welcome back." Arcee said and Jack had a smile graced his face for a moment.

"Its good to-" Jack was saying but then he stared past them as his optics had focused in on something that wasn't there.

_"Son, I had just remembered something that I think would be useful in future times but you will need to travel to another multiverse to find him." _Jack heard as a brief image of a Phoenix was shown to him but it wasn't of normal proportions but the size of titan.

_"I'm sorry but I'm not going to another multiverse." _Jack said back through the bond.

_"Don't worry since this time Moonrcaer and for some strange reason Solus had said to me she wants to go as well after why she told me why her appearance had change since now on some parts of her body she has metal feathers and her armour had changed into a battle dress and might I add I did not expect to see her battle dress to show so much cleavage. The reason why Moonracer gets to go with is because think of it as bonding time for the two of you." _ Onyx said while Jack had got a small hint of a blush knowing that must have been his doing.

"Primus I'm going to kill my sire one of these days." Jack said while shaking his head and the three sisters looked like he had forgot about them.

"And whys that?" Chromia asked.

"It seems I'm going on a trip for my sire." Jack said but the three didn't see what was so bad about that and they asked him. "To another Multiverse." Jack said which they were all not so enthusiastic about because of Jacks last visit to another multiverse.

"Know I would see why you would want to do such a thing." Arcee said.

"But that's not the icing. You get to come with me to where ever I'm going." Jack said shocking the three.

"What? All three of us are going with you?" They all questioned at once but Jack was shacking head.

"No, just Moonracer since its my sire we're talking about I'm very sure you know what this means Arcee." Jack said and Arcee does know what that means since its Onyx they're talking about and so that means it was time for Jack to get to know Moonracer a bit more.

"What? Why me? Why not Arcee or Chromia?" Moonracer asked as she was very shocked that she had been chosen to accompany Jack on his mission from his sire.

"I already told you about how Predacons work piece it together sis." Arcee said and it finally clicked for Moonracer and she nodded her head.

"Alright if we're good to go I'll let my sire know." Jack said and Moonracer looked like she was ready for a fight, Wrecker style. _"We're ready sire and I'm guessing Vector Prime will be sending us to this multiverse?" _Jack asked through his bond.

_"That is correct and Vector should have the portal for open now." _Onyx said and like he said a portal and he two went through only to find themselves in a jungle that was much larger than them but not only that through the clearing they could numerous active volcano's and only one of them stood out from the others as it was much larger then the rest and it was even reaches further into the sky and in another direction was mountains and above them another portal opened up to reveal something that is on fire and yet some ho that fireball was moving freely like it had a mind of its own as it started to do loop de loops and even fly around in a circle before what Jack would guess is that it had spotted them since it was flying straight towards them and so Jack had gotten into a defense stance but the fireball had landed in front of them with the fire slowly dispersing revealing a new Solus as Onyx was right her armour had changed into a battle dress almost like what the vikings warriors Valkyries wore as it still had the runes she previously had and this time her breast were showing a bit more boobage since the battle dress didn't cover the top part of her breasts but what was interesting was what the battle dress was made up of as Jack could see multiple golden feathers while the top part of the armour was a luscious purple colour and adorning Solus head was a crown that had a Phoenix's head adorning the crown.

"Well Onyx wasn't kidding when he said the battle dress showed some cleavage." Jack commented after inspecting Solus' new look.

"I like to think you did this since I was fine until my systems had started to change and so did my armour and I found something else out thanks to you I'm akin to something called a Phoenix and from tale they are able to be reborn which just so happened to me." Solus explained twirling around so he got a good look at her while Moonracer was completely stunned into silence that she was looking at the Solus Prime the very first femme. "Its not nice to stare unless your looking to buy." Solus said but this was aimed at Moonracer who was stumbling over her words. "I was joking Moonracer since I know your related to Arcee." Solus said but Jack was now looking else where but his optics seemed fixated on the biggest volcano.

"Whats wrong Ebony?" Moonracer asked.

"I don't know why but I can hear a very faint voice coming from that volcano and it almost sounds like... its calling to me." Jack said shaking his head as he picked up on another sound of something rustling in the bushes around him and so he instantly got out his gun, started to survey the surroundings with a keen but because of his actions he also got the other two to bring out their weapons waiting for a fight.

"I don't like this." Moonracer said wearily as the three continued to survey their surroundings and out from the bushes came two very small robots compared to Jacks height and so the three stared at the two small robots as they just continued to fight each other.

"A Mini-con?" Solus questioned out loud catching the two mini-cons attention and when they both looked at her they could she was a Animatron and when they looked to Jack... well they had to keep looking up since to them Jack was as tall as the trees are and where frightful of his appearance as his wings semi-flared out showing the very sharp points and when they looked to Moonracer she showed no beast parts or animal parts which they glared at but Jack caught wind of that and growled deeply at them making them run off in two different directions.

"What was that all about?" Moonracer asked as she stayed close to Jack while they moved on wards.

"This planet consists of a jungle with active volcanoes which means that this planet is mostly inhabited by Animatrons." Jack concluded with Solus walking next to him while Moonracer had managed to get herself on to her favorite spot which was Jack's shoulder.

"Animatrons?" Solus questioned and the three now found themselves at the edge of the jungle they were in and also at the edge of a cliff that had a view of a temple standing out, the volcano's to the left and mountains of to the right at the bottom of the mountains was what looked to be a swamp land.

"Yeah, they consists of animals and like how I'm a Predacon I'm also considered an animal and as for Solus she has gained features of an animal but you Moonracer you stick out like a sore thumb, since you don't have animal features but rather vehicle features." Jack explained taking in the view. "Let's head for the temple we might be able to find some people there and next we should towards the biggest Volcano then that way I can figure out what has been calling me towards it." Jack said and the two agreed, with that both Jack and Solus had jumped over the edge falling downwards but they both transformed while Moonracer had found herself again behind Jacks crown and the two flew straight towards the temple off to Jacks left he manages to catch a glimpse of a wolf that is a mixture of silver and blue running away from the temple but what caught Jack off guard was the fact that the wolf was carrying a green bot on his back which like Moonracer it also had vehicle parts.

_**"What is it?"**_Jack heard from his left which had to be Solus.

_**"Keep your guard up Solus, we may not be alone after all."**_Jack said as they got closer to the temple they could see six Cybertronians standing in the courtyard of the temple but five of them had beast parts and one stuck out the most which was a bot that had many different orange and red colours while on its chassis was black and red colours with a beasts head resting there but that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention it was the fact that two bots looked oddly familiar one was consisting of black, grey and dark purple colours while the other was red, blue and white.

"Lord Megatron we got company." The red plane looking bot said and the so called Megatron looked towards Jack.

"It would seem so Starscream." The Megatron said and with that Jack had only heard the Starscream part before picking Moonracer off him and placed her on Solus before roaring which had reverberated throughout the entire jungle all the way to the volcanoes and all the way to the swamplands and after that he flew straight towards the seeker with one intent in mind.

To terminate Starscream a second time, with that Jack had transformed allowing his speed and gravity to do the work for him as he prepared to take that Seekers helm a second time with his sword in one servo Jack was now diving straight towards the seeker as it was so shocked he didn't move thus allowing Jack to land on top of the seeker who was now pinned underneath his clawed pede and sword tip aimed right at his neck cables but before he could take the killing blow he received an ion plasma shot to his chassis which now got his attention as his new target was the Megatron, after kicking the Starscream away Jack charged Megatron with his sword now ablaze in black fire.

"Here we go again." Moonracer said still sitting on Solus who didn't mind as they had a birds eye view of the battle with Jack swing his sword at the Megatron who had blocked it with his arms but what he didn't expect was for the sword to get stuck in his armour but with a kick from Jack he delodge his sword and saw the wound he made as a small amount of energon leaking from the wound.

"Now that is surprising, a blade that can cut the armour of Unicron." The Megatron said and in time managed to dodge another swing from Jack but now he noticed the blade wasn't on fire but rather was electrified and that wasn't what he only dodge as a lighting bolt from above had crashed into the ground where the tip of the blade was. "This keeps getting better and better." Megatron said as he was now on the defensive after seeing what Jacks sword could do but what he didn't expect to see was Jack holding the sword in one servo while the other was a cannon which had just kept priming as the glow emanating from the barrel kept getting brighter and brighter and when he was about to fire a shot had hit him the back which made his aim go weary with the shot going far off into the jungle, as they watched the shot had hit the ground but it wasn't an ordinary shot as it had exploded destroying the surround jungle in a 2.5 mile radius and left a huge crater in its wake, every bot that was standing there was shocked to see such destruction from a weapon even the Megatron was impressed with the power but Jack had looked behind him to see Moonracer standing there with Solus next to her.

"Ebony we came here to find people not terminate them." Solus said walking up to him and he calmed down a little bit. "And you." She said indicating towards Megatron. "Get out of here before he decides to try and terminate you again." Solus advised.

"Who are you to talk to me like that glitch-" That was the straw for Megatron as Jack had hit Megatron over the helm with his sword dazing him a bit which was enough time for Jack to pick him up and spin around before throwing him off back into the jungle and he flew for about three or so miles.

"No one talks to one of my mates like that." Jack said and when he turned around he now realised he had an audience which consisted of the same bot who had beasts head on his chassis, another was a bot who had a beasts head for a servo and was consisting mostly of a green colour, another who didn't show a beasts head or anything but was rather more like a lizard who had a colour combo of green, black, orange and yellow and lastly there was a bot who had a colour combo of silver, yellow and purple, the thing is with all them four is that they were much smaller compared to Jack even The one with a beasts head on its chassis.

"Who might you be to crash in on us like that?" The one who was taller than the other three asked.

"Someone who is new here and has a bit of bad energon with those two." Jack said as he was still taller than that mech.

"Well if you're new here then I would need to tell you that you are speaking to the king of this planet." The mech said.

"Oh, my bad. If your the king then let's speak king to king shall we?" Jack inquired with Moonracer taking up her spot again on Jacks shoulder and Solus stood next to him holding his arm.

"King to King? And what exactly are you the king of?" The mech asked now intrigued by the strange mech that stood before him.

"Ever heard of a Predacon?" Jack counter asked.

"The once proud race that was lead by Onyx prime and all had perished." The mech to which Jack nodded as an affirmative.

"Ebony I don't trust him so don't say to much." Solus said with her optics trained on all of them.

"True and I didn't even catch your designation." Jack said eyeing the mech who is the king of the planet.

"Ah, I hadn't considered that how rude of me. My name is Scourge and these cowering idiots are Brimstone, Undermine and Wreckloose." Scourge said pointing to each as they were now hiding behind a piece of the temple since Jack did somewhat destroy some of the courtyard.

"Why bother having cowards if they hide from an potential enemy?" Jack asked as he was now looking at the three bots hiding and their frames shaking with fear.

"You must be very intimidating to them if they would hide so easy as your appearance and weapon destructiveness and may I ask you refrain from destroying my kingdom even further." It wasn't so much as a question but rather a request from Scourge and after that the four had gotten comfy with each other as Jack now was listening to Scourge and what is going on this planet and where places are but Solus and Moonracer didn't drop their guards during the talk whatsoever as they needed to be on high alert and as they continued to talk it soon came to a story of how the planet had came to be as no life existed on it until a golden Phoenix had burned the planet as it didn't want its new creations to be different from its image and with the power of an artifact the Phoenix was able to recreate the planet and turn it into what they all saw now but that had got a question out of Jack.

"What happened to the Phoenix?" Jack asked since the golden Phoenix that Scourge was talking about was the same one Jack was looking for.

"Nobody knows but legends says that the Golden Phoenix still lives but is dormant somewhere on this planet waiting for something." Scourge said and out of nowhere a green vehicle had came roaring up the steps of the temple with a silver fox behind him but when the two appeared Jack, Solus and Moonracer didn't give them any attention while Scourge had a scowl plastered on his face when he saw who had appeared before them.

"I come to challenge you Scourge!" The same green bot that Jack had spotted from before was now standing there with a mech who is silver and blue and had a wolfs head for a servo who had looked to Jack and the two femmes he had but he didn't go over to Jack to find out who he was as the appearance Jack has made the Wolf's instincts tell him to stay away even the smell Jack was giving just screamed death.

"I don't have time for a coward who runs away from death." Scourge said as he was now ignoring the green bot and went back to talking to Jack who had a grin on his face as he had a plan in his processor.

"Tell ya what. If Scourge doesn't mind instead of fighting him you either fight me or Solus." Jack said gaining the attention of the three bots.

"And who on Cybertron might you be?" The green bot demanded.

"That's not a very polite for an Autobot wouldn't you say Moonracer?" Jack asked as Moonracer who was sitting on his shoulder looked at the green bot with calculating optics.

"Yeah, quite rude since he's speaking to a king." Moonracer said but the green bot still held his demeanor and asked again.

"Listen here punk, you see that wolf that accompanied you here?" Jack asked not even turning around.

"Yeah? What about Snarl?" He asked.

"His instincts keep screaming at him to run away as far as possible, you wanna know why?" Jack asked looking at the green bot this time who nodded and with that Jack had placed Moonracer down and slung his sword over his shoulder, stood up and pointed in the direction of the crater. "That's why and not only that but he can smell the energon of dead Cybertronians on me as I have killed countless soldiers and even a commander." Jack said as the green bot now had a very good look at Jack as he can see the crown he wore, those piercing golden optics staring deeply at him and the way how his metal blade wings flared outwards making him look even more intimidating but what scared the green bot even was when the sun shined down on the crest that Jack wore proudly.

"You know. I think I have better chance at Scourge than fighting a Predacon?!" The green bot shouted out making everyone near Jack except Moonracer and Solus to look at him in fear even Scourge did and he wasn't a Predacon no he was animatron which is not on the same level as a Predacon.

"I thought I might be wrong about you but I guess my instincts are speaking the truth when they tell me to steer well clear away from you." The silver bot said but Jack now knew his name was Snarl thanks to the green bot.

"Then you should listen to them Snarl as I'm no ordinary foe, even my destruction speaks louder than my words." Jack said, the green bot didn't look like he was showing fear but Jack could tell he was afraid, afraid of fighting a Predacon.

"If its to get the Cyber planet key... I will fight whoever I must to save the galaxy!" The green bot exclaimed and a brief image flashed in Jacks processor which was a strange key with a beasts claw mark on it but all around the key was something yellow like a golden colour and that's when a set of blazing red optics came to life.

**Come to me and claim what is your sires. **Jack heard in his head but the very powerful voice had caused him to shout out into the skies and clench his helm in pain as he didn't expect a beings voice to be heard inside his helm and one that was not so powerful.

"Ebony!" The two femmes screamed out as they tried their best to help Jack in anyway they can while the others just watched.

"Overhaul, now would be a good time to run, a Predacon is bad news and fighting one is even badder." Snarl advised.

"I can't run now Snarl I must do whatever it takes to get the Cyber planet key." Overhaul stubbornly said as he got in a fighting stance and had a look of determination in his optics. "If you can still hear me! I chose to fight Solus!" Overhaul declared and Jack looked to him within a sparkbeat and instead of being pain he took a seat on a piece of rubble while Solus walked over.

"You should know, I won't be holding back." Solus said with a cheeky grin on her face and holding out one of her servos a plume of fire appeared shocking everyone but it had started to take a solid form of a double headed hammer that is golden and had a energon blue glow to it as internal gears are alive but with the appearance of the hammer Overhaul was even more shocked.

"T-the F-f-forge of S-so-solus?!" Overhaul exclaimed as another shocking fact was revealed to him.

"How many surprises can one mech have?" Scourge questioned as he was now glaring at his three _guests _but one of them. Ebony wasn't looking at the fight but rather off towards the volcanoes but what was even more odd to Scourge was the volcano Ebony was looking at happened to be the biggest one and it had become active, when Scourge looked back at Jack the crest on Jacks chest was now slowly thrumming with light like a spark beat.

"Moonracer, your coming with me. Solus meet me at the volcanoes when your done here." Jack ordered and like that he transformed showing everyone his beast form which was much biggers than Scourge beast form, behind Jacks crown Moonracer was sitting there and with one flap of Jacks wings he launched himself into the air leaving a gust of wind and cracks in the temple floor behind him.

**Claim what rightfully belongs to you. SON OF ONYX PRIME! **Jack heard again but this time he was used to the voice so it wasn't as painful but what was strange this time he could see a ghostly image of a Phoenix's head in front of him with the same blazing red optics staring at him.

**Who are you? **Jack asked as he continued his path towards the biggest volcano.

**My name is Chela and I'm your sires protector or rather your races protector. **Jack heard which gave him the thought. 'Is this who my sire wanted to find? If so it has been leading me to the volcano ever since I stepped foot in this multiverse.'

_Back with Solus at the temple._

Solus had whacked Overhaul away from her and what Overhaul didn't expect was for his chassis armour to heat up from just the impact but he was prepared for such a thing as after his battle with Scourge that lead to his defeat he had been training his body to withstand the heat from Scourges fire breath but what he didn't expect was when he looked around for Scourge he was gone and so was Snarl while Scourges lackey's remained behind watching the two fight. Well more like Overhaul getting his aft handed to him a second time, getting back up Overhaul had resumed a fighting stance while Solus shook her helm and charged him and smashed her hammer against Overhauls chassis a second time sending him flying into a pillar breaking it entirely.

"Had enough?" Solus asked as her hammer is slung over her shoulder strut watching, waiting for Overhaul to make his next move.

'Scrap... how am I going to defeat her... I can't keep taking hits like that. If only I had some extra power or something... I dunno anything. I might actually stand a chance.' Overhaul thought as he coughed up energon as that last hit did quite the number on him but he was glad he managed to block the hit with his arms. 'If I can beat Solus I might actually be able to get the Cyber planet key and save billions of lives... but alas I cannot do such a thing if I'm being beaten by one of the thirteen primes...' Overhaul thought to himself but something in his mind made him get back up on his pede, moving rubble after rubble off him. 'No... I can't think like that... Optimus is counting on me. Pit everyone is counting on me and I won't let them down! I will keep fighting even if it kills me!' Overhaul thought but that wasn't the only thing that happened.

_Deep inside the volcano._

Deep down in the magma of the biggest volcano the colour of the magma changed from a mixture of red and yellow to green as the source of this colour change was a strange looking key that has a beasts claw mark on it as some kind of way of symbolizing what kind of key it is but what was strange is that all around key was magma but as the green colour kept spreading through the magma it stopped till it hit something a golden yellow colour and through the green magma two blazing red eyes appeared for a brief moment.

_Back at the fight between Solus and Overhaul._

A different kind of events had unfolded as Solus was waiting a green glow had come from the rubble where Overhaul was laying after being hit by Solus' hammer and then the next that had happened surprised Solus as she didn't expect the rubble to suddenly explode outwards and standing from the epicenter of the sudden explosion was Overhaul but he was the one who was radiating a green glow and then he exploded in a blinding green light temporarily blinding Solus and when she could see again wasn't what she had expected since instead of Overhaul standing there. Now stood there is a golden and silver lion with a dark green crystal in its forehead.

"This is interesting." Solus said to herself before looking over towards the volcano where her mate Jack was heading. "Overhaul! If that's your name any longer! You can have this match as I suspect we'll both get what we came for at that Volcano!" Solus declared before transforming and flying off towards the volcano leaving just Overhaul and the three of Scourges minions.

_At the biggest volcano, along its flat ring at the very top of it._

Jack stood at his full height watching the magma as it had bubbles growing nearly as big that it had made look the volcano looked ready to overflow before it exploded spitting magma over the edge or at the walls, Jack was hearing two different kind of sounds coming from the magma one of a thum that was so loud it had sound like the planets core it self heart was beating and the other was melody of beasts roars, chirping and howling but that wasn't the one that caught Jacks attention. No it was the thum of a heart beating as that was the sound Jack could hear.

"What brings you here? To the heart of the planet?" Jack heard behind him but this time it wasn't someone looking for a fight but rather just came to talk and as Jack was looking at the bot who spoke he had body parts of a rhino while Moonracer who standing beside Jack had her guns out aiming them at the new guest.

"The heart of the planet?" Jack asked with a questioning look.

"Yes. That is what the people have been calling this volcano as its thum sounds like the very hearts we all have but for the planet." The Rhino bot said walking closer to Jack. "It was prophesied that a stranger would come to this would to take away the heart but reveals two things to the people of the planet. So I tend to visit here on a daily basis to see if it has come true or not." The bot said as Jack was now looking back into the magma and Moonracer was no longer aiming her weapons at the bot.

**Come, claim what is rightfully yours son of Onyx Prime. Claim what was once your sires and lead the race back to its glorious days where Predacons flourished among the creator body. **The same voice from before, Chela Jack remembered. Is this what his sire wanted him to find? Why did his sire want him to find Chela? What was the purpose of finding Chela? Due to the so many questions swarming Jacks processor he didn't realized he had been hit in the back by a battle axe which slashed right next to one of his wing nubs where his sprout from his back and with his ability to fly taken away all he could do was look back on some things as he fell into the magma, his body heating up, his armour colour changing due to the amount of heat the magma was giving off but it didn't melt Jack, no as his body slowly sank downwards till all of a sudden his body stopped yet he was sure he could sink even further looking around all he saw was the yellow magma but to his left he saw some sort of key with a beasts claw mark as its symbol, out of nowhere two bright red piecing orbs had opened staring straight at Jack. **Finally, I can get a good look at my masters sparkling.** Jack heard Chela say in his mind. **You look just like him, you'll surely become a great king just like he did. **Chela had said as if he was reminiscing in the past.

_On the ring of the volcano._

Moonracer was shocked, sadden and pissed off all at the same time since Jack was now either being melted alive or sinking to the very heart of the volcano looking to her left she saw Scourge standing there as if he had accomplished something the rhino bot had a look of anger and displeasure but when Moonracer laid her optics on Scourge all she saw was red.

_The perspective of the Rhino bot._

'I'm so sad a life was lost but something was strange about that bot, he seemed a bit distracted.' The bot thought before hearing the sound of a gun firing only to notice that the femme that the big bot had brought with him was now firing at Scourge. 'I knew something like this would happen. That is why I'm against using violence.' He thought and now with Scourge noticing he was getting shot at was dodging the shots before charging in with his axe and as he was about to hit Moonracer She dodge his attack by jumping onto the axe blade and flipping over the top of Scourge and shot him multiple times in the back which had made him go stumbling forward, turning around he received even more shots which had also caused him to stumble backwards right to where he was balancing himself on the edge of the volcano and very steep fall all the way back to the jungle, Moonracer had ran towards him, jumping and fly kicking him in the chassis with enough force that caused Scourge to topple over the edge right before the volcano had given off a rumble but it wasn't just a small rumble like its size the rumble was no laughing joke as it caused any birds sitting the trees that surround the Volcano for about 20 miles had took off into the sky and once the rumble was over everyone for miles could see the a black cloud bellowing up from the volcano, blocking out the sun as the clouds took the form of a Predacons symbol with the sun shining through where the optics would be.

"This is most unusual. Blackarachnia had never prophesied this but what does it mean?!" The rhino bot shocking questioned as when he and Moonracer looked up to the sky the Black could was moving on its own while maintaining the form of a Predacon symbol even go as far as making it roar with the ground rumble.

_By the Steel Shard Mountains. The swampland where a village resides._

Everyone in the village slowly one by one had turned to look into the sky and because they were so far away from the volcano they could only see the black smoke moving above the volcano. Stepping out of one of the huts was femme who had a spider appearance with four spider legs on the back of her arms as for the colour scheme she had she mostly yellow and black while the bottom parts of her spider legs were a bronze colour. With her looking up into the sky she too also saw what everyone else is seeing. A black symbol of a Predacon with the syn shining straight through its optic sockets.

"No. It can't be." She whispered to herself. "They have come to take back what is theirs." She whispered again knowing full well what was going on and marching straight up to her was a bot who had the body parts of a Spinosaurus.

"Arachnia! What is happening?!" He demanded as he was now towering over the spider femme.

"Repugnus, it seems they are back." She said but it still didn't answer his question.

"Who are they and what is going on?!" He demanded again.

"The originals. The ones who has control over Chela, Phoenix guardian of the Predacon race." She stated but Repugnus wasn't happy a bit as he still has questions that needed answering.

"What is going to happen? And who came to get Chela?!" He demanded a bit less angrily.

"I don't know what will happen and as for who came to get Chela, I don't know but the only time Chela ever talked to someone or even did anything was when Onyx Prime himself as he lead the once proud race of Predacons." She explained as she didn't have the answer to the question he asked but as they continued to watch the volcano had suddenly erupted, again and again before it had finally exploded with two huge golden wings had shot outwards from the volcano with Magma pouring out from the holes made by the two gargantuan golden wings, after that from the top of volcano a golden head of a Phoenix had shot out towards the sky with a caw that had made the clouds move away even making the black cloud of a Predacon symbol, with that done the Phoenix had flapped its wings causing what remained of the volcano to crumble away revealing more and more of its body as it was taller than the Steel Shard Mountains.

With another caw but this time Chela had spoken where everyone was able to understand in the tongue of beasts. _**"BOW BEFORE THE NEW KING OF PREDACONS!" **_And like that everyone no matter how far away they were they still bowed as they weren't so much as Predacons but rather a mixture of Dinobots, Animatrons and a very small amount of Predacons, even Repugnus had bowed but the what he feels is more right for his people is freedom but even he would bow to the king of Predacons next to him Arachnia or Blackarachnia was bowing in her own way as others got on their knees and bowed their heads low she only tipped the front of her body with an arm going across her lower stomach while her other arm was going outwards in a very elegant and femme like manner.

'I wonder if he will pick any femmes out from the tribe?" She thought since everyone on Animatron knew how the king of Predacons worked.

**Thank you all for the support for my lazy aft, I have no excuse as to what took me so long to bring out another chapter for one of my many great stories but I have a question for everyone here who reads this story.**

**Should I make Beast war Blackarachnia a part of Jacks growing queens?**

**What should Chela be doing during the war and after it and even as far (If I make a sequal.) as Robots in ****Disguise?**

**If you have an answer or a suggestion please let me know.**

**Let the music keep your body fresh, peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an Idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Guest: There isn't a single problem in doing that, I can do something like a cat fight between the two or maybe something along the lines of who is better to be with Jack.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

Now this chapter starts of a bit different as people have seen from different Cybertronians and Animatrons views but now we will see it from Jacks as many people could possibly wondering what happened to him, others might have already figured it out and here is the answer as to what happened.

Deep within the Volcano, deep within the magma Jack was floating there right in front of a pair of blazing red orbs and they stared back even as all around bubbles started to rise up all around but he didn't break eye contact with the blazing red orbs till they vanished beneath him while the strange looking key floated closer to him and as it got closer to him the magma around the key had started to bubble at a slow pace but when it was just a mere inch away you couldn't see the key as the bubbles completely surrounded it, from within the bubbles Jack could see a symbol glow which was a beasts claw mark and on his chassis right where his Predacon crest is his armour had started to melt a bit but not away from his armour but rather like more metal was being added on, when Jack no longer felt his armour being melted he looked down at his crest to see it had gained two wings much like his own but they glowed faintly like a burning fire but then something else took his notice which was the fact he was starting to rise upwards towards the magma's surface he also took notice of the fact rocks were falling into the magma, when he broke the surface he had to get down on one knee as whatever the key had down seemed to have drained his energy and as he was looking downwards he could see Moonracer and and the rhino Animatron with the two grabbing a hold of Chelas body. to Jacks left he could see one of Chelas wings sprouting out from the volcano destroying that side of the volcano in the process even to Jacks right Chela did the same thing destroying more of the volcano almost like a butterfly breaking free from a cocoon and from below him him he could feel Chela rumble as the words in the beast tongue had came out **_"BOW BEFORE THE NEW KING OF PREDACONS!" _**He could even sense the in inhabitants of Animatron bow, through Chelas optics Jack could see as far as he could all the way up to a village in a swamp by a mountain. **Steel shard mountain. **Chela said as the wings had glowed when Chela spoke to Jack.

**Take me there I need to rest and make sure Moonracer and that rhino also make it there. **Jack said as his optics suddenly closed as the darkness took Jack but he found himself again in the primes realm with Onyx standing there proudly his servos where his cybertronian half conjoined with his centaur half with the biggest grin he could ever have.

"You found him!" Onyx proudly exclaimed as he gave his son a bear hug that was worst than Miko's and after a few strut breaking moments Onyx let Jack go who was wobbling on his pede while his air filters brought air back into his systems. "Well done son, you found one of my oldest friends and I wondered what happened to him after all these steller cycles." Onyx said with a gentle smile.

"Why on Cybertron and Earth did you want me to find Chela?" Jack asked once he got the chance to.

"Ah! I didn't tell you did I?" Onyx asked and Jack just stared at him with a look that said it all. "Well, Chela was good friend of mine who helped protect the Predacon race, mainly the group that is under the Predakings influence. He mainly helped with against fighting other titans like him, like Trypticon." Onyx explained. "He would even go as far as being around the king no matter what size he might be, a titan sized Phoenix or a the size of what you humans would call an eagle just so he his there and is ready to aid you in a moments notice, that is what the wings are for on your crest they also allow you to communicate to him." Onyx explained.

"So your telling me a Titan is willing to help me no matter what and is around me 24/7?" Jack inquired with Onyx nodding. "Please tell me he knows about what I'm supposed to do when with femmes and in private?" Jack asked.

"He does... as I did berthed a lot femmes but for some reason they could never conceive." Onyx said with Jack shaking his head.

* * *

Back with Jacks unconscious body which is now laying down upon upon fur blankets that have been placed on the floor inside a hut that was big enough to house him and still have room to move around and as Jacks body laid there Moonracer walked in and sat down next to him, a few seconds later and Solus walked in and sat down on the other side of Jack and hanging on the side of branch that was sticking out of the main pole in the middle that made the hut stay up was Chela and courtesy of Solus she had built him a Mass Shiftment Displacement aka MSD for short.

"How did you get a body like that?" Solus heard and it was Moonracer who asked as when Solus turned she could see Moonracer was staring at her again.

"The sexy beast that is sleeping had given me it." Solus said pointing a digit towards Jack.

"How though?" Moonracer asked but Solus had pointed a digit towards Jacks crotch armour. "Lets say hes packing a real monster that would leave you with a few new additions and wanting more." Solus explained with a wink and she got an idea.

"Would you like a try?" Solus asked which got Moonracer blushing madly at the thought of fragging Jack while he is unconscious.

"What?! N-no no." Moonracer furiously started shaking her helm as she didn't want to.

"Oh come on, I can see right through your facade Moon and I can also see your desire to find out what he had in store for you, Arcee and Chromia." Solus was saying right before someone else walked in carrying what looked to be a bowl of some kind that has three rags and was filled with water and when the newcomer spotted the two she immediately started to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two were in here." She said while bowing slightly and walked back out to give them some peace.

"It seems thanks to Chela they recognized us as Jacks mates." Solus said with Chela flying over and landed on her shoulder strut, nuzzling up against her cheek as a way of showing his dedication to Jack as he is meant to help Jack by any means it also extends to his queens.

"Sorry to intrude." A voice said from the entrance and it was Blackarachnia and she was now holding the bowl the first femme walked in with and she sat it down next to Jack and as she did she was being closely watched by Solus and Moon. "No need for the harsh stares I'm only here because I want to join the Predakings queens." Blackarachnia explained sitting down next to the bowl before taking a rag and started to clean Jacks frame with careful motions and soon after Solus and Moon joined in as they all started to clean Jacks frame, Chela figured it was time to go so he flew out of the hut to go find something to do while the three femmes stayed and thanks to Solus she was the one who find the hidden that latches that was put underneath the armour encase the owner was in critical condition or even unconscious but you need to know where exactly they are if you wanted the armour to transform away and reveal the owners protoform and as Jacks protoform was now bare to the three femmes that is also including his plug which was at a flaccid state and soon after a while the three went back to work cleaning all the grime and dirt off Jacks protoform but while in doing so they also came across some scars that littered across his arms which had given them anger towards whoever did it but for now they continued to clean his protoform and Solus got an idea and since they were cleaning Jacks protoform that also meant his plug so she started to wash it with the rag, from her left Blackarachnia could see what she was doing so she looked to Moonracer who was busy cleaning Jacks helm to even notice what Solus was doing but looking back at Solus she gave Balckarachnia a shush gesture with a digit over her lips while continue to clean Jacks plug as it getting longer and bigger with every pump Solus did even the blocker that was at the base was getting bigger and bigger, the strokes that Solus did was also taking longer to do and soon enough Jacks plug stood to attention.

* * *

Jack was with Onyx as the two watched through a fountain they could see Optimus and the rest as they are in a convoy with Optimus in the front, he even has a trailer hitched up, behind him is Bee and Bulk and further behind them is about six green muscle cars and above them is the same colour Huey following.

"Something isn't right." Jack said catching Onyx's attention.

"Alright what is you see that is wrong and could happen from this?" Onyx questioned indicating towards the convoy.

"That toxic green Huey has been following them for a while now and them six toxic green muscle cars have also been following them and whatever Optimus is transporting is what they are after, this Dingus must be giving off some kind of energy which if they have the technology they could follow the signature." Jack said and so they both watched they saw the green muscle cars closing in and soon they had sandwiched Bulkhead and Bee while another one went further up along Optimus till it was about level with the cab, a man in some kind of suit and ski mask with green tinted goggles had popped out of the sun roof with a strange rifle leveled straight at who ever is sitting in Optimus cab. "Thought so, if its alright sire may I go and help?" Jack asked since he was with his sire who mainly chose what Jack did and after some thinking he came to conclusion.

"Go back with Solus and Moonracer and I'll let you know when you can join them as these are humans so a Predacon showing up might complicate things." Onyx said and with that it got way misty so much so Jack couldn't see anything but he could feel his conscious going back to his body and now his senses was being flooded with pleasure and opening both optics he could see Moonracer on his left looking at his face, Solus on his right and what looked to be a spider femme but what caught his attention the most was Solus still pumping his member so with quick motion he grabbed Moonracer and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss which had shocked her so much she didn't even resist while Jack did it, Solus held a grin while Blackarachnia had a knowing smile and giving Moonracer a moment by letting her go he then grabbed Solus and brought her up close and did the same thing he did to Moonracer, when he let Solus go back to what she was doing Jack had taken notice of Blackarachnia fully now.

"And who might you be?" Jack asked putting Blackarachnia in the spotlight.

"My name is Blackarachnia, I'm the one who created the prophecy of Chelas freedom." Blackarachnia said and she got a question which she let slip. "Would you please accept me as one of your queens?" To which she had gained a blush and all three of them looked at while before Moon and Solus looking towards Jack who is still staring at Blackarachnia but after a while he had started to sniff Blackarachnia from his position.

"Hmm." Jack growled in thought and within a nano-sec he was already kissing Blackarachnia who was shocked by his answer for a moment but she leaned more into it while Solus sneaked up to Moonracer who was watching she didn't realise that Solus had already managed to undo the latches that protected her energon tanks and if compared to human size they would be the equivalent to double d, looking down Moonracer saw Solus had started to message her energon tanks.

"You know you want to." Solus seductively whispered into Moonracers audio receptor with one servo Solus had guided Moonracers helm to face Jacks plug standing proudly in the air with a bit of lubricant bubbling at the top, self consciously Moonracer had also removed her crotch armour which allow the cool air to touch against her glistening port and in doing so her feminine musk had reached Jacks sensory that allows him to identify smells and such, with that he had stopped kissing Blackarachnia just to grab Moonracer and flip her around so now she could stare into Jacks golden optics, she could also feel the heat that Jacks plug is generating from being mere inches away from her port and she wasn't the only one who was excited because now Solus was playing with Blackarachnia who was biting her bottom lip from anticipation as Solus managed to find the latches to her breastplates and crotch armour and she was really getting at it tweaking Blackarachnias valves on her energon tanks which didn't help with the problem of her leaking port which she had grabbed one of Solus' servos and guide downwards to solve that problem while she watched what Jack did with Moonracer which just so happen to be impaling her on his plug that had also caused her stomach region to expand outwards in acceptance of Jacks plug and he had caused Moonracer to scream in pleasure and a bit of pain due to the fact of Jacks impressive size but soon enough she could feel the blocker at her ports entrance.

"This is what is going to happen a lot Blackarachnia are you entirely sure you want to join the rank of his queens?" Solus asked from behind as she watched Moonracer getting drilled by Jacks thick plug and was really enjoying it.

"I'm-" Blackarachnia was saying before Solus had hit a certain spot with her questing digits in Blackarachnias port causing her to stop speaking and bite down one of her digits to keep her voice suppressed but that didn't last long as she soon started to sing the same tune as Moonracer except from the fact that one had a plug the other had a pair of digits exploring her leaking port that was leaking more every time Solus would attempt to explore even deeper.

"We didn't hear you sweety, your going to have to speak up if you want the king to hear you~" Solus said in a sweet voice trying to coax Blackarachnia to say what Jack wants to hear so he knows he has another devoted queen that will help his rule and to bring the mighty Predacon race back from the brink of extinction, Solus is a Predacon now but she has yet to give birth and spark-bond to Jack.

"I'm VERY!" She was saying before experiencing her first overload brought on by Solus was very eager to try and make her overload last as long as possible and when Blackarachnia started to calm down Solus presented three of her lubricated digits to her who was quite eager to taste herself and to serve one of Jacks queens.

"What was you going to say?" Solus questioned when she pulled her three clean digits from Blackarachnias mouth who was taking in cool air rapidly to cool down her overheated systems.

"I'm very sure I want to join his queens." Blackarachnia said without hesitation in her voice and the fact that her optics held complete devotion and love towards Jack, soon enough Jack had forced his blocker inside Moonracer which forced her port to accept it by expanding around it and closing around the base of Jacks plug so he has to thrust in and out of Moonracer in quick humps to get pleasure with enough his plug started to convulse with Jacks sparkbeat till he released his CNA inside Moonracers port which is also coaxing Jacks plug to give her more and he wasn't going to deny her a single drop but he got an idea so acting very quickly he pulled out of Moonracers port which was difficult and soon found his plug inside Blackarachnia giving her the last of what he was able to give so now he was already in progress of making the two more Predacon like as for Blackarachnia her colour scheme had started to change so she was now sporting a shining silver and red colour, her spider legs had went from her arms to her back and they came 'alive' so to speak as they had started to flex, curling inwards and outwards, the tips of spider legs also became sharper so sharp a single touch would cause energon to bead at the digittip, her helm had started to gain a crown look to it with three spikes being connected together and tilted backwards with silver cables extending out from behind it that have black bracelets containing the silver cables, her pitch black optics had changed to rose red colour with hexagon patterns, her servos become more defined as they didn't have spider claws for one but instead they retracted up her arm till they sat along where her biceps would be and her digits then became slim, blunt tipped digits and as for her legs they became feminine like and finally her pedes had changed so they were like high heels that could form a heart shape if pressed together.

"Think of this as your initiation, Crystal Widow." Jack said and as data started to zoom past her optics her designation was wiped and changed to Crystal Widow and so she had started to purr on Jacks chassis at her new designation from her king, even Solus and Moonracer had joined in just bathing in Jacks presence but like all good things it has to end with a portal opening and Vector Prime stepping out and good thing Jack had put his armour back on even his queens had put their armour back on as well.

"Sorry to disturb you but your needed Ebony." Vector said right on time with Chela flying back in and going straight through the portal without waiting.

"Seems duty is calling." Jack said with him getting up and the three femmes following suite with happy smiles plastered on their faceplates, with everybot through the portal it was swiftly closed and Jack found himself back in the primes realm with Onyx, his sire, Chela sitting and happily chirping away on Onyx's shoulder strut being reunited with his old friend.

"Ah, son its urgent." Onyx said indicating towards the fountain which was showing the Autobots standing at an edge of a cliff, Arielcons in front of them and the same green Huey circling above.

"Say no more sire, Solus your staying here, Crystal Widow and Moonracer your coming with me." Jack ordered and which Solus was more than happy to oblige as she got a chance to work on her forge, Crystal Widow was just happy to be with her king and Moonracer was ecstatic to see her split sparks again without further a do Jack transformed with Crystal and Moon getting on his back and he bolted right through the portal that Vector open even Chela had flown through to stay with the future king. On the other side Optimus was putting Agent Fowler on some high ground and out of harms way.

"I envy your position living among giants." A voice crackle through Fowlers radio.

"Why don't you come down here Silas and I'll introduce you to my friends." Fowler said looking towards the green Huey.

"I would but something has come across my mind, if the D.Y.N.G.S didn't meltdown in the explosion." Was what Fowler heard before he remembered that Chromia and Bee had placed it inside a train cargo cart. "It seems that I have a train to catch, farewell Agent Fowler." and the radio went back to silence but before he could let Optimus know about Silas knowing about plan b a thunderous roar was heard and in front of the Huey was a giant ebony metal dragon appearing outta thin air with two passengers which had quickly jumped of the dragons back and landed with the Autobots, the Huey had to pull some evasive maneuvers to avoid colliding with the metal dragon.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Fowler heard over the radio before it swiftly cut off as Silas had just met ebony prime who was at this point transforming in mid air landing right between the two other guests he had brought back.

"What did I miss?" Jack asked as he got smiles outta his teammates but the Arielcons which were vastly out numbered thanks to the reinforcements in the form of a Insecticon, a Autobot and a Predacon.

"Your just in time for the aft kicking." Chromia said with a grin even Arcee shared that grin but soon enough more Arielcons had joined the fray so now they were evenly matched, somewhat but still vastly out skilled by the skilled warriors that are on Optimus' side.

"Let the show begin." Jack had said before drawing his bow and started to fire at the Arielcons who had charged towards them and fired back at Jack but Crystal had used some of her spider webs to make a temporary shield to block the shots from damaging her king, a group of the Arielcons had broke off and charged towards the three sisters, another group of Arielcons had broken off to attack Optimus, Bee and Bulk as Crystal was fighting to protect her new king she had found out that her previous blaster had changed to twin wrist mounted blasters while her now active extra limbs could also be used as either web weavers to weave shields or webs but that's not the only thing they can do as they can pierce the Arielcons armour to the point of killing them while for Moonracer her sniper rifle had gotten some upgrades as well as now the rounds fired from it went at faster speeds destroying the Arielcons armour in seconds from the speed and pressure of the rounds, it also had a secondary firing mode which allowed it to fire as a semi-automatic rifle with the drawback of speed and power as this meant was to used in close quarters without the help of her fists but when multiple Arielcons tried to attack her, her waist had transformed showing row upon row of throwing knives which she quickly took advantage off by throwing three into each one killing them.

"That'll come in handy." She commented before throwing another one into one who had Arcee in a grapple.

"Thanks." Arcee said before firing a shot straight past Moonracers audio receptor and hitting an Arielcon in the helm completely taking it off so Moonracer nodded in thanks for the save. Jack and Optimus were fighting side by side as they both covered each other so no Arielcon could get the better of them.

"Optimus, Silas is going after the train and Miko is on there." Jack and Optimus heard over their comms and thanks to the brief distraction a couple of Arielcons had managed to ram a tree into Jacks stomach pushing him and Optimus backwards and when he managed to gain his footing he had received a whack to helm by another tree forcing him to topple backwards over the edge with Optimus, as the two tumble downwards they had hit their helms first forcing them into temporary stasis.

"Arcee! Boss bot and Ebony got sent over the edge!" Bulkhead called out which got all the femmes there to be thoroughly pissed off as Moonracer and Arcee's optics colour had swiftly changed to a bright red colour, Crystal had gotten brighter and as for Chromia her optics didn't change but rather she fought harder to try and finish the fight quickly to see if her sparkmate-soon-to-be was alright, while Crystal fought she had impaled two Arielcons with her extra limbs before promptly stretching her limbs outwards causing the two Arielcons to become nothing more than splattered limbs sewn across the battlefield, Moonracers throwing knives had gained a red hot edges and when they hit their marks it went further through their armour, as for Arcee her wrist mounted blades edges had changed from an energon blue hue to a fire red hue and when they cut through the Arielcons armour but when it hit their fuel lines the energon had caught fire spreading through out the bodies till fire had came bursting out their visor optics and Chromia? Well she is giving the cons the beat down of their life with her knuckle duster and baton, when the smoke cleared on the battlefield Bulkhead and Bee were stunned as they could see piles of bodies surrounding the four femmes with energon dripping of their chosen weapons and extra limbs in Crystal's case but soon enough their anger washed away for concern as they rushed over to the edge only to see Jack and Optimus flying/driving towards the train but for Jack he was focused on getting the Huey off the top of one cart that is holding the D.Y.N.G.S while Optimus had to take a much longer route, but the Huey took off without the D.Y.N.G.S and when it was far enough away a rocket had came flying towards the tracks blowing them up further ahead of the train and so with a new objective in mind both Jack and Optimus had gotten to the locomotive on opposite sides, transforming they both had grabbed hold of it and planted their pede's into the ground as a way to force the train to slow down. It had came to halt just a couple feet away from the destroyed tracks from the cart that holds the D.Y.N.G.S the side door had opened with Miko poking her head out.

"Now why does that one not transform into a vehicle like the rest?" Silas questioned to himself as the Huey he is in fly's away from the scene. "It seems we get to find out some interesting facts about these living metal."

* * *

"Base sweet base." Jack said as he stepped through the height upgraded ground-bridge since Ratchet had some spare time and some unbroken tools he had upgraded the size of the ground-bridge to allow Jack to walk in his root mode.

"Ah! Who in the name of Primus is that?!" Ratchet declared as he pointed towards Crystal who was clinging to Jack with her extra limbs with dreamy love look in her optics and din't even bother to acknowledge Ratchet at all.

"This is Crystal Widow, Crystal say hello to Ratchet our medic." Jack said and briefly Crystal looked at Ratchet, gave him a wave and started to nuzzle up against Jacks neck cables with a light purr as well. "She'll be joining us... well rather them." Jack said indicating towards Arcee and her sisters who had a little sway in their step heading towards their shared quarters, overhead Chela had came swooping down, over Ratchets helm and perched himself on Jacks lower arm.

"And that is?" Ratchet asked.

"Chela." Jack said with Chela giving a chirp in response before flying up higher and perching himself on a support beam.

"You know we won't have the energon to keep supporting everybot you bring back Ebony and that even includes pets." Ratchet said but earned himself a low throaty growl from Jack at the word pet as Chela wasn't a pet but rather his guardian. Jack had silently sent a message over his comm-link to Chromia who had came bounding around the corner into the hub and had transformed waiting for Jack.

"Crystal why don't you go introduce yourself to Arcee she can... fill you in on somethings." Jack said and with a nod Crystal had climbed down and went in the direction Arcee went to look for her giving Jack the chance to turn back into his human self and hopped onto Chromia who had a helmet for Jack on her passenger seat. Just like that it was another day done for Jack as he got home to see his mother June again who had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on so being like the worrying child he is, he carried June back to her bed, turned the TV off and had something to eat before grabbing a metal pipe, head into his room with the scraplet sitting on Jacks desk waiting idly for the Predacon to return and when Jack entered the room the Scraplet had became active looking at him and took notice of the metal pipe he had in one hand, so throwing it into the air the scraplet had ate it before flying around Jack as he had just flopped onto his bed and awaited that blissful darkness to take him for good nights rest.

**All right another chapter done and when this one has gone up I'll be working on the next one but instead of lasting one TP episode it last two that way i can get more done and potentially add in more queens for the Ebony also be on the lookout in the future as I have planned to make another story involving twins but as to who they are my music is silent but it will also involve another writer called Electro prime and please go see what they have in store as they were the one who gave me the idea to add in Chela and Since people have made up their mind I'll continue this story till its finished**

**Let the music keep your body fresh, peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Dantegillenwater: No I will not be adding Miko into Ebony's den of queens even do his CNA has the power to convert Cybertronians but both I and Yubel have discussed this topic many times and both of us agreed that Miko will NOT be joining his queens.**

**Rex: Pal don't worry about making a list of femmes that could join Ebony's queens as I already have a list with some help from Yubel, for example, we have discussed about windblade, strongarm, sari and so on but I'll be happy to let you know who will be joining the queen ranks thanks to you because I mentioned to Yubel about adding in Nightbird and he agrees but as of Override I haven't brought this up with Yubel and anything I do will be based on both our decisions also don't worry about Airachnid because Crystal would be quite lonely being the only Insecticon ;) also like I said above Miko will NOT be added to growing queens, as everyone has their likes and dislikes or rather preferences to who loves because I personally find it that Jack worries about Miko because she is like family to him from the way how I see it but when I see Jack and Arcee I can only see a couple in the making who is perfect because Jack just seems like the person that would be able to break into her cold steel cage of a war torn being, I'm not going to add in too many things otherwise I'll start forgetting about what I added in and I'll admit I have forgotten a few times about Ebony's bow and arrows, as for why I changed Blackarachnia's look is because it was the beast wars version and when their appearance change it is to suit their new alt modes, survivability, etc.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

"Jack get up, you got to go to school!" Jack heard as the telltale sound of the scraplet buzzing around before landing on his desk and turning into a metal ball so getting up Jack went through his daily routines he had heard a knock at the front so being him he answered it to see Miko and Raf who are ready to go.

"Oh, hey guys what brings ya here?" Jack asked opening the door wider for his friends to enter.

"Just came to see if you're ready to go back to school after about six or so months." Miko said.

"Yeah, and besides I think Vince won't be happy to see that your back but I think he won't stand a chance against you." Raf stated as they took note of Jacks toned body as he was still wearing a tank top which he needed to change to a short sleeve.

"I'm not bothered about Vince at all." Jack said going into the kitchen to see June cooking breakfast.

"Ah, my two little helpers are back, want any breakfast?" June asked.

"No thanks miss Darby we had some before coming here." Miko had politely declined which surprised Jack because of the other side of Miko he knows but shrugging his shoulders he went back to eating which just so happened to be something other than healthy for once.

* * *

To say that Jack didn't get any attention when he showed to Jasper high was wrong because as soon as he took off his bike helmet and placed it on the back of Chromias alt mode he had heard gasps as he caught a lot of attention from the girls while the men just stared at him in shock but underneath him he could feel Chromia become angry so quietly whispering. "Don't worry I have only eyes for sexy looking Cybertronians." Which got Chromia to clam down quite a bit, so getting off Jack walked in with Miko and Raf walking in next to him.

"Told ya you would attract a lot of attention." Miko commented but Jack didn't care as he now had to head to the principles office to get himself back into the loop of what has happened.

* * *

Time sure does fly for Jack as thanks to his new biology he could multitask very well as he could pay attention to what the teachers said, ignoring the constant kicks to his chair because a jealous bully hated the new Jack and such, when Jack got out of school he waited for his two friends but only Raf got out.

"Let me guess detention?" Jack inquired and got a nod from Raf so without wasting time he had hopped on to Chromia while Raf got into Bee leaving just Bulkhead to wait for Miko who most likely wouldn't be out for another hour or so heading to base with nothing else to do Jack had just sought to take it easy by leaning back into couch they had at the base and close his eyes, listening to the thumping beat his spark made. Jack doesn't know how long he had been out but he could hear Bulkhead driving into the base with Miko hopping out and Bulk transforming.

"You sound like my parents." Miko said in disgust and annoyance walking away towards where Jack is just sitting on the couch.

"aren't they Japanese?" Bulk questioned.

"They may speak a different language but you both say the same thing." She said having nearly made it up to the human area.

"Is it wrong that we want what's best for you?" Bulkhead asked walking over.

"Let me guess bailed out of detention?" Jack asked outta the blue as he had gone over towards Ratchet who is using the console that's there.

"Look Miko before I became a warrior I was a labourer in construction, I could build things and break things and that's it." Bulk said who didn't realise Jack was talking to them who had shrugged not caring really.

"I love breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you!" Miko exclaimed while Bulk had groaned.

"Why would you wanna be like me when you could be a... medic like Ratchet." who wasn't even paying a single byte of attention to them.

"I'm picking up a fresh energon pulse from a nation called Greece, an ancient city which is quite historic." Ratchet said but Jack could just see his faceplate which had a grin as he had given Bulk an idea.

"Ancient Greece huh, oooh field trip." He said looking towards Miko who didn't have a clue to what might Bulk have in store and when the two were gone Jack turned to Ratchet.

"You planned that to happen didn't you?" He asked whit Ratchet turning towards him.

"The saying as you humans use would be 'the timing couldn't be any better' because Jack I need absolute peacefulness as it has come to my attention about your CNA capabilities." Ratchet said allowing Jack to hop on to his servo. "When I say that is because from all the femmes you huh... acquired so to say have been affected differently for example Arcee had her weapons changed so they are more effective at terminating her enemies but her appearance hasn't changed at all yet while on the other hand from what Crystal Widow had told me is that she didn't always look like what she is now before meeting you. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Ratchet asked as they entered the med-bay.

"You want to try and use my CNA to 'upgrade' all of your weapon systems, correct?" Jack inquired.

"Yes and no, that may be a positive outcome but when it comes to your CNA it has also the capabilities to also reformat the Cybertronians T-cog and armour." Ratchet said setting Jack down on a workbench. "If it's alright with you I would like some of your CNA to try and isolate the reformat part of your CNA so that way we wouldn't be affected by having our T-cogs changed." Ratchet explained using a console nearby.

"If it will help you guys win this war and get you your home back, I wouldn't mind putting some of my CNA to achieve that because, in the end, it'll be my home too." Jack said as Ratchet had handed him a small tube which had a needle on the end so Jack had placed it where it should go and as soon as he did a light red liquid had started to flow into the tube and straight into a cylinder but it was changed to be a human-sized cylinder that wouldn't take too much of Jacks CNA as it was a third done by now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ratchet asked as he didn't want what Arcee had distinctively said to Wheeljack about shoving his helm where the nova doesn't shine.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine I guess I must have a lot if I'm not feeling the effects of dizziness or such." Jack said with the cylinder being filled now.

"That's good, thank you, Jack, this may help us in the long run." Ratchet said taking the cylinder filled with Jacks CNA after he had taken the needle out of him, Crystal had walked in and found Ratchet and Jack.

"Ratchet do you know when Ebony will be back?" She asked but what she hadn't realised was that Ebony was already here but in his human form.

"I'm not sure but maybe Jack knows where he is." Ratchet said placing the cylinder next to the console in the med-bay.

"How would a human know where a giant metal dragon might be?" She questioned but above her, Chela had come swooping down and landed next to Jack.

"Hey, Chela it seems you found yourself quite a nice place to rest." Jack said.

**It could be better but it suits just fine. **Chela said back to Jack with him nodding before walking towards the edge of the workbench and jumping with Crystal being shocked he would do such a thing before realising that the human was transforming while falling and boy was she shocked to see the human she once saw to be the king of Predacons standing in front of her.

"I guess Arcee didn't tell you about this?" He asked but Crystal was still shocked even waving his servo in front of her did nothing and when he went to poke her she fell forwards so acting quickly he caught her.

"She glitched, I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest." Ratchet commented behind Jack as he carried Crystal into her quarters which for some strange reason there was a pearl white blanket and pearl white pillow on the berth but Jack didn't question it when he felt it and found it to be silk, so putting Crystal down on the berth Jack had lent up against a wall while sitting on the floor just waiting for Crystal to reboot from the glitch which did take quite a while but when Crystal had finally come back from the glitch, she had looked around wondering why she was in her quarters but one look towards the door was Jack sitting up against the wall and laying her optics on him she had immediately jumped off the berth and straight into Jacks's arms.

* * *

**Nemesis bridge.**

"It's about time you showed up Knockout and without the assistance of Thunderblast as she had managed to sneak away somewhere and hasn't responded to her comm-link we had to result in finding you and your partner Breakdown." Shatter said with her and Dropkick turning around to see a red, silver and yellow highlighted bot.

"It was a long drive in coming here even after the news that the bridge was temporarily unavailable because somebot had destroyed it, no matter where is Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked and so with Shatter and Dropkick showing him the way towards the med-bay that has a Megatron in stasis and hooked on to some kind of life support machine.

"She did a decent job at keeping him on life support but the buffing could use some work." Knockout commented as he started to go over Megatrons readings. "If Breakdown was here we could get the job finish and make Megatron look brand new, well except we can't fix this giant hole above his spark chamber." Knockout said.

"Very well but where is Breakdown?" Shatter inquired with Knockout turning towards her.

"Before you called us about Megatrons status we were hot on a fresh energon signal, when he is finished scouting it he will show." Knockout said **(You may be wondering why didn't bother to describe Knockout as much as the others are because I think everyone should know what the vain paint job medic would look like by now and the same goes for Breakdown but without the compliment.)**

* * *

**Greece, energon signal.**

Bulkhead was just thrown across the excavation area and straight into the fresco painting with a blue bulky Cybertronian is standing further back and outta all the faceplates colours being silver his was tangerine with yellow optics.

"I'll be seeing you around Bulkhead and maybe you can put up a better fight!" The mech said before transforming into an off-road jeep and driving off.

"I'll be seeing you around Breakdown." Bulkhead said after getting up and Miko had run over towards him.

"It's a good thing I got a picture of the fresco before you destroyed it!" Miko excitedly said which was a bonus because Bulkhead knew something that Breakdown didn't which was what the fresco had painted on it is a golden orb of Cybertronian origin and when he got back to base he had told everyone what he and Miko found and Miko had even managed to get the picture she had taken to go on to the computer with some help from Ratchet and Raf.

"It's an energon harvester. A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source." Optimus stated turning towards Jack, Miko and Raf who were on the platform next to the console in the command hub.

"Greek gods knew the Autobots?" Raf questioned.

"I would say that something happened on Cybertron to have such a relic here." Jack said as he felt something poking his back.

"You are somewhat correct but not this relic Jack, the ancients often used the art of a given ere to conceal hidden messages, this fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvesters location hidden somewhere on this planet." Optimus explained which something he had said caught Jacks attention.

"Optimus if the harvester removes energon from anything and all you have energon running through, including me, wouldn't that mean." Jack said with a little hint of fear as Optimus finished what Jack was thinking.

"In Decepticons hands, the harvester would be a deadly weapon."

"See! you're a genius for totaling that painting!" Miko exclaimed in excitement.

"For once she isn't wrong." Arcee said with her two sisters standing next to her.

"But the next question is how would the cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Chromia asked and this time an answer had come from Raf.

"With high-speed internet." and all eye/optics were on him now. "If you do an image search for a Greek god and golden orb this pops up." Raf said with an image showing up on the console of a Greek statue holding a golden orb. "It's in a museum."

"Is that the real deal?" Moonracer asked as the three turned towards Optimus who was looking at it closely.

"Contact agent Fowler." He said with all seriousness while Jack was being poked in the back again so turning around he found nothing there other than Crystal Widow trying to get his attention from the hallway, so walking over because his curiousness was peeked to know what she wanted.

"Yes?" but Jack quickly found himself being picked up gently.

"How do you manage to change to look like a human?" Crystal asked.

"I guess it might have something to do with my T-cog. What was it that Wheeljack said... Something about pretender gear which allows us to become human in a sense." Jack explained before he heard something that Optimus had said.

"Autobots we will have to confiscate the harvester ourselves."

**"Alright!"** Bee said as he was happy to try and get something away from Decepticon hands.

"Optimus sorry to burst your bubble but." Jack said with Crystal moving towards the group. "Giant metal robots is no go because your too big and would surely destroy the museum it would be better if me, Miko and Raf take it for you and if it would ease any of your worries you, Arcee, Bulk and Bee can stand guard outside the museum in your alt modes." Jack suggested with everyone looking at him.

"But wouldn't that be illegal Jack?" Raf questioned with Jack looking at him.

"Raf I'm a Predacon. The rules we follow are completely different to the rules humans follow and besides the thought of having a Decepticon sucking the energon outta my body terrifies me." He said with a shiver.

"Jack is right we cannot allow the Decepticons to get their hands on the harvester and they will use any means necessary to obtain it and thus the act of covert will be required of us and you three." Optimus stated and Jack got another idea which Ratchet was needed for.

"Hey, Ratchet do you think you can make a replica of the energon harvester but without the functioning parts?" Jack asked catching the medic's attention.

"It's doable but I would require time." Ratchet said with absolute confidence in his ability to replicate it.

"There we go, we have somewhat of a plan, a decoy to replace the energon harvester once we have it in our hands. Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Not really but might I suggest where we should be positioned?" Chromia inquired which got a nod from Optimus. "I reckon Bulkhead and Moonracer be placed on the east side of the museum, Bee should be placed on the west, me and Arcee will be on the south side and Optimus you can watch from the north so that way we have full coverage of museum on all sides should the Decepticons show up." Chromia said since she learned something like this from working as a police enforcer back in Cybertrons golden age.

"Very well, meanwhile Jack, Miko and Raf will go in from the loading bay and proceed from there to the exhibition containing the energon harvester and replace it with the replica and when they have the energon harvester they would proceed back to the loading bay where one of us will be waiting to pick it up and take it back with the kids, any questions?" Optimus debriefed and looking around the only one who had a question was Crystal. "Yes, Crystal?"

"What can I do?" She asked Jack who is in one servo.

"Ratchet will try to contact Wheeljack to see if he can get him to send him some pretender gear blueprints along with a modification to your T-cog allowing a vehicular alt form along with your Predacon form, anyone else?" Optimus stated with Crystal being satisfied with that answer as she did kinda feel left out especially with her Predacon alt form and not being able to help in public which did leave her kinda down spirited.

"I think that's it Optimus, everyone knows their roles and where to be positioned when it comes to acquiring the energon harvester now let's get prepared as when we're doing this is during closing hours so we only have to deal with security." Jack said with everyone going off to do whatever it is to prepare for the upcoming mission. "Crystal could you take me over to Ratchet." Jack said which crystal did. "Want any help in getting the replica finished?" Jack had asked.

"Unless you got welders then no because Bulkhead had broke mine." Ratchet complained as he finished looking through cupboards upon cupboards of tools.

"Like these?" He asked with his wrist transforming to show to wrist-mounted flamethrowers but were fine-tuned so instead of spewing out flames it was more of blowtorch flame.

"Perfect, I'll hold the pieces in place and you can weld around the points of connection." Ratchet said so Crystal left Jack there with Ratchet so the two could get to work on making the replica.

* * *

**The next day.**

It had been about two days with Jack and Ratchet working on making the replica and it was nearly finished as it only needed one more piece to be welded on and with everyone in the command hub they were kinda anxious about the upcoming mission but they had kept their cool just long enough for Jack and Ratchet to finish the replica.

"Done!" Jack said with the wrist-mounted welders going back into his skin, he took a look at the replica and it sure does look like the real deal.

"Excellent work you two." Optimus praised.

"Are we good to begin the operation then?" Jack asked Optimus who gave him a nod. "Alright, everyone listen up!" Jack shouted which got everyone's attention right away. "We only got one shot at this and if we fail well I don't really wanna think about it, so does everyone remember their roles?" Jack questioned.

"Me and Chromia will be stationed on the south side and should anything go wrong on the other fronts we'll be there." Arcee said with Chromia having her arms crossed and a firm nod from her.

"Bulk and Me got the east side and should the cons show up they better be prepared for an aft kicking." Moonracer said with as much wrecker spirit she has.

**"I got the west side covered." **Bee whirred and clicked.

"I'll be watching over from the north observing the surroundings and your progress in taking the energon harvester." Optimus said.

"Good, we'll contact Ratchet when we're ready to receive the replica and we'll be waiting for the all-clear from you." Jack said with Ratchet activating the ground-bridge for the team to go through while Jack, Miko and Raf were waiting on a scissor lifting platform for the go ahead from Optimus which didn't take long and when they went through they had found themselves at the docking bay with Chromia and Arcee lifting up the shutters for them, once inside they made their way around to the exhibition where the energon harvester is but above them was a camera which is looking directly at the orb, using the lifting platform to reach the same height as the camera Miko had used her phone to take a picture and placed it over the camera so it was now looking a picture of the orb and not the real thing, giving Jack a thumbs up he had started to maneuver the lifter platform towards the statue and when it was close to the orb Jack grabbed it with both hands and started to pull moving the orb towards the lifter platform and once it was on Jack flashed his light towards Optimus signalling that they have the orb, he gave a couple flashes as well to signal he understood and as they were making their way back to the loading bay Jack caught a glimpse of a red convertible car parking close to Optimus alt form and behind Optimus was a blue 4x4 off-road jeep that had a... roof mounted missile turret which fired towards Optimus who caught it and was doing his best to stop it from destroying the building and setting off any alarms. "We gotta move now, we got Decepticons." Jack said alerting the two to what was happening and as they nearly made it they heard the sound of alarms blaring and concrete crumbling which meant something had broken the front of the museum.

"You guys go, I'll distract the guard." Miko said as she vaulted over the lifter platform since it was low enough to the floor.

"Let's go, Raf, she'll be fine as long as we get this back to the bots as that is my mine worry." Jack said driving the lifting platform onwards but when they got to the loading bay and the shutters opened it wasn't any of the bots as they expected but rather the silent con Soundwave who grabbed the energon harvester in one multi-tool claw, transformed and took off with it. "You gotta be fragging me!" Jack exclaimed but now wasn't the time so contacting Ratchet who had opened a ground-bridge for the two and once they were through and outta the way, he had started to bridge back the team with some having wounds which he went to attend to.

"Wheres the harvester?" Ratchet asked.

"That fragging silent con Soundwave showed up and took it from us when we reached the loading bay and not only that but by now Miko is likely being held by the security guards at the museum ." Jack said trying to get his frustrations out. "When will Fowler be able to bail Miko out?" Jack asked after letting an agitated sigh go.

"Not at least for some time." Ratchet stated with Fowler's voice machine repeating its message.

"If it was Starscream leading we'd know he would try the easiest way to get energon with the harvester." Arcee said which had got them thinking where would the leader of the Decepticons go if they had an energon harvester, so they all started to split up to search for it except for Jack as he was busy venting his anger on some scrap metal cars or using the safe to run through different scenarios so his mind would be elsewhere but he didn't know that he had been down in the S.A.F.E for as long as he had planned because he had heard Bulkhead smash something and exclaiming something about the leader not being stupid if you have the energon harvester your going to take the easiest route possible to get energon which now that Jack thought about it it had made sense since Ratchet picked up an energon signal at the excavation site he sent Bulkhead to, making his way back up there he had found that bulk already went through the bridge and it was still open so he went through.

"Bulk." Jack called out in a whisper grabbing the wreckers attention.

"Ebony, take a look at this." Bulk said and when Jack looked he had seen Vehicons on patrol, Knockout and Breakdown standing directly behind two bots one was red the other blue, the red one looked like a femme from what Jack could see and the blue one was a mech.

"The Autobots always knew how to make such interesting devices including this one, why move mountains when there is energon right here and with this, it makes the job a whole lot easier." The red femme said holding the harvester up.

"That is true but how do we even use it?" The blue mech asked and found himself having the harvester being aimed at him, it had energon blue lines running all over it as it powered and once it finished a blue beam had shot out missing the blue mech, Breakdown and Knockout before hitting a Vehicon. Jack and Bulk watched as the energon was sucked out of the Vehicon and being stored inside the harvester and soon enough the Vehicons visor optic faded to black with having its energon sucked out of it.

"That's how Dropkick." The red femme said before turning towards some crystals but they looked like there was nothing in them as if the life was drained from them but when she fired the harvester at them energon had come out.

"Bulk I'm going to cause a distraction when you get the chance grabbed the harvester and smash it." Jack said before sneaking off and as he climbed up higher on the mountain he went into his human form grabbed the bow and slotted a green tip arrow, he took aim at a patrolling Vehicon, pulled back on the energon like string and released, the arrow quietly whistled through the air flying straight towards the Vehicon who had only felt a sharp pain in its neck, its movements became slow and sluggish then inside it the gears had started to creek under pressure before shattering as something corroded them enough for pressure to break them, with a sharp howl of pain the Vehicon had alerted everybot to what was happening even Knockout went to have a look at what happened, as he was inspecting the Vehicon he saw a sleek black arrow embedded in its neck cables and saw around the point of impact rust.

"Rust." He commented with disgust before hearing another sharp howl of pain as more and more Vehicons had been shot by rustic arrow, when it finally quieted down a couple of the Vehicons had been suddenly set alight with black flames consuming their frames and after that the last few stuck together with Dropkick, Breakdown and Knockout but they were knocked unconscious when an arrow of lightning had hit the floor and with arcs of lightning shooting out and hitting them.

"What's going?!" The red femme demanded but had found out that only two Vehicons had remained while some were either melting or turning to rust and the group including the officers were knocked out but quickly found herself under fire from Bulk as he rushed towards her, he had quickly taken care of the vehicons but as he was making his way to the harvester the femme had fired it this time sucking the energon outta Bulkhead but he had kept marching towards her, before he could do anything Jack had shoved him out of the way and finished what Bulk was doing but when he had grabbed the harvester he leaned downwards towards the femmes faceplate.

"I'll see you soon rose." Jack said as he commented on her red colour grabbed the orb ripped it out of her servos as she was distracted by the golden orbs staring at her inside her she had sub-consciously activated her cooling fans, Jack leaned a little closer before stealing a small kiss from her and walked off with the orb in one servo.

"..." She was speechless but one thought ran through her processor and that was to give the giant mech her designation. "Its Shatter!" She shouted after Jack who nodded in acknowledgement, picked up Bulkhead and walked away.

"Ratchet we could use a bridge." Jack said through his comm as he carried on walking straight into a ground-bridge leaving Shatter and her unconscious teammates behind. "Ratchet me and Bulk could use some energon and here an early Christmas present." Jack said walking towards the med-bay and handed Ratchet the real energon harvester.

"Where did you get this?" Ratchet asked as he started to get two cubes of energon for the two.

"Took it from a distracted enemy after she demonstrated using it on a Vehicon, some energon crystals and finally me and Bulk." Jack explained after consuming his energon cube. "To be honest I say destroy the blasted thing before it could be stolen from us and used against us." Jack said as everyone came back to see Jack and Bulk in the med-bay and Ratchet holding another Harvester while the Replica is sitting on the workbench next to him.

"I'm guessing we missed something?" Chromia questioned with Ratchet looking to the two in the med-bay and they looked at each other.

"Maybe." Jack and Bulk said at the same time and after some time Fowler showed up with Miko who was very happy to be out of the museum.

* * *

Jack had chosen to take a cruise around town on Chromia with Arcee and Moonracer behind him and they had their holomatter projections activated , Moonracer's holomatter avatar was a toned woman as through the leather jacket which hugs her body you can see the definitions of her muscles clearly, Arcee's holomatter avatar was a woman with an hourglass body shape and she wore full leather biker suit that hugged her body tightly as you can see where her curves lies while for Chromia she didn't really have use for one but she had hers on just to get the feeling that she was riding on the back of a bike and could feel Jacks body, Chromia had the same look as Arcee but was more toned so she was like the middle between the three sisters as for the helmets they all wore each one looked like their helms and had their colours the same goes for what they were wearing but only in colours.

"Enjoying it?" Jack asked with Chromia humming in thought as it was nice for someone else to take control for a moment.

"He seriously knows how to revs a femmes engine." Arcee said through the comm units as she drove up alongside Chromia even Moonracer joined them.

"And he knows just the right spots to hit as well." Moonracer said with a giggle since she was mentioning about him in a berth but the only sister Jack hadn't fragged yet was Chromia so she is a bit jealous but had soon started to get overheated systems that even her cooling fans had a hard time trying to cool them down, as every time she saw Jack she could only think of what he would do with her in a berth.

"Stop teasing her." Jack said which got the two to stop before. "That's my job." With him suddenly revving her engine which sure got a reaction out of her frame suddenly shaking and shivering.

"N-no fair!" Chromia exclaimed since she liked it when Jack did that or the fact he would praise her or do anything. When the three reached a stoplight Arcee and Moonracer went behind him, as they waited the one person Jack never wanted to see again had shown up and who might that be? Well, his name rhymes with fince and he has ginger hair.

"Cheery moped you got there Darby." Vince said as he was sitting in his crappy sports car.

"Moped, you wish it was pal cause this bad girl has roughly 300 horsepower and can reach zero to 60 in 2.6 seconds and hell even the gal riding the bike behind me is faster than what you're driving." Jack angrily said flipping him the bird before speeding off even the ATV quad bike Moonracer was still able to keep up.

"Jack you're gripping a bit too tightly." Chromia said which had got him to ease up.

"Sorry but I really don't like Vince." Jack said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"It's fine but you should know that a femmes vital stats are her own business." Chromia stated but Jack had heard someone trying to get his attention.

"Hey." A girl's voice said so with all the rearview mirrors turning to look and Jack looking over it was Sierra. "Jack right?" She inquired.

"Yup." Jack said not really interested in her or this conversation at all.

"Would it be alright if I got a ride?" Sierra asked but Jack looked from her to behind and back to her.

"Nope 'cause when I chose to date one of these lovely gals I didn't realise I was signing up for a whole package of Three and they DON'T like sharing with others." Jack said which was half true, the three sisters didn't mind sharing as long as they got to teach them how Jack works and such.

"Hey, hey small world." Vince said as he drove up alongside Jack again.

"Too small." Jack venomously said as right now he just wanted to squash Vince but he knew he couldn't.

"What do you say to race outside of town?" Vince questioned but Jack he wasn't interested.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you should take those two thumbs of yours and get them outta your arse and grow up." Jack said but because the helmet he is wearing you couldn't see the death glare he was giving Vince and like before he gave him and Sierra the bird hell even the three sisters did it as they now grew to hate them.

"I think we can all agree we don't like them." Moonracer said as they drove out of town.

"You can say that again 'cause I could tell that girl was trying to make a move." Arcee said with her engine revving in anger.

"I think I might make a list for the Decepticons to kidnap." Chromia said as she thought if she gave the Decepticons a list of humans and an image that they might think of them as potential Autobot allies.

"Even so I wouldn't leave them to the fate of the Decepticons and besides Sierra isn't my type any more and one look at her I could tell that whatever she had planned it was going to end badly." Jack said with them entering the base which meant that the three sisters can deactivate their holomatter projections, Jack got off and went up to the human area where he found Raf and Miko already there. "Anything exciting happened?" Jack asked taking a seat next to Raf who was surfing some kind of conspiracies website.

"Just trying to do something to pass the time." They both said as they were so bored nothing happened.

"Arcee I'm getting an energon signal in some deep forests." Ratchet said with Arcee nodding and taking the energon reader from Ratchet.

"You coming jack?" Arcee asked which Jack didn't anything more to do as he hopped down from the platform and jogged towards her, Ratchet had activated the ground-bridge sending the two somewhere close to the reading.

"Damn." Jack said as he was suddenly coughing from something.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"I can smell smoke way over here from wherever someone started a fire." Jack said with the two walking onwards towards the location of the energon signal.

"These pesky mosquitoes are very annoying." Jack had suddenly complained since all he could hear was him and Arcee walking, the energon reader and the constant buzz from the mosquitoes.

"Then why don't you go into your Cybertronian form?" Arcee questioned before hearing Jack burning everything around him which was quite effective at getting rid of them and setting some of the forests on fire but Jack had quickly dealt with that. "That's certainly one way of dealing with them." Arcee commented as Jack seemed a bit happier now he didn't have bugs pestering him.

"Because I would actually like time to spend in my human form." Jack said as the two carried on walking.

"You do look cute as human either way. I actually do wonder what it would be like to be human for a day." Arcee said right before the energon reader had started to go off. "That's odd, Ratchets satellite scan were accurate but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge." Arcee said now being watchful of her surroundings as they carried on soon enough the reader had gone off again but this time in front of them there is a trench and trees being toppled over or thrown about by something.

"Crash landing, which means either an Autobot had come crashing down or a Decepticon." Jack analysed by looking at the deep gash in the earth.

"So, wanna stay in your human form and stay behind me for protection or change and take the lead?" Arcee asked looking at Jack who done a gesture saying lead the way. With that Arcee put the energon reader away, got one of her blasters out and started to move forward along the deep trench to find the end and hopefully not a Decepticon.

"I don't like this Arcee." Jack suddenly said breaking the silence but didn't say anything as she continued to lead the way to a ship which has been all scratched up from coming down and crash landing so much so there was no recognizable mark on the ship to say it was Autobot or Decepticon.

"Think you can handle being out here for a moment while I check the ship?" Arcee asked but instead, Jack marched towards the ship with Arcee closely behind and when they got to the ramp Arcee entered first, Jack second but because he was so low to the ground he wasn't really able to look at things above while Arcee could.

"It smells like a femme." Jack said catching Arcee's attention. "A femme who really hasn't had a plug for a long time and made do with her digits I'm guessing." As he continued to sniff but soon enough he found himself looking at some kind of storage crate. "Wanna open it?" Jack questioned and Arcee did just that only to find herself at a crate full of Cybertronian interface toys.

"Your right about one thing, she really needs to find herself a mech." Arcee said closing the crate and looking around she went into the next part of the ship to find a trophy case of severed heads from different species and went back to Jack, picked him up and left the ship. "There's no way I'm letting that fragger getting her servos on you." Arcee said with pure venom.

"What, who, Arcee?" Jack tried to ask but Arcee was just set on getting away from the ship and hopefully away from the femme.

"I'll be damned if I ever allow that fragger to get servos on you." Arcee said again. "Ratchet we need a bridge." But she got static. "Ratchet?" again she got nothing but static. "Scrap her ship must be emitting some kind of comm scrambler and stopping us from contacting base." Arcee concluded.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted getting the femmes full attention as she stared at him and only him. "What is going on and who is this femme!" Jack demanded and to which Arcee briefly looked around before starting.

"Airachnid, her name is Airachnid and well, back before the war lets say we used to date so to speak but when the war came around she got really territorial as I kept getting partnered up with mechs during missions, she ended up becoming a con, then there was Tailgate Cliff's spilt spark I was trying to make my way back to an Autobot squad and ended up getting lost but Tailgate was close by and he helped me make my way back before Airachnid had captured both of us." Arcee explained with a slight blush at the bit of the two femmes dating. "She wanted to get some coordinates to an Autobot attack which I didn't have and she thought by bringing in Tailgate and terminating him right in front of me would make me squeal but I didn't and soon enough Cliff and Bee had saved me, she escaped, Tailgate died and here I am trying to protect you from her as now I've kinda grown territorial." Arcee finished taking in a deep breath.

"Alright, get us out of here then." Jack commanded which Arcee happily followed since the high Kings commands were absolute and it seems her programming has taken it quite literally, with her transforming and driving off once Jack got she had kept trying to reach Ratchet over the comms but something had quickly snatched Jack off Arcee as he was being pulled away Arcee quickly turned around to chase him but couldn't see Jack anywhere, slamming a fist into a tree one of Arcee's optics had turned red with anger.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee furiously bellowed out as now Arcee wasn't very happy that she had taken Jack. Speaking of Jack, he was currently hanging upside down inside a cave and he found himself in some kind of spider web he was even wrapped all around in the stuff.

"Ah, I thought I might have damaged a handsome looking human like yourself." Jack heard as the cave was pitch black so he couldn't see anything until he spotted luscious purple bio lights and purple optics staring at him.

"Thanks for the compliment and you must be Airachnid." Jack said which got a laugh out of her.

"That is true and might I say well done on taming Arcee, I tried for so long to try and make her obey me when it was necessary but alas the war happened and we never really got to the juicy part of breaking her processor till she couldn't do anything when it came to interfacing and obeying my commands but you, you managed to make her obey you whenever you want, tell me. How did you do it?" Airachnid asked as her optics are filled with curiosity and wonder that such a human was able to tame Arcee as she had put it.

"I would but uh you see it has something to do with CNA." Jack said and suddenly those purple optics became bored.

"Don't tell me your like Shockwave who does everything with science." Airachnid said with boredom. "Because anything he does is quite boring and it quite doesn't have the flare I seek."

"Actually." Jack said catching her attention as she was looking intensely at him. "If you were to cut the webbing around my waist I'll show you what I mean by CNA." Jack said really getting her attention.

"Oh? Do you think a lowly human like you can satisfy me? hmm..." Airachnid hummed in thought. "Since you managed to tame Arcee I'll allow it." She finally said but she didn't move forward instead Jack felt a slash at the webbing that was covering his waist and a slight breeze on his skin, he figured out she did not only cut through the webbing but his jeans and pants as well. "My, my you got quite the plug there for a human." Airachnid said as she could see Jack's plug rapidly growing in size and girth but looking a bit more up she could see two orbs being covered in metal. "Would you look at that. You got some pretty big bearings human especially since they are covered in Cybertronium." Airachnid said and Jack could feel something poking his bearings.

"Careful, I'll need those for what is going to happen and for later." Jack said while Airachnid had carried on toying with Jacks plug and bearings, she was to listen though she would have been able to hear Jacks bearings slosh as it had been a while since his last interface, Jack couldn't really see anything in the darkness but his sense of smell was amazing as one minute there was nothing and then there was the smell of feminine lubricant wafting his nose. "Excited?" Jack questioned but he had found himself inside a warm, wet hole and something was moving across his plug, he could also hear something moving in and out of something wet which he could only surmise would be Airachnid was digiting herself and because of Jacks musk it must have been overpowering for her which she could now only follow the programming of pleasing the interfacing partner, Jack could feel Airachnids glossa moving all around his plug till he could feel it poking at his plug tube which made him spurt some pre-CNA on to her glossa which she had gulped down almost eagerly, Jack had found his plug now in the cold air as he left Airachnids mouth but he could hear gears turning and now found his plugs tip being pressed against something wet. Before anything could happen an explosion happened shaking the cave which broke Airachnids trance-like state, moving away and getting her armour back on, another explosion rocked the cave before rocks had started to fall between the distance of Airachnid and Jack, who had been grabbed by an all too familiar servo, with Arcee now running away.

"She tried it didn't she?" Arcee asked.

"She was loving it, it doesn't help that even my pre-CNA has the same properties as my normal CNA." Jack said laughing. Arcee had stopped to allow Jack to transform back into his Predacon form, once that was done Arcee had hopped on to Jacks back and he took off heading far away from the ship and its scrambling pulses.

"Ratchet we could use a bridge." Arcee said through her comm unit which it was a response and not static.

"One bridge coming right up. Did you manage to find that energon signal?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's say there is a new player on the board and they will be joining us in do time." Arcee said with a ground-bridge appearing in front of the two. Onboard the crashed ship you could hear the sounds of women being played right. "JACK!" Airachnid screamed out in ecstasy as inside her port she had an interface toy buried deep in it and covered in her lubricant, her face was in complete bliss before confusion came over. "Why!" She bellowed out from her sitting position as she was seated in the pilot's chair both legs up on the dashboard with her port exposed to the air. "Why do I keep screaming out that humans name!" her optics were angry but then became sadden. "I wish he had finished his business I was so close to having his sweet delicious CNA inside me." She had said with a dreamy look and before she had started to toy with herself for about the seventh time now. "I'm gonna find you Jack and we're going to finish what was started between you and me." Airachnid said between pants with her systems have already overheated.

**It seems Airachnid had gotten a taste of Jack and had became addicted to it and wants more. I hope everyone is happy with this chapter and I would like to ask something for future chapters if I should cover more than one episode as I did here, cover two episodes or keep it as one episode at a time.**

**Let the music keep your body fresh, peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Some maybe wondering if there was chapter update or anything. There wasn't I just removed the announcement as for the G1 Terrorcons and I believe they are Hunn-Garr, Rippersnapper, SinnerTwin, Blot and Cutthroat and if I miss one I'm sorry but these five are the only ones I know as for the movie Hound I'm guessing you mean the big "Boned" Autobot if so well I'm not sure I could just swipe him away from the movies since he still plays a role in the movie but maybe at the end but for now that is for later chapter in case I like the idea.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

A knocking was heard on the door as Jack was sitting the front room watching some TV but when he answered it he wasn't expecting a robot that is about the same height as him with energon blue optics and no mouth but it has the armour of knight almost while Jack could see all sorts of cogs and gears moving about in certain areas.

"Ah, Master Jackson it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The robot said knowing who he is.

"And you might be?" Jack asked indicating towards the fact the robot had introduced himself yet.

"My name is Cogman, I'm here to assist you in any way as my orders were giving by lady Solus herself after she finished making me." Cogman said with a bow before straightening himself.

"Well, come on in then and tell me more about why Solus had made you." Jack said allowing Cogman to enter the household.

"Certainly sir, she made me as a way to help you and your carrier June in any way and even given the programming to defend myself and others if necessary and I also have the capabilities of a minicon to assist you in battle sir." Cogman said and Jack had thought back to Soundwave since he has a minicon named Laserbeak.

"Alright and how sure are you that your not a spy or anything like that?" Jack asked just to make sure he wouldn't be dooming the Autobots or anything like that.

"I'm sure I'm not a spy as I can name the other mistresses. Lady Arcee and her two split sparks lady Moonracer and lady Chromia. There is also Lady Crystal Widow and lastly lady Solus prime who created me. Might I dare say you have chosen well Master Jackson." Cogman complimented.

"Thanks but we better get to the base, for some strange reason I have a feeling that it's about to get hectic." Jack said entering the garage with Cogman following suit but when Jack walked through the door frame he found himself falling with Cogman right behind.

**(Location: Dark of the moon, Chicago.)**

"Sir by my calculations that must have been dimensional rift which has transported us to Chicago which is currently being controlled by Decepticons." Cogman said as he was falling at the same speed that Jack is but he quickly went back to his Predacon form with Cogman entering Jacks chassis to await for when Jack will deploy him, as Jack as he aimed for one of the buildings that are close by but what he didn't know was that he was landing right next to execution squad, crashing through the ceiling Jack quickly went back to his human form and made his way to the ground floor where he can see four bots and he remembered from the last time he went into another dimension he saw the same yellow and black striped bot from before and the same green ambulance bot but there are two new bots there with them a full-on red bot and one who doesn't look like a fighter but rather a scientist and by the looks of it the four bots are about to be executed.

"No prisoners, only trophies." Jack heard as it had come from a mech with a silver paint job.

"Bee... I think they're going to kill us." The bot that doesn't look like a fighter had said before being shoved forward but right as the barrel was aimed at the bots head Jack had come running out of the building he was hiding in, in his Predacon form and great sword in one servo and the bad bots. Well they didn't expect to see somebot so big to come running out of the building and start cutting them down which had encourage the other prisoners to take up arms and start fighting back but for Jack he did his best to protect the bot that didn't fight and the fight seemed to have turned in their favour even better as cybertronian fighters had started to fall out of the sky causing even more confusion while Jack and the other prisoners fought them.

"You! Follow me and stay close." Jack ordered to the bot he is protecting and rather than not listen, the bot then followed Jack as he leads him backwards till they both are far enough away from the battle.

"T-thank you, good sir." The bot said looking very relieved to be alive.

"No need, I hate Decepticons but one that would go as far as to terminate a scientist is one I would rather see dead. What's your name?" Jack asked looking down at the bot.

"My name is Wheeljack but I'm also called Que." Que said.

"Well, Que do you know of any Decepticons that should be removed from the picture?" Jack asked kneeling down and for Que from where he is, he manages to spot one Decepticon.

"That one is known as Shockwave, a deadly assassin and one that should be removed should the chances of our success being higher." Que stated pointing to a Decepticon that has a cannon for one arm and a singular optic and has a very evil look to him.

"Thanks, stay here and hide. I'll be back with someone and if it's alright with I'm putting together a team for something in the future and was hoping if you would join since your a scientist I could have needs of one or many." Jack explained but he left before Que could give him a answer, making his way over a bridge Jack found himself running head on to the bot known as Shockwave who was alerted to Jacks presence by a Decepticon that has a police enforcer car parts and with Shockwave taking aim Jack he fired, thinking he could take the hit and carry on Jack was surprised to actually feel pain so looking down he found a small hole in his abdomen and is leaking energon. "Slag." As Jack could feel a sharp pain from the wound and now he knew he has to be careful around Shockwave. "Is that the best you got?!" Jack shouted from his position quickly sealing the wound so his regeneration abilities to take over.

"..." Jack heard nothing so taking a peek around the corner was a bad idea because when he looked he nearly had his optic missing since Shockwave had fired another shot but was now aiming for a kill shot.

"That could have been better, I think this guy would make a great bodyguard if I ever need one." Jack said to himself and it had given him an idea but first he would need to disable Shockwaves weaponry and avoid getting killed himself, so getting his bow he started to take potshots at the surrounding Decepticons while avoiding Shockwaves blasts but soon enough the Decepticons had started to get shot at by what Jack could guess is military weapons so taking the confusion moment, Jack charged straight at Shockwave tackling him and the two went barreling away at the end of the two rolling Shockwave was on top of Jack with his arm-mounted blade ready to pierce Jack but he quickly sent a punch into Shockwaves chassis making him become winded from the blow but it didn't end there as Jack had managed to rip out the pipe that leads to Shockwaves gun making it become useless to Shockwave who now had to resort to different means of hurting his opponent and that includes his arm-mounted blade, the two have started to circle each other like they were waiting for a bell to ring the fight.

"Not many have disabled my cannon." Shockwave said to Jack with sounded like an impressive tone.

"Not many have ever pierced my armour." Jack said in the same tone.

"That's because I use to hunt down challenging creatures with tough armour that is strong that normal weapons wouldn't faze them." Shockwave had stated and Jack took notice of a giant mechanical worm driller beast.

"Like that thing?" Jack said hinting towards the beast.

"Yes, though it is a shame that it was killed. Now I have to tame another one." Shockwave said with no emotion but it had given Jack a better idea to what Shockwave can do.

"Tell you what. I'm looking for a group of warriors who can do things for me and you have some great talents, I hate to see them wasted." Jack said sort of gaining Shockwaves attention.

"That so? Why don't we battle and you can tell me what you have in mind?" Shockwave suggested but Jack he charged in with his great-sword enjoying the thought of a battle where he could be hurt in, with a swing Shockwave successfully blocked the attack before swinging his own which Jack had parried and smacked Shockwave with the butt of his hilt and kicked him away.

"Its a shame really, You have great talent even being able to tame such a creature and fight well, yet its wasted." Jack sadly said since he sees great use in having Shockwave as the beasts he tame can be use to protect his new home when he is able to claim his own land.

"Oh? So what is it that I could be doing that wouldn't waste such talents of a tamer and assassin such as myself." Shockwave asked as they clashed blades again.

"I'm looking for bots capable of protecting me and my queens during my war and after it to ensure no fool would dare to try to kill us." Jack explained knocking Shockwave away again but he recovered and got a slash out across Jacks chassis which did leave a gash but it was slowly closing over.

"Tempting offer... Whats in it for me?" Shockwave asked since he need to know if he would be getting anything out of the offer.

"Why, of course a unfair king is one to be greedy. You'll be able to tame as many beasts as you like and you can roam free without the worry of me keeping a tight leash on you, all I ask for is your help in protecting me and my queens." Jack said and Shockwave did see some benefits with being able to tame another pet but not only that he could do basically anything he wanted, clashing blades one more time it was this time Jacks turn to damage Shockwave and pin him to the floor with his pede and blade tip to his throat.

"I'll accept your terms." Shockwave said with Jack helping him getting up.

"I'm glad, now Two of you won't do so I'm going to need possibly more." Jack was saying but on a bridge nearby he saw the same Optimus he was accidentally beating up getting his aft handed to him by a red bot but that was unacceptable to Jack since Optimus was almost like a second dad that would look out for him in the living realm while Onyx would look out for him in the Primes realm. "Who's that?" Jack asked with his sharp denta baring angrily at what he is seeing.

"That would be Sentinel prime, a prime that had came before Optimus prime-" But that was all Jack needed to hear as he immediately transformed shocking Shockwave somewhat by his alt mode, Jack had taken off flying straight for Sentinel who had managed to cut off Optimus' arm but before he could deal the killing blow Jack had intervened by gripping Sentinels shoulders with his sharp claws which were digging in hard enough to draw energon, flinging Sentinel away Jack had caused him to crash through debris and a building he also transformed landing in front of where Sentinel landed even in this mode you could see smoke rising out of the corners of his mouth as he stood there waiting for Sentinel to get out of the rubble and when he did he sure looked pissed.

"WHO DARES TO STOP ME?!" He demands but Jack just gave him a left hook punching him right in the face.

"YOUR JUDGE!" Jack bellowed as he punched Sentinel again."YOUR JURY!" He then snatched Sentinels weapon from him and proceeded to cut of Sentinels arm. "YOUR EXECUTIONER!" Cutting off his other arm Jack now wielded both weapons and has Sentinel kneeling in front of him and the two stood there with a wall of fire surrounding them, both blades are lined against Sentinels throat. "Traitorous Primes don't get any last words." Jack snarled as he beheaded Sentinel whose last look was one of horror with his body sitting upright the head rolled forward falling off and the body collapsed off to the side, dropping the weapon that Sentinel once used Jack picked up the head and started to walk through the wall of fire baring the helm of Sentinel for all to see including Optimus who was a little shocked to see such a familiar being again but behind him Megatron was looking at a pit spawn walking straight out the flames of the pit. Throwing the helm of Sentinel over towards Optimus and Megatron with a crowd of bots gathering including human military personnel. "THOSE THAT WISH TO BRING HARM TO OPTIMUS PRIME WILL BE SHOWN NO MERCY, THOSE THAT DO WILL FIND ME STARING AT THEM AS THEIR HEADS ROLL, BE THEY HUMAN OR CYBERTRONIAN, YOU WILL FACE JUDGEMENT!" Jack bellowed out for everyone to hear and sure enough that did get the reactions he was looking for the one thing he hates more than someone trying to kill Optimus is a prime trying to kill Optimus.

Walking over to Optimus and Megatron Jack looked between the two. "You both look like slag." Jack commented with a grin as the Megatron here was missing a part of his helm and had rust in many places while Optimus looked like he might fall apart and he was already missing one of his arms.

"It seems that fate chose for us to meet again Ebony." Optimus said with a smile while Megatron just stood there a bit confused.

"What can I say fate isn't kind to me it seems that I might have some sort of residual of my last time coming here which caused another bridge to open sending me here." Jack explained looking at Megatron. "It seems your Megatrons are also different, at least he doesn't have a bucket for a helm." Jack said with the two looking at each other. "Yeah, for a bad guy I can't take your seriously without imaging a bucket as your helm and saying 'I'm Lord Buckettron, lord of the bucketicons!' right now I could actually take you seriously." Jack stated.

"This Megatron must not be so vile like me then." Megatron said with gravely like voice.

"You want me to list what he tried to do to earth?" Jack asked and the two nodded. "He reanimated a small army of undead Cybertronian as a test then decides to reanimate the dead on Cybertron and bring them through a space bridge as his invasion force to conquer earth." Jack listed off but Megatron looked displeased that another him would try to rule the planet.

"How boring he could have at least tried to blow the planet up by harvesting the sun." Megatron said like his mouth was filled with something distasteful.

"Now that is something a Megatron would try to do and it is on a much larger scale." Jack said almost like he was congratulating him and behind the same portal he had came here in has reappeared. "Ah, my ride is here. I'll be sure to see you again or when fate decides to send me on another dimension trip." Jack said with Shockwave walking past the three and into the portal and Que following behind.

"Que?" Optimus asked.

"Ah, yes. Sorry Optimus but it seems I am in debt to this man for saving my life and it seems that if we were to continue staying here it could end badly so I'm trusting him with my life from now and I'm if it feels like I'm betraying you." Que said since it was mainly from a scientific point of view and his own view of the situation.

"Sorry about that Optimus when I'm gone you can continue your war and fight for Earth." But what he failed to notice was three bots sneaking into the portal before Jack walked into the portal which took him straight to the Autobot base where he found Shockwave, Que and three other bots aiming their weapons at team Prime and they were aiming their weapons back.

**(Location TFP, Autobot outpost Omega.)**

"Ebony?" Jack heard and it came from Ratchet the one bot who he wouldn't expect to see him.

"Where's everyone else?" Jack asked stepping forward of the crowd.

"Arcee, Bee and Chromia are on board the Nemesis it's just me, Bulk, Miko and Raf here while Crystal went off somewhere in the base. Now who are they?" Ratchet asked as from what he can tell is that one is a scientist while the other four look like warriors but one seems quite familiar to him. "Is that... Shockwave?!" Ratchet exclaimed and now Shockwave found almost every weapon aimed at him and a angry femme demanding answers.

"Yes it is but he's from another dimension, I'll do the introductions when everyone is here. Now tell me why Optimus looks like he caught a plague?" Jack asked since he can see Optimus from where he is standing.

"Upon discovering a Autobot beacon which was from a crashed Autobot ship me and Optimus entered it to investigate but it turns out to be a plague ship carrying a concoction that was brewed in the Decepticons labs and we suspect that Megatron holds a cure to it in his sick twisted mind." Ratchet said with disgust.

"May I inquire as to what kind of plague it is?" Que asked from behind Jack.

"I see no harm in knowing, it's called the cybonic plague. As soon as you come in contact with it-"

"It will start to turn the infected into a walking rust carcass who can do nothing but suffer from the amount of pain of it causes while slowly infecting their systems and killing them from the inside." Que finished with Ratchet looking quite stunned.

"Yes but how-"

"I know because I was captured and forced to help create such a thing but in the form of a bomb. I'm a scientist after all but my expertise are in weapons and tools." Que answered with a look of deep regret on his face.

"Do you have the cure to it?" Ratchet asked with a glimmer of hope in his optics.

"I'm not sure if it'll work here but there is no harm in trying is there?" He asked but to Ratchet it wasn't a question but to Jack it was.

"Even so Que there is no harm in trying and even so we still have Arcee, Chromia and Bee trying to find the cure in Bucket heads mind, now go and help Ratchet." Jack softly said as if he was trying to comfort Que before turning towards the other four bots standing behind. "Who are you three?" He asked towards the three bots who look like they transform into race cars but are equipped with weapons meant for a derby.

"The fatty here is called Leadfoot." The green racer bot said with a heavy Scottish accent. "The smurf here is Topspin and I'm Roadbuster, the three of us make up the wrecker team." Roadbuster proudly declared giving Jack a smirk.

"That is great cause we have two wreckers here. Bulkhead why don't you test them for that Wrecker spark that you guys so fond of having?" Jack asked with Bulk having a smirk plastered on his face before picking up Miko.

"Sure I'll give them the test, fellow me fellas." Bulkhead said and off went them which left Jack and Shockwave in the hub.

"I don't like that look you have." Shockwave said with Jack turning to him.

"Can you still fight?" Was all Jack asked.

"Just plug my cannon back in and we're good to go." Shockwave said turning around since this whole time his cannon had been deactivated.

"You only had to ask." Jack said and plugged it back in and Shockwave ran a diagnostic test which told him his cannon is full functional.

"And where are we going?" Shockwave asked with Jack stepping towards the ground-bridge controls.

"We are going straight to the enemy and cause a distraction long enough for the three that are already there to keep doing whatever they are doing without interruption." Jack explained with the bridge coming online and the two stepping through and it closed behind them. "Ready to start a ruckes?" With the two on the Nemesis runway.

"You need not ask." Shockwave simply said before firing a shot straight at the door and blowing it wide open.

* * *

**In the medical bay.**

In the room with Megatrons body where his mind is alive but his body isn't. "With a flip of the switch it will be a quick and painless death. What do you say Soundwave?" A blue Decepticon said and from the ducts at the bottom of the wall Arcee was taking aim at one of the Decepticons with Chromia trying to get Bee to hurry up.

"It would be a quick and painless, ending his suf-" Before he could finish alarms started to blare and the ship rocketing a bit as a small explosion went off.

"What on Cybertron is going on?!" A red femme demanded and Soundwave got a security footage up on his visor showing a black bot with a red singular optic and that monster which is on the Autobots side. "How did he managed to find us?! I thought we couldn't be tracked by the Autobots?! Soundwave send enough troops up there, Drop-kick your going as well. Knockout be prepared for duty in repairing any Vehicons that are lucky enough to survive." The red femme ordered and so all four Decepticons left the room with Arcee putting her weapon.

"There is only one Mech who is crazy enough to attack the Decepticons head on and not fear death." Arcee whispered and looked towards her sister. "Ebony." They both spoke before laughing a little and then getting back to the task at hand.

* * *

On the runway Jack and Shockwave were having blast just killing Vehicons left, right and center as they just kept charging towards them like an endless horde but their main goal was to distract the officers and medics long enough for Arcee and others to complete their mission, out of nowhere the two got shot at and it wasn't like the usual Vehicon blast but rather one from a officer so the two look at the other end to the door to see the all blue officer.

"Shatter wants you alive for some reason but she didn't say what condition she wants you in." He said as he came charging out with more Vehicons following closely behind.

"So. Who do you wanna take?" Jack asked looking to Shockwave.

"The annoying one." Shockwave said and the two charged forwards as they aren't afraid of charging into battle head first and with the enemy starting it of by trying to get some lucky shots in to make some kind of progress in taking their opponent down but it mostly pointless since between the two Jack has the stronger armour but Shockwave wasn't far behind in that department with the bullets hardly taking any effect on them, suddenly Shockwave had found himself flying through the air and he surmised that Jack had thrown him and in doing so caused him to land on some Vehicons and used them as snowboards making him slide towards the blue officer. With that out of the way Jack had grabbed about five Vehicons into a bear hug and kept squeezing them till their chassis collapsed in on themselves and their helms popping off one by one, now carrying nothing but dead weight Jack had just dropped them before contending with the rest of the Vehicons with his fists and claws since he was here to buy time and act like a diversion just long enough for Arcee, Chromia and Bee to get what they came for and get out but yet at the same time to Jack it felt like a golden opportunity to test out Shockwaves skills in combat and he was holding his own against this Dropkick from what he heard Shatter say when she was barking out orders back during that incident with the energon harvester and he was surely not disappointed as he can see that Shockwave was keeping ahead of Dropkick even when tried to do what Jack did to deactivate his cannon but he won't fall for that twice as he swung his arm back causing Dropkick to go further forward while Shockwave was already bring down his other arm slamming his fist into Dropkicks back making fall straight to the deck groaning and he felt the press of a barrel on his back so he didn't even bother to make a move.

Looking from Dropkick to Jack Shockwave could see that he already took care of the Vehicons and started to pile them up like trash which was fitting in his opinion since he fought things much tougher than these 'Vehicons' to him they were nothing more than pet food he could use to feed his new pets when he can get to tame one and from what he can already tell that this world or multiverse is in the same prediction as the one he is from considering that he is still on Earth but yet some things are different with this one as the Decepticons have a warship yet the Decepticons he know don't another difference is that the Autobots have a hidden base and the medic Ratchet has different appearance, he will have to get to use to the fact that he is now helping the Autobots but rather helping the Predacons if he keeps thinking anymore he'll get a processor ache just from all the many different things.

With the two finished with what they were doing it was in good time to as Jack sat waiting atop the pile of dead Vehicons and Shockwave keeping his gun armed and pointing at Dropkicks back to make sure he doesn't do anything, as they look towards the door Arcee, Bee and Chromia running out and all three were happy to see them well except Arcee cause looking at Shockwave who has his gun pointing at Dropkick was giving her bad memories and it just makes her angry but without wasting any more time they had radioed Ratchet for a ground bridge and when they got back it was in time for them to hear a explosion go off and black smoke coming from the hallway that leads to the S.A.F.E.

"What did we miss?" Arcee asked.

"Well..." Jack drawled out. "We may have some more Wreckers." Jack said with a grin and a shrug while Arcee and Chromia just stare at him as for Bee he went off somewhere on his own and as he was alone walking down the hallway it felt like he wasn't alone at all and just like that the presence that he felt revealed themselves.

"Finally I'm out or should I say... I'm in." Bee heard inside his helm as he stood there frozen with wide optics as Megatron laughs inside his head.

"Are you alright?" Bee heard from behind him which caught him and Megatron by surprise as he turned around only to see a menacing mech with a singular red optic staring intently at him.

**"O-oh yeah I'm fine there is no need to worry about me." **Bee said waving the mechs worry off.

"You don't sound very sure and from what Ratchet has told me of this 'cortical psychic patch' and its possible errors such as it might act as two way entrance and exit for both the minds." He said staring even more intently at Bee who looked like he could be sweating bullets. "Just know this Bee if such a thing did happen and the other mind decides to harm the king I'm sorry if I terminate you." He finished before walking past him with his heavy pede agonizingly got quieter as he walked further away.

**Sorry for the long wait for the chapter but I have been busy and had lost interest but It didn't mean that I haven't been working on my stories as I have even come up with more one shots or even future stories to release but Like I said I'm very sorry for taking this long to release another chapter and that it wasn't very long like some of my other chapters and hope this is to your liking and as for the next chapter their is going to be some faces for Jack and everyone but what about Megatron? Will he finally find out who this Predacon is? Will he like the results or will he be angry that a human has the ability to become such a magnificent being of power and destruction. Only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned for the next chapter. Farewell and l****et the music keep your body fresh, peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Well happy birthday to you and I hope you enjoyed it, oh and about the cyber planet key that was left behind for Leobreaker to take since really why would Jack need such a thing, the bayformers for a story now that is heretic of an idea and all HERETICS SHALL BE PURGED! Lmao in all seriousness I could if I wanted to but it would be on what if's like what if Ironhide had survived maybe I dunno I would have to find something that I can write into a story, I'm still debating whether I should do two episodes in one chapter or just keep rolling with one episode at a time but for now it'll be one episode at a time, ShadowStriker has a place but not here but rather sometime in the future, Blitzwing is the same I'm possibly thinking of making a team the same would go for Nitro Zeus, Terrorcons will show up much later and when I say much later I mean at the end but the Rescue bots? I know nothing about them since I never watched the show and about Maccadam yeah I have a spot for him in mind.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

Inside the Autobot base and in the med-bay both Ratchet and Que are running test on Optimus to make sure that his systems are working in perfect order as Ratchet was getting Optimus to follow the light of a torch while Que was working over on the computer running a diagnostic test while behind Ratchet was Arcee and Bee who were waiting for Optimus.

"Your systems have fully recovered but I advise you to do not anything reckless." Ratchet said with a happy tone in his voice since his old friend and leader is back in working condition.

"Thanks to your medical expertise old friend." Optimus said but what he didn't realize was that it wasn't Ratchet who had saved his life.

"It was your scout that saved your life and this scientist who Jack had so thoughtfully brought along with him." Ratchet said turning towards the two with Que pushing his glasses a bit further back.

**"No it wasn't just me, if it wasn't for Ebony showing and giving us that distraction we would've been caught red handed." **Bee said waving both his servos.

"Lucky for us though that Megatron was still alive." Arcee said right as Moonracer and Chromia walked in.

"Did you just actually say that sis?" They both asked in shock.

"Yeah I did just say that even though I do wish he was dead." Arcee said going back to the Arcee they all know.

"What matters is that Optimus is on the mend." Que stated.

"While Megatron is-" But before Ratchet could finish.

**"Is finished since Arcee had done her best to finish off Megatron." **Bee interjected.

"Bee's right I did my best to finish Megatron's story." Arcee said while Bee had a small frame seizure that no one noticed as his optics got smaller and walked away." Just couldn't stick around long enough to see it to the end." Arcee finished with Bee walking out and down one of the hallways leaving the six Autobots there, looking down at his servos getting a feel for them like he was new to having them.

'It is only a matter of time before they notice that all is not right with you scout.' A voice said inside Bee's helm as this one belonged to Megatron himself as he had managed to escape his imprisonment inside his own mind and into Bee's during the cortical psychic patch link. 'I must reclaim my body which means... taking complete and utter control of yours!' Megatron stated inside Bee's helm as Bee could see his face in his mind.

Later on in the day Bee went about his day as per usual and the kids entering the base just like normal but what was weird is that Miko had decide that they should play a earth sports game called Basketball but in the way of Cybertron, so far she had only managed to get Chromia, Bee, Moonracer and Bulkhead to play since mister cyclops was busy doing whatever he does in his free time which was mainly studying and training, Que was busy learning the differences between his multiverse and this one by Ratchet, Optimus has some much needed work to catch up on and Jack? Well he was a no go since he was busy doing work with Cogman helping him and she was shocked that Jack has basically gotten himself a cybertronian butler and she wasn't the only one to be shocked by this as everyone else was shocked to see him as well.

'Now why does he have a minicon helping him what makes him so special that a minicon aids him in such trivial nonsense.' Megatron said as he watched what Bee saw but they quickly got back to the game with Bee already losing by one point.

"Come on best two out of three?" Bulk questioned before tossing the ball back to Bee and with that he took the opportunity to run towards Bulk and dodge his shot to take the ball from him, with that it was an opening which he took and a straight b'line for the hop with Raf cheering him on from the sidelines but as he drew closer to the hop he froze as his processor was suddenly assaulted with memories but they weren't his own as he saw Optimus Optimus getting punched by Megatron's own fist, the next memory that appeared was the space bridge exploding with the terrorcons reaching out to try and past through. "Bumblebee, quit hogging the ball." Bulkhead said at this both Jack and Cogman turned to look as Bee turned and threw the ball as hard as he could straight at Bulkhead who barely dodge it as it seemed to be aimed for his helm and luckily it had been caught by Crystal who had used a web to catch it and stop it from damaging anything.

"That's a foul!" Miko declared after blowing the whistle she has.

"Huh, dodge ball by the way of Cybertron." Jack joked from where he is with Cogman looking puzzled as did Crystal.

"Bee I think Bulk's helm isn't the hoop but rather that metal ring." Crystal pointed out with the hop hanging above a wall.

**"I know... its just something strange happened." **Bee said with Raf becoming worried.

"Bee are you alright?" Raf asked.

**"Yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about really. Anyway best three outta five?" **Bee questioned.

"Yeah three outta five." Raf said it seemed to Raf that it had eased his worries but Jack, no he was suspicious and he has good reason for it since Shockwave spoke to him about the cortical psychic patch and that it can act as a two way gate, Jack couldn't make any moves without arising suspicion and what better to find something out than having someone he trusts to watch Bee and stay out off sight from all prying eyes and what better being than Cogman, he may be a butler but he sure is resourceful that is for sure.

"Cogman." Jack said getting his attention.

"Yes m'lord?"

"I want you to watch Bee closely and make sure he doesn't do anything too 'strange' if you get my meaning." Jack ordered.

"Very well sir and I'm guessing it's going to be very stealthy and not getting spotted deal?" Cogman questioned.

"And don't report to anybody but me, I'm going to go have a word with Ratchet and Optimus." Jack said before turning off what looked to be a human sized data-pad and walking off with it but whatever he does is now going to be in his human form, he can't risk anything especially transforming into Ebony and taking such risks will be necessary. Some people might call this overreacting but to Jack this was not letting the enemy gain any leads or Intel on who he is or on the people he is connected with as he doesn't want his mother to be in harms way and suffer for the actions he has taken.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

Bee was walking down a hallway on his own since he really just wanted to think about things without getting disturbed he wasn't one for thinking but it does help, as he continued to walk in peace again his entire body seizes with Megatron appearing again.

'If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality... but how did I escape annihilation?' Megatron questioned as he closed his optics? With that a memory had appeared with his body floating in the debris of the space bridge and a blue servo plunging straight into his spark-chamber where a crystal of dark energon was sticking out before the servo tore it out and had revealed the owner of the servo to be Dropkick and oh boy Megatron was shocked about this since he didn't expect this to happen since the only turncoat he had under his command was Starscream but that blasted Ebony black mech had terminated him too quickly since he could still... maybe find some more enjoyment from his failures but he also realized something. 'Of course! Dark energon it was still flowing through me during that time but... Dropkick... Shatter's partner in crime... I'll have to punish either both or just him.' Megatron said as his conscious went back to sleep so to say but he was still planning on what he will do when he returns.

* * *

**On board the Nemesis.**

**Med-bay.**

Dropkick was in the room that has Megatron on life support.

"Knock knock, anybody home?" He sarcastically asked as he was knocking on Megatron's helm. "No? Oh well." He said before walking away and turning towards the front of him. "And I have the only means that can bring your poor terrible state, making you arise of that slab of metal and walk again brand new... Lord Megatron." Dropkick said gloating and laughing a bit and gloated some more even going so far as juggling the piece of dark energon that he had plucked from Megatron's spark-chamber. "But it cannot restore your mind... I think a new leader should be chosen rather than have a decoration." Dropkick said holding the shard of Dark energon out in the open but what he didn't realize was that someone was listening to his gloating. "And with a plane so glorious and epic-"

"That even the might Lord Megatron could have conceived it?" Knockout asked as he was leaning against the opened door frame shocking Dropkick so much that nearly lost the shard of dark energon and quickly hid it behind his back.

"How much... did you hear... exactly?" Dropkick asked sill hiding the shard of dark energon.

"Hmm... just the right amount that the new leader would need a trust worthy second in command." Knockout said with a bow to Dropkick who was quite surprised by this act.

* * *

**Back in Jasper.**

**Raf's house.**

Raf was waiting in the usual spot where Bee would pick him and he looked both ways again before checking the time on his phone, he decided to see if Jack and Miko had seen Bee at all by calling them.

"Raf? Where are you School started a while ago?" He heard Jack asked.

"I'm still at home and Bumblebee never picked me up and his comm link isn't even on, any ideas on where he is?" Raf asked.

* * *

**Autobot base.**

**Main hub.**

Bee was walking around the main hub just doing nothing before he spotted one of Ratchets tools and his entire body seizes up again but this time he was moving and he wasn't the one doing. 'Yes go on scout.' Megatron said as he picked up the tool. 'Obey my will!" He demanded as suddenly Bee's servo crushed the tool.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet called out waking him up from the trance like state and he turned around holding the piece of equipment still in his servo. "I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet declared as out of all the bots so far he hadn't expected Bee to do such a thing.

**"Needed what?" **Bee asked before looking towards his servo to see what he had done.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked as he was going into his medic mode.

**"I... don't know... but every time I seize up... it is always accompanied by Megatron's face... I don't know what happens during it... like suddenly a fog or mist appears blocking me from seeing what happens." **Bee explained and Ratchet was getting a bit worried about this especially about one part.

"Your seeing Megatron's face?" Ratchet questioned and before Bee knew what was happening Ratchet had managed to get him in the med-bay and into the multipurpose tube that Ratchet uses for medical scans and such, with that he slowly fell into a sleep like state with his entire body going limp but thanks to the two clamps it held him up.

"Bumblebee is complaining about intermittent visions, waking nightmares if you will." Ratchet explained to Raf as Optimus stood behind him watching what was happening.

"But you said Bee was fine?" Raf questioned.

"Psychically yes."

"But Mentally, that is a different case." Que interjected as Ratchet had called for his help.

"With this induced forced power should help Bumblebee and ease his mind." Ratchet said right as the main console started to beep with an incoming call, so with Ratchet, Arcee and Optimus heading over to it Ratchet had answered the call and guess who it is? Yup the one and only Agent Fowler.

"Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?" Fowler asked right as Roadbuster walked in.

"Hula skirts? You should try to see one in a kilt, now that is sight to behold." He said with his thick Scottish accent as he laughed his helm off while walking away.

"And who might that be?"

"That would be-" Prime was saying but Fowler has something else to say.

"You know what that doesn't matter right now, I was hopping you might have a lead on the cons that busted into the Kauai naval observatory, the looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls."

"Well sure as hell wasn't us Wreckers that's for sure since we know to not get involved with humans." Topspin commented as he walked by the group.

"Ignore them, anyway why would cons break into a observatory?" Arcee asked with Leadfoot walking past them carrying a bunch of boxes that has a bunch of wires in them.

"Have you heard of the Heuck Nigoghossian ring any bells?" Fowler asked as this time Topspin walked past them carrying some metal rods, Raf walked up a bit closer.

"The space telescope." Raf answered.

"Yes, well as of last night it's missing its primary lens." Fowler informed them with Roadbuster walking by and carrying what looked to be a wielding tool, what on Cybertron could they be making?

"Its difficult to guess Shatter's or Dropkicks intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus said informing Fowler but its good thing he is talking to Fowler but behind them Que was walking going to see what those three Wreckers are up to.

"Its a good thing then that the lens has a tracking device then." Fowler said and now behind them the three wreckers are back with Que chasing after them but for some reason Topspin was stuck to Roadbusters back so Leadfoot was trying to pull him away from Topspin and Que was doing the same but with Topspin and when they succeed at doing that the two got launched apart crashing into the walls.

"What on Cybertron are you four doing?!" Arcee demanded making the four run away and she was chasing after them leaving the others behind and allowing them to watch the display even Fowler was a bit shocked.

"Right... don't get her bad side." Fowler commented before showing the world map with the location of the lens appearing on it in the one place that three bots are quite familiar with.

"The arctic great, another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Arcee stated after she threw the four bots she was chasing after into the med-bay for Ratchet to sort out while said bot was zooming in on the location of where the lens is, in doing so Bulkhead spotted the huge energon deposit.

"That is a class MB7, the biggest unminable energon deposit there." Bulk stated after whistling.

"It may be unminable until Dropkick and or Shatter melt their way down to it." Optimus said.

"With some extra help from the lens." Arcee said.

"Melting a glacier that big would cause major tsunamis along all the coastal cities." Fowler said making them all become aware of the situation and the danger it has on the human populace.

"Blast we could such a deposit as well to make sure our energon reserves could actually last us for years instead of weeks." Ratchet said but behind them the three Wreckers and scientist had gotten an idea.

"We could..." They all were saying their attention.

"Could what?" Optimus asked.

"With the order from the preda-boss or one of his queens we could actually make a device that would allow us to dig right on down there and mine the energon." Topspin said.

"You can actually make such a thing?" Ratchet asked.

"Who do you think your talking to?" Roadbuster said. "We built a slagging rocket ship that would launch us into space, building such a device is as easy as making a bomb." Roadbuster said with a grin.

"Figuratively speaking but we actually did build a rocket ship and maintained it, what he says is true though." Que said.

"So your saying even though you built a rocket ship and maintained it, you can also make a device that will allow us to get that energon deposit?" Arcee questioned.

"Ay lase, that be true but like Topspin said we need the order to do such a thing and it can only come from either you, your sisters, Crystal Widow and the Preda-boss himself." Roadbuster stated with a grin and his green and red visor glinting in the light, with that mostly all of them looked to Arcee who was contemplating on what she would do.

"Think of it this way, not only are you helping your friends but your also helping the Preda-boss himself since he too needs the energon even though he can store a huge amount inside him he needs it to actually use his weapons, his sword can only stay ignited by fire is because he uses the energon that stored inside it and he can freely controls the flow of it. So if you think about the fireballs he fires well its just a big ball of compressed energon that ignites at the bottom of his gullet before blasting out the same goes for his fire breath." Leadfoot explained since he was the weapons expert out of the three Wreckers he also had to know how his boss's weapons worked though Jack didn't tell him everything.

"No sweat lase, we're sure you can make the right decision." Roadbuster said as all four gave her the thumbs up making her even more worried.

"That's not helping!" She shouted.

"Arcee even though you are my second in command I was told by Ebony himself that they will follow my orders only to a certain extent so this decision falls upon and the others." Optimus said but Arcee wasn't sure on if she should do it or not since having that much energon would help them in the long run but at the same time she couldn't tell if Jack was testing her already to see if she could be dependable without his aid in making decisions, she may be a second in command but she hardly ever had to make call. "Being a leader is a hard thing but know this no matter what choice you think is the right one go with what your spark is telling you." Optimus said giving her a bit of encouragement but he had also giving her enough of a reason to make her decision.

"Very well... I believe I understand what Ebony is trying to do." Arcee spoke.

"That is?" Bulk asked.

"He is preparing me to make call's without his aid, to become dependable and lead when he isn't their. With that I command you four to make this device for future survival of our two races!" Arcee ordered and all four had gained huge grins and kneeled in front of her and said. "Your command is our will." Like that they set off getting back to making the device.

* * *

"So, did she make the call?" A voice asked through a comm link as it appeared to be Shockwave and what Jack assigned him he was able to handle it pretty well since it only required him to watch and listen and see if Arcee will make a call as a leader.

"Yes, she has and she went with the choice you would pick yourself." Shockwave said moving further down the hallway.

"When it comes down to it, it could've been the instincts of her own survival, her teams or the races... I guess I'll have to ask her that thank you Shockwave." Jack said.

"Its my pleasure to help you but may I ask have you thought over my request yet?" Shockwave asked since he has done some scouting and found something very interesting.

"You mean the exploration of a crashed ship?" Jack asked and went to thinking about. "Granted, take Leadfoot and Topspin with you and make sure you leave no room unexplored, whatever you find leave where it is unless it's a dangerous tool like something that might make us become immobile for example you take that with you." Jack ordered.

"Very well and what happens if the ship could be possibly split in two?" Shockwave questioned.

"I'll let you figure that one out, anyway I gotta get back to school I'll be arriving at base later." Jack stated before hanging up leaving Shockwave to his thoughts as he stepped further down the hallway.

'From what the Autobots database has on this ship the only thing I can found out is that it is known as the harbinger and is a Decepticon transport ship but with the right tools and strength I could in a manner make it become a ship worthy of flying once again but this will take time, delicate planning and the strength of a couple of driller beasts. I might be able to find some on Cybertron if they haven't died yet but that requires a space-bridge and yet the Autobots have a ground-bridge yet the Decepticons have access to many resources and that includes possibly a blueprint for a space-bridge or they could already have one already built hmm, I'll require assistance to find such thing but who? Maybe one from the inside like Shatter from what I was told she was very interested in Ebony and I've been told that one Decepticon had went solo for quite some time so maybe they can help by being a spy for a short time, they could also help by influencing Shatter into helping but the risk of them being spotted is high since there is Soundwave acting as the optics and audio receptors for the entire ship.' Shockwave thought as his singular optic kept focusing, unfocusing, shining and dimming as he mulled it over before finally coming to a conclusion.

* * *

At the high school Jack was thinking deeply since it was all he can do at as the Autobots are most likely on that mission by now, Shockwave was planning for his expedition mission, Cogman was still busy watching Bee and making sure he doesn't do anything that would harm the team or anything like that.

"Jack Darby!" Jack heard rising him from his thoughts.

"Yes ma'am?" Jack answered.

"Were you even paying attention?" the teacher asked as everyone was staring at him now.

"No ma'am I was too busy thinking, sorry for disrupting the lesson if I did." Jack apologized as the lesson carried on now but after that Jack had gained a sudden uneasy feeling that had made him shiver from head to toe. 'I think someone might be talking about me, I wonder who it can be?' Jack thought

* * *

At a river based cave Thunderblast was enjoying her moment resting in the water with one arm out of the water and other inside it, she was also making the water become hotter to the point of it being a spa for human but a Cybertronian version instead.

"Damn... why won't... you get out of my... processor!" Thunderblast screamed as her frame had a seizure for a moment before calming down. "Scrap I've never been this bothered as whatever I do your always in my processor just in the for front of it... hmm maybe I should bring you a gift for when I find you but... what exactly?" Thunderblast questioned out loud but she didn't expected a response.

"I have a few ideas." Turning around Thunderblast saw Airachnid who looked to be in the same situation as her, she could tell since Airachnid's optics seem to be unfocused yet focused.

"I also have some ideas for the both of you, if by the mech I think your talking about is the same one then he would be very pleased with your help." Another voice chimmed in and this time they both turned towards the entrance of the cave to find a menacing black armour even the chassis has something akin to a ribcage like armour but the singular optic surprised them the most.

"Shockwave..." They both said with anger.

"The one and only but not the one your thinking about." Shockwave said as he found the Decepticon who had "vanished" from the Decepticon ranks but instead of one he found two this could prove to be quite the advantage for him.

* * *

On board the Nemesis Shatter has been walking its hallways until she came across the med-bay and as she was walking past a loud thump had hit the door peaking her curiosity she opened it to find the Autobot medic Ratchet laying a few feet in front of her, the Autobot scout holding a shard of dark energon, a cortical psychic patch attached to him and the one of the Autobots "pet" human as well. 'I believe his name is Rafael.' She thought but while doing so she didn't realize that the scout had already plunge the shard of dark energon into Megatrons body, with that a dark purple light blinded them for a few seconds which was enough for Megatron to get up and off the slab of metal, Shatter was shocked to see him walking again.

"L-lord Megatron?!" Shatter spoke gaining his attention.

"Ah, Shatter get some Vehicon troopers here immediately to kill these Autobots, I have a certain traitor to 'speak' with." Megatron ordered as he walked out of the room.

"As you wish my liege, Soundwave I require some Vehicon troopers in the med-bay we have Autobot scum to terminate." Shatter commed but both the Autobot medic and scout are already on their pede and Shatter did wanted to get a message to the Ebony black mech who didn't terminate her but rather complimented her. "I want you to deliver a message for me." Shatter said surprising the three.

"And why should we do such a thing for the likes of you?" Ratchet questioned.

"Because I want to repay the mech who didn't terminate me but rather complimented me, look just do it and run alright." Shatter said handing Ratchet what looked to be a personal data-pad one that Cybertronians use to walk around with in public to send messages and the sort it was basically the same as what humans called a cellphone. "Now go! Before the Vehicons show up I'll pretend to try and stop you." Shatter said and the two ran while Bee carried Raf, with that Shatter exited the med-bay with her blaster out and was purposefully missing them as Vehicon troopers came behind her and started to fire on them when they got out of sight a Vehicon approached her.

"Should we chase after them?" It asked.

"No, we have pressing concerns in repairing the Nemesis for future missions." Shatter said with that the Vehicons left.

* * *

"Cogman." Jack called as he entered the base.

"Ah, m'lord as you had suspected Bee did do strange things and have relayed everything to both Optimus and Ratchet but alas Megatron is now back." Cogman informed with Jack getting a sour face.

"That is a problem for another time, I have other things to worry about Cogman and one of them is Bee." Jack said looking to said bot who was getting tested on by both Ratchet and Que.

"How are you feeling Bee?" Ratchet asked.

**"I feel great." **Bee said.

"Great for you and even better for all of us." Que said. "Roadbuster had already went ahead and deployed the machine to get that energon deposit and with the help from the lens it only made our progress to it even greater." Que stated which did bring some smiles to the group.

"Hmm that's odd." Arcee said now finally noticing something.

"What?" Her sister Chromia asked since she was the one who brought Jack to the base today.

"Where are the other Wreckers and Shockwave?" Arcee asked since the only Wreckers that are here are Bulkhead and Roadbuster yet he is in the arctic with Moonracer and Crystal.

"Yeah, after you gave them the task for making that machine they just seemed to have disappeared." Bulk said.

"That's because they are on a mission." Jack said gaining their attention.

"Mission? What mission?" Basically everyone inquired.

"Dunno." Jack stated confusing them. "Shockwave told me he found something and wanted to explore it and I gave him the go ahead and to take some back up with him." Jack explained to the best he could without giving away too many details and keeping a very tight lid on Shockwaves finding and future plans.

**Sorry for this chapter being short but I feel the need to get the ball rolling if you know what I mean and what better way to that than let you in a few secrets and you can tell where Shockwave is going and doing but can any of you actually guess what his true objective is? Leave any guesses I look forward to see what you readers think and sorry for the poor ending. Farewell and l****et the music keep your body fresh.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

**Nemesis.**

**Med-bay.**

"Are you resting comfortably Dropkick?" Megatron sarcastically asked as he sauntered into the room where he once was being treated as the bot on the slab now was Dropkick where he has serve appearance damage but his breathing was labored. "Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff tells me that you will make a rapid recovery."

"Hopefully every bit rapid as your wrath swift." Dropkick said with his voice a bit course and rough.

"What happened is something I only thought Starscream would do but here I am standing right in front of another traitor who thinks they usurp the throne that I rightfully sit upon." Megatron said and noticing the gloom that has etched onto his face Megatron added something else. "You should be happy Dropkick cause now you will be replacing Starscream and taking every ounce of punishment that he deserved." Megatron said as now the gloomy look that Dropkick had was now turned completely into fear cause now he has Starscreams job but every time he failed or tried to usurp Megatron he will receive punishment but yet something still lingers inside him, something that is telling him to give it another shot. So ripping out the medical cables Dropkick got back onto his feet and marched straight out of the medical ward but in doing so he caught Knockouts attention.

"What are you doing?! I would ask are you insane but you already did reach that point?! You aren't even fully recuperated yet?!" Knockout exclaimed.

"Your medicine was quite effective doctor now leave me be!" Dropkick demanded as he marched onwards with a slight limp in his step, where he was going was to the part of the ship where he had hid the shard of dark energon that he ripped out of Megatrons spark-chamber, it was hidden behind one of the support columns. "I have the perfect soldier to use this on and Megatron will be surprised when he sees that I control a Terrorcon." Dropkick said with an evil grin that just kept getting wider and wider.

* * *

"Ratchet, what is this signal I'm picking up? I never saw such readings?" Que asked as he directed Ratchet to the moving signal.

"That there Que is dark energon but its on the move at a fast pace." Ratchet explained.

"Dark energon? Such a thing doesn't exists where we come from. This is intriguing" Que said as he spoke his fascination about Dark energon.

"Stay well away from it Que as both me and Optimus has had a hands on approach to one of its effects." Ratchet said with a dark look noticing that Que didn't ask anymore questions.

"But who could be moving it?" Que had decided to ask only for Optimus to answer.

"Megatron."

"Since when did the bucket head get the chance to find more of the bad stuff?" Moonracer asked as she, Bulk and Arcee walked in.

"Whats he going to do with it anyway? Create an army of the undead?" Bulkhead asked and in the human where Jack, Miko, Raf and Cogman are just doing whatever they do during their free time but for Miko she was drawing, when she heard the word undead from Bulkhead she got an idea.

"Zombiecons?!" She exclaimed but no one heard her.

"Wait a minute." Jack said actually paying attention to where the blip on the radar is going. "Isn't that... Skyquakes grave?" Jack questioned with a hint of shock and anger since he had battled Skyquake honorably and yet here comes Megatron to resurrect the dead which really doesn't sit well with Jack. "Optimus if you will I would like to accompany you on this mission." Jack said shocking the others since he never had asked Optimus for permission to do anything yet here he was asking for it.

"You need not ask Jack, your free to do what you wish since we are both Primes." Optimus said but none the less Jack nodded and changed form.

"Cogman go watch and help my Mom for me will ya?" Jack asked.

"It will be my pleasure." Cogman responded.

"Megatron has barely even come back and yet he is already making up for lost time. Arcee you will remain here and take over ground-bridge duty from Ratchet." Optimus ordered and she nodded.

"Crystal." Jack said and from above Crystal came down using her silk.

"Yes?"

"Your coming with me."

"Yay, a first mission that isn't recon!" She exclaimed as she cut the silk and dropping to the floor gracefully. Along with Ebony and Crystal, Bulkhead and Bee were also going with them.

"But why me?" Ratchet questioned since everyone knew he ain't one for combat.

"If we are dealing with dark energon then I will require your expertise." Optimus explained.

"Go get them Bulkhead bring the hurt!" Miko shouted from the human area but Jack and Raf had both caught onto something and that was Miko NOT wanting to go and miss the opportunity to see a terrorcon.

"Miko are you feeling alright?" Raf asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded but Raf wasn't too sure about that. With Arcee opening the ground bridge Optimus and Jack lead the way and when they all went through that was when Miko made her move as she jumped out of her chair making a mad dash for the ground-bridge and Raf had to chase after her, when he tried to stop her from going through her phone had fallen out of her pocket but none the less she managed to escape Rafs grip and ran through the ground bridge, so did Raf leaving Arcee in the base who has no clue what happened. With the group walking towards the burial site Skyquake with Optimus and Jack leading the group they too had no clue that Miko and Raf followed them through the ground bridge as they ran for cover on some high ground that allowed them to see past the Autobots all the way to the burial site.

"That's not Megatron!" Bulkhead stated but surprisingly Dropkick hadn't heard them.

"No, its Dropkick." Jack said as they can hear him calling for Skyquake to rise. "Guess Megatron badly dinged him up."

"Dropkick!" Optimus called out getting the cons attention.

"Great just what I needed Autobots." He was saying.

"Stand down." Optimus ordered as everyone has their weapons aimed at him.

"No, you stand down!" Dropkick said as he fired at them while moving to cover as did the bots. "You can't harm while dark energon flows through my veins!" Dropkick taunted and when went to fire another shot he had taken a shot to his arm and when the smoke cleared his arm had been blown off, looking towards the Autobots Crystal was smirking since she was the one who had fired the shot. "Curse you, you filthy glitch!" Dropkick cursed but as soon as he finished more shots started to head his way and it was Jack who was suppressing him to hid behind the rock as he generally looked pissed off.

"Come Dropkick, is that all you got? Even if I clipped your wings you can still fight can't you?" Jack shouted as he kept on firing and not letting up.

"Come on and rise up already!" Dropkick angrily said as it has taken a while for Skyquake to rise and he decided on a better course of action to take. "This is second commander Dropkick requesting an emergency ground-bridge." Dropkick said through his comm link and he decided to also make a dash to grab his other arm and hid again with Jack missing him on purpose.

"ARGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE!" Everyone heard with Jack stopping his firing as he turned to see both Miko and Raf on top of a cliff.

"Oh no." Bulk said as he should've expected this.

"Base to Optimus and Ebony the kids are missing." Arcee reported over the their comm links.

"We have a visual on them." Optimus responded "Send a ground bridge immediately." He ordered but with their ground bridge opening another opened up other by Dropkick.

"Two?!" Ratchet exclaimed as he looked back and forth from them.

"Will you two hurry up and get into our ground bridge!" Jack shouted as with the distraction Dropkick used it to his advantage as he had rushed towards his ground bridge. When Dropkick and the two kids entered the two ground bridges started to cross streams like it was either tearing themselves apart from being in close proximity or trying to fuse together.

"Ratchet what is happening?" Optimus asked.

"The two ground bridges are feed backing on each other." Ratchet said and to Bulk that meant explosion so on impulse he went to try and protect Miko.

**(At this point we are longer in Transformers Prime but rather transformers Animated and I will do the brackets or the line to signify a new scene.)**

"Bulkhead wait!" Jack shouted and he rushed towards Bulkhead and Crystal tried to help but in the end the ground bridges exploded causing a white blindness and when it was gone Jack had found himself standing on a entirely different planet with his new surroundings he quickly looked around and found Crystal laying on the floor and a ship off in the distance.

"Crystal are you alright?" Jack asked as he rushed to her side.

"Y-yeah, just a little woozy." Crystal said with a servo to her helm but soon enough the ground had started to rumble.

"What in blazes is going on?" Jack asked as he steadied Crystal who was still feeling the affects of multiverse traveling.

"I dunno but maybe we should head for the ship for safety." Crystal said.

"You head for the ship, I'm going to take a look underground." Jack said as he spotted a ravine.

"But-"

"No but's just go I will be fine but your safety is what I'm worried about now go." Jack said and with a nod from Crystal the two went on their separate ways for now, looking down into the darkness Jack had jumped straight in not wanting to wait around after landing from what felt for quite a while Jack had a hard time seeing in the darkness that was until his body had started to produce a glow along his armour almost like fire. "That'll do." Jack commented now that he can see further in front he can see a crashed ship and something moving inside it. Not wanting to waste any time Jack quickly made his way over to it only to see two bots arguing about something.

"We have to go back for her!" One argued with his paint job being mostly blue with some silver and yellow.

"We can't! We go in there we won't be able to get away from the explosion!" The one with the familiar paint job said. "You should leave too if you want to live!" He said and that's when it clicked for Jack that this must be the Optimus of this multiverse and one look down he can see explosions going off and a femme fighting spiders. Looking towards the two mechs Jack shook his helm before jumping straight into the thick of it with his sword cutting the spiders left right and center.

"Have you lost your processor!" Optimus shouted but another explosion forced him to act quickly with a grappling hook getting himself and the other mech to safety.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!" Jack roared as he kept hacking away at the spiders and when he got to the femme more explosions had gone off and were rapidly getting closer towards so he used his entire frame and wings to protect the femme from any danger as one more explosion went off killing all the spiders around him but rubble had fallen atop him covering him completely.

**Few hours later.**

"Argh." The femme said as she could see darkness but different coloured armour had stuck out from the darkness.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" She asked in a panic but also groaned in pain from moving too quickly.

"Don't move, I did my best to protect you from those spiders and the explosion but debris have fallen atop us." The voice said telling her of the situation their in.

"Great... just what I needed... Who are you?" She asked again.

"My name is Ebony." Ebony or rather Jack said.

"Well I'm Elita-1." Elita said as she then spotted Ebony's optics.

"Nice to- Argh- meet you Elita." Ebony said with a grunt as he had been holding up the debris but not only that the two can hear a dripping sound and when Elita moved her servo to the source of the dripping sound she felt a puddle of some liquid and brought her servo to her optics and she saw energon.

"Your hurt." She said worried since it had been Ebony and a metal rod had pierced his abdomen and causing him to slowly bleed.

"Nothing... I can't handle..." Ebony said.

"This is serious. We need to get you help." Elita said with all seriousness.

"Does your comm link work?" Ebony asked.

"No, we're too deep down." Elita said as she tried it but only received static.

"Well, time for plan B." Ebony said and with a lot of might he pushed out wards in all directions causing the debris to launch off him as his mighty wings propelled the most of it away but he fell backwards in pain as the metal rod was still stuck inside him. with the light Elita could finally see Ebony's frame and by Primus he was huge a titan of a mech and he even had wings but looking at his abdomen a metal rod had pierced through him all the way.

"That looks bad but I should be able to fix it." Elita said.

"I have faith in your capabilities... here..." Ebony said as he ripped the metal rod out his abdomen and Elita was surprised to not even holler of pain when he did it. "Find me... some energon..." Ebony said as he had shutdown all of his systems to reduce the amount of energon that would pump through his frame and with a new objective in mind Elita had started to look around for energon cubes should any had survived the explosions that went off, she kept looking for what felt like hours to her and couldn't find any but she didn't want to give up but when she moved a slab of debris out of the way she had found one cube of energon.

"Hopefully it's enough." She said and went grab it from behind the doors its past but the doors wouldn't budge an inch so she had used her download abilities to help her in this situation but the only thing that was nearby she could download abilities from was Ebony and out of nowhere a spider had jumped on her surprising her, it had even bitten and with her download ability activated she had absorbed the spiders venom and powers but it had caused her to mutate but she didn't care as it had given the ability to actually get the cube of energon from behind the doors with a silk web and after pulling it towards she had killed the spider that attacked her, she had made her way towards Ebony and when she got to him she had opened his mouth and started to pour the energon in. "Please work." She quietly spoke before losing consciousness and it did work but Jack was still in emergency stasis.

* * *

**(Time skip Unknown amount of time.)**

Elita has non stop being trying to find energon and find a shelter for the two and for some reason the spiders have mostly been avoiding her like she is the plague but she didn't care as long as they didn't bother Ebony she was fine with it and even if he was so heavy to drag around or even lift him up. She also took notice that her appearance was changing and she guessed it was the spiders venom mutating her.

Even if Ebony hasn't awoken yet his wound is certainly gone which amazed her at first but she got over it soon enough and from all the time she has been she had found more energon but not a lot of it and she also had managed to build a long range communication device that did certainly attract attention to where they are but it wasn't the attention she was hoping for since from what the crew of the ship told her is that they are Decepticons and they had just so happened to be looking for energon and she had asked them if they can help her with bringing her friend with them.

"Sure it wouldn't hurt right fellas?" One of them asked.

"Yeah but what would be in it for us?" Another one asked looking at Elita.

"I can give you the energon I had managed to stockpile and I'll join the Decepticon cause." She said with her four optics squinting dangerously.

"And why would you wanna join us?"

"Because I have a vendetta against certain Autobots." She said with venom laced in her voice.

"Alright lads lets get the bot and get the hell out of here to report back." The leader of the group said and she led them all the way to where Ebony was and when they saw him they were surprised with the size of the him.

"Holy Megatron look at the sheer size of him!" One of them exclaimed.

"He has to be bigger than Ultra Magnus." Another voice said.

"Well do you think you can get him onto the ship?" Elita asked.

"It'll be a pain but its not impossible and I think Shockwave would be happy with such a find." The captain said. "Alright! Lets get this mech outta here, I don't wanna hear no complaining from any of you and if I do you won't get any rations do your part and your keep them now move it ya bunch of femmes!" The captain shouted and the group he had with had started to get some equipment to help with the job even the biggest mech they have which was about 30 or so ft tall but it did help except from the fact they had to store Ebony in the cargo hold, Elita was glad they had agreed to help her but if she was going to join the Decepticons she needed a new name and with her new appearance resembling a spider, not only that her figure looked deadly with black, purple and golden highlights. "Blackarachnia." She was happy with it so when they asked for her name she gave them Blackarachnia as of then Elita-1 is dead.

It has been busy for Blackarachnia working with Shockwave, stealing extra ration of energon for Ebony and feeding it to him since he still was in emergency stasis and she dared not let anyone lay their digits on him and the crew that brought her here? Well she killed them for the safety of Ebony and she knew that any of the Decepticons would be very happy to get their servos on him even that blasted Swindle he would try and sell him to the highest bidder just to make some profit. Later on she was presented with an opportunity to work aboard the Nemesis a Decepticon frigate that was hunting down Autobot ships and to find the Allspark which was a blessing for her since never did found Optimus or that Sentinal but she needed to find a way to get Ebony on board it as well, everytime she had to move it was a pain but not anymore as she got used to carrying him around, thankfully the hallways on the Nemesis were big enough for Ebony to fit and now she was moving him to a room that was close to the escape pods should the need arise for an escape. What she didn't realize was that Megatron is the captain of the Nemesis with Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing on board as well which meant she needed to be extra careful since she brought an extra on board and she couldn't steal anymore extra rations because if Megatron found out it would be the end of her and possibly Ebony as well.

It had been a week or so till they actually finally managed to find an allspark signature but it was quickly going south for them as they had tried to go through an exploding space bridge and Blackarachnia wasn't going to go out like that, so quickly making her way towards the escape pods she had realized they were too small for Ebony to fit. "Scrap!" She cursed but she had to it to fate so Ebony can survive and if he does she'll find him again.

Jack was actually finally coming around but he can already tell he won't be able to stay awake for long and from the position he is in laying on the floor with a crate on top of him wasn't comfortable so pushing the crate off him, he got up and left the room he was in and in the distance he could hear the sound of fighting without wasting time he made his way in that direction and found it to be two bots fighting a mech and femme, the femme looked familiar to him but he couldn't quite place.

"You know Lockdown your day has just got a whole lot worse." The femem said and Jack decided he would ask the femmes the questions rather Lockdown.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Blackarachnia?" Lockdown asked.

"Turn around and you'll find out." She said.

"You think I would fall for one of the oldest trick in the book?" Lockdown asked in way that made it sound like he was about to laugh but hearing a sound behind him he turned only to receive a swipe from Jack that launched him through the wall and further into the ship.

"Afthole." Jack cursed before taking a knee to rest for a moment.

"Are you alright Ebony?" Blackarachnia asked as she rushed towards him.

"How... do you know me?" Jack asked as it hasn't clicked yet.

"Think back to the spiders and explosions, that should ring some bells in your processor." Blackarachnia said and it did click with Jack cause it was Elita he saved and the only femme to know about that would actually be Elita herself.

"Elita?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, listen my name is Blackarachnia now and we should leave before Lockdown gets back up he is one bad news." Blackarachnia said with Jack standing back up.

"Very well... but how do we leave?" Jack asked with him ripping the hull of the ship apart to make his way through to the outside.

"We are going to stow away on his ship because I have plan that might just help with your recovery." Blackarachnia said and from where Jack is he can see the Earth and that he was standing on the moon.

"Alright lets get there but I don't have long before I go back into stasis." Jack stated for Blackarachnia and the two quickly made their to Lockdowns ship and hid in the cargo hold and it wasn't long before they heard someone coming on board.

"Scrap... I felt like Lugnut had punched me a few times with that red button of his. Who ever hit me had made me miss a golden opportunity with taking some upgrades from Blackarachnia." Lockdown mumbled as he made his way to the cockpit and they felt the ship taking off.

"It won't be long before we make to Earth, try and hold on Ebony." Blackarachnia whispered trying to encourage Jack to stay awake. Before long he had lost consciousness again but woke up to Blackarachnia shaking him. "We landed and should go before we miss the chance." Blackarachnia informed and so Jack nodded, got up before walking out with Blackarachnia leading and in the distance the two could see a city.

"We should make our way over to the city and fins an abandoned warehouse or factory." Jack said and Blackarachnia couldn't agree anymore without wasting anymore time they had made their way towards it and avoiding the roads till they had found an abandoned warehouse where Jack could rest against a wall without being found.

"Stay here and try to rest I'll be back with what I'm hoping to find, stay safe Ebony." Blackarachnia said with a smile before leaving the building and now Jack has nothing to do but wait, with his optics turning off as rest did sound nice to him.

**Elsewhere.**

Blackarachnia had found what she wanted to find and was now bringing it back to Ebony as in one servo was a human girl named Sari but in her possession was what Blackarachnia really needed as it was the Allspark key, she even witnessed what it could do and it was exactly what she need right now.

"Where are you taking me?!" Sari demanded from her servo.

"I'm taking you to a friend of mine that needs help!" Blackarachnia exclaimed in anger at Sari for asking her a question.

"Who is it?" Sari asked.

"Argh if it'll make you shut up, he is a friend who saved my life once and I intend to return the debt of gratitude because this key you have will save his life." Blackarachnia explained as she swung herself over a building and landed right in front of the warehouse and upon entering Sari was shocked with what she saw.

"How big is he?!" She exclaimed as she was shocked and awed.

"If I had to guess in human measurement it would have to be 60ft maybe." Blackarachnia said walking towards Jack but behind her someone had busted in.

"Stop Blackarachnia!" It was Optimus of course.

"I won't stop and you can't make me!" She shouted before snatching the key from Sari and plunged straight into Jack's chassis where it had opened up to reveal a key slot behind his crest and when that happened lighting had arced out of the key and danced all around Jack's frame as his optics kept flashing to life.

"What have you done?!" Optimus demanded as he watched but Blackarachnia didn't answer as she continued to watch hoping that Jack will be fine and with a roar coming straight out of Jack's mouth his optics came to life one final time before his clawed servo ripped the key out of his chassis. and everything seemed to have died down with the lightning stopping but the clawed servo fell to the floor with the key still in it.

"No... come on Ebony... Wake up..." Blackarachnia begged as she was kneeling right next to Jack and looked ready to cry she had even placed Sari on the floor before rushing over.

"He survived?" Optimus questioned since now he was sure that this frame was the same one he saw way back.

"Is everything alright-" Another was saying but it had cut off and soon enough Blackarachnia had found another femme right next to Jack's body. "Ebony... this is not how your story goes... wake up already." She said as her armour color was mainly a shining silver with red highlights.

"Cry...stal..." Ebony said in a faint whisper that no one heard.

"Come on... how do you think the others will react knowing that the king is dead... the legacy they were suppose to be a part of will end knowing your dead..." Crystal said as she was crying and Blackarachnia was angry so grabbing the key again from his servo she had shoved back into his chassis with lightning dancing across his frame one more time.

"Work! Just work already!" Blackarachnia shouted and this time a explosion happened around them launching the two backwards with dust and smoke blocking their view of whats happening as another roar was heard and this time accompanied by the sound of transforming.

_**"Would you stop with this bloody key already?! It's driving me nuts and it kinda stings." **_Jack growled but no one really understood him except for Crystal.

"Well I wasn't the one who jammed the stupid key into you in the first place!" Crystal shouted back and everyone looked to her like she was crazy and again their was the sound of transforming.

"Then who in Unicrons mind did it because I'm thoroughly ticked off! Do you even know how much it hurts my systems." Jack said as he stepped out from smokescreen.

"It actually hurts you?" Optimus asked with Jack staring intently at him.

"Yes... yes it does I may look Cybertronian to you but I'm from a different Cybertronian specie. We look tough but we also have our own repair systems so imagine that systems going into overdrive rapidly working a way that it actually hurts and besides my spark is a special one." Jack explained as he looked down on every one.

"Dude your like a titan!" Sari shouted from down where she is.

"Did somebody say something?" Jack asked looking around before Crystal pointed down to the floor where Jack could see a girl with brown skin, red hair and brown eyes. "And who are you?" Jack asked after leaning down.

"The names Sari Sumdac also can I have my key back?" Sari asked as she spotted it still in Jack's chassis.

"Key?" He questioningly said before looking down his chassis with said key still in it. "Oh that pain in the aft of a key, sure I don't want that thing any where near my chassis again." Jack said as he pinched the key with two claws before handing it over to Sari who was more than happy to take it. "Hmm somethings missing?" Jack said now looking around.

"What?"

"Blackarachnia, she nowhere to be seen. I wonder where she went off to?" Jack said but what he doesn't know is that far away from them atop a skyscraper Blackarachnia could see them.

"Is my debt repaid or not? I cannot decided I feel like I need to help him with something argh! I don't know anymore... maybe he could actually help me..." She said to herself with a smile before going on her way for whatever move she will make next. Back with Jack he was being introduced to everyone that was here and he was told that it was alright for him to show himself to the public.

"Right let me get this straight." Jack said once they all got back to the factory the Autobots have as a base. "Your telling me that he is Bulkhead who is an expert in space bridges." Jack said pointing towards Bulk who looks completely different from the Bulkhead he knows.

"Yup." Crystal said.

"The same one who ran into power lines and danced?" Jack asked.

"Nope he is Bulkhead but he isn't dumb and he is more careful than the Wrecker Bulkhead." Crystal said.

"Alright and Bee?" Jack inquired.

"He is Bee but he hasn't lost his voice box but still acts like a child."

"Damn this Multiverse slag is annoying." Jack said.

"It sure is and this is my first time how do you think I felt when I was re-meeting everyone again and don't get me started on how I was stuck with them with space bridge repair duty." She spoke with disdain.

"I wonder if Bulkhead could make a possible multiverse bridge?" Jack said.

"Only one way to find out." Crystal said with her getting Bulkhead from wherever he was.

"Bulk alright since your the space bridge engineer is it possible to make a space bridge that would allow us to travel to another multiverse?" Jack asked.

"Maybe... there are many variables and some of the dangers are very risky but as long as their some kind of tether from this multiverse as you call it to your one then yeah it could be quite possible." Bulkhead said.

"Tether? Hmm would energon or CNA work?" Jack asked since he remembered Ratchet had taken some of his energon.

"It could theoretically." With that Jack had went into his human shocking Bulkhead.

"Then take my CNA since it is basically energon but mine as a mixture of human blood as well." Jack said.

"But I said it would theoretically work there would also have to be some of your CNA in your multiverse." Bulkhead explained.

"There is trust me, Ratchet from my multiverse had taken some of it and I also in a human way gave it to a couple of femmes." Jack explained a bit sheepishly.

"Alright but I'm going to need Ratchets help as well." Bulkhead said with him going to get Ratchet and so the two remained where they are since it was the only room that is big enough for Jack to fit.

"Your sure this will work?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to have to trust them maybe I can see about setting up a two way talk systems between here and back home, see our Ratchet can help at all maybe also ease the worries of others." Jack said mainly to himself but Crystal thought it was good idea. When Jack got to the main part of the factory he could see that mainly everyone was gone except Ratchet and Bulkhead who are discussing things. 'I wonder how Chela is doing?' Jack thought since he did miss the little phoenix flying around him. 'In fact I wonder how everyone else is doing.'

"Cool! Another human!" Bee said as he rushed over to Crystal who was holding Jack at that point and because of that Bee had scared her, nearly causing her to drop Jack which really had her spark beating fast. When she had a proper hold of Jack he was just really furious.

"DO YOU MIND!" He shouted causing the bee bot to eep in fear at the sudden outburst. "I DO LIKE TO HAVE INTACT BONES YOU BLOODY IDIOTIC AFTBURNING CARRIERFRAGGING PROCESSOR GLITCH!" Jack shouted really scaring everyone in the room but Sari has never even heard the words he had spoke.

"What's a carrierfragging?" She asked and nearly every bot turned towards her with a shocked expression.

"That is something your not old enough to know about and how do you know such cusses?" Optimus asked looking at Jack.

"You wanna know? I came from another multiverse and was apart of team of Autobots and lets say this a lot of cussing was already pre-programmed into my processor." Jack said still using Cybertronian terms.

"Allow me to explain." Crystal said gaining their attention. "He is a descendant of a prime-"

"A Prime?! He shouldn't even be acting that way!" Optimus declared but also cut Crystal off.

"In our multiverse Primes are leaders but his sire is a-"

"Wait how is Prime a leader when there should be a Magnus?" Bee asked but Crystal was getting ticked off at this point.

"His sire is a unique Cybertronian specie with Insecticons being the closest to-"

"What's an Insecticon?" Prowl asked but that was the last straw for Crystal.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS FOR A MOMENT OR I'LL SEAL THEM SHUT MYSELF AND YOU'LL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" Crystal shouted scaring the bots to shutting up even Sari was a bit scared.

"Insecticons are a sub species to what he is which is a Predacon and rather than having vehicle alt modes they take on the forms of beasts. Now any questions?" Crystal asked with a smile.

"Other than the ones that interrupted you and what Prime did he descended from?" Prowl asked as he seemed the most unfazed by Crystals declaration except his knees were clanking against each other.

"The way he acts is because his temper is that of a beast, the word Magnus is just another part of a name, an Insecticon is a bot who takes on the form of a bug like me I take on a form of a spider and finally his sire is a part of a group of primes known as the thirteen but his sire is called Onyx prime." Crystal explained and everyone had nodded.

"She's scary." Bee whispered to Prowl.

"I heard that." Crystal said with a smile to him. "And their are much more scarier bots than me."

"Y-yeah? L-like w-who?" Bee asked.

"Him." Crystal said pointing to Jack who honestly at this point lost interest.

"H-how?" Bee asked.

"I'm not saying around such young ears." Crystal said mentioning towards Sari who looked interested in what she had to say.

"How about this Bee." Jack said getting his attention before opening his subspace compartment and thanks to the piece of metal that always travels around his body it allowed him to do this, Jack had fished out two optics.

"Nope! My optics are too young to see this!" Bee declared before moving on completely avoiding to look at them while Optimus and Prowl looked with shock, Ratchet had seen many things and was somewhat unfazed by this while Bulkhead was about to lose his energon.

"I can't see! What is he showing you?!" Sari demanded.

"Your too young to see, I'll rather not have a protoform look." Prowl said and with that Jack put the optics away.

"There is another thing I should point out the bot I got these from... lets say he is no longer functioning." Jack said with Crystal carrying him away from the group.

"Yup he is scary when he wants to be." Bee said from over by the couch that hasn't broke from his weight.

"You can say that again." Bulkhead said.

"Would you think he is on par with Megatron scary?" Bee asked with everyone looking at him. "No then?"

From where Jack he could hear them but he doesn't care as right now he and Crystal went to the roof to look at the stars, she was laying flat on her back and Jack was laying in the middle of chassis silently watching the sky.

"What are they like?" Jack heard from his left and looking it was Sari.

"Who?" Jack asked with Sari coming closer.

"Them your team, family, friends what are they like?" Sari said more clearly.

"My friends heh it has been a while since I actually did something fun with them... they are nice people they helped my mom when I went missing, one may be obnoxious but she has heart of gold and a passion for causing destruction like a Wrecker while my other friend may look timid but he is one hell of a tech wizard when it comes to it. As for the team their is Ratchet he may act all grumpy towards us but he is like the uncle that worries about you, Bee is like a brother he can look after you but when it comes to a fight he'll put one up but during a fight he lost something precious to him..." Jack said with Sari coming even closer.

"What did he lose?" She asked.

"His voice... He lost his voice box when he took on Megatron I don't know much of the details but that was what I was told. Bulkhead he is like a gentle giant but yet when it comes to a fight or destruction he's the guy you wanna call but when it comes for backup for a Wrecker... They don't call backup, they call clean up." Jack said with a light laughter as now Sari climbed up Crystals side listening intently to what Jack was saying. "And when I joined there was one bot who was hurting deep down they had blocked off their spark as she already lost a partner in arms but she had also lost another but now she is driven to protect me since now you could say were partners. After awhile I came across her sisters one of them was actually a Wrecker and don't underestimate her, her other sister is an almost by the books type but when it calls to fight dirty I guess she wouldn't mind and the one behind me, her name is Crystal Widow she had the ability to see visions from the future but I'm not sure if she still can though and she didn't always looked like this her new looks are because of me but she doesn't mind since she wanted this to happen." Jack said and to prove his point Crystal had placed a digit on him showing she doesn't have any regrets to her choice. "I haven't even told you about my Optimus, to me he is my mentor and yet he also fills in two different family positions to me, he fills in the roll of a father since I never really had one from the beginning and he also fills in the slot of an uncle."

"How comes?" Sari asked.

"Remember how Crystal said I'm a descendant of Onyx Prime?" Jack asked and got a form of yes from Sari. "Well he is my father but he is also brothers with Optimus Prime and yet Optimus looks out for me like a farther should and lastly there is my mother there are a few things I think should've changed but if they did I wouldn't be here right now, she looks out for me like a police helicopter searching for someone but it suits her since she is a nurse and did her best to raise me alone." Jack said with a star blazing across the sky towards its destination. "You know not a second goes by when I don't think about them." Jack said but both Crystal and Sari had fallen asleep right next to him making laugh a little before he too closed his eyes for rest.

Off in the distance far away from the Autobot base Blackarachnia was watching, waiting for a golden opportunity but what kind of opportunity is it? "Why do I feel compiled to be by your side Ebony? What gives me the urge to protect you and help you in your time of need? Only time will tell but as long as you are hanging around those stinking Autobots I won't go any where near I can't trust them yet I trust you. Be safe Ebony." Blackarachnia said to herself with her too looking to the sky wondering what he was saying.

**Here marks the start of a new story arc and I'm going to say this now I'm going to skip some episodes as Jack/Ebony only wants to try and get home and that the Autobots don't really need his help since they had managed to handle many things from what he has been told and so far for the person that had tried to guess what Shockwave is doing you are partially correct but I'm gonna let you decide what is correct and what is wrong. Oh and I'm going to pick certain episodes the ones that will be interesting to witness While skipping the rest as I want to get back on to track with the Prime episodes.**

**Farewell and l****et the music keep your body fresh.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Rex... come on buddy? Think it was that easy trying to guess what Shockwave is planning, you can most certainly think again as it was nowhere close to what I have plan and as for Miko and Raf they fine for the time being since they are already at base... oops oh well, letting the readers know about the two's fate won't hurt nobody as long as I can keep quiet about Ebony's plans it'll all be A-Okay as for the holiday events I'm not quite ready for Halloween but with Christmas it actually gives me time to prepare for it.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

**"Every end marks a new beginning."**

Among Jacks time with the Autobots he had seen them overcome many things such as dealing with Soundwave who had came to life after so many times Sari had used the key on it which caused it to fight them and taking control of the automated robots in the city it got worse for them since he could merge with smaller automatons making him bigger and deadlier, in the end though it didn't really matter since he had tried to control Bulkhead who tricked Soundwave and ended up smashing him to bits, after some time though the team had ended up fighting two new Decepticons one called Lugnut and from the way how Jack can hear his preaching of the "almighty and glorious leader Megatron" that he was one that would never betray Megatron and would do anything he asked but from what Jack was told is that he has a weapon called the punch of kill everything which was a red button his armed transformed into but when it impacted against the ground it had destroyed everything around him and knocked the Autobots and his teammate of their pede, the other one is called Blitzwing who is a triple changer and has three different personalities, but it didn't matter since they had managed to defeat the two by using their old ship weapon systems blasting them to bits and as far as Jack could it was of no concern to him if weak enemies couldn't even stay alive for long with next day rolling around Jack had saw Sari being taught ninja nerve blows by Prowl for self defense even if she failed she got back up again which Jack had to commend her for but the next the Autobots get a call form her father who said she had gone missing and that definitely got Jacks attention, so going up onto the roof with Crystal she had transformed for him and thanks to Wheeljack she was able to transform into a Kamov Ka-50 with a few added additions with one of them being built in engines to improve speed, more armoured as well as better armaments with the underbelly rotating turret being a twin 30mm cannons, while the wings could move inside to replenish any spent rockets as they held two rocket pods being able to shoot up to 80 rockets and four missiles capable of air-to-air and air-to-ground capabilities but right now that wasn't what Jack was worried about but rather he was worried about a friend who might be very well in danger at the moment.

During an investigation the first place to look was her last known location which had just so happen to be her bedroom, so getting in Crystal the two took off heading straight for Sumdac tower and as they got closer to the building they could see one of the windows was broken that definitely belonged to Sari since her room had pink... well not all of it was pink though and there was also a giant teddy bear so it had to have been Sari's but there was a problem.

SWAT... Swat teams were in the room and some of them did certainly get rocket launchers and assault rifles aimed at Jack but he wasn't worried about that but rather the fact time was being wasted with people trying to kill him already.

"Crystal get me as close as you can." Jack said with her happily complying while avoiding basically everything that was shot at her and she was close enough the cockpit had transformed away with Jack jumping straight out of it and through the broken window with Swat aiming their weapons at him per standard protocols. "Ah, Isaac Sumdac nice to meet you." Jack said after dusting himself off and Crystal flying out of view.

"Do I know you?" Isaac asked as he was being protected by SWAT.

"No not really but I'm a friend of Sari's and have been hanging out her and the Autobots in their base for awhile now." Jack explained.

"Ah, she has talked about you but she never got the chance to ask for your name." Isaac said with the SWAT easing off now.

"True and I haven't given mine but time is of the essence here." Jack spoke quickly getting down to business as he could already tell that the glass was broken from the outside and the way how the tower is no one could have climbed up here without a lot of climbing equipment thanks to the towers design and no one could have used a plane or helicopter as they made too much noise which meant it had to have been something that didn't use a engine but rather wings like he could yet he could definitely smell Sari being taken from the window. "That is most certainly odd yet it is the only thing I can think off that makes sense." Jack said aloud with Isaac coming over.

"What is?" He asked.

"The only logical thing I can think off was someone or something flying up with wings like a bird since a plane or helicopter would be too loud, if someone had climbed up here it would be too much effort thanks to the way how the tower is designed and lastly if someone had used a zipline it would've left a mark where it was shot." Jack said.

"And from what I know there isn't a single device out that allows flight with wings without an engine this is truly baffling." Isaac said before moving away but Jack he wasn't done he wanted to help a friend out and that was what he was going to do way down below him Jack saw the Autobots leaving they must've gotten here sometime he was thinking about how someone had taken Sari but he should see if the Autobots knew anything to which might give him a clue as to how Sari was kidnapped, without further ado Jack had taken a step out the window with people watching him fall right as Crystal came flying in at high speeds snatching him away.

"Thank you very much." Jack said as he got himself comfy in the pilot seat.

"No problem, so where we off to this time?" Crystal asked.

"Back to the base there are a few questions I want to ask." Jack said with Crystal taking them straight there in her jet mode since the rotor blades had folded back before going flat along the back for jet like flying capabilities with the jet engines also being activated and with that they had gotten there in no time as Crystal had reverted back to helicopter mode making herself slow down really fast before landing on the roof, allowing Jack to exit her alt mode before transforming. "How is your alt mode?" Jack asked.

"Its actually quite nice since I have some capabilities as a helicopter alt mode from Cybertron and it is actually refreshing to fly at such speeds." Crystal stated with a happy look on her face.

"That's good to hear it won't do any of us any good if your not relaxed and if your not relaxed you might not be so nimble." Jack said with the two making their way inside with Crystal climbing in through a whole that has a tree sticking out while Jack had taken the stairs and on a gut feeling he could tell just by looking at Prowl and Bulkhead that the two are obviously hiding something, Prowl may not show it but Jack could tell and with Bulk it was so obvious that he was hiding something since he was kinda on edge.

"Did you guys find anything?" Jack heard and it was Optimus who asked.

"Only the fact that who had taken Sari obviously knew how to fly like a bird or that flying dinosaur." Jack said.

"So one of the Dinobots did kidnapped Sari then but the question is where?" Optimus said which raised a question from Jack.

"Dinobots? Like transformers who can transform into dinosaurs?" Jack asked a bit incredulously.

"Yeah and they are quite the pain in the aft thinking in the way whoever is strongest is leader and what not." Ratchet said.

"You got to be kidding I would have to ask my Optimus if he knew about Dinobots." Jack said still feeling like this is too good to be true but the looks from Prowl and Bulkhead are all the more convincing which meant he could show these Dinobots who the real king is as now his face had a grin forming and all Jack had to do to find these Dinobots is to follow Prowl and Bulkhead at night since it would be too obvious to leave at day and like that it was now a waiting game as Jack and Crystal had been hiding down at the port for awhile now, he was even in his root mode using the containers to his advantage.

"You know you had been grinning this whole entire time." Crystal whispered out of nowhere.

"Have I? Well what can I say? Meeting Cybertronian that can transform into dinosaurs is quite exciting and besides I want to take a picture of them for Miko in case she tries to one up me." Jack explained.

"What do you mean by one up you?"

"Its a metaphor basically she is trying to do something I couldn't or haven't done yet. Shush here they come." Jack said as he ducked even lower to make sure he was hidden and from what Jack could hear is that both Prowl and Bulkhead had gotten on the ship with Prowl using one of his throwing stars to break the chain that has the ship tethered to the dock, Jack waited a little while longer before taking a peek to see the ship has got a bit distant from the two. "Now, we follow and you can ride on my back if you want." Jack said as he transformed.

"Aren't you the gentlemech." Crystal said as she hopped on and her two legs hanging over one side and gripping onto pieces of Jack's armor that gave her insurance that she won't fall, looking back to her Crystal gave Jack a nod and he took off flying high into the clouds way above the ship to make sure he won't get spotted and it had taken them a long time till they had reached the island which was mostly covered in trees blocking anyone's view from above even the crater in the center had trees but as Jack continued to fly above he was amazed to see the trees in the crater suddenly vanished from sight almost like Arcee's holoform but in the crater Jack saw nothing which was quite disappointing but he stayed just to make sure and while as he watched Prowl and Bulkhead he could see a human following them which left Jack to guess it was the captain Fanzone the Autobots told him about, as the two kept exploring they suddenly had backtracked quickly that was when Jack spotted Fanzone in what looked to be quick sand but at the moment Jack was quickly getting bored so to make things interesting he had dived bombed heading straight for Fanzone and with a mighty roar Jack announced his presence to the three who are shocked very much so as Crystal jumped off at the right moment transforming midair into her gigantic spider form, landing on all eight legs as they thunked heavily into the ground while Jack had landed straight into the quick sand make it explode outwards as he had also picked Fanzone up in his maw to avoid causing damage to him when he landed.

Once the dust settled Prowl and Bulkhead had looked up till they meet optic to optic with the dragon that was still holding Fanzone in his maw while off to the dragons right a huge spider which is the length of two train carts while it's body is bigger than two train carts side by side with it mainly being a shiny silver with red stripes around the eight legs which are also serrated and quite bulky in some ways while her eight red eyes stared at them as her many mandibles flexing.

"I-I don't remember there being a dragon nor a spider." Bulkhead said as he seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Hopefully they won't harm us." Prowl said with everyone looking at him like he was crazy.

"You do realize you are being too optimistic?" Bulk asked.

"It never hurts to be optimistic now." Prowl answered with Jack rolling his optics even Crystal did the same.

_**"Should we get a move on?" **_Crystal said but to the others except Jack was just her mandibles clicking together.

_**"I rather not waste time when it comes to helping someone in need." **_Jack growled back to her.

"Do you think their communicating to each other?" Bulkhead asked as he watched the silver spider stalk away with its legs thunking into the ground.

"It is a possibility. Excuse me?" Prowl said getting Jacks attention. "Could you put Captain Fanzone down?" He asked with Jack looking down realizing he still had a terrified human in his maw.

"Yeah, I would like to get down by now." Fanzone said enforcing the point of being down on the ground so much so that Jack rolled his optics while lowering his head down and releasing Fanzone which makes him fall on his rear.

"What are you doing following us Fanzone?" Bulkhead asked since he might as well get it out of the way.

"I'm the one that should be asking the questions like why are the two of you on an abandoned research facility in the middle of lake Eire?" Fanzone questioned while Jack was looking around as ever since he landed on this island he got the feeling he was being watched, as he kept looking through the trees to find what he was looking which just so happened to be a disguised camera so launching a black fireball at the camera he had also destroyed the tree in the process and caught the three's attention when did with him walking towards the stump of the tree he destroyed searching for something.

"Guess it doesn't like nature then." Bulk said but quickly caught a growl from Jack since he hated being called an it but nonetheless he kept looking and found it a camera's lens which he grabbed and a bunch of dirt in a claw before walking towards the three and dumped what he found in the middle of them.

"A camera lens?" Fanzone inquired.

"We were being watched and who ever was watching us must have Sari and possibly the Dinobots." Prowl stated with Jack nodding his head before hearing a roar in the distance which made him run straight towards it with the other three following suit and when they got to a clearing they saw Crystal fighting a T-rex Dinobot since a pteranodon was stuck in a web between trees and the triceratops was currently got its head stuck in a rock thanks to its horns.

"Me Grimlock destroys intruders!" Grimlock shouted as he charged Crystal but she had jumped over him landing on her eight legs next to Jack.

_**"Are you alright?" **_Jack asked as he could tell that Crystal must be breathing heavily as her body kept going up and down in motion of being exashuted.

_**"Just... a little... tired that's all." **_Crystal clicked with her mandibles before completely lowering her entire body to the floor.

_**"You did enough Crystal." **_Jack said as he was now watching Grimlock and the two locked optics, staring intently at each other and growling in anger.

"This shouldn't be happening why are the Dinobots attacking?" Prowl asked as he watched the two stare each other down with Grimlock unleashing roar at Jack who didn't seem fazed and when he was finished Jack released his own much louder and threatening roar which made Grimlock take a step back but he wasn't going to back out of this fight that easily so the two charged at each other only to end up clashing their helms against each other to see who is stronger but Jack was very strong as he was making Grimlock dig his feet into the ground only to end up pushing him back making trenches in the ground as he went but out of nowhere the Triceratops had charged straight into Jacks side causing him to stop pushing Grimlock and move away a bit but Jack turned his helm around and snapped his jaw around the Triceratops neck with enough force to pick it up and throw at Grimlock sending the two flying backwards, Unleashing a roar in direction Jack had also unleashed a torrent of black fire into the sky with him asserting his dominance over the Dinobots but Grimlock wasn't done yet as he flipped the Triceratops off him and transformed, holding a sword that was lime Jacks except it wasn't quite like his with it being black and red highlights running across the blade before it came ablaze with a red fire. After seeing that Jack expected something more and was on the very edge of laughing.

"Me Grimlock king of Dinobots, me won't go down easy!" Grimlock declared pointing his sword tip at Jack who had just burst into a laughing fit and rolling around on his back at what he is seeing.

"Why isn't it afraid?" Bulkhead asked while Grimlock seemed to be grinding his teeth.

"Me Grimlock no like being laughed at!" Grimlock shouted in anger with Jack stopping his laughter as he regained his wits. He planted his back feet into the ground before rearing up and transformed, his head splitting apart in two as the neck went downwards revealing his helm with his dragon head moving to his shoulders while his tail retracted and he grabbed the hilt of his sword as it was revealed once his tail was gone, with his sword in hand blade laying on the dirt Jack looked up at Grimlock with grin showing his very sharp denta before his face guard appeared blocking the view.

"Let me ask you this Grimlock. Are you sure you want to go through with this fight?" Jack asked as he towered over everyone here and even his sword was bigger than everyone.

"Me think fight is no fair! But me still fight!" Grimlock shouted with him looking at Jacks sword and his own, that was Jacks cue as he brought his sword up to his face with half of it blocking one side of his face and he ignited it with a black flame consuming the blade.

"Then so be it!" Jack shouted as he charged his way right towards Grimlock like a stamped of Rhinos with Grimlock doing the same so they would meet head on in battle. As their blades clashed against one another Jack had more force in his swings which kept Grimlock trying to match his swing for swing but it had mostly kept him on the defensive thanks to the strong blows that Jack kept delivering before the two got into blade lock. "Is this all you got? I'm very disappointed Grimlock someone who calls themselves a king should at least put their money with their mouth is." Jack said as he swiped Grimlocks feet right out from underneath him and he went for a killing blow but he had only ended up stabbing the dirt since Grimlock had rolled to the side, got back up on his feet and charged Jack with a swipe of his sword which had strike against Jacks side causing minimum damage to his frame, to stop Grimlock from doing anymore Jack had hit him in the gut with the pommel of his sword making him take a few steps back.

"Ain't this a surprise. One of my loyal guard dogs is having trouble dealing with someone who is bigger than them and much stronger by a huge margin." A voice said which was unknown to Jack while the three Dinobots held different expressions with one being rage and the other fear, while was only shaking with rage that someone had stopped his fight so quickly turning around he saw what had stopped his fight as the problem was a being that seemed to be made out of liquid constantly oozing downwards like some kind of green and black tar with it only wearing some kind of suit that keeps the liquid inside it yet also able to allow to flow out since one of its hands was the same tar like liquid and on its head is a pair of goggles that don't seem to be slipping off.

"I don't like my fights to be interrupted and you sure as well one ugly motherfucker." Jack said directing it towards the being.

"Prometheus Black." Fanzone said recognizing the being immediately.

"The name's Meltdown and my appearance isn't certainly by choice but it does rather." Meltdown is saying before touching a nearby tree with his liquid like hand and everyone could see that it started to dissolve. "Have its perks." He said with huge grin.

"And what do you got to do with all this Meltdown?" Fanzone asked but his answer came from someone else.

"Everything, you see when I was fighting Swoop the flying dinosaur his legs were covered in rust so that means that they were being controlled and from what he had just showed us he was the one who caused that kind of damage." Crystal said as she slowly walked over to the others with a servo on her stomach region.

"I also spotted acid burns around their outter casings when watching the fight between them two." Prowl stated.

"Very well observed and the Dinobots did soon learn to respect my touch." Meltdown stated with Grimlock looking angry yet sad.

"Me Grimlock sorry, Meltdown hurt Dinobots." Grimlock said as he went back into Dino mode and taking more steps back.

"They serve as an effective yet somewhat overqualified watchdogs. It was quite a crew finding an island with its own security system just when I needed some privacy to conduct some unique experiments." Meltdown explained.

"Where's Sari?! What have you done with her?!" Bulkhead demanded with his fist changing into a mace.

"Oh the little girl who is also my newest experimental subject." Meltdown stated taunting the bot.

"You miserable!" Bulkhead was saying and when he went to make a move Jack beat him to it as he fired a shot at Meltdown only for it to go right through his body even though Jack aimed for his chest the suit went away allowing the acidic ooze to flow freely and allowed Meltdown to move his liquid state body freely so the shot wouldn't harm but rather go right past him with resounding explosion going off in the distance.

"Well ain't that fortunate for me. I'm surprised an Autobot would freely go around killing anyone they see." Meltdown said only making Jack grin underneath his face guard.

"I've got news for you bucko. Do you see any Autobot crest on me? 'Cause I sure as hell don't!" Jack shouted firing more shots only to hit their target.

"Now that you mention it the crest you bear is something different tell me, what makes you so different from these Autobots?" Meltdown asked with Jack's gun getting brighter by the second.

"I'm something that is a worst nightmare to friend and foe, I'm a walking nightmare just waiting to show what it has in stores to its first enemy. I'M. A. MOTHERFUCKING. PREDACON!" Jack shouted with his shot going off flying right towards Meltdown and this time it wasn't going to miss since it was aimed at his feet, when it connected with the ground an explosion of blue fire and smoke went off completely enveloping everyone. Once the dust settled they could only see Jack standing facing the direction the explosion went off waiting for more of the dust and smoke to clear, when it did they were shocked to see nothing but a smoldering crater with trees having no leefs or have been ripped out of the ground from the force of the shockwave. Turning around to face the others they were clearly frightend when they saw him look at them except Crystal since she knew what she was getting.

"You do realize you didn't need to go that far." Crystal spoke breaking the silence.

"Do you think it was too little?" Jack asked shocking the two Autobots and Fanzone while the Dinobots had made a retreat to avoid any more fighting for the time being after they had freed Swoop from the trap he was in.

"Too little?! You've got to out of your mind! That was too much!" Fanzone exclaimed realizing the complete danger this Predacon can have.

"I weren't talking to you Fanzone and as I recall I did just saved your life from quicksand which even you could've avoided but no you walked right into it like a complete idiot." Jack said with his face guard going away showing he was somewhat displeased with Fanzone.

"I'm shocked you called yourself a Predacon." Prowl said.

"Better believe pal because this crest." Jack said tapping the dragon skull crest. "Proves that I speak the truth."

"If so then the tales I heard and read are true yet I dare not believe that the possibility of actually talking to one was possible since they all went extinct." Prowl stated.

"Prowl your forgetting someone else who is as close to a Predacon and that's Crystal Widow." Jack said making him turn to her.

"How is she any close to such terrifying beasts?" Prowl asked with Jack letting the terrifying part go.

"I'm what humans call an insect but to Cybertronians I'm what is known as Insecticon which is a sub specie to Predacon." Crystal explained. "But ever dare to call me an insect." Crystal threateningly said with a glare.

"Rather than wasting any more time talking lets use it to find a certain teenage girl." Jack said but as if right on cue.

"I'll have you know I don't really need saving but rather a ride off this island." Sari said surprising everyone but right behind some thudding noise could be heard.

"Ah, right on cue as they say." A voice that everyone thought they shouldn't be hearing again as in the crater at the bottom stood Meltdown without his suit or goggles with his acidic liquid ripping off his body on to floor while behind Sari a hulking being with gray skin and two metal cylinder on his back was charging after her with two Frankenstein creatures in tow.

"Okay now I need saving." Sari stated while Jack hummed in thought while looking between Meltdown and the three beings that are running towards them.

"What are you thinking sweetspark?" Crystal asked since Jack did have a thinking face on.

"I can't think what would be best suited for these villains. I mean would they be best suited for prison, my personal punching bag since Meltdown can come back from oblivion kind makes glad that he is still alive and as for those three either personal chew toys for the Dinobots, death or prison." Jack said with everyone even the three running towards them hearing him which made them stop for a moment to look between each other and Jack while Meltdown looked at Jack. "You know thinking of having you as my personal punching bag does sound fun now that I think about but those frankenstain things will need to die." Jack stated as from Meltdowns position all he could see is Jacks gold glowing optics shining brightly and the wicked grin that spread across his face but before Meltdown could say anything Jack fired a blast after blast at where Meltdown was with his liquid ooze flying over the place while Crystal had caught the other three in a web for each one before aiming her wrist blasters at the two frankenstain creatures and firing till nothing was left. "Come on Meltdown! Where was that spunk you had when there was a ray of hope that you might come out on top?! I'll keep this up till you either say I give or just die already!" Jack shouted with blast after blast impacting into crater creating nothing but smoke and dust with the acidic ooze flying every where every time Meltdown tried to reform himself even if he moved elsewhere to take form again Jack quickly caught on since he wasn't going to allow his unkillable punching bag to get away that easily.

"Should we stop him?" Sari asked but didn't get until she looked at the other three who're looking at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"You must crazy Sari!" They all shouted with her being confused.

"Listen for your safety stay out of his way because he is a legend from Cybertron like how you have your dinosaurs we have something far worse something more deadly." Prowl said while looking at Jack who is still firing his blaster at Meltdown. "They were once known as Predacons a fierce race of Cybertronians capable of transforming into what you call mythical beast they can destroy an army if they so pleased whatever a person does they will need to take extra heed when it comes to a Predacon 'cause so much as one wrong move would mean the end of your life." Prowl explained as Jack was still firing with going on like that for hours even the person that Crystal had trapped tried to escape but one well missed shot from Jack made him rethink his choice, Jack had just kept carrying on after that until.

"I give up!" Like that all sound of a gun firing ceased which got everyones attention.

"Are you absolutely sure? Because I still have some pent up anger that needs venting." Jack said.

"Yes! Yes, I'm entirely sure just send me to prison already." Meltdown hurriedly said with Jack somewhat losing his grin.

"Aw and we were just getting to the fun part since I actually want to test how big of an explosion I need to create to actually kill you." Jack said somewhat being kinda disappointed but it was mainly for show he hasn't really killed someone unless you count that Sentinal prime he beheaded and all those Vehicons and Starscream along with Makeshift.

"Its a good thing I had gone and gotten him a nice cozy cell here with his name written all over it." Fanzone said with a see through cell made of some kind of material meant to hold Meltdown.

"So Meltdown your going in it peacefully or will have to blast you in to it?" Jack asked but no more words are needed as Meltdown moved into the see through cell while Crystal had Colossus Rhodes in a silk made bag.

"If you don't mind Fnazone I think we'll hold on to this guy till we get back to the mainland just so I know he is in proper hands." Jack said without a grin as he was all serious now.

"That's all right but I got to ask where will you stay as a giant walking transforming Dragon won't have much breathing room in Detroit?" Fanzone asked.

"Don't worry cap'n as soon as I know these guys are in custody I'll be flying back to this island as it is quite peaceful and I can have all that gear moved here as well where it won't create problems for the city as I do not intend to harm human lives." Jack said.

"Well that's one less city disaster gone no offense."

"None taken as the police should take care of the people first and think about the possible damages that could happen which is another reason why I chose to stay out it is away from the citizens of Detroit and they don't have to worry about me destroying the city at a moments notice, no lets get this under wraps quickly I have work to get done." Jack said with him picking up the cell in one servo while Crystal carried the other guy in spider legs and with that they had set off.

"You know I hadn't gotten the chance to see your alt mode." Sari said once they had gotten on the boat with it being pointed at Jack and Crystal.

"My alt mode can be very intimidating along with terrifying." Jack said.

"I'm have these extra limbs on my back for a reason Sari maybe you can figure it out." Crystal told her.

"I gotta make a call so I'll have one less problem to deal with." Fanzone abruptly said leaving the three.

"You know Sari once we return home I won't be coming back you know that right?" Jack asked as he looked out to the setting sun.

"What?! Why?!" Sari demanded in shock.

"I never look back as there is much to do in the future along with the rise of the Predacon race so i'll be far too busy along with the fact that I cannot allow my Megatron to discover over Multiverses as he would take great advantage of such a thing and would try to really the other Decepticons under his rule creating a massive scale all out invasion of all the earths and no matter how many Optimus primes and his teams there are that many Megatrons, soundwaves, starscreams would only lead to a lot of destruction which is why I made the choice." Jack explained turning to Sari. "That it will only activate to the key you wear around your neck along with something else which I have hidden somewhere for you to find and keep this in mind. If you wish to see me become a beast, only then you can see what I see. It may not make sense but once you figure it out it will do since I can see the world in three ways which are connected between beast and human." Jack explained.

"Huh? That makes no sense at all!" Sari shouted.

"But Sari that is where your wrong think about it as you grow, I left something that can be found by three different senses if you can figure that out along with how a beast see's then your on the right path to seeing me, I can say no more in this matter as of now but know this your welcome to see me on Dinobot island." Jack said with a smile and giving Sari some kind of hope. "If you can find me." Jack added somewhat smashing that hope to bits.

* * *

**Several day's later.**

Jack has been out of the Autobots way for quite a while now but he does get the occasional news thanks to him and Crystal being able to use the computers that Meltdown so gracefully left behind for them and he was able to hack into the city cameras thanks to a few hacking lessons from Raf which made Jack remember to thank him for it, but back to business Jack had saw how Bulkhead lost his body and was a living head which confused Jack until he saw how it was done which was because of this headmaster unit just thinking about it gave him the creeps and from Sari had Crystal when she came to visit is that they had a rough outdoor camping trip which ended up with Bee and Prowl being soaked with steaming water which had got rid of the space barnacles that started to take control of them and lastly. Megatron. Jack knew it was too good to be true that he hasn't seen or even heard of a Megatron in this multiverse as he witnessed the battle of how he swiftly kicked the Autobots afts and also terminating the starscream from this multiverse which was a first but that wasn't why Jack was worried but rather that Sari was with Blackarachnia the femme that saved Jack after he saved her and why would Sari have easily been captured by her was beyond Jack but right now he had a "prey" to hunt, the time it took him and Crystal to actually reach the island that Sari is on took a few hours and when he finally got there it was already a battle zone. With Jack flying above he spotted Blackarachnia and Sari walking on the ice with Sari in one of Blackarachnias servos but without wasting much time Jack had softly transformed himself above the ice landing on it with a few cracks appearing in the ice underneath his pede that had also gets their attention.

"Ebony! Save me please!" Sari shouted from Blackarachnias servo with said being looking at Jack as if everything else didn't matter.

"One thing a time Sari with the first being questions. What are you doing Blackarachnia?" Jack asked looking at her.

"I'm doing something that will return me back to normal."

"Normal?" Jack questioned like he doesn't even knew who Blackarachnia was. "I'm sorry but that won't be possible with the way your trying, if you use the allspark key then something and bad will happen. I never told you the full thing but I too have an organic side Blackarachnia just like you." Jack said surprising the two. "I even know other bots who carry organic nature in them thanks to me it allows them to eat things other than energon." Jack explained with him taking a few cautious steps because at any moment he could fall into the water below and it actually might cause a problem for him as right now the water is so cold it might actually freeze some of his systems.

"You claim to be organic yet all I see is a Cybertronian." Blackarachnia stated as she remained where she is.

"I'm not Cybertronian, I'm a Predacon the masters of the sky, owners of the ground that you are very much walking on, some call us pitspawn or plain out beast yet I have a question on my mind. Am I the beast or are they the beasts?" Jack asked with his armour bending in some places as it all started to compress in each other. "Do beasts disguise themselves as human or does human disguise themselves as beasts? as I can Sari is human but there is more to this that much I'm sure of and as for you Blackarachnia you act like a beast in pursuit of something that will return you back to normal something that will shed your disguise or something to shed away who you really are." Jack said as his shrunk down to his human size with all the armor being compressed together to form his muscles and they also became flexible so his body can move with that done his wings had compressed themselves against his back till they too merged with his body, his crown had shrunk to form his hair once everything was in place the top layer of his metal body turned to flesh and clothing, his optics had became eyeballs with his claws shrinking down to fingernails and with him finally being who he is the two were shocked to see that the big bad Predacon is also human and organic.

"W-what? I... I don't understand?" Blackarachnia said with shock clearly written all over her frame and voice.

"I'll put it this way. I was born and raised as a human and I have been human for about 16 or so years I was nobody, an easy target for bullies but you know what I found something that changed me that allowed me to become someone rather than a nobody which is something I could never thought of having, true I have my bad moments but still I have job to do and that is to bring the Predacon race back from extinction and rule them which I will accomplish as those who stood in my way earned my wrath but those who chose to stick by me I ended becoming friends or better yet my family, they took care of me and I took care of them they didn't care I was organic in fact they strives to protect me and the humans even more. but the question still remains Blackarachnia, are you human or beast?" Jack asked staring intently at her four optics not even afraid to stand there carrying such an intimidating aura around him and the eyes glaring at her as well it all made her just... freeze she doesn't even know why she is frozen those cold yet warm eyes glaring at her awaiting for her to answer and the aura he has even though he is human right now still carries his threatening presence when he was a Predacon.

"I-i... I'm... not sure... what I am." Blackarachnia admitted with her falling to her knees and letting Sari ago as she felt some kind of liquid escaping her optics which she touched with a digit to have a look at it.

"Tears. Your crying, you have so much bottled up emotions that your body has chosen an instinct to do in this situation which is to cry. Blackarachnia hear me now, I may be a Beast but I'm also a human I too shed tears at the lost of something, I too feel pain, I too feel anger but I also feel love towards my family, my friends and hell I even feel more towards my queens in a different way." Jack said as he walked closer to her as Sari ran a bit away in case she had tried to grab her again but she had just sat their letting her tears flow freely. "I also understand your situation, you feel fear because your afraid you won't fit in with the rest of the Cybertronians sticking out like a sore thumb and your afraid of what people will think of you but me I don't care what you look like what I care about is your spark, such as are you capable of feeling regret. Are you capable of devoting yourself to helping others and protecting your family that's what matters to me as I look for a family that I can make my own and protect them to the very end. If your a beast then I welcome you but if your a human I also welcome you to join my family since we are all beasts in our own way." Jack said changing back to his root mode with his clawed servo gently lifting Blackarachnias chin up. "I can also make you something I can make you a Predacon so you can fit in with the others and I'll tell you now you'll enjoy there company." Jack said with a gentle sweet smile gracing his face and Blackarachnia was stunned to silence with her tears still flowing freely.

*Thum* She doesn't know what is happen now. *Thum* For her, her mind had retreated allowing her body to move on its own as she couldn't do nothing she couldn't think of something to do so her spark took control to act upon a feeling, her body lunged forward with her black lipsticked lips kissing Jacks own, her servos had entwined themselves around the back of his neck so she could hang on and she stood on her tiptoes just to help her even more but she didn't expect what to happen next since her body was moving on its own but Jack welcomed her embrace, he does know that Elita-1 was Optimus sparkmate but this multiverse she was his friend, so Jack would make sure to never mention her old name around his Optimus as he is sure that his Optimus does have an Elita-1 as a sparkmate.

"Please..." Jack heard from Blackarachnia as her tears slowed down with her four optics looking at Jack imploringly. "Please... let me... go with you." Blackarachnia whispered as she only wanted to go where Jack went now knowing that someone will welcome her she doesn't want to lose them and as if on cue Crystal showed up in her alt mode.

"Crystal can you take Sari back to safety while I take Blackarachnia home?" Jack asked as Crystal remained in her root mode.

"As you wish king, come on Sari we don't have long and besides I would like to get out of the soon." Crystal said and Sari ran over hopping in and the two went off. As for Jack he transformed in front of Blackarachnia allowing her to see the beast that he is and she was surprised for sure.

"You... you weren't lying... you are like me." Blackarachnia said with what looked to be a fresh brew of tears waiting.

"I was raised to be responsible and not to lie, if I did I would be going back on an promise and will earn disappointment from the most important people to me." Jack said with high respect in his voice as Blackarachnia listened. "Come we shall not waste any more time, I need to rest to conserve my energon reserves."

"Y-you went me to get on you?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Of course! I may be the one carrying you bu do not fret as I don't mind just don't expect to constantly take you places." Jack told her as she climbed on.

"You know I was bit afraid that the ice might break under my weight." Jack said but it was kinda bad luck at that point as the ice started to crack a whole lot more intensely. "O-okay, I think I had just jinxed myself." Jack spoke right before the ice beneath him cracked open allowing the water to consume him and Blackarachnia but Jack acted quickly to protect her with his body and heat so the cold water won't kill her. so curling into a ball with his wings covering him and head tucked in Jack allowed the black to fill his gullet making it warmer and the water around it warmer as well but he couldn't do nothing about the fact that they were sinking he could also feel Blackarachnia banging on him and shivering.

'Scrap what am I going to do? Will this be my end? I hope not and I certainly don't want Blackarachnia to die because of me.' Jack thought as his head peeked out looking around trying to find something he could do but there was nothing, nothing but water for quite a while they just kept sinking as neither of them could any thing but allow their weight to take them down to dark abyss that awaited them as above the sun shined on the surface of the water as it seemed to only get further and further away from them and right now Jack did kinda regret something if this was to be his end and that was dragging Blackarachnia with him as she did confess to a fear she has which caused her to try such desperate measures. *Thump* was what Jack heard as they had finally hit something but it was metal and large. All Jack can do at the moment is watching the sun shining in the water it was so far out of his reach but... it was strange as Jack swore he was getting closer to it now but that can't be right as he was sure that the two were somewhere at the bottom of the lake but yet it was true since he was sure he is getting closer to it.

When he reached the surface he had became blinded by the bright light but after adjusting to it he now realized they were in the and on top of an ship at most but right now his processor became over burden with concern for Blackarachnia which made he move his wings to show her and she was still there but not moving a lot only her frame shivering constantly and curled in on herself to try to keep herself warm, right now Jack wanted to get away fast to get Blackarachnia to safety and help her so without wasting time he grabbed her stomach with one pede and took off to the sky flying as fast as he could and as he was flying behind an explosion went off with blue shockwave heading straight towards but upon impact it had blasted him all the way back to the dinobot island and had forced him to transform with Blackarachnia landing somewhere nearby next to a tree. Picking her up Jack slung her over one shoulder and made his way inside the base that Meltdown once used, after constantly searching Jack had found a room big enough to be called a training room for Cybertronians now gently placing her down on the floor Jack transformed curling his entire frame around her and used his wing as a blanket to give her warmth while sub-consciously she moved closer to his frame as she had found a source of warmth, with now mostly all his worries gone Jack too fell into recharge now needing to rest and not waste his energon reserves and he could count on Crystal to watch over him while he recharged.

**Farewell and l****et the music keep your body fresh.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Ah but Rex this isn't the same Shockwave were talking about here remember this Shockwave is an assassin and I only mentioned the Immobilizer so when Airachnid and Dropkick go to collect it well its gone and they have no clue leading Megatron to be disappointed in them both as for Sari she won't be showing up in future chapters till I think she is ready to join as I don't feel like its necessary just yet and when I say showing up I mean in the Prime series when we go back.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

**"Every end marks a new beginning."**

So far it has been fine lately since Crystal had been doing routine checks on the island to make sure everything is fine and that no one is sneaking on the island well other than the Dinobots they don't mind but they seem to stay well clear of her whenever she is out and about in case Ebony might try to take their helms if they tried anything which caused her to try and hunt them down from time to time just for fun and she has noticed that Blackarachnia has been sneaking around the temporary base but she didn't look too much into it just chalked it up to exploring her surroundings sort of thing, she was to shy to try and talk to Crystal whenever the two meet but Crystal did always smiled at her since now the two were considered family and it was great to meet another Insecticon even if she wasn't one from the very beginning but it doesn't bother her at all since why worry about the past when you can worry about the future and speaking of the future she had gotten a vision of three bots coming on to the island which was going to be interesting to say the least the only problem though is when are they going to be arriving which was what had gotten her to constantly patrol the island day in and day out but she did always had fun whenever it came to hunting down the Dinobots, like right now she was busy trying to find them.

"Oh Swoop~ Come out, come out wherever you are!~" Crystal shouted as she explored the island. "Come on, I only want to play. Hunt the Dinobot!" Crystal shouted afterwards but behind her she could hear people moving but rather Cybertronians and three of them to be exact which got her excited since it wasn't the Dinobots so transforming she took off into the trees which some how are able to support her in her spider mode, as she clung to one tree she managed to spot the three Cybertronians. She knows one of them is Optimus but the other two are new to her, one was almost like Optimus in frame and size but a bit more bulkier and he carried the air of an afthole which is something Crystal could tell just by looking at them while the other one was old but yet looked capable of putting up a fight and even carried a war hammer with him. Transforming again Crystal waited till they walked past her before she silently dropped out of the tree with her hip sticking out and a servo on it. "And what are you doing here?" Crystal asked making the three turn around but she had the two new bots already pointing their weapons at her.

"If you even think about harming me your in for a world of pain, now answer my question why are you here?" Crystal repeated with a glare in her optics.

"I brought them here to show them the Dinobots and was wondering if Ebony might be available?" Optimus asked walking in front of the two new bots.

"Sorry but he isn't and I don't think he would want to speak with them even if he was." Crystal stated.

"Why might that be?" Optimus inquired.

"You." She said pointing to one of the new bots and it was the one not carrying the war hammer. "Whats your name?" Crystal asked.

"Who are you to demand such a thing from a an elite guardsmen?!" He demanded.

"Answer the question or leave. Or better yet I can kill you I won't mind doing such a thing." Crystal said making the two gripping their weapons even tighter.

"Just do it." Optimus whispered to the bot.

"Why?!" He whispered back in a demanding tone.

"Because she is with Ebony and you don't want to be fighting him." Optimus warned.

"Its Sentinel Prime." Sentinel said.

"And you?" Crystal asked pointing towards the old bot.

"Ultra Magnus."

"Alright Sentinel just from hearing your name and looking at you, I know your going to some how piss Ebony off." Crystal stated before turning back to Ultra Magnus.

"From looking at you you might be on the safe side but will earn a lecture or so from Ebony. Your both better off not meeting him at all." Crystal said before walking off.

"Why you!" Sentinel growled in anger before throwing his lance straight towards Crystal who had side kicked it away right into a tree and then got all her extra limbs out that had split a part revealing a red circle in the center of them which also looked ready to fire.

"Are you entirely sure you want to continue this?" Crystal asked as she also aimed her wrist blasters at the two who are surprised to see so many blasters on one bot.

"I think this is a much a good time to leave. Don't you think Sentinel?" Optimus asked with his optics pointing daggers at him.

"If I was you I would leave while I still can but the choice is yours after all and I'm not you but rather the one with so many blasters pointing at you." Crystal said with a grin.

"It seems we have out stayed our welcome here." Ultra Magnus said with him leaving his fighting stance allowing Crystal to aim all her blasters at Sentinel who was still in a stance but with his gladiator shield in front of him.

"Crystal!" A voice somewhere deep in the island roared out with her instantly looking away to the source.

"Scrap! I didn't expect to wake up right now! Alright Now is a good time to run if don't wanna be a pile a of slag." Crystal advised. "I'm right here!" She shouted back. "Quickly go or become slag." Crystal said and the three quickly made a run for it to get off the island before Ebony finds them but he already knows where they are.

"Crystal... who were you talking to?" Jack asked when he came dashing through the trees in his alt mode with his wings tucked in but the look he gave her was a questioning one.

"Uhh... Optimus." Crystal answered.

"I can smell three bots more, who are you hiding?" Jack questioned with his optics staring very intently at her.

"Ultra Magnus..." Crystal said trying to avoid his gaze.

"Aaaannndd?" Jack drawled out getting closer to her causing her to become more pressured. "No lying either as I know what everyone else smells like." Jack stated.

"It was... Sentinel Prime." Crystal squeaked out with her optics closed just waiting for Jacks reaction and when she got nothing she had risked a peeked to see Jack with a blank expression. "Sweetspark?" Crystal said seeing if he was still there and sure as Primus is alive he was but he had unleashed a mighty roar filled with only rage with one of his optics taking on a darker color till it was a blood red, with a flap of his wings he had already taken to the air making his way towards Sentinel who just so happened to be by the ship that he, Ultra Magnus and one other came on but that wasn't important to Jack as right now he wanted to pick a fight and a fight he will get.

When he arrived to the ship still flying towards it he unleashed a volley of black fire balls at the one who reeked the most of Sentinels stench who had just so happened to put up his shield to block them but it wasn't enough, that tiny puny shield wasn't barely enough to stop a single one with Sentinel getting launched back from the multiple blast and from that act everyone else got armed looking for a fight but all they saw was a shadow on the ground in the shape of Jacks dragon form as he flew towards Sentinel, digging his two front clawed pede into him to grab him before dragging him across the concrete and through buildings before releasing him as if he was a bowling ball that is aimed at another building. Flying around in a circle Jack unleashed another roar before flying towards Sentinel again who had transformed into a snow plow truck and was racing away, getting closer Jack let out his black fire breath leaving a trail of black flames in his wake as he tried to kill Sentinel for the second time.

"What in the name of Allspark is that?!" Jazz cried out when he saw Jack flew over them.

"That is a nightmare trying to kill Sentinel." Optimus said with his arms crossed debating over something.

"Well we humans call it a dragon." Sari explained with her more helpful input.

"A dragon?" Jazz questioned.

"Yeah, mythical beast with wings, fire breath, walks on four legs also has a tail and thick hide that almost every weapon is basically useless against it in a fight." Sari listed off.

"Shouldn't we go help the guy?" Bee asked as Sentinel came driving very fast past them with Jack now firing fireballs at him.

"From what I know its best to know when to fight and when not to fight." Ultra Magnus said surprising everyone.

"That is very odd sir." Optimus said.

"Is it now? Well I think something useful will come of this when the fight is over."

"WOULD SOMEBODY HELP ME ALREADY?!" Sentinel shouted as he drove by them again now with Jack unleashing a lighting bolt at him which struck against a car causing it to explode and cause a chain reaction with other nearby cars including automatons and street lights.

"You got this all under control sir!" Jazz shouted and when Sentinel was out of view he broke down into a laughing fit with a few bots looking at him including Ultra Magnus. When he finished laughing he explained why he did so in the first place. "He had it coming for a long time now, I bet if you told him to work as team he wouldn't know the difference between team and cannon fodder, besides he is an afthole sir." Jazz stated.

"Your opinion is noted Jazz." Ultra Magnus said acknowledging some of the things Jazz has said.

"INCOMING!" Sentinel shouted as he drove straight towards them forcing them to duck out of the way while Jack unleashed one more torrent of black fire at him before flying straight up while Sentinel drove into the ship.

"Aww I was hoping for slagged Sentinel." Sari said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Your not the only one." Optimus quietly said while above them Jack was now dive bombing towards the ship with full intent on trying to get Sentinel and that even includes tearing it apart piece by piece if he had to get him, once he was in close enough range he prepared all his metal claws like a cheetah pouncing on its prey with his claws sinking into the hull plating. With that he began his assault of tearing it apart as chunks of hull plating came flying off as he clawed his way in, wires exposed and sparking, energon fuel lines being breached and shredded to pieces thanks to the sharp talons and when Jack could actually finally see inside he shoved his helm in like an ostrich shoving their head into the ground but Jack wasn't done as he did a 360 degree survey of the room his helm is in trying to find Sentinel but with enough rage in him he couldn't care less and decided to start melting it apart till he either found him or the ship was destroyed.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE!" Jack heard and daring a look he pulled his helm out of the ship to find the other mech he smelt on Dinobot island but he had only gave him a quick growl before going back to what he was doing. "I SAID STOP IT!" Ultra Magnus demanded and this time a lightning bolt struck Jack but thanks to his tesla coil like helm and tail it was mostly diverted among his spinal spikes, it was like the wind was breathing on him so he didn't even bat an optic to it. "Usually that works." Ultra Magnus said now trying to think of something.

"Maybe I can help?" Crystal said when she arrived at the the scene.

"What exactly can you do to stop him from tearing our ship apart?" Jazz asked staring at Crystal.

"I have my ways and I do kinda wanna see what happens when he get his claws on Sentinel." Crystal stated right as they all heard a high pitched scream as Jack now had his teeth on Sentinel as he tried to pull his helm free which did take some time with some more hull plating flying off, with that Jack now started to shake his helm almost like Sentinel was a chew toy meant to be killed. "Bad! Bad Ebony!" Crystal shouted as she jumped up on top of the ship and got a closer look at Sentinel who is still in Jacks mouth and his condition is pretty poor, scorched armor along with few melted parts, scratches just about all over him and a couple dents. "What would your sire think?" Crystal asked and Jack looked at her for a moment before looking at Sentinel who was bashing a fist against his muzzle but it wasn't doing nothing so he was just thinking and everyone was just waiting to see what Jack will do now and he has...

Thrown Sentinel high into the air and played baseball with his tail and Sentinel is the ball with a mighty swing from the batter the ball goes flying out of the stadium and is still going, still going and still going, when will it land? Nobody knows.

"You did tell him to put Sentinel down." Sari said with a giggle while Crystal looked off in the direction that Sentinel flew.

"Alright... I can work with that now Ebony. Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?" Crystal asked and that was when Jack immediately turned to Ultra Magnus with a glare and a growl before hopping down causing the ship to rock a little bit, he then transformed towering way above Ultra Magnus.

"As a matter of fact. I most certainly do Crystal." Jack said. "I can't believe you can call yourself a leader Ultra Magnus I really despise you. You should've been able to tell a lie from the truth yet you didn't you allowed someone else to pay the consequence meant for them and they still continue to abuse this fact walking all over your authority, not only that they also abuse others soldiers who are only doing what is right and sure a few mistakes can happen but you know what... You ain't no leader." Jack stated staring very intently into Ultra Magnus' optics. "You should take a page from Optimus in regards to leadership and you know what I'll never understand how some one like you became a leader." Jack said shaking his helm slowly. "Lets go Crystal before I really feel like killing someone." Jack said walking away without even looking at any one else as he left with Crystal in tow.

"And what about our ship?" Ultra Magnus shouted after Jack.

"What? You think because I brake it I'll fix it? Think again you joke go find someone else to fix ya bloody ship I have my own problems to worry about." Jack stated as he carried on walking away as he intended to not waste a single breath on Ultra Magnus. "I've wasted precious energon which could've been used for much more important tasks. Say how is Blackarachnia doing?" Jack asked Crystal since she was late to the party.

"I checked on her before I left and she seemed troubled by something. I'm not sure what though. Maybe some conflicting thoughts perhaps?" Crystal suggested.

"Hmm keep a close eye on her in case anything bad happens and if it gets too bad then call for me I don't want to be disturbed unless its important in some way and if even Ultra Magnus or Sentinel take one bloody step onto that island I wanna know about it, it has been far too long since I last killed a Vehicon and I wouldn't mind getting my servos dirty again even if their both Autobots I despise them one for being a failure of a leader and the other for being nothing more than an afthole who doesn't even care that a friend took a blame for his actions." Jack said with him transforming and allowing Crystal to get on his back with that he took off with a roar heading off towards the island he and the Dinobots are using as a home and he sure as hell don't want any visitors any more as now he only want some peace and quiet maybe have a talk with Blackarachnia to see what she is thinking about that could be plaguing her processor.

**Farewell and l****et the music keep your body fresh.**

**Just a quick note if any of you wonderful readers think that Sentinel hasn't bee punished enough then let me know and I'll see what I can do to make his punishment worse and I'll gladly take suggestions from you so get your thinking caps on and brainstorm some ways for Sentinels painful punishment and it will either be carried out by Ebony or Crystal depends maybe Blackarachnia will want to have a go.**


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.****

****Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.****

****Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.****

****707cloud: As for the mating process Yeah it has been a while which is why I'm going to do Blackarachnia and Chromia along with her split-sparks so I can kill a lot of birds with one stone and when I say a lot I also mean a spark-bond as well with Blackarachnia's transformation and the three split-sparks and for Sentinel he is going to get what he deserves this chapter.****

****Rex buddy Lockdown and Waspinator are going to make an appearance this chapter as I have plans for one and the other not so much I don't know really and I have a new character to introduce in a future chapter what episode was it again it had something to do with Skyquakes split-spark and here is quote of his "You feeling lucky punk? Just kidding I just wanted to show him my cannons." I'm sure you can guess who but I ain't saying no more. As Cerberus Primes Return I think I'm going to have it on hold till I have finished some more stories or till I'm comfortable in updating it again and no it won't be cosmetic damage.****

****Liam I'm very surprised you actually like that one shot I mean I always love making them and would be happy to turn them into a full story but I would like to see if the readers would also like them and so far your the only person to actually say anything about that one shot which makes me a bit happy.****

****And so everybody knows I will be making a sequel for this story as I don't intend to leave it in TFP.****

****"...Cybertronian..."****

**_**"...Beast talk..."**_**

__"...Spark-bond..."__

'...Thoughts...'

****...Titan connection...****

****The Heir Of Onyx Prime.****

****"Every end marks a new beginning."****

Ah what a peaceful *Explosion* and quiet day with nothing going *Explosion* on it was relatively boring and yet relaxing at the same time *Another explosion goes off* Its almost like nothing bad could happen at all today it was even a nice day for EBONY TO BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW AS EXPLOSIONS KEPT GOING OFF IN THE LABS AND SOMEHOW DIDN'T WAKE HIM UP AT ALL! As Crystal came barrelling down a corridor she finally reached where Jack is and out of all the times he is sleeping.

"EBONY!" Crystal shouted as she rushed over and started to push the heavy mech till he feel off his make shift berth waking him up but it was bad side that was awake.

"CAN'T A PREDACON GET ANY RECHARGE AROUND HERE!" Ebony shouted out as his cannons came up with Crystal ducking in time before Ebony had started to blast his way through walls, corridors, laboratories, any hallway or room you name he blasted his way through it till he finally came to the source of the explosions and fighting with smoke covering him he could smell five smells and four of them are familiar to him one was Blackarachnia and the other is Optimus but the last one smelt of salt and of course Sentinel and the last is Lockdown who had somehow managed to track them down again.

With that in mind he reached his servo out to where he believed Sentinel to be and snapped his servo shut and he felt he was holding something now.

"What the! Let me go!" Sentinel shouted and when he looked up into the smoke golden optics are staring at him with a very dangerous glint in them.

"I thought I got rid of you and you came crawling back." Ebony growled out with everyone's attention on him.

"What do you mean crawli-"

"SILENCE YOU INSOLENT PEST!" Ebony demanded. "Do not dare speak back to a king! But you never learn from a single lesson so I guess I'll teach you in multiple lessons." Ebony said as he let go somewhat till his other servo fully engulfed Sentinels arm and he began to to pull and with it being quiet everyone is able to hear the sound metal creaking under pressure before the sound of tearing along with a scream reached their audio receptors and when they looked up at Sentinel his arm was ripped off with fluids and spark coming out freely, with his other arm he tried to stop the flow of fluids but it had hardly worked. "I can make the pain stop very easily." Ebony commented as he dropped the arm on to floor and when it hit the floor everyone cloud see that it was bit crushed.

"Then do it!" Sentinel demanded.

"Who are you to demand something from me? I see nothing more than a worthless bug who thinks their at the top of the food chain. Besides if I was to stop its on one condition." Ebony told him.

"What?!" Sentinel exclaimed.

"Tell Ultra Magnus the truth and all the misdeeds you have done in the name of the Elite guard." Ebony stated.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! That would ruin my career!" Sentinel shouted but before long he could feel one of his legs suddenly being pulled on.

"What is more important. Your life or your career? You already ruined many bots careers and one of them was your own friend who took the punishment you should've taken and I intend to correct that." Jack said before ripping the leg off and threw it away as a bigger puddle of different fluids was forming underneath Sentinel. "Blackarachnia... or rather Elita who do you blame for your transformation into part organic?" Jack asked as he looked towards Blackarachnia who had her helmet off.

"It was Sentinels idea to investigate the planet but I do feel kinda betrayed by both of them except Optimus knew what he was doing but for me it was too late when the spiders caught me... The blame falls on Sentinel." Blackarachnia stated as everyone in the lab knew that it was his fault in the beginning.

"Even your old friend says the blame is on you Sentinel, your blinded by your own greed for gaining the rank of Magnus, which cost you your friends. Elita was your friend but because of your action to investigate a planet that was most likely declared off-limits and she paid the price, when you returned to Cybertron it was Optimus who paid the price for the action you took. You say it was all Optimus' fault when in reality no matter how hard it tried to drill it into your thick helm was. All. Your. Fault!" Jack declared and everything he said was true. Optimus took the blame for his actions and Elita paid the price by exploring the off-limit planet. "Looking at you in this pathetic state makes me want to only put you out of your misery but sadly I cannot as I intend to return to my world where I won't see your pitiful faceplate any more." Jack declared before chucking Sentinel off to the side and walked over to Blackarachnias helm, picked it up and gave it back to Blackarachnia with Crystal entering the room.

"Is the shooting over?" She asked with Jack smiling a bit.

"It is, come lets go home." Jack said and Crystal bounded over with Jack activating the bridge that will take him home along with Blackarachnia and Crystal but behind them there was a buzzing noise as a green wasp appeared and smacked right into Blackarachnia through the bridge making Crystal and Jack chase after the little bug. When they did the bridge closed behind them as they found themselves out in the desert of Nevada with the green wasp flying off and Blackarachnia laying in the sand.

"That little pesky bug when I get my servos on him I'm going to pluck his wings and rip him to shreds!" Blackarachnia shouted as she picked herself up.

"Welcome to my world and you might want to put your helmet back on before they arrive." Jack told Blackarachnia and she did so. "One more thing from now on your name will and forever be Blackarachnia nor Elita never mentioned that name here. This is a end of Elita and Blackarachnia now is the beginning of Blackarachnia." Jack told her right as Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer came flying over the dunes and skiing down them when they landed on the down slopes before finally transforming mid-air, landing in front of of Jack.

"So what kind of adventure were you on this time?" Arcee asked before spotting Blackarachnia. "Another one? How much does she know about you?"

The fact I'm a Predacon and also organic. Oh she is also part organic and not... uh Technorganic part machine part organic." Jack said with Arcee nodding.

"Alright, Welcome to the family?" Arcee was saying but she never did catch her name.

"Blackarachnia."

"Welcome to the family Blackarachnia, you already met Crystal, this is Chromia." Arcee said pointing to Chromia who waved. "And this is Moonracer." pointing to her other spilt-spark. "One more thing Ebony here or rather Jack is going to gather a lot of femmes so just a heads up and I'll catch you up on the rest of things back at base." Arcee said before her and her two split-sparks transformed.

"Ah, because she is Technorganic she doesn't have a vehicle form so I'll take her back along with Crystal, Chromia I'll see you after I give Optimus a report or should I just skip that I'm not sure. Oh where's Cogman?" Jack asked now in a serious manner.

"We have been keeping tabs on him via comm links and he last said that he is with your carrier giving her a helping hand around the house, at first she was quite shocked and by what Cogman told us she tried to hurt him by throwing vases, plates and a chair once she calmed down Cogman explained who he is and who sent him which caused June to apologise to him profusely while Cogman cleaned the mess up. It was funny when he explained it to us." Moonracer said with Jack smiling.

"I feel kinda bad for him and my mother at the same time, ah hopefully I can explain it to her when I go to see her later." Jack said with him transforming and Crystal climbing on while also offering a servo to Blackarachnia.

"Oh this going to be fun! Oh I wonder if I can watch or even get in on the action, oh just thinking about it gets my systems all worked up, Ebony sweety when will you do it again with me?" Crystal asked as Arcee and the others had already drove off towards base.

"**L-later, not now and besides there is only so much I can do at a time and there also so many of you, those who haven't had a turn yet gets first priority anyway." **Jack stated.

"Oooh, you hear that Blackarachnia? It looks like your going to find out one of Ebony's specialities as a king of the Predacons." Crystal said with the three flying towards the base.

"What do you mean?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Sorry you'll just have to experience it first hand and I'm just going to say this, he can be quite a beast when he wants to." Crystal said towards Blackarachnia who was still somewhat confused to what Crystal was babbling on about. When they arrived at the base they had to use a lift to take them down, with Jack leading the way to the main hub with Crystal walking off somewhere on her own and so the two were alone as they entered the main hub they only found Optimus, Ratchet, Roadbuster, Que, Miko, Raf, Bee and Bulkhead.

"Miko I really should hit you." Jack said out of the blue with everyone looking at him.

"For what?" Miko asked.

"For making me travel to another Multiverse, you already know how much I hate it!" Jack angrily said.

"Oh yeah, when too far from them you tend to get a bit 'cranky'." Miko said.

"Saying cranky is only putting it lightly and you know that Miko." Raf told her.

"Ay boss, good ta see ya again, I'll tell ya you found some good ones to take over when your not around and I can get behind their orders." Roadbuster said before walking off towards the S.A.F.E.

"Well I have things to get done so I'll give the short version if you want Optimus." Jack said with a tired sigh.

"You can tell me after you got some energon and rest. You look like slag." Optimus whispered to him leaving Jack a bit shocked but he grew a smile.

"The same goes for you." Jack stated with a servo on Optimus shoulder strut before he walked off towards the energon storage unit and Blackarachnia stuck close to him.

"There all good folks here and they look out for each other like family and I look out for them like they are my family." Jack explained to her as he entered the storage with her before taking two cubes. "Here, there low grade but they are still efficient." Jack said as he handed one to her and she looked a bit distressed. "Oh, I forgot don't worry I still am organic but I can drink these like no tomorrow and feel fine but if you don't want to you don't have to but you can try after something I have planned." Jack said to her with him leaving first and waiting for her to follow him, she did so while holding the cube of energon. "Listen, I'm going to be blunt with you I'm not sure if its going to be painful or not when you under go the changes." Jack told her as he closed the storage door, locked it and walked onwards towards Arcee's quarters with Blackarachnia in tow. Hovering a single digit over the keypad Jack looked back at Blackarachnia. "You've come this far Blackarachnia I think you'll fit in well with them." Jack told her as he opened the door to reveal Arcee and her two split-sparks waiting on the berth with their chest armour away, along with their pelvis armour allowing their ports and energon tanks access to fresh air.

"Oh look who decided to join us." Moonracer said as she was sitting on the left of Chromia and Arcee was on Chromia's right. The door closed behind them as they entered with it being locked tight.

"Why don't you too see to arachnia and I'll see to Chromia." Jack told them with Arcee and Moonracer giggling as they got up and walked over to her, they both grabbed a arm with Arcee taking the cube and placing it on her desk before she and Moonracer put her up on the desk. Arcee was tapping at Blackarachnias chest-plate and pelvis armour in a tsking manner.

"You don't needs these here, so why don't you get rid of them for now and allow us to take care of you while he puts on a show of what's to come for you." Arcee spoke with a soft voice and slowly Blackarachnia's armour shifted away letting Arcee and Moonracer see that her port was already leaking and her valves on her energon tanks were jutting in the cold air.

"Ain't that better? It feels better knowing you got nothing suffocating them when your in his presence, just begging for him to touch you, feel you, please you and your bodies hidden desire." Moonracer whispered to her as now hot air was being exhaled from her mouth as she watched Jack have Chromia's back to his chest, legs up, port and aft bare for them to see and his imposing plug twitching as it rubbed against her port, from the teasing and anticipation Chromia was tweaking her valves as she bit her lip, looking down at Jacks tip with lust ridden optics. Leaning back a bit they watched as Jack's tip went inside Chromias port which was sheer heaven to her as she bit her lip harder and her optics could've went inside her helm from it, he kept going till Chromia was sitting at his blocker, she had managed to take it all with a slight bulge in her stomach. This is what Jack and Crystal meant as Blackarachnia saw Jack start to royally frag Chromias port and she was in bliss, she was actually enjoying it and from her distraction she had moaned suddenly when she felt something slide inside her port and when she looked Arcee's digits were inside her, so she looked to face which had a devilish grin while Moonracer had snaked a servo to Blackarachnias valve and began to tweak it giving her even more pleasure and making her leak more.

"We got to get you nice and loose for him otherwise he might break you and its necessary if your just this tight with only three digits inside you." Arcee told her and when she looked back to Jack he now had Chromia on all fours on top of the berth and she was moaning like no tomorrow her mouth agape with hot air coming out as her systems really got heated up from what Jack was doing to her body and if Blackarachnia looked between Chromias legs she could see a small puddle of her lubricant as it dripped from her port and even formed strands that connected her to Jack as he thrust in and out, nuts slapping against her, now Blackarachnia was biting her lip from the pleasure, anticipation and from thinking about it happening to her.

"Like I said it feels better without anything blocking your port and energon tanks, with him around we can think of fragging him but we learned to wait, wait for the right moment like a predator to pounce on their prey." Moonracer stated as now Blackarachnia had subconsciously moved both her servos to each of the two ports and started to pleasure them, she could tell they were quite loose.

"Our ports... have began... to remember the shape... and size... of him..." Arcee said but she could feel those small digits dance around inside her elegantly like they were seeking something out but they done so while gliding, touching and pressing about inside before they found there mark with both Arcee and Moonracer seizing up.

"I too am a predator and like you said we wait for the right moment to pounce on preys." Blackarachnia told them and they all grinned.

"You'll fit in just nicely then." Arcee said before she hit her mark making Blackarachnia moan out in pleasure as for Chromia she seemed have got her faceplate down on the berth while her aft stays up in the air with Jack gripping her sides as some part of him wanted to thrust his blocker but he has other intentions, with a sharp whistle both Moonracer and Arcee moved over and got into the same position as Chromia offering their ports to Jack as his plug gave one last twitch before Chromia felt that warm essence fill her up and the somewhat emptiness once Jack left as he thrusted into Moonracer and gave her some before moving on to Arcee to give her the last of it, with the three split-sparks somewhat satisfied Jack pulled out and moved over towards Blackarachnia as he towered over her she wasn't scared or anything but really underneath her port was small puddle of her lubricant, Jack leaned down to her face.

"Are you ready?" He asked and his answer was a passionate kiss from her and that was all he needed as he broke the kiss, thrust forward straight inside Blackarachnia and from fragging Chromia his plug was covered in her lubricant so it had eased his access along with Arcee's work on making her a bit looser.

"This feels... good." Blackarachnia told him as she hugged his chassis with her hard valves rubbing against him as her port leaked lubricant all over his plug as it had kept ramming her with his blocker constantly battering against her ports entrance and when he was about to ram it in and servo had gripped in front of it stopping him.

"We can't allow that now, when me and Moonracer hardly had any fun." Arcee spoke and it was true so Jack would have to wait for now before he could put his blocker inside one of them. "Besides I feel like its finally time we spark-bonded." Arcee told him and it was true he had to yet spark-bond with any of his queens and it would be necessary so no one else could try to claim his rightful spot with them. "You should also do with Crystal and Blackarachnia afterwards so they are truly yours my king." Arcee said as she let go of his plug allowing him to resume with his thrusting while she waited with Moonracer on the berth next to their out cold split-spark, they watched as Jack turned Blackarachnia into putty or rather a moaning mess almost like she never had her engine revved like this, well there is a first time for everything as they say but to them it did actually looked like Blackarachnias first frag and it also clearly looked that her processor had melted as she couldn't form any words other than frag along with moans before her frame seized up and shook violently as her talon like fingers tried to dig into Jacks back along with her legs going behind Jack and pushing him forwards giving him less room to pull back as she experienced one of many systems overload.

"He isn't gonna give her a break now." Moonracer said.

"You got that right, say should we wake Chromia up?" Arcee asked and the two looked to Chromia whose face has a dreamy look on it as her port was dripping a mixture of her lubricant along with Jacks.

"For that extra system overload? Why not since it would be coming from him." Moonracer as she lightly shook Chromia. "Wakey wakey." She said as Chromia slowly sat up wiping at her optics.

"Huh?"

"We thought you wouldn't want to miss out on Jack spark-bonding with us." Moonracer told her which made her sense come on at full power with her port leaking even more. "Well its you excited for it."

"That's because... I was kinda dreaming about him." Chromia admitted to the two before they all heard Jack groan with Blackarachnia moaning in ecstasy signifying the end of one rut and the beginning of a spark-bond rut. With Blackarachnia's legs and arms falling limply Jack had to lower her down on to the desk before he pulled himself out of her allowing some mixed lubricant to fall freely but before any more could get away and be wasted her pelvis armour transformed back to stop the flow, Jack walked over towards Arcee and her split-sparks with his still hard plug twitching in the air.

"Why don't we clean that for you?" Moonracer questioned as she got into position in front and the other two took the sides with their glossa's out as they moved side to side cleaning along it while Moonracer cleaned the tip and they all got a taste of the mixed lubricants as they cleaned Jacks plug and once they were done Moonracer had presented her port to Jack who eagerly thrusted forward while Arcee and Chromia lined up next to her with their ports presented and with having only one plug Jack had used his digits instead as he searched around inside their leaking ports, learning everything he could about their ports with his digits like it was an uncharted map that was hiding some secret treasure which was revealed to him when his digits softly pressed against one part of their ports which caused them to squeal in pleasure while Moonracer was getting a full course with Jacks plug with it twitching a moment later and the dam breaks allowing Moonracer to get what her port has been eagerly milking Jacks plug for, with one satisfied Jack had moved on to Arcee and delivered what she was looking for differently with Jack picking her up and turning her around so she was now facing him.

"I wonder... what June... would think of this?" Arcee asked as Jack eased himself into her.

"Angry that's for sure." Jack told her.

"Well, her son is about to get married to three girls I wouldn't really blame her." Arcee said whit Jack having a questioning look. "Sparkbonding... is the... equivalent to... human marriage." Arcee explained as Jack picked up his pace as he now laid Arcee down in between Moonracer and Chromia who are both eager to tweak their split-sparks valves to increase her pleasure.

"Is that so?" Jack questioned.

"It is and we are all in agreement that we'll sparkbond with you." Chromia told him while Arcee was too busy with her biting her lip and her optics going upwards.

"The pleasure of the initial sparkbond can be very pleasing to certain bots but for us to bond with such a strong and dependable king will make it even more enjoyable." Moonracer told him as the three girls nodded their helms as in between their energon tanks part of their chassis had opened up revealing their sparks and Jack followed their lead allowing his spark to be seen by them and they were amazed with his spark as it was like a miniature sun of blue with black fire with lightning dancing all around it while theirs are all blue balls of electricity, with the sparks in close proximity Jack's took the first step as it floated outwards in front of him with the three split-sparks moving into a triangle formation around Jacks before they danced around his with his black flame being passed onto all three as his lightning shot out from his to connect to theirs. It was a beautiful sight to them but then their processors and frames quickly became flooded with pleasure so all three groaned and moaned it out as their frames shook violently as the three split-sparks had visual changes happening to their frames but no one knows what as they had all fainted from the pleasure overload they had received.

After some untold amount of time Jack was coming too but realised he was warm like his frame was being heated up by something warm almost making him not wanting to get up but he has too to make sure that his mother is alright but when he got up and looked he was staring at a three headed, quad winged, eight legged dragon with varying colours and mixed elements.

One head was a icy blue colour with two horns that swept downwards till they are a few inches in front of its sharp icy denta and the horns seem to be covered in frost and ice, sitting in the middle of the horns is a beautiful crown that starts above the eyes going at a angle almost like something could be placed behind it and stay hidden but there was a fin of ice blue colouring and was a bit jagged here and there, the scales are a ocean blue colour but they seem to be having some kind of icy aura that leads to the air around it become cold enough that you can see it, above the nostrils there is also a horn kinda like a rhinos and under the chin is another horn with small spikes that line the jaw.

The right most head has two horns that curve upwards forming the omega symbol with small sparks of electricity shooting between it while the horns are fitted with many different crystals and jewels giving l a crown like sense to it as from the top of the head and down it's neck are jagged metal spikes formed of some crystal that seems to be storing electricity inside them with the scales it has a light navy blue colour with blue lightning glow emanating from between them.

The middle head has a single pink line that goes along the bridge between the eyes and goes off it like a spike at an angle with it having a singular jewel embedded in it while around it and behind are layers of spikes that form a wave behind each one with two horns that went backwards before curving upwards with this one it mostly seemed plain but between the wave of spikes every now and again embers would rise up out of them. The rest of the body was just a mixture of ocean blue, a light navy blue, navy blue, with pink and white mixed in and the overall size of it was about a third of Jack's dragon form.

"_Jack... go back to recharge." _A new voice resonated inside his spark almost like Onyx did but he felt emotions coming through as well mainly a love.

"_Can all three of you can hear me?" _Jack asked and got a yes from all three.

"_Right... all three of you are now a dragon." _Jack bluntly stated making the three dragon heads shoot up with wide eyes with all three looking between one another and down its back as its mixture of wavy spikes, fin and crystals and then to the four wings with one pair being smaller than the main pair and even has a set of claws on them like it was used to help walk and then the three tails swaying slowly behind them with each one being different as the left one had the icy fin going down it till it stopped at a metal ball with ice spikes protruding out from it, the middle one has the same thing but instead fire was blowing out of it and the last one was similar to jacks as it was tesla coil after the tails it came to the eight legs with four of them being bulky and thick with armour while the other four are just the right balance between armour and beauty.

**"**_**This is most certainly new and yet... fun."** _Chromia said or what Jack could guess would be Chromia as it was the head with the two tusk like horns.

**"_I wonder what we can do in this new body?"_**Moonracer spoke next or the right most head.

**"**_**Is this what a combiner felt like?"** _Arcee asked or the middle head and as Jack was trying to figure something out he was getting a call on his comm link from Cogman.

"Qiuet." Jack ordered and all three went silent. "Cogman what is it?" Jack asked.

"I'm most terribly sorry sir but I believe that your carrier has been kidnapped." Cogman told him.

Jack seemed to remain oddly calm as he spoke to Cogman. "Tell what exactly happened Cogman."

"I was escorting miss June to her car when all of sudden my systems had shut down due to an overcharge of electricity and when I came too I can make out a pair of tire tracks speeding out of the hospital parking lot and I had hacked into the nearest cameras to see what happened. I'm afraid its MECH, they might be trying to get after you or the Autobots." Cogman stated.

"I'm on my Cogman, meet me at my house." Jack told him.

"Roger that sir."

"Alright now, you three figure this out and change back to normal." Jack ordered the three and they had began to try and figure out a way to become uncombined as Jack walked out of the room heading straight for the roof and when he did, he leaped off and transformed as he fell using the momentum to allow him to glide towards town and he noticed it was night out so he could safely land in his backyard without alerting people to a giant mechanical dragon, when he landed he quickly shifted to his human form before entering through the back door.

"Master Jack its good to see you, what do you plan on to do?" Cogman asked as the two walked to the front room and Jack spotted a package on the floor with his name on it. "That came for you while I was waiting for your return." Cogman told and he opened it to reveal a GPS device but also a communicator.

"Hello Jack." A voice came from it.

"Let me guess MECH and on top of that I'm speaking with the so called leader of this group right?" Jack asked not wasting any time.

"Yes-"

"Alright I'm going to give you a minuet to pack your shit and leave and don't even think about taking my mother with because if you do, I'll hunt you down myself and rip your entire group to shreds." Jack told him with venom practically dripping from his mouth as he then crushed the device in his hand not allowing the leader to speak.

"Cogman, get the car. I have to make a call." Jack ordered and Cogman left the front room.

"Arcee." Jack said on his phone.

"Yes?"

"Get ready and follow my scent since your a Predacon now you can track me easily, I have MECH to deal with and bring your split-sparks." Jack told her.

"Oh, time to test out the new gear we'll meet you in a few minuets." Arcee told him before he hanged up and left the house to see Cogman in the car out front and Jack had got in the passenger side.

"Where to?"

"Abandoned factory, outside of town due east." Jack told him and how he figured that out so quickly is that MECH has to be in close proximity to the town to be able to send him a package and still have his stench reeking out from town.

"Very sir, next stop one way ticket to the pit for MECH." Cogman said as he quite literally put metal to the pedal as the two speeded off heading towards the abandoned factories and Cogman started to shift through the radio searching for something before finally finding it. "Move bitch get out the way, get out the way, get out the way bitch." Cogman sang as he swerved through some light traffic.

"Who taught you this?" Jack asked as he found this funny.

"Your carrier did in fact it was this song that played." Cogman told him as they had left town.

"Really? I bet she was somewhat embarrassed when it was this song." Jack said.

"Quite the opposite really it was more like she embraced it and I don't have a clue as to why." Cogman said with Jack grinning.

"Sometimes things are best left in the past. Here we are." Jack said after a moment as they silently drove along the road stopping away from a warehouse. "That has his stench all over it, stay here." Jack ordered as he got out of the car and started to walk over towards the warehouse were by the front two guys were unloading from the back of the truck, without making too much noise Jack knocked one out but the other caught him doing so acting quickly Jack grabbed his neck, reeled back and tossed him right towards the closed warehouse doors where with a sickening thud his body fell from it with a dent left in the door.

"LET ME ASK YOU QUESTION!" Jack roared out towards the warehouse. "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MONSTERS MECH?" Jack demanded as he marched up to the door, with him changing form as he stood in his root mode and gave one side of the door a knock denting it pretty badly. "You should because you have unleashed one hell of a monster." Jack stated as he knocked the other door now denting that one too, he had enough of these doors so he got his digits lined up where the doors would split apart before shoving them forwards and bent the metal to the side as he peeked his helm in with every Mech soldier that is inside the warehouse staring at him with there guns pointed at him. "Here's Jack!" He drawled out before ripping the doors off and out of his way.

From Cogmans perspective he was seeing Jack enter the warehouse with guns firing and people screaming, while for Jack he was simply swiping them to the sides allowing them to hit all kinds of things but it was mostly metal walls and containers.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Jack demanded as he kept swiping his way through Mech soldier after mech soldier and when some tried to run for it a wall of ice blocked their path at the warehouse entrance that Jack made with that exit blocked they went to try any side doors but they wouldn't open and were frozen to the touch, from outside the entire warehouse was covered in a layer of ice.

"Its trapped in here with us nows the time to bring it down!" A voice said and Jack got a grin as he started to crush things.

"Oh? So your saying I'M trapped in here. More like your trapped in here with me!" Jack growled as when a MECH soldier tried to damage Jack with a RPG it was basically ineffective and only pissed him, now its no more mister nice Predacon and Jack actually started to kill them with his wrist flame throwers and every single MECH soldier is going to pay for their crimes and for even thinking about trying to use his mother as leverage.

After some time Jack barged right out of one of the walls with smoke following him as he left the building and he scanned his surroundings before he heard a sharp whistle and looking in the direction it came from he saw Airachnid standing on top of a concrete maker with June hanging in a cocoon of webbing below her.

"Thanks for the show my Jack it was very enjoyable, I'll be in touch with you later my sweet Jack until then I bid you ado." Airachnid said as she transformed into a black stealth chopper flying away as did a green huey one all to familiar.

"I'll be coming after you Silas! Mark my words!" Jack yelled out after him as he flew away and before he could forgot he rushed over towards June and swiped her down, slowly bringing her down to the ground as his three headed Predaqueen landed next to him.

**"**_**Some managed to escape even Silas but he can't ran from us for long and don't worry about killing MECH since we Autobots ain't so clean either, I mean look at me I would've killed anyone who tried to lay a digit on Airachnid and I'll do the same thing for you should a Decepticon, Autobot or human try to harm you."** _Arcee told Jack as he vented a sigh.

"I'm not worried about killing MECH I'm more worried about my mother and if she saw Airachnid or she told her anything and that MECH might try it again but with Raf or Miko." Jack said.

"Jack? Is that you?" June asked as she started to come around before waking up seeing two giant mechanical robots in front of her, ones a three headed dragon and the other is giant robot.

"Welp, Optimus won't be happy. Oh well, slag happens. Right Mom." Jack said gaining her attention. "Right now you must have a lot of questions floating around your head but right now we have more pressing issues... say, care for that ride I offered you while back?" Jack asked as he used one sharp digit to cut the webbing away.

"How?" June asked and when she saw Jacks confused expression she explained. "How did this happen?"

"Remember the day I went missing?" Jack asked with June nodding. "I saw something crash into the desert from my window and I went to see what it was and it turns out it was an artefact that belonged to a dead Cybertronian, what your seeing in front of you but I'm what is known as a Predacon, the tales of Dragons and mythical beast come from us mom." Jack told her as he changed back to his human form. "You know Optimus would be able to explain it better to you, so afraid of heights?" Jack asked with a grin and before you knew they were on Arcee's back in the air flying towards the base.

"Jack!" June shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Your so grounded when we get back!" And Jack had just laughed as if nothing really happened, when they got to the base Arcee had landed on top of the base allowing Jack and June to get off with the two heading inside the elevator taking them down and when the door open again June was shocked with what she was seeing, giant metal walking robots along with Miko and Raf and from one corridor or rather a large hallway out came the three headed dragon before it transformed revealing Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer with each one sporting new looks they each still had the same crowns their dragon forms have along with few new additions for Arcee she had a bottom front open battle dress with it being covered in shiny navy blue scales and her arms weren't as thin as before as they are now bigger along with some extra armour.

Chromia has what looks to be her beast forms wings attached to her arms but only connected at the wrist and elbow and she too wore a battle dress with the addition of ice accompanying her scales even her shoulder struts had ice on them.

Moonracer was different even though she has a battle dress it was lined with crystals and jewels and the scales seem to be extra thick or rather more heavily armoured which also extended to her own armour plating. On their backs Arcee had a pair of draconic wings and all three have a tail that was used in their combined form.

"Is it just me or have they gotten taller?" Miko asked from the human platform and it was true since now all three are ranging somewhere between Optimus and Bulkheads height. All three had started to inspect themselves and found out that there digits had also gotten sharper and their pedes had gained claw like features before they even knew it Ratchet was already directing them to the med-bay and started to run scans on them, Jack could feel anger coming through the bond he has with the three which made him smile.

"Mom meet my friends." Jack said as all the Autobots in the base had gathered even Cogman was there along with the car.

"Cogman?" June asked as she noticed him.

"The one and only miss June, from the beginning I am a Cybertronian that was created to help and protect Master Jack." Cogman told her which she now started to eye Jack suspiciously. "Speaking of which Mistress Solus would like to speak with you Master Jack." With that a holo projection of Solus appeared in front of Cogman.

"And here I thought I was your favourite, when will you sparkbond with the rest of us Jack?" Solus asked as Jack tried desperately to tell her to stop without speaking and now June was eyeing him even more it also most certainly didn't help with all the looks everyone gave him mainly from the bots as most of them had approving expressions even Optimus while the three split-sparks were grinning seductively at Jack.

"Jack." June drawled as he winced. "What does she mean by sparkbond?" June asked in a serious tone.

"Well you see..."

"I believe the appropriate word your looking for in human terms would be marriage." Optimus answered with June looking very shocked.

"Your married and you didn't even bother to let me know?!" June demanded.

"There is also a chance of the femme being sparked during it." Optimus said afterwards and the three split-sparks just continued to look at Jack while he was dealing with his mother.

"And what's that?" June asked as she seemed livid.

"In human words it would mean pregnant." Ratchet told her as it was his time for some payback.

"Jackson Darby!" He winced even more at the use of his full name. "You didn't even use protection?!"

To make matters worse. "And since these three are at a suitable age there is a higher chance that they did get sparked." Ratchet stated which was the final point for June as at this moment she wasn't quite sure on what to do other than faint since she could potentially be a grandmother at this point and the three split-sparks all had looked down at their stomachs with a single servo being laid on them before they smiled back at Jack who looked ready to pass out in a moments notice.

"Solus it is great to see you again but you look different." Optimus said as he looked to the holo projection as she looked to Optimus.

"Optimus it has been a very long time and the one you can thank for my new appearance would be him." Solus said as she pointed to Jack and Optimus nodded in understanding as right at that moment Jacks phone buzzed, he pulled it out to see that he got a new message and when he opened it he was shocked at what he saw, it was an image of Shatter without her chest armour or pelvis armour on so in other words she was naked with her port leaking and her valves jutting what made it even worse for Jack is that Shatter had one arm underneath her energon tanks which made them spill over her arm and look bigger. **(Just so everyone knows Jack converted the data-pad that was gifted to him by Shatter which he received from Ratchet into his new phone.)**

"You know what. I think I'm heading off to recharge for the night, Cogman take care of mom." Jack said as he took the elevator back up and when he was on the roof of the base something small and shiny hit in the chest and looking down it was the scraplet that stayed with Jack, how it managed to get out of the house was beyond him but for some reason it came straight to him even though he is in his human form which was kinda odd and the two just stared at each other while Jack walked into the cave when suddenly the scraplet flew over towards the picture of Blackarachnia. "Ah is that why you flew towards me?" Jack asked it and it did a lop de lop as a yes. "So the reason why your here involves Blackarachnia in some way but what is beyond me at the moment." Jack said and right on cue Blackarachnia shows up in the mouth of the cave.

"Jack?" She called out with Jack turning around while the scraplet flew towards but before he could do anything the scraplet flew behind Blackarachnia with the top half of her thorax shifting open to reveal holes and the scraplet demonstrated what these were for as it turned back into a ball falling right into a hole fitting it smoothly as the thorax shifted close surprising the two for a moment. "Oh the scraplet says thank you for not terminating it and for looking after it." Blackarachnia said and when Jack looked at her again he noticed her appearance is different as now she sported two extra spider legs that went from the sides of her waist to about halfway of her thorax and her body wasn't as much as revealing now as she had more armour on her body but she could still move quite nimbly like it didn't make much difference to her movement while on her helm was a spider or more preciously a black widow with its legs going down the side of her helm and you could see her full face now, coming from the thorax of the black widow on her helm was a black ponytail of cables kinda like her old look except the cables aren't a yellow colour.

"What did you need?" Jack asked after he inspected her new look.

"Other than loving the way how you stared at my frame, I came here to see if I could keep you company for the night?" Blackarachnia questioned with a smile on her face and behind her Crystal, Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer all showed up while behind Jack Solus made an appearance as on the floor a circle of fire appeared and when it was gone Solus was standing there.

"In fact we all would like to keep you company as your queens we should stay by our kings side." They all said and like that Jack didn't have a word in the matter as he was somehow in his root form with about two on his chassis, one on each arm and the same goes for his legs, they had all managed to do this and pin him down to the ground in the process so he really had no choice.

**Another part of the world.**

Somewhere else a portal opened up as a green, black and silver mech stepped out with a sickle like blade for one servo and over his body he had silver spikes protruding, his optics were a Decepticon red colour.

"You won't be getting away from me that easily Blackarachnia and Ebony, sooner or later I will have those powers of yours and make them my special upgrades." He said before transforming into a dodge charger with a open hood engine and red tinted windows.

**In a cave in another part of the world.**

"Wazzzpinator will find black spider, Wazzzpinator has plans, Wazzzpinator will take revenge firzzzt." A green mech said as it resembled a wasp and is the same height as Bulk and his optics are a purple colour along with being like a bugs.

**A week later, Back at Autobot base.**

After some time June came about now knowing her son was married and was actually spent most of her time to get to know her daughters in law and exchange some gossip between the four and when Crystal and Blackarachnia June got to know them too since they too planned to become Jacks spark-mates which confused June to some degree until Arcee explained that those who are spark-bonded can add more but they can never replace the ones that died and the spark-mates prioritise their other half first and then themselves but for Jack it was kinda different and the three split-sparks could tell since he was devoted to his spark-mates and then it was the survival of the Predacon race and finally him.

June explained that she had raised her son to be responsible and help others so he would always help those who needed it and that even went for her but she knew that her husband had something to do with her son as well since from the news they said a warehouse that has been abandoned was suddenly set ablaze and when they put the fire out they had found somewhere around twenty to thirty burned bodies some in a positions to try and escape. She concluded that her husband had taught Jack to fight when it was necessary even go as far as to kill to protect those he love, which lead to Chromia explaining that Predacons are almost centred around violence but Jack has been so far the only to restrain his inner beast from what Arcee and Jack told them, when you become a Predacon or rather have something that awakens your inner beast you would then in turn act like the beast that you transform into or rather what your inner beast represent so for the three split-sparks it would be the three different types of dragons they are while for Blackarachnia and Crystal it would be the spiders they each transform into. But they had changed topic to avoid about talking what there untamed inner beast would do and then it came too that Arcee knew Jack had planned that he will be getting more spark-mates which surprised June somewhat.

"A king of Beasts won't be satisfied with just one or three, they will decide when enough is enough and so you could expect to have many daughters in law along with being a grandmother to quite the amount of sparklings." Arcee stated with June now realising what she was in for which seemed to activate super helicopter mom.

A day later in the Autobot base it was just Jack, Arcee and Ratchet at the moment.

"Arcee a vehicular form is approaching." Ratchet stated as he started to get a close up image of it.

"Decepticon?" Arcee asked kinda feeling ready for a fight but it only turns out to be Jacks mom and he wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Here we go." Jack said in annoyance since it has been everyday June would drop by to visit the base.

"This is getting..." Arcee was saying before trying the right word to use.

"Annoying, irritating I mean I can list a whole bunch of words for ya to use but lets just stick with them two." Jack said. "Although she does worries so there's that." As June and Cogman drove through the tunnel leading into the main base.

"Good morning sir and ma'am." Cogman greeted.

"Hi honey." June said as she ran up to Jack and hugged him. "Finished my shift early at the hospital, so I thought I would swing by with Cogman."

"Good to see you again doctor." June greeted towards Ratchet who gave her a nod. "Arcee, still looking terrifying I might add."

"Thanks that's just the way how Predacons are." Arcee said as she gave June a smile.

"So where's Optimus?" June asked a bit too joyfully for Jacks taste.

"On a scouting missing with Bumblebee and Chromia. Sorry to disappoint." Ratchet answered.

"I wore heels and everything." There it is, that was what Jack was waiting for.

"So it runs in the family then huh?" Jack asked not entirely disgusted or embarrassed with June playing the innocent part.

"What runs in the family?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about and I'm even sure Arcee knows what I'm talking about." With Arcee nodding in confirmation.

"And what if it does?" June questioned with a sly smirk.

"Then I might as well thank you for it, oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone else about you having feelings for Optimus who I might add is my mentor." Jack said now giving June a sly smirk as she realised that Jack had just played a card.

"Oh, your getting better at this Jack." June commented before Ratchet butted in.

"Sorry to disappoint you June but Optimus already has his spark set on another and he is one of those who love only a single bot." Ratchet stated making June somewhat disappointed right before Ratchet had found something. "That's odd its an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet."

**Nemesis, navigation bridge.**

"I recognise this magnetic signature Soundwave and it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this to be used against us." Megatron said as he stared at the magnetic flux displayed on Soundwaves visor.

"I will secure the weapon Lord Megatron." A voice behind said as two bots stood there.

"Ah, Breakdown but if you can be bested by mere humans what chance do you have against the Autobots?!" Megatron demanded from Breakdown.

"Allow me to redeem myself master, what I have lost is a permanent reminder to not fail you again." Breakdown stated which earned Megatrons approval to go on the mission.

**Back at the Autobot base.**

Bulkhead and Moonracer have both arrived back into the base with Bulkhead in front and Moonracer in her vehicle form thanks to the modification Ratchet made to her T-cog allowing her to have a vehicle form while also retaining her beast mode, when Bulkhead came to a stop both Miko and Raf got out laughing.

"Did you feel the G's on that last turn! Bulkheads an animal." Miko stated before the two spotted June talking with Jack. "Remember when this use to be a secret clubhouse?" Miko whispered to Raf as they moved towards the pair while Arcee and Moonracer walked off to the side for a moment to chat.

"Don't worry June we were wearing seatbelts." Raf said in all honesty.

"I'm sure you were Rafeal. Hi Miko hows school?" June asked which seems to put Miko into an alert mode.

"Why? What'cha hear?" She questioned in all serious manner.

"Are you ready Jack?" Arcee asked as she walked up beside him holding some kind of long cable.

"But I just got here." June said as she realised that Jack was leaving with Arcee. "I brought Sandwiches."

"Sorry but I promised Arcee to help her test her new equipment out and I've already helped Chromia and Moonracer out earlier." Jack told her as he moved over towards Arcee.

"Well, just be careful." June said.

"There's nothing to be careful about and besides his hide is so thick not even ten Decepticon missiles left a single scratch on him and besides its a routine diagnostics." Arcee stated.

"Are you sure you need Jack for that?" June asked making Arcee stop with her optics twitching and flashing to a shade of red briefly.

"Uh oh." Bulkhead said as he saw the look in Arcee's optics and even Jack knew that was a bad call as there is the beast that lurks within Arcee that is untamed.

"Bulkhead I need you back on the field to investigate a odd magnetic disturbance." Ratchet told him catching Mikos attention.

"I'll go with!" She declared as she tried to run towards the ground-bridge but Bulkhead stopped her.

"Stay put Miko." Bulk told her which frustrated her as she walked back over towards Raf and June.

"Why aren't you going with him?" June asked.

"Someone thinks its not safe." Miko said.

"But its safe for Jack to go with Arcee?" June questioned causing a slight twitch in one of Arcee's optics.

"_Arcee, calm down I can feel your EM field from over here and it feels pretty threatening." _Jack told her through the connection they share and also sending a wave of calmness towards her to cool her anger which worked for the most part. "Mom the thing between the test and mission are totally different. For example Bulkhead could run into Decepticons during his mission while Me and Arcee are totally safe since we aren't going to be getting their attention since we can mask our spark signature." Jack told her but Arcee seemed to have had enough of being around June.

"Mother knows best Jack, wait up Bulkhead." Arcee said right as he was about to step through the ground-bridge and so the left for there mission with the cable that Arcee held now on the floor.

"..." Jack had said nothing other than changing form and heading towards the S.A.F.E leaving June, Miko, Raf, Ratchet, Moonracer and Cogman alone right as Roadbuster came speeding in, transforming her was now holding a data-pad checking over some things.

"And who are you?" June asked since she never saw Roadbuster at all.

"The name be Roadbuster lass, say anyone see where beast boss went?" He asked and before anyone could answer the whole bass shock as multiple explosions kept going off one after another. "Found him." Roadbuster said knowing why the base is shaking.

"What's going on?" June asked as she tried to keep her balance.

"This happens only when the boss gets angry, annoyed or to let off some steam." Roadbuster told June as he went on his way down to the S.A.F.E with the three humans following closely and when they reached the S.A.F.E fire was just about everywhere, scraped cars have been piled into one corner and was ablaze with black fire, the firing range was completely destroyed as now it was nothing more than a charred crater and in the middle of the destruction was Jack in his root form with his breath being ragged. "Hey boss I found some more suitable mining locations while out on the scouting mission." Roadbuster said as he held the data-pad in one servo walking towards the mech who seemed somewhat calmer.

"Ah excellent, any of them been discovered by the Decepticons?" Jack asked as he skimmed through the data-pad.

"The big deposits that are at the top have been discovered by Decepticons, I've marked their location and booked it I didn't want to start something I wouldn't be able to finish on me own." Roadbuster stated.

"Good, you kept out of sight and didn't alert them. Did you find anything else?" Jack asked as he handed the data-pad back to Roadbuster.

"No but I did get a message from Shockwave and told me to deliver it to you when I got the chance, he said the scavenging part of the mission is a success and he did find something's with one of them being a cloning bay with five or so protoforms ready to receive CNA, he also found some kind of rod which fires a beam and when it hits a moving target or anything alive it seems to freeze them place and they can't move a single inch and sadly the ship is in half but with the magnetic flux I picked up it could fixed that problem with ease." Roadbuster reported.

"Hmm that could prove problematic in the future I want you to get him to hide it in a safe location other than the Harbinger and the Autobot base but those protoform clones, take at least one or two T-cogs from them but leave them where they are, I'm going to go and investigate the magnetic flux." Jack told him as he left the S.A.F.E without even acknowledging that June, Miko and Raf were watching him.

"You do realise he has changed June." Miko said out of the blue. "He ain't the little kid who didn't fight and now look at him, you saw the air he carried, the way how his eyes are completely focused, the way how he ordered Roadbuster. He is a leader now and someone very hard to kill and he will protect his family to the fullest extent that's what you don't want to see, you want to continue to see him as your little child but now he ain't that child any more he is like Optimus now." Miko stated as she, Raf and Roadbuster left leaving June alone to her thoughts.

**After one ground-bridge trip later.**

Jack had arrived where Arcee and Bulkhead had arrived via ground-bridge and started to search from the sky to see if he can find the two but before he could he can smell Miko, he turned around and looked down and found Miko hiding behind him.

"Let me guess, my mom?" He asked.

"Yup, no offence but she is really protective, like super protective all of a sudden." Miko told him.

"None taken, come on I'll give you a lift till we find Arcee and Bulk." Jack said as he lowered his servo down for Miko to climb on which she did, it also turns out that they weren't far off from Arcee's and Bulks location as when he found them they were fighting Breakdown and Airachnid but from his position something to seemed to have made Arcee froze for second and she looked straight towards Jack which allowed Airachnid to land a blow on Arcee knocking her backwards for a moment.

"Oh come on Arcee what's got you so distracted?" Airachnid asked while Arcee grew a smirk.

"We have an audience Air and I think he'll enjoy the show and see who's better between the two of us." Arcee said and this Airachnid looked where Arcee did only to find Jack standing there with a small human next to him.

"My my. You look stunning as always." Airachnid complimented Jack as her voice echoed towards him but he remained motionless and from where she is standing she couldn't really see where he his looking but his optics were staring at the strange device which they were fighting for, once again the device gets thrown about between their pede and servo till it landed directly in Jacks servo.

"Well it seems the tables have turned." Jack said as he inspected the device with being some kind of gauntlet device but it was the source of the strange magnetic flux. "I wonder..." Jack said as he put it on and pressed a button with a holographic display appearing and when Breakdown had fired a missile at him Jack used the device to stop the missile, it didn't fall, it didn't move it had just sat there suspended in mid-air with a strange field around it. "You can have this back." Jack said as he threw the missile back towards Breakdown who had dodge it and instead tried to charge him and with Breakdown distracting him Airachnid had used her webbing to rip the device out of his hands.

"Awe you shouldn't have." Airachnid said with full sarcasm in her voice as she used it on Jack with him now becoming suspended in the air before he went flying towards Bulkhead, Arcee shot the device from her servo forcing the device to activate when it landed causing it to create a magnetic vortex, with Airachnid trying to use her extra limbs to stay still it was no use so she burrowed underground, Jack was currently laying up against some rocks, Breakdown was being forced towards it so he took it as an advantage, grabbing it and used it on Arcee throwing her towards Jack before driving off with the device.

After everything that went on Miko came running down and found her phone stuck to Jacks leg.

"Hey, my phone!" She exclaimed but when she tried to take it back it wouldn't even budge and Arcee tried to get up but she was stuck to Jacks chest.

"Why... can't I... get up!" She groaned out between denta before giving up as Jack stood up but it took a while as he had extra weight stuck to him.

"Where's Bulk?" Jack asked as he tried looking around but when he turned around Miko found him.

"Lets say... he's got your six." Miko said as Bulk was stuck to Jacks back between his wings.

"Great." Jack said in annoyance before making a call to Ratchet. "Ratchet we have a problem." Jack said.

"That will be?" Ratchet asked.

"It seems Arcee and Bulk are magnetised to me and can't remove themselves from me." Jack said as now it was a strange situation.

"Magnetised?" Ratchet said in confusion.

"Yeah doc, their stuck to his chest and back!" Miko shouted up towards Jack.

"Got any useful tips for us doc?" Jack asked.

"I recommend pursuing the device." Ratchet said.

"Copy that, oh and send a ground-bridge for Miko, this mission just went to the danger zone for humans." Jack said and right next to a bridge opened.

"I'm not going back." Miko stubbornly said.

"Well too bad." Jack simply said as Moonracer came through and picked her up before heading back and the bridge closed.

"Looks like were on foot from here on transforming would cause you two to be pulverised during the change." Jack said as he started to run towards Breakdowns stench and when he arrived he put his wings in front of him to act as a cloak for Arcee and Bulkhead, he started to look around before finding Breakdown stuck to the side of the abandoned gas station with webbing.

"Shocker." Jack said in fake surprise as he started to scan his surroundings for Airachnid.

"_Careful she can appear from beneath your very pede." _Arcee warned him through the spark-bond.

"Isty bitsy spider dug around." Jack started to sing as he grabbed his sword and electrified it. "Down came the lightning and up comes the spider." Jack said as he kept striking the ground around with lightning bolts causing the ground to explode before finally Airachnid burst out from the ground as one bolt was so close to blasting her. "Ah, so the spiders comes out to play." Jack said with his sword going away and stood still with a smirk as Airachnid aimed the gauntlet at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked with the gauntlet aimed at Jack as he put both his servos up in the air through his cloak.

"Oh not much... just... this!" Jack said with the front half of his cloak going away revealing Arcee aiming both her blasters at Airachnid who was shocked to see Arcee there.

"Surprise!" Arcee shouted as she fired bolt after bolt of energon at Airachnid who was doing her damn best to dodge her shots and the thing was she couldn't fire back without hitting Jack which she didn't want to do so it was kinda like a meat shield but reserved because if she missed Jack would get hit.

"Oh, you think your so better than me Arcee!" Airachnid seethed.

"Yeah I kinda do, what can I say he's mine and will never be yours." Arcee said since really she wanted to get rid of Airachnid before she could try to out pace her in the race for Jacks spark and position of high queen and so far Arcee has succeeded in one of them.

"You know I never had an extra pair blasters on the front of me for extra firepower." Jack said as he watched one particular blast hit the gauntlet in Airachnids servo but when it landed on the floor it created the same magnetic vortex from before but it had given Breakdown a second chance at acquiring the device which he did and shut the magnetic vortex off and during the vortex Jack properly dug his pede into the ground to solidify his footing.

"Up for a truce muscles?" Airachnid asked Breakdown.

"I don't think so traitor." Breakdown said as when he tried to book it Jack revealed his back half with Bulkhead firing at Breakdown and successfully hitting him in the back, when Breakdown got up and turned to look he saw Bulkhead stuck to Jacks back.

"You know its better to have firepower and eyes on the back as well." Jack spoke with a grin.

"But I got a problem with melee so you gotta have that covered." Bulk told Jack and Arcee has the same problem so CQC had fallen to Jack to handle.

"You know what, I change my mind I'll help as long as I can scrap Bulkhead." Breakdown seethed as Airachnid tried to attack Arcee but Jack swatted her away with the blunt side of his sword since he has plans for Airachnid and so does Shockwave.

"Ebony incoming!" Bulkhead yelled as above Jack on of the oil hammers was about to drop, quickly shoving his sword into the ground Jack braced himself to grab it as it had started to move towards him and when it stuck him, his servos gripped tightly onto as it was sending him further backwards he dug his pede claws into the ground along with his pedes to stop his movement and he stopped Bulkhead fell off his back and Arcee rolled onto the ground in a crouching position while Jack tightened his grip causing the metal to condense before he actually wield it as an over sized hammer.

"Its hammer time!" Jack exclaimed as he rushed towards Breakdown with the hammer at the ready while Breakdown took a brief moment to look at his warhammers but none the less he charged Jack but thanks to the oversized hammer Jack had a longer reach so he had easily hit Breakdown in his side with enough force to send him flying and dropping the device in front of Jack but a web was quickly on it but before it was pulled away from Jack grabbed the webbing and pulled hard making Airachnid go flying past him and crashing against one of the pumpjacks.

"The job gets done a whole faster when your around Ebony." Bulkhead said while Jack got a comm message from Shockwave.

"Don't allow Airachnid to be killed, She has a part in my plans and they would go quicker if she joins up with the Decepticons." Shockwave told him and so Jack picked up Airachnid and sent her towards Breakdown and getting the two stuck together.

"Lets go we got what we came for." Jack announced as Ratchet opened up a bridge for them when they went through Roadbuster greeted Jack and he handed the device to Roadbuster and he went walking towards the Autobot vaults.

"Call it a souvenir but We all advise against indoor use." Jack said to Ratchet while Bulkhead was showing Miko his new battle scar and June had walked up to Arcee while Jack sat against a wall on some crates as his optics had unfocused with him sitting in a thinking state.

"Arcee I believe I owe you an apology." June said surprising the femme to a degree.

"You do?" She asked.

"Its just I worry about Jack and I have gotten even more protective of him since he had gone missing for months it gets even worse when I can't control the situation and with him being a teenager it almost all the time yet from what Miko told me he ain't a teenager anymore, he ain't some child that needs protecting but rather an adult who can look after himself, knows what he is doing at all times and I guess I just didn't want to believe it as I'm afraid I might lose him again." June told Arcee while to Jack he heard every word and had a smile grace his face.

"_She has a point you know son." _Onyx said as he felt Jack slipping his happiness through the bond.

"_I know and you know what I don't regret a single decision I made so far." _Jack replied.

_So that's what happened to your sire." _Arcee said to Jack.

"_He left us behind and carried on his own and didn't want to take responsibility. In the end though I don't want to see his face ever as now I have a family I can trust, a sire who gave me a better shot at life with the most beautiful femmes I've ever saw." _Jack said through the bond but he also sent to Chromia and Moonracer and all three sent him comfort and happiness back through the bond.

**Onboard the Nemesis.**

"Breakdown you dare to return empty handed?!" Megatron demanded.

"No master." Breakdown said as he turned around allowing Megatron to see Airachnid stuck to Breakdowns back.

"Airachnid its been some time." Megatron said fully knowing who Breakdown brought back.

"Lord Megatron what can I say its good to be back." Airachnid said while off to her side Thunderblast watched as she got a smirk knowing that Shockwave or Ebony had done something to get her back in the Decepticon folds.

****Whew that was a lot of work done and this chapter ain't short either I mean over 13k words add another 13k on and I might've beaten my record for most words in a single chapter in any of my stories, I hope this was quite enjoyable and don't worry about Thunderblast, Airachnid or Shatter because in the next chapter or the one after it what the three are planning along with a glimpse of Shockwaves plan which has me a bit excited really since it is one of my best ideas yet, I also hope the spark-bond scene was to everyones liking after a long time of not doing it for awhile I'm getting back in the flow but the question is, who's next in line to receive the magic Predacon touch? That's all I wanted to say folks.****

****Farewell and let the music keep your body fresh.****


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.****

****Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.****

****Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.****

****Rex The combine form is actually an inspired by Dragonstorm which is the dragon in the Bayverse but the combined form takes some parts from their own individual beast modes as for the craziest wrecker alive it is pretty good but I also had discussed this with Electro who came to me about a combiner called Ruination which is basically the same as Bruticus but made of Wreckers and the Autobot I used is one of them. I'm going to stick with the Waspinator from Animated since it has been a long time since I last watched Beast wars as for Seaspray or old barnacle butt I won't spoil anything else for that chapter related episode since I did give a hint towards Ironhide showing up also I'm done with Sentinel now and I'm glad I am otherwise I would've just killed him there and then, also your jumping the gun there about Smokescreen he has a long way before being introduced yet if I keep going at the rate of 1 or two episodes a chapter as for Ultra Magnus the two won't meet the same way they did during the show that is all I can say and will say.****

****To the guest who done the Pokemon reference I give you a round of applause and a cookie for making me laugh.****

****I've actually talked about Grimlock and the Dinobots in my discord and I've got a special place planned for them but it won't be the G1 Dinobots but rather they will have the looks of the Bayverse Dinobots and I'm entirely not sure about going to the G1 verse since (I'm a transformers fan at heart.) I haven't watched all the episodes of G1 but I have watched some as I can remember the episode where Wheeljack makes the Dinobots, the episode where the Decepticons take control over a dam or something like that.****

****"...Cybertronian..."****

**_**"...Beast talk..."**_**

__"...Spark-bond..."__

'...Thoughts...'

****...Titan connection...****

****The Heir Of Onyx Prime.****

****"Every end marks a new beginning."****

Outside a mine Jack and Miko are there with one complaining the other just relaxing enjoying the sun for the time being.

"All I see is rock when we could be at a rock concert!" Miko complained as she paced around as Jack was laying up against a rock and yawning.

"You should try what I'm doing and that is relaxing and besides it doesn't start for another two hours." Jack told her.

"That's not the point mister beast boy, I have been waiting to see Slash Monkey since forever! And its their only US debut date." Miko stated.

"There's a shock... oh wait I don't care, never really was interested in Bulgarian screaming shriek metal." Jack told her and before she could retort both Arcee and Bulkhead walked out of the mine.

"By all appearances the mines been stripped yet I can still catch a whiff of energon." Arcee said.

"And the scanner is definitely picking up an energon reading." Bulkhead said with said scanner in servo.

"Woah..." Miko said as she quickly looked at Jack and back to the caves mouth and from that short look Jack caught an too familiar look in her eyes.

"It doesn't make sense since its been abandoned four maybe five years and Decepticons never leave energon behind." Arcee stated.

"What if they didn't leave behind but rather on purpose?" Jack questioned and that got the two thinking.

"We can't rule that out since it can be a possibility." Arcee spoke.

"Also," Jack said getting their attention again. "Miko ran into the mine." Jack said and when the two looked she was running in and howling cool with it echoing.

"That is no surprise." Arcee said after all it is Miko.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that." Jack said getting up as Bulkhead ran in after her.

"Argh Miko! Get back here!" Bulkhead called out as he went in.

"Explore a potentially unstable mine or sit out here and wait doing nothing?" Jack questioned and Arcee know the risks of an unstable mine and so did Jack but they weren't afraid because they could handle the dangers.

"Would June worry?" Arcee asked as the two walked in.

"...Yeah." They both said going further in but a few moments later behind them both Megatron and Dropkick landed outside the entrance of the mine but their business with the stripped mine is a confusing one even Dropkick was confused.

"Lord Megatron I'm not one to question but what are we doing here alone?" Dropkick asked but Megatron moved onwards into the mine forcing Dropkick to catch up. "Every last trace of energon was extracted from this mine there's nothing left from the mining report I read." Dropkick added before Megatron turned around and all you could mainly see was his red glowing optics.

"Indulge me Dropkick, Won't you?" Megatron questioned but carried walking onwards with Dropkick following behind.

In another part of the mine with Bulkhead trying to hunt down Miko.

"Miko? Miko!" Bulkhead called out but on the second call Miko answered.

"Check it out! Now this would make an awesome rehearsal space." She declared before cupping her hands around her mouth and yelled. "Hello! Hello Cleveland!" and it echoed throughout the cave. " Are you ready to rock?!" She yelled and in the middle of it Bulkhead picked up something on his scanner.

"Arcee, I found something." He said over his comm.

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead do you read?" Arcee asked before coming to a conclusion. "Scrap, mineral composition down here is causing interference with our comm unit." Arcee told Jack.

"You rely on that thing too much Arcee. Remember there are other ways a beast can find someone." Jack told her as he leisurely walked onwards without a care.

"And you rely on them too much." Arcee retorted while back with Bulkhead.

"Okay, maybe the echo sticks aren't a good idea." Miko said as Bulk went back to looking at the scanner.

"Well we're here Rats gonna want a sample of the energon." Bulk said as he followed the scanner to a wall where it beeped, shutting it off and got his maces out and started to smash the wall apart while in another part of the cave Megatron and Dropkick walked out into an open area and instantly Megatron can spot three drilling machines.

"How intriguing. I do remember saying that you'll be accountable for all of Starscreams punishments and that even includes this." Megatron spoke with Dropkick not liking the situation at all.

"I thought I told the Vehicons to clean up any mess that Starscream made even told them to gather any missing equipment." Dropkick pleaded.

"But it is most intriguing that the mining equipment is still here wouldn't you agree Dropkick, why don't you put yourself in Starscreams position and figure out why they are still here?" Megatron suggested and Dropkick looked to him for a moment before gulping down his fears and started to wonder around.

"Well the drilling machines wouldn't be here unless Starscream had plans for them which means he has use for them in another location that is nearby or that there is still energon in this mine." Dropkick deduced and with a fist from Megatron smashing into a wall next to him he pulled his fist out along with a chunk of raw energon.

"Every last trace of energon extracted?" Megatron asked in the exact words that Dropkick used.

"Lord Megatron this wasn't me it was Starscream! I would never try to hide energon for my own personal gain!" Dropkick pleaded.

"I know and you'll be taking all his punishments for ALL the mistakes he made!" Megatron bellowed as he dropped the chunk of raw energon and crushed it underneath his ped. "Not only that but tried to snuff my spark and used that very same dark energon to raise your own undead warrior which you lost an arm in the process since you had replaced." Megatron hissed out as he kept walking forward forcing Dropkick to walk backwards.

"You know about that?!" Dropkick squealed as the two stepped into the light.

"One thing Soundwave never fails at and that is surveillance that much I can assure you... The fact is Dropkick despite your treachery I've allowed you to carry on this long in a certain delight in your string of failures but you finally become tiresome even predictable and that is no fun." He said with the two now standing underneath a small hole in the ceiling which let the sun shine in, Megatron whipped his fusion cannon in front of Dropkicks face. "You've hit rock bottom!" He hissed out with his cannon primed and ready to fire.

"W-wait wait wait! I can correct this! I can correct all of Starscreams mistakes just give me another chance!" Dropkick pleaded.

"Now that is an familiar plead from a dead cybertronian and I won't hear it no more." Megatron said as Dropkick was looking around for something to try and save him that is until he spotted Jack and Arcee who are both equal in shock and surprise and then Megatron stared at them with a moment of silence between the four.

"You know what if your going to execute somebody you might as well do it, see ya!" Jack yelled out as he and Arcee took off running leaving the two there.

"Are we going to go chase after them or?" Dropkick asked but before anything more could be said the two came back with Arcee shooting.

"On second thought this is a golden opportunity!" Jack yelled over the sound of blasters firing as he took to cover with Megatron trying to shoot him and destroying some of the mines infrastructure and instead of seizing the moment to escape Dropkick started to fire at the two helping Megatron but from the three firing at each other the mine started to crumble as rocks fell from above and it didn't help when multiple shots from Arcee made Megatrons fusion cannon aim towards the ceiling causing a huge boulder to fall from it and land on the two but in doing so it had caused the caves fall to crack with the floor falling away taking everything in the room deep down and it was even affecting Bulkhead as his part of the mine had its roof start to collapse in on itself and with the danger of Miko being crushed Bulk used himself to protect her.

After some time Jack awoke coughing as dust gathered in his lungs while he was out cold it was so dark he could hardly see his hands but that soon changed when he changed form with his helm hitting the ceiling so he had to slouch.

"Arcee!" Jack called out but he got nothing but his echo. "Scrap..." He cursed as he began to claw out a bigger exit for him.

Miko was coughing as her face was covered in dust along with more falling from above her and when she looked up Bulk was holding up what would be considered the ceiling

"Did I do that?" He asked.

"I don't think so... Do you think it was Jack with one of his blasts?" Miko asked as she started to move about.

"I don't think so, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I would ask how about you but your kinda busy." Miko said as the sound of creaking echoed around them as small rocks fell from above.

"I've got it all under control." Bulk said.

"What do you think caused the cave in?" Miko asked instead.

"I don't know but I hope Arcee and Jack are safe." Bulk said.

"They can handle themselves besides they have thick hides and great strength." Miko said.

"Yeah but a cave in on this scale could actually damage them." Bulk retorted. "We could use an assist from either of the two at this point."

"I'll do what I can to get out of here and if I do I'll go find either of the two or maybe one of those drilling machines the Decepticreeps have... thats if there are any." Miko said as she got to work on removing rocks.

"Are you alright Lord Megatron?" Dropkick asked as the two are trapped in a room with a very low ceiling causing the two to crouch and slouch.

"I'm perfectly fine... I'm surprised you stayed." Megatron said after a while.

"I'm not like Starscream at all sir and besides if I was going to die I might as well try to take one of the Autobots with me." Dropkick stated with Megatron grunting elsewhere Jack was making his way through the caved in mine as he stumbled upon one of the drilling machines.

"Heh that would make things easier if I didn't have this form." Jack said to himself as he carried onwards while Miko was running out of oxygen and Bulk was running time as it got harder and harder to hold up the ceiling.

"What's behind wall number one." Jack said to himself as he clawed out the wall only to reveal Megatrons face along with Dropkick. "Well that sure is a surprise but then again..." Jack said.

"So you come to kill me too? Or is Dropkick your after?" Megatron asked.

"Neither actually I have no reason to kill you nor help you." Jack said as he left. "Oh and if I do remind you of someone your very mistaken Megatron I'm nothing like Orion or rather Optimus the difference between us I don't care if my servos get dirty." Jack said as he left the two there and carried on his way to find his friends and spark-mate upon coming closer to a banging noise Jack leaned his audio receptor up against a wall to find the noise coming from behind it. "Incoming!" Jack shouted as he punched his fist through the wall breaking it down and once the dust settled he saw Bulkhead holding the ceiling up and Miko by his pede.

"Ain't you a sight for saw optics." Bulk said with a relieved sigh.

"By any chance do you need a hand Bulk?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I could use one or two." He said and Jack left the two there and when he came back he was dragging Dropkick.

"Will this work?" He asked as he got Dropkick standing up with his servos holding up the ceiling with Bulk letting go and picking Miko up.

"That will do just nicely." Bulk said with the three leaving Dropkick to hold up the ceiling.

"I should mention Megatron is also here so lets pick up the pace and book it." Jack said as the two ran for it and even encountered Arcee on the way out who is now following them and the four made it out with Arcee saying.

"We could finish them here and now."

"Yes we could but I'm not one to talk like this but would Optimus finish them?" Jack asked and the two thought about it for a moment.

"No... he probably wouldn't not like this."

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either right?" Miko asked.

"Lets go home." Bulk said as he started to walk away and Arcee glance at the mine one last time before releasing a sigh and went with Bulk with Jack right behind her.

"Don't worry about it Arcee even though the shot to end the war right here and now is before us I actually like the way Optimus thinks since it gives the enemy a chance to die the way they want in a battle to the death and them have been dancing the same old battle for a very long time." Jack said laying a servo on her shoulder strut.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts and besides I think a nice long drive in the cool air will help ease your mind or better yet we take a trip to the sky you've got wings yet you only used them once in that combined form you have with your split-sparks." Jack said with a smile as his EM field was a comforting one along with him sending a wave of calmness through the bond to help.

"You know what that sounds nice actually." Arcee responded with a smile of her own.

**A day later.**

Jack was busy being in High school but today was weird he had this constant feeling he was being watched by something and when he looked out the window in the far distance something gleaming had moved, shrugging it off Jack went back to focusing on his school work.

"That was close Thunderblast." Shatter whispered as she had a hold of one of Thunderblasts arms and let go.

"Why are we doing this again?" Thunderblast asked as Shatter and Airachnid looked at her.

"Because were watching Jack or better yet known as the big fragging scary Predacon or Ebony and besides don't you wanna know what he does in his free time so we can find a time for us to plan something." Shatter told her as they focused in on Jack once again but this time he was outside talking with Raf and Miko when Vince and two of his "pals" walked over to him and from the looks of things Jack had told Miko and Raf to leave and then Vince and his two pals started to beat Jack up with him not throwing a single punch back and the three had subconsciously gritted their denta hard but they had to give it to Jack for being able to take multiple hits to his groin and not flinch an inch, it got to a point when the three pulled out knives stabbing Jack but he still didn't flinch and stood there with his arms crossed standing up right and they eventually left, when they did Miko and Raf were back but with a teacher who had a phone and was dialling the hospital and when the paramedics arrived they were amazed and shocked at the same time that Jack was standing up right with wounds and was bleeding when he noticed them he walked with them to the ambulance where they took him to the hospital.

"Airachnid!" Airachnids comm buzzed.

"Yes Lord Megatron?" She answered.

"Knockout needs your help."

"With what?"

"Arcee had gouged his eyes out violently and I'm not having a blind medic to tend to my troops, is Thunderblast with you as well?" Megatron asked.

"I'm here my liege." Thunderblast responded.

"Good I need your assistance as well."

"To what might I inquire?"

"Breakdown has lost both an arm and a leg along with his other optic." Megatron groaned out.

"To who?"

"Chromia and Moonracer they seemed to have tag teemed him while Arcee was busy gouging out Knockouts optics."

"We're on our way Lord Megatron." The two answered with the three leaving for the time being and when they got back on the Nemesis they had entered the med-bay with Knockout and Breakdown laying down on two berths and what Megatron told them it was no lie.

**With the Autobots.**

Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer are sitting a top the base with Breakdowns leg, arm and optic along with Knockouts optics beside them.

"May I have a word?" Optimus asked as he came up to the roof.

"Sure."

"We're making a deal with the Decepticons but it will require Knockouts optics and Breakdowns leg, arm and optic."

"Get some high grade if you can I really need to unwind and the low grade ain't helping." Chromia told him as she threw the leg and arm over towards Optimus who caught them.

"Do you think they have energon treats?" Arcee asked her two split-sparks.

"Dunno but I do fancy some now that you say it, try to also get some energon treats as well." Moonracer said as she handed the optics over to Optimus who nodded and left with the body parts and later when he returned to the base he has two boxes of energon treats which the split-sparks took eagerly along with their high grade energon which is normal energon blue with a pink hue to it, they had stored it in their quarters as they waited for Jack to arrive at base while the rest of the Autobots went and stored their newly gained energon cubes.

**Late at night with Vince and his two pals.**

The three are standing by Vinces trunk with one holding a six-pack and Vince opening the trunk to reveal a briefcase of drugs which he closed the trunk quickly with the three getting in the car and driving out of town with the three casually talking Vince's radio suddenly turned on with Wagners ride of the Valkyries playing with Vince brushing it off as nothing more than the radio playing up, when they reached a gas station they went around the back where a black SUV was sitting and three men came out with Vince getting the briefcase and as one of the men checked the "goods" he gave the three a nod before his head popped like a watermelon and with one of his eyeballs getting stuck to Vince's jacket, in the matter of time that happened the two other guys had used their SUV as cover while one of Vinces friends had grabbed him and shoved him into his car and behind them the SUV was getting destroyed with what could only be considered a cannon with the holes left in it were big and even the men stood no chance as they got shredded to pieces along with their car, when Vince and his friends made it to the road that lead back to Jasper the car had got caught on something with the engine cutting dead and the radio stopped playing for a moment.

"I hope you enjoyed the show ladies because the real attraction is about to begin." Airachnids voice said from the radio as the roof of the car was torn off and when the three looked up they saw Airachnid, Shatter and Thunderblast towering over them.

"Alright gals pick one and one the count of one fire." Shatter said and the three tried to make a run for it. "One!" She declared and the three femmes fired each hitting one of the three boys with blood splashing everywhere and their heads are all that remained which Airachnid collected and put into three separate jars which have a green liquid in them.

"Three gifts for our one Mech." Airachnid stated with the three ground-bridging back to the nemesis and they splited up going their separate ways for now, when Airachnid got to her quarters she had placed the three jars of heads into a draw before closing it, once that was done she took a look around her quarters to stare at the pictures of Jack and his Cybertronian form which hanged on every wall and ceiling.

"Airachnid!" Megatron called out on her comm but she turned it off as she didn't wanted to be interrupted with what she was going to be doing as she had her chest armour away letting her energon tanks which are bigger than Arcee's bounce out as her valves are already hard as well as some lubricant leaking past her crotch armour and done her leg.

"I don't know why I keep you bad girls locked up so tight." Airachnid said to herself as she opened another draw and grabbed out a interface toy, laid down on her berth and started to play with herself as she grabbed a picture which was Jack smiling at the direction it was taken.

"Oh Jack... when will you make me yours?" Airachnid questioned the picture as she started to get intense in her playing before her door opened with Megatron and Soundwave standing there.

"AH! My optics!" Megatron yelled as he covered his faceplate with a servo while Airachnid was busy putting her toy away and getting her armour back on.

"L-lord Megatron?!" Airachnid said in a shocked stated after she got her armour back on and hid the picture behind her back, taking that as his cue Megatron lowered his servo and blinked twice as he looked around the room.

"In all my years Femmes still surprise me." Megatron whispered as he saw that every picture hanging up was of Jack. "What in the pit have you done?" He demanded.

"I like to take pictures of my target when I'm hunting them." Airachnid told him.

"I'm going to try drown out what I saw with some high grade while you get your aft down to the med-bay giving Thunderblast a servo in repairing the two medics." Megatron ordered before him and Soundwave left, she placed the picture she held back where it was before leaving and locking her door behind her. When she got to the med-bay Thunderblast seemed to be in a similar state.

"You too huh?" Airachnid asked as she walked over to Knockout who is sitting up in a operating chair.

"Yup... not the brightest moment but I needed to get it out of my systems." Thunderblast told Airachnid as she was fixing Breakdowns arm.

"So what did you say to cause the three to do this damage?" Airachnid asked Knockout as she was wiring one of his optics back in.

"I was saying how delightful it would be to squish her pet and to have that Predacon on my die-" Knockout was saying before Airachnid started to cause extreme pain to him with her optics going a slightly darker colour and even Thunderblast joined in. To any Vehicons or officers that walked by the med-bay they knew to not enter as chorus of screams left it.

****Farewell and let the music keep your body fresh.****


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Rex. The part about Vince and his friends getting the axe is something I got from another story that hasn't been updated in a long time and it does fit with Airachnid and how they hate it (Including Arcee and her split-sparks.) when someone threatens, damages or hurts Jack so I felt the need to punctuate that on Vince and his cronies of course Fowler will be by to talk it about it while Jack waits in the hospital, as for Chela nothing has happened to him he is just chilling with Solus in the primes realm and as for the G1 universe I'm not too comfortable doing anything like that since I can hardly remember any of the episodes and I would also have to find a suitable spot for Jack and Arcee to jump in. ****I'm not having the terrorcons show up until the moive that is all I'm saying and as for the G1 stuff I can't do that because my knowledge of G1 is very thin.**

**clown2107. You may have a point but the beast side of Jack is only tamed to a degree so when it comes to interactions with friends and family it is Jack who is mainly in control while on the battlefield they both are in control as he attacks like beast who knows no mercy and in the berth... well I don't need to tell ya that one.**

**Watch your tongue or I'll have cut from your head.**

**Dragon Bone Z. If its cringy don't read it, if it has bad grammer deal with it I can't help it that I managed to pass my functional english GCSE and one last thing its my story and do what I want and if he is overpowered doesn't mean he isn't killable and I'll let everyone know now I didn't go over my work so if there is bad grammer or bad spelling then I apologise, my writing skill only improves the more I write which everyone can clearly see when they read my story chapter by chapter as it improves.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

**"Every end marks a new beginning."**

**Part 1 of 2**

* * *

As Jack sat in his hospital bed he was muling over the information he learned from the visits he got from his mother, Miko, June, Raf and of course the split-sparks sisters or rather his sparkmates but they used their holo-projections and even Fowler visited him but it was to talk about the murder of Vince and two of his friends which Fowler done his usual interference and said it was drug trade gone wrong since they had found traces of different drugs in the trunk of Vinces car after that he asked Jack if Arcee or any of the others would do this and he gave the agent a firm possibility that they could've but when Jack was hurt by the three teens Arcee and her sisters were busy on an a mission which made Fowler relaxed to some degree before Jack mentioned about there being three who would and gave him their names, Airachnid, Thunderblast and Shatter all Decepticons but they too had and as Jack put it "fallen for him" with that Fowler gave him the same get well as the others did before he left as he now headed for the Autobot base.

During his thoughts Jack felt his three sparkmates feeling concerned but he sent reassurance through the bond to ease their worries and his mother walked in and saw the smile on his face.

"What's got you smiling?" She asked as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Them worrying." Jack said referring to the three sisters.

"They will Jack since the one they married is hurt, so what did Fowler want?" June asked since she saw Fowler left the room not too long ago.

"Ah he was asking about Vince and he thought it might have been them but I do know who could've done such a thing." Jack said as he laid down.

"Terrible thing to happen to him though." June commented.

"But he had it coming." Jack added afterwards. "You can try and outrun Karma but she has a way of dishing out what needs to be dished."

After a week or three Jack began to notice Christmas decorations being strewn about in the hospital as he finally remembered it's getting close to that time of year and luckily for him he is going to be able to leave the hospital soon, when he did it was June who was taking him to the Autobot base and when they arrived Miko, Bulk, Raf and Bee were busy putting up Christmas decorations and even had a christmas tree about Optimus height.

"Looking good guys." June said when she got out and from what Jack can see Ratchet just grumbled as he was busy working on the newly decorated terminal while June was busy doing some cooking in the human area kitchen and even Cogman was there helping her even though it was mostly for her, Miko, Raf and Jack.

While he was busy admiring what they have done to the base he felt himself being surrounded and so looking around he saw Chromia and Moonracer but in their human forms and were wearing christmas outfits which fit them very snugly and were quite eye catching.

"Welcome back sweetspark!" Moonracer exclaimed with excitement.

"We have been waiting for you to arrive." Chromia told him.

"Where's Arcee?" Jack asked when he noticed she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's up with Cliff." Chromia told him and so they lead him to where she is and she was standing in front of Cliff's burial in her Cybertronian form.

"You know, no matter how many times you try to talk to him it's like your talking to Soundwave." Jack commented with Arcee spinning around in the blink of an eye with her optics being wide with excitement and joy to hear Jacks voice.

"You might be right but I just get the feeling he's listening to me." Arcee told Jack as the three went into their cybertronian forms while Jack fished for something out of his subspace compartment.

"I had only just remembered I had these still." Jack said as he revealed his open hand to Arcee with two optics in them. "Starscream's optics, I had completely forgotten I had ripped them out and stored them at least you know Cliff is avenged." Jack told her as she took Starscream's optics and put them in her own subspace compartment before hugging Jack.

"Thank you, what that earth saying that you use? Optic for an optic?" Arcee inquired and Jack gave her a nod.

"Will you be celebrating Christmas with the rest of us? Jack asked while Chromia and Moonraker stood beside in something similar to Christmas clothing thanks to the help of Crystal but for some strange reason she isn't anywhere to be seen nor Blackarachnia, Que and Roadbuster are also gone.

"Why not, I get to spend it with family and my favorite Predacon." Arcee said right as Chromia threw something into her hands which was the same as what she and Moonracer are wearing.

"Then put those on and your going to have to remove your armour otherwise they won't fit." Chromia told her as she and moonracer turned Jack around so he couldn't look while Arcee got changed Moonracer spotted something different.

"When did your assets get bigger sis?" She asked which confused her before she looked down at her energon tanks and started to get a feel for them now realising that they were bigger much bigger.

"Now that you say it, it does feel better that they aren't stuffed away might need to readjust my armour." Arcee noted before she finished putting on the new clothing which seemed to hug her protoform tightly and seemed to even make her body stand out even more especially her aft, thighs and energon tanks. Jack was pretty much speechless when he saw Arcee in her christmas outfit since between all the three she the most alluring out of them but to Jack they were all alluring in their own way. "I feel… kinda exposed but at the same time I like the attention I get." Arcee said as she saw that Jack was just staring at her.

"C'mon let's go help the others with the decorations I wonder if Optimus would be joining us?" Moonracer questioned in excitement as at this point she bouncing in excitement but she wasn't the only thing to be bouncing as did her assets.

"You might want to stop before your clothing comes loose." Jack warned right as one of Moonracers energon tanks got loose from their confines which she hurriedly put back.

"Whoops." She sheepishly said and the four went back down to help others with getting the decorations set up for the upcoming party they are going to have. Chromia was helping Bee with Moonracer helping Bulk while Arcee was giving Cogman and June a hand with June letting Arcee try some of stuff since she never really got a chance to try human food after her transformation and found it to be quite an explosive taste for her new sense while on the other hand Jack was now hunting down Optimus even if prime don't party Jack wasn't going to allow Optimus on missing out on this and when Jack found him Optimus seemed to be staring up into the sky atop a mesa.

"There you." Jack said when he had transformed back.

"Hm? Oh greetings Ebony what brings you here?" Optimus asked after he managed to come back from reality.

"I came looking for you but it seems you have a lot on your mind… do you wish to be alone for the time being?" Jack asked.

"No it's quite alright just been thinking about someone." He said as he looked back up.

"Someone important I'm assuming like close to your spark perhaps?" Jack inquired with Optimus remaining unmoving. "I'm sure she is still alive Optimus there is no way someone like Elita to be off-lined easily when we rebuild our home I'm sure she'll be amongst those who return or there is a possibility that maybe she is still on Cybertron surviving with those she would call friends fighting against any foes that may still be alive on Cybertron… I'm sure she is still putting up a good fight Optimus come let's celebrate something as family." Jack said with Optimus looking towards with a hint of a smile.

"You need better practice using your words Ebony but I'll join you since I do see our team more of a family." Optimus said and with a ground-bridge back to the base Optimus was greeted with a cheer from his team as he can see them all working with each other in tandem creating everything, Bee and Moonracer are getting out crates large enough to be used as tables before getting some smaller and strong crates to be used as chairs while Bulk, Miko and Chromia are busy getting a tree decorated to the left of the ground-bridge and in the human area Arcee was busy giving June and Cogman a hand with setting up a dinner for the humans which Jack had begun to help them with min his human form.

Once everything was set up June had got a stereo out and began playing frank sinatra or rather his christmas songs with it starting on Jingle bells after a while Fowler came in from the elevator wearing a santa hat along with a christmas tie with everyone chatting amongst themselves Jack was distracted till Arcee came walking over handing him a small cup of pink hued energon.

"What's this?" Jack asked looking at it.

"It's high grade energon… it's very scarce but we managed to… barter... with the Decepticons into giving us some." Arcee explained.

"You traded with the Decepticons for some high grade? Now why do I get the feeling it wasn't with anything we own." Jack said looking towards Arcee who is copying Jack with scratching the back of her neck with Chromia and Moonracer joining them.

"While we were on a mission taking an energon mine Knockout and Breakdown were there." Arcee started with.

"So we split into two teams with me and Moonracer taking on Breakdown while Arcee handled Knockout." Chromia spoke.

"They said something about you which have triggered something and we kinda…" Moonracer said before they all spoke.

"Gouged out their optics and ripped an arm and leg off Breakdown." Jack had just stood there kinda stunned for a moment.

"... Right so let me get this straight. Because you had taken their optics, arm and leg Megatron wanted them back because he most likely didn't like the thought of Thunderblast and Airachnid being the only ones capable of medical procedures which led to the trade." Jack said in short summary.

"Yup pretty much." One of the three said.

"And that led to you getting your hands on some high grade which in turn I have zero clue on what it is other than its scarce and you want me to drink it?" Jack questioned with the three looking between each other but before they could answer. "Frag it, you only live once and it's the season to spend time with the family." He said before downing the whole thing, it was sweet, strong and bit electrifying on his taste buds as the taste danced around his mouth before moving down to his stomach where the sweetness and strong taste stayed.

After a brief moment with almost everyone watching him Jack suddenly pointed his face upwards before belching as a torrent of flames burst fourth mixed with pink hue forcing the three sisters to duck and when he finished all that came out of his mouth with black smoke.

"Jack? Are you alright?" June asked as Jack remained standing still.

"Never better!" He suddenly exclaimed as he shook his head with the black smoke coming to a halt and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What did you give?" June asked as Jack has a weird walk as he went to sit down.

"Uh… High grade energon." Arcee said.

"What's that?" She asked but the three refused to answer before Optimus intervened.

"Your version of alcohol." His rumblering voice said.

"You gave Jack alcohol?!" June demanded while the three downed their own high grade with the same thing happening to Arcee while Moonracer seems to have electricity dancing around her fingers but for Chromia the air around her suddenly got colder.

"Stop worrying and relax." Arcee told June before joining Jack with her split-sparks following suite with the chair briefly catching fire due to the electricity Moonracer is giving before they seemed to gone frozen and then turn to steam thanks to the hot air that Jack and Arcee are both giving off, while June was kinda shocked with how she was treated but Arcee did have point this was the time to relax and spend time with the family and that even included 30ft or so tall giant sentient robots from outer space so instead she smiled and went off to carry on with what she was doing before seeing her son breath fire.

With everyone going back to what they were doing while Jack rested to regain some sense of not being intoxicated from the high grade everyone was surprised to know that Wheeljack had made visit unannounced.

"So your throwing a party and didn't invite me? I'm hurt." Wheeljack said from the hallway that led to the lift with mainly Moonracer, Bulk and Miko being ecstatic at Wheeljack's visit and for some strange reason he was carrying a small bundle of something wrong size for a Cybertronian but just right for a human.

"Thought you were too far away by this point but glad you could still make Jackie." Jack called out over from the chair.

"Woah what happened to you four?" Wheeljack asked as he could see the state they are in and the chair is in.

"They each had some high grade which seems to affect their abilities in different ways. Arcee and Jack are both giving high temperatures that even makes the air around them blistering hot along with the fact that when they burp they are also breathing fire, Chromia has gotten so cold you might as well be in antarctica with a blizzard as for Moonracer she now has electricity dancing around her fingers which makes the constant cycle of that fire and steam chair." Raf explained since he was the one who watched what was happening to the four.

"Now that's what I call party tricks." Wheeljack said and out of nowhere Fowler had remembered something.

"Prime! Would you explain to me why the Decepticons are broadcasting their location?" Fowler asked as he brought up a satellite feed of the Nemesis… decorated?

"Ebony would you have anything to do with this?" Optimus asked with Jack taking a glance before laughing since the Nemesis is decorated in christmas decorations with giant Rudolph and santa on its bow.

"No but I think it might have been an inside job… in my opinion leave them be Megatrons gonna have his hands full trying to find the culprits and also take the decorations down." Jack said afterwards.

"I may not go with his carefree choice but if it'll help Ratchet can watch them incase of any activity." Optimus told the agent and he seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Alright why don't we start with the presents?" June questioned out of the blue as Raf, Miko and Jack got excited along with Fowler who is just as happy as June.

"Here Miko, I made it just for you little wrecker." Wheeljack said as he handed her the bundle he came in with which she tore into it eagerly and found two Cybertronian katana style swords fit for a human everyone was pretty shocked but Miko held excitement in her eyes before she expertly handled the two swords very well surprising everyone.

"What?" She asked while Wheeljack was the only one who wasn't surprised. "I took lessons alright."

"Moving on, Raf why don't you open yours." June said before she might have total meltdown, so Raf did only to find that what he has looks like a laptop but at the same time is also a Data-pad.

"Considering the fact you were great in handling computers even against MECH and the government, I saw fit to make you your own personal computer which is way more advanced than what humans could make in 50 years." Ratchet proudly stated.

"Thanks Ratchet, but I'm going to have to keep this hidden or leave it here at base for safekeeping of course." Raf said with Ratchet nodding and Fowler liking that way of thinking.

"That goes for you too Miko." Fowler said making her whine as he started to go on about security precautions Jack saw Optimus out of the corner of his eye signalling for Jack to come over as he walked further into the hallway away from prying eyes, when Jack caught up to him he was in his Crybertronian form to make the travel easier.

"What can I do for you optimus?" Jack asked when he caught up to him.

"I wish to give you your present but away from prying eyes." Optimus as he held out a hand with what looked to be a rectangle key of silver and blue, when Jack picked it up in two of his digits it had suddenly deconstructed it self as it had started to slither its way across Jacks body even weaving in out of his armour until it came to rest around his insignia as it molded itself to match it so nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" Jack asked after he looked up.

"A key to something and in due time I'll tell you more but for now Let us return to the party." Optimus spoke as he went onwards leaving Jack.

"Tell the others I'll back, I need to go fetch something." Jack called out to Optimus as he went to the lift, when he got on top of the mesa he went into the cave which is also currently storing Jacks ship for the time being, using his claws Jack dug out the dirt underneath the painting of Solus before coming across a metal box which he wiped it clean before opening it and grabbed six jewelry from it three of them being Harem bracelets and three different Amulets with the Harem bracelets bearing the Predacon insignia formed of different gems while the amulets each bore something different with one being a snowflake made of different white and blue gems with red gems form a shape of fire around it, a twin lightning bolt made of yellow gems and a burning fire made of different gems being blue, red, orange, yellow and white.

"Jack? Are you coming back down?" Arcee asked behind him making him jump and nearly losing hold of the jewelry.

"Actually, close your optics for me Arcee I wish to give you something." Jack said after a thought as he placed four jewelry back with Arcee giggling for a moment.

"Sure but no plug." Arcee said with them both letting out a laugh for a brief moment.

"No plug, hold out your servo palm facing down." Jack said and Arcee did that with her right servo where Jack placed the harem bracelet which molded into her protoform. "Don't open them yet." Jack told her as he clipped the amulet around her neck where it molded into her protoform with the amulet itself being molded above the crevice above her energon tanks. "Now you can open them."

Arcee was surprised with what she was now wearing since she did feel two things being attached into her protoform. "These are amazing Jack, thank you." Arcee said to him as she kept looking at the two jewelry.

"I'm not done yet, I have one last gift for you. Take my servo." Jack said, which she did and he lead her over to the triptych masks and grabbed Mournsong off. "You ready?" Jack asked and got a nod from her before he placed the mask on with the two standing now in a realm of space with fog at their pede.

"I wondered when you were going to visit us." An all too familiar voice spoke shocking Arcee to her core before she spun around to see two identical mechs but slightly different in two ways, one had a white and blue flame paint job and had no horns while the other was just Cliff.

"C-Cliff? Tailgate?" Arcee asked as she slowly walked over towards them.

"Well aren't you conversationalist?" Cliff jokes.

"Airachnid sure did get the drop on us." Tailgate said which made Arcee embrace both of them in a bear hug due to her new height. "Easy partner." Tailgate said as he felt his chassis caving in a bit before Arcee let go of them.

"But aren't you two off-line?" Arcee asked.

"We are, welcome to the well of the allspark." Cliff stated as he opened his arms wide.

"It's… bland." Arcee bluntly said.

"That's what I said, I mean if it's called the well of the allspark shouldn't there be more sparks, something less deserted." Tailgate said.

"I'm going to agree with Tailgate on this one but then again Amalgamous prime did change his surroundings, so maybe you two can as well." Jack suggested to the two.

"We could. I mean it's not like we got anything better to do." Tailgate said after a while. "On a side note I don't approve with what your doing with Airachnid and would rather have her offed but Hey I'm just a dead mech so don't take my opinion to spark." He added.

"If I was given the chance I would still end her life but someone has better plans for her." Arcee said sending a glare at Jack.

"I would've done too but So far I have just been teasing her and besides I have a different plan in mind for her and you still get some sort of revenge." Jack elaborated towards Arcee. "But for now I shall leave you three to talk amongst your own with me out of ear shot." Jack told them before he began moving away as he said he would since this is the time for old comrades to talk again, he doesn't know how long the three had been talking for but it wasn't until Chromia showed up looking confused.

"First time?" Jack asked.

"I came to check on you two since Arcee didn't come back yet and we had thought you two were getting it on but then our sparks didn't light up like they do." Chromia said.

"Arcee! We must be going!" Jack shouted over to her which she began to tell her goodbye's to Cliff and Tailgate before running over to Jack.

"Ready when you are." Arcee said and with that she found her surroundings changing back to the cave with Jack already putting Mournsong back where it belongs and seeing as it's the perfect moment with Chromia hereJack gave her an amulet but it was the with snowflake and fire.

"That seems a bit contradicting." Chromia noted seeing the snowflake surrounded by fire.

"I call it frost fire, you may be cold to the strut but the burning fire in your spark will forever stay ignited." Jack told her as she held the amulet for a moment before letting it meld into her protoform with four out of six of the jewelry given it has only left Moonracer who is no doubt having some fun with the wreckers and it was true because this far in the three were having a drinking contest and for some strange reason Moonracer has jumper cables attached to her and there are more than one pair attached to her.

"She is generating so much electricity that we thought storing that power." Chromia told Jack right as Optimus placed a tesla coil next to Moonracer with any stray electricity going to it.

"It's better than getting fried to a crisp." Jack commented right as Miko got too close and now has an afro with Bulk and Weheeljack pausing for a moment to laugh at the sudden change in hairdo before they had their high grade snagged right out of their servos with Moonracer chugging them down with her letting out a whoow when she finished and noticed Jack which she had briefly taken off the jumper cables before stumberly walking towards where he had to catch her when she fell.

"Your *Hic* Such a gentlebot, you know?" Moonracer drunkenly asked.

"Moonracer your drunk got to bed." Jack told her as now he slung her over his shoulder and walked away while Moonracer was still giggling.

"I still can drink some more! What's...what's that human saying?" She slurred before it hit her. "I can still hold my liquor!" Moonracer exclaimed with Arcee and Chromia following behind leaving the mass of laughter, when Jack made it to Arcee's quarters he ducked low to enter and moved towards the berth where he laid Moonracer down, when he went to move away Moonracer grabbed his arm tightly. "Oh no you don't!" Moonracer exclaimed before with some surprising strength managed to pull Jack down onto the berth with her straddling his hips, surprising Jack himself as now with him being pinned underneath Moonracer as Arcee and Chromia joins in getting closer to Jack who is now pinned to the berth with three femmes and one of them is drunk.

"I think *Hic* I know what would be the perfect present is." Moonracer purred out with one set of wondering digits going down Jacks chassis till they stopped on his pelvic armour. Jack now knowing her plan had easily turned the tables by using his strength to pin the three sisters beneath him, he got closer to their faces before saying. "Not yet, we'll get what we want when the time is right." With that he kissed all three before leaving to his cave where he changed form to rest and he would have to give Moonracer her gift when she isn't drunk.

* * *

**Timeskip.**

"Shockwave we got a problem." Que spoke from his station on what looks to be the bridge of a ship.

"Report." He said.

"It seems that two Decepticons have accessed the manifest to the ship most likely looking for the Immobilizer." Que said as said Immobilizer is in Shockwaves servo.

"And they will not find it, who is looking for it?" Shockwave asked.

"Hmm Airachnid and Dropkick, should I alert Ebony to this?" Que asked.

"We won't have to they have already done it for us." He said pointing towards the Decepticon beacon being activated.

"Shall we make an appearance?" Que asked looking at Shockwave.

"We shall, come let's go gather everyone." Shockwave said as he and Que left the bridge while elsewhere he was right as Jack and the team began mobilising towards the activated Decepticon beacon and upon scouting the ship interiors they ran into Airachnid who is equally surprise but ran in the direction she came from along with Arcee closely following behind up to the point where Airachnid drilled her way out of the Harbinger from a rock wall, Arcee tried to follow but she couldn't fit through the hole Airachnid made due to her new size quickly punching the wall she doubled back and past her teammates making her way outside, when she did she transformed into her beast mode taking off flying straight towards Airachnid and pinning her underneath her talons.

"There's another one?!" Airachnid demanded but with Arcee's sharp talons still on Airachnid's shoulders she transformed revealing who it was.

"Guess again." Arcee spoke with hatred but with a quick double barrel kick from Airachnid she managed to get away from her grasp.

"That is most certainly an interesting look on you my dear."

"Don't call me that." Arcee warned.

"Don't tell me you forgot about all of our 'expeditions', have you?" Airachnid asked in feigned hurt but before the conversation could be carried on Airachnid was suddenly tackled by a giant green wasp.

"Wazzzpinator never forgets black spider!" Waspinator declared as he chucked Airachnid into a tree.

"Who are you?!" Arcee demanded of the green wasp.

"Wazzzpinator have no quarrels with you only black spider." Waspinator said as he began to tackle Airachnid after she got up, with the two fighting each other and not long after Jack and the rest caught up to Arcee with Dropkick in custody.

"Hey Ebony do know of a green wasp who calls himself Waspinator?" Arcee asked as she watched the two fight.

"Hmm…. I think he was involved in one of Blackarachnia's plans to turn herself fully techno again but it had backfired turning him into a technorganic." Jack recalled.

"If its Blackarachnia you want then you most certainly have the wrong femme bug bot." Airachnid stated as she finally managed to throw Waspinator away.

"Wazzpinator is confused, both are black spider lady but not?" He questioned after getting a good look at Airachnid realising that she is completely different from Blackarachnia.

"I'm Airachnid you bug for brains." Airachnid spat.

"Still unconvincing, both hurt Wazzzpinator's feelings." He said as he went to charge Airachnid again only to be hit by a fishing net that held him in place.

"Not so fast bug I'm still getting me those upgrades." Lockdown said as he slung Waspinator into the trees. "Now you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Blackarachnia?" Lockdown asked the group. "No? Well I can always settle for the big bot since I still gotta repay ya for what ya did to me." Lockdown said pointing his servo at Jack who looked confused and at the same time Arcee and Airachnid got in front of him on instinct.

"Memory is a fickle thing and if I did recall who you are or what I did to you I would most certainly remember that mug of yours, I don't know maybe it got more ugly from whatever happened to you." Jack said as he glared towards Lockdown seeing as how it looked like it was going to turn into a fight and when both Waspinator and Lockdown went to charge Jack and Airachnid after one came flying out of the woods, they both got hit by a blue soundwave causing them to freeze in place.

"I won't allow your filthy servos to touch the king." Shockwaves voice said as he along with Que, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Topspin, Crystal and Blackarachnia came marching out of the woods.

"So the bug came searching for me?" Blackarachnia questioned seeing Waspinator whose Optics tried to zero in on her. "Not only that but you too Lockdown? What wasn't that hit you took from Ebony enough to keep you satisfied?" She then asked upon seeing Lockdown frozen in place.

"Enough teasing them Blackarachnia." Crystal said to her spider companion before noticing Airachnid.

"My my, do you plan on having her join us?" Crystal asked as she inspected Airachnid up close who really didn't like that. "So two Insecticon femmes aren't enough? I like it." Crystal before walked back over to Blackarachnia.

"So mind telling us why your out here Airachnid?" Arcee asked glaring at her but only got a hiss from her as in the back Bulk, Bee and Optimus were staying out of this to sort out Dropkick.

"Over my off-lined chassis." Airachnid stated.

"If I may interject here, I believe Airachnid and her compartiorit were after this." Shockwave said passing the Immobiliser to Jack with Airachnid optics widening at the sight of it.

"I'm impressed Shockwave not only did your scouting prove useful it also came up quite handy if I do say so." Jack said looking back at Waspinator and Lockdown who are still frozen then back to Airachnid with a smirk. "What is this Airachnid?" Jack ordered and it sounded more of a command.

"It's a Decepticon prototype weapon known as the Immobiliser capable of freezing its targets in place permanently." She blurted out before covering her mouth.

"Is it capable of reversing its effect?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Airachnid answered through her servos which is muffled.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand muffled speech." Jack said

"Yes it is capable of reversing its effect." Airachnid said as she tore her own servos off her mouth before covering her mouth up.

"Thank you Airachnid I might reward you for telling me.#" Jack said which seemed to made Airachnids optics light up as well as made the other two Insecticon femmes get closer to her even Arcee did but it only ended up with Airachnids helm in between her energon tanks armour.

"Just so you know, I'm going first." Arcee whispered to Airachnid before moving away while the other two stayed where they are.

"Now comes the problem of what do we do with them?" Jack questioned looking towards the two frozen and then towards Dropkick.

"I could have the Wreckers build makeshift prison cells to hold them in and make sure they are stripped of all weapons and are securely cuffed and chained to prevent any kind of escape." Shockwave suggested.

"Do that for these." Jack said motioning towards Lockdown and Waspinator. "But for him I want him to become neither Autobot or Decepticon, rather a lone wolf if you will. Break his mind if you have too I have feeling his mind might be teetering on the edge of desertion anyway." Jack said as Roadbuster and Topspin carried Lockdown and Waspinator away while Leadfoot and Que took Dropkick. "May I have a word Arcee?" Jack asked as he directed Arcee away from everyone.

"What is it Jack?" Arcee asked.

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me." Arcee said confused.

"I mean the wound over your spark, the fire in your optics when you look at Airachnid tells me you want to terminate her because she killed Tailgate, the external wounds are what heal the quickest yet the wounds on the spark will remain forever." Jack said to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Arcee asked.

"Live and forget Arcee, what happened in the past happened you can't change even getting revenge won't change it so instead focus on what you have and you'll get in the future. You have a family, you have a king who is worried about his queen, I'm sure Tailgate would say something similar but I don't know the mech and I don't exactly know what you three were talking about either. Just try to focus on the things you have Arcee and over time the wound over you spark will heal." Jack said to her as he directed her attention to Team Prime who are happy and talking amongst themselves and then he directed her attention over to the three Insecticons with two of them constantly teasing Airachnid who has gained a very definitive energon blue blush which got worse when she saw Jack staring at her.

"Your right Jack getting revenge on Airachnid won't change the fact that she killed Tailgate but I'm going to say this now I'm so going to break her in for you when you do decide to claim her." Arcee stated with a hungry grin while Jack gave off a light chuckle.

"You do that Arcee because I think she might have just the tool for what you are going to do to her." Jack said as the two left to join the rest of team prime.

"Crystal and Blackarachnia, do give Airachnid a parting gift for me." Jack called out to them which got them taking Airachnid down into the Harbinger or one of its halves and into their shared quarters, with her remaining confused as Crystal fished out a small jar of liquid and handed it to her.

"This is only for you, Thunderblast and Shatter do not spill a single drop when you drink it." Crystal told her and before Ariachnid knew what was happening she had been bridged back onto the Nemesis or rather her quarters. First she has to hide the jar and go report to Megatron of her "failure" and the capture of Dropkick which she knew she was going to get a glossa lashing for that but it is so worth it for whatever the parting gift is since it came from Jack himself.

**Right I have a bit of a problem or rather a confusing thing, should Shockwave from the Bayverse keep his name or be changed and to what? Also sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to finish Partner and I had split it into two parts I had just cut straight to the point but I promise I won't do that for the next chapter anyway I hope everyone has a happy New Year and see y'all next time.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! This is a two part chapter/episode for the episode Partners since I felt the need to end it here and resume Partners once Moonracer isn't drunk and yes she did hint towards something but it isn't interfacing, in the next chapter I'll be revealing Shockwaves plan along with additional things.**

**Farewell and let the music keep your body fresh.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

**"Every end marks a new beginning. Every beginning marks an end."**

**T.M.I**

* * *

"Alright spill it." Shatter demanded when both her and Thunderblast entered Airachnids quarters.

"Ebony had given me a gift for the three of us." Airachnid told them after she closed the door.

"And what is the gift?" Thunderblast inquired as the two sat on Airachnids berth while she went to go get it.

"I don't know exactly but I was told to not spill a drop so I guess we have to ingest it." Airachnid explained when she came back holding jar of liquid which almost similar to energon in colour wise but why its in jar instead of a cube is the confusing part. "So who wants to try it first?" Airachnid asked as she undid the lid but from the silence the two were unsure about this so with a shrug Airachnid dipped a digit in before cleaning it, when the liquid went down she instantly recognised it as it was something she nearly got her hands on with her first encounter with Ebony and so her frame shivered.

"Well?" Shatter asked but all Airachnid did was lean jar towards the two with a grin forcing them to find out for themselves which they did reluctantly upon seeing their reactions Airachnid spoke. "Is it not the best reward we could be given from him?" Airachnid asked after she had removed her digit to get more, it wasn't long before she had poured into three different energon cubes and gave one to Shatter and the other to Thunderblast before grabbing her own and the three drunk it all down as their optics went bright for a moment as their systems registered the substance as it reformatted some of said systems, upgrading the three bots as they got closer and closer to becoming apart of the mighty Predacon race.

* * *

"Hey Ratchet what is this data cylinder?" Jack asked as in the background Miko and Bulk are watching a monster truck rally.

"Right your not from Cybertron originally, the Data cylinders holds vast intelligence from stellar cartography, medicine, ancient mythology… then again you are a living proof of that along with a select few." Ratchet stated right before the announcer on the monster truck rally started to shout.

"Would you turn that down?" Ratchet asked.

"Why not join us Ratchet?" Bulk asked.

"I managed to compile some highlights on my cell phone!" Miko declared.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators?" Ratchet questioned with a shiver. "Bloodsport." He said dismissing them.

"Yeah!" The two shouted.

"You could be helping Optimus in the field right now, you can as well." Ratchet said to both Jack and Bulk.

"I would but lately I've been helping Shockwave (Bay) with the Harbinger since he wants both halves close to each other instead of one being in a canyon and the other six feet deep underground, so he used the polarity gauntlet to pick up the half that isn't buried and rode on my back as I flew us towards the other half and then I helped with moving things and repairing." Jack explained as he flexed his wings now and again.

"Optimus doesn't need my help to search for some ancient education thingamabob." Bulk said.

"The thingamabob to which you refer happens to be a Cybertronian data cylinder." Ratchet said as he pressed a button on the console which changed the TV the two were watching to show the data cylinder instead and he began to give the two a history lesson.

"T.M.I dude." Miko said afterwards.

"Switch it back I want to see the hoedown showdown!" Bulk exclaimed right before Optimus contacted base.

"Ratchet Decepticon ambush we require backup." Optimus stated with Ratchet then looking towards Bulk as he opened up the ground-bridge.

"Backup is what I'm made for!" He declared running through the ground-bridge.

"Go bend some fenders Bulk!" Miko shouted after him as encouragement.

"Miko I have a very important job for you too." Ratchet said which got Miko excited before he handed her a mop completely destroying her hope of it having to do with anything fun but seeing that the ground-bridge is still active she took her chance and booked it right through the ground-bridge and in the path of broken armour pieces flying off and a Vehicons body which got its beating from Bulk with wide eyes Miko was stunned right until Jack grabbed the Vehicon and threw him away, taking the initiative Miko ran for cover.

"Autobots, we mustn't allow the Decepticons to get their hands on the artefact." Optimus declared as Miko saw Breakdown down on the floor some distance away from the strange cylinder device with about the same distance away from and as Arcee charged towards the device Knockout had tackled her from the side knocking her down onto the ground before running towards the device.

"Come to papa." Knockout said as he was a foot away from the device before Bulkhead shoulder bashed him away.

"Run to mommy." Bulk said right before Breakdown slammed his fists down next to Bulks helm and then grabbed it with one servo.

"Say Uncle!" He said before squeezing tighter as Bulk tried to free himself. "Say it!" When Jack tackled into him and bend his legs to his back.

"Why don't you?!" He demanded as he bent Breakdowns legs further back as Breakdown gritted his denta and repeatedly slammed one fist into the ground as he endured the pain and off to his left Arcee was getting her revenge on Knockout by thrashing him about all over the place till he was coloured silvered with scratches and dents.

"My paint job!" Knockout exclaimed out once Arcee was finished throwing him until he found himself slamming into the ground left and right with Moonracer being the one who was doing before Knockout was let go and ended up being clotheslined in the gut when he was sent flying, as everyone was distracted Miko made a move from behind her rock running towards the device and used it as cover to catch her breath, getting her phone she dialed the base.

"Ratchet." Miko said.

"Miko?" Ratchet said in surprise. "This is an emergency channel we need to keep it open for… wait, where are you?" He said as he noticed Miko was nowhere around him.

"D'oy! I'm with the thingamabob." She answered as behind her Jack had thrown Breakdown to the three spilt sparks who had started to take turns in hitting Breakdown.

"Thingama…" Ratchet said before it clicked. "The data cylinder."

"Yes. Can you bridge it out of here?" Miko asked as she covered herself with dust and sand flying around.

"I'll reactivate arrival coordinates." Ratchet said with Miko peeking over the top of the data cylinder to see that it was nowhere close.

"Dude can you open it any closer?!" Miko questioned in anger.

"Supply coordinates and I can." Ratchet retorted.

"Um… 50 yards?" Miko questioned.

"Precise coordinates." Ratchet stated.

"Wha!" Miko said in alarm as a blaster shot had bounced of the data cylinder deciding to actually try Miko put her phone away and tried to push the data cylinder with it being no use but as stubborn as she'll either be she went and got a running start and tried to use speed to make the data cylinder move but it had only ended up with stopping completely and falling onto her back while the data cylinder had started to make a noise before doing something. "Whoa." Miko said but from the bright red light the data cylinder emitted it had grabbed everyone's attention but most importantly it grabbed Bulks who was busy in an arm lock with Breakdown, seeing his ward he broke off from the arm lock and tried to get her away but Breakdown slammed both fists into Bulks back forcing him to land squarely in front of the data cylinder right on cue as it had ejected a red beam that went to Bulks processor, when it finished the data cylinder become drained of life and Bulk knocked out.

"Bulk!" Miko shouted in shock as she ran over towards him.

"You really took one for the team, Bulkhead… My team." Knockout said as he grabbed the data cylinder and booked it through their ground-bridge with Breakdown in tow while three Airelcons tried to fly away Jack ended up catching one in his dragons claws barring his denta at it when it tried to shoot at him but Jack ended up eating the end part of the Airelcons arm before melting it to stop the energon loss.

"Bulkhead are you…" Optimus was saying when he and the rest of the team regrouped.

"I'm fine didn't even smart." Bulk said with Chromia calling Ratchet for ground-bridge while Jack held the Airelcon in his grip as he walked over in his root form.

"And why did you catch one?" Arcee asked looking at Jack.

"Call it an… haunch." Jack answered as everyone went through the ground-bridge back into their base with Bulkhead going to the med-bay as Optimus began to put the team into separate groups that would scout over the world for the data cylinder but Jack took the Airelcon he held to the vaults and chucked him in one. "Don't leave this room, you do you die, got it?" Jack threateningly asked the Airelcon who nodded his helm. "Good, I'll be back later." He said as he entered the main hub right as miko declared that Ratchet is mad with power.

"That's Ratchet no vector squared, all right." Bulk said catching Miko and Jack off guard.

"What?" Miko said in surprise.

"Hey, we got any paint around here?" Bulk asked as he made the mop spin.

"Art project? Cool!" Miko answered as she guided Bulk to where the paint was kept while Jack looked at Bulk with skeptical optics before making his way towards the new guest he brought back with him.

* * *

"What do you mean, it's empty?" Megatron asked calmly.

"Lord Megatron, these cylinders are not unlike batteries." Knockout said as the data cylinder sat on a table in between them with diagrams of it displayed on the terminal behind him. "The data is stored within them as a form of energy." Knockout explained before carrying on. "It scanned fully charged… That's how we located it to begin with… but now…" Knockout said as he poked it for only smoke to rise out of it.

"Dead battery." Breakdown said.

"Did you drop it, you one-eyed oaf?!" Megatron demanded.

"No, master." Breakdown stated. "I wasn't gonna touch the thing after it put the zap on Bulkhead." When he said that it gave Knockout an idea.

"Hey, do you think…"

"I know. And I must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to the secrets of the ancients, knowledge can be power." Megatron said as from the outside of the room Airachnid listened in closely with a glint in her optics she made a dash for her quarters and grabbed her datapad and started to type a message to Jack and hopefully he would reward her again with more of that liquid.

* * *

As Jack sat in the makeshift cell he was using for the Airelcon and gathering information on mining locations and such before he received a ping on his comm link.

"Hold on." Jack said with Airelcon going silent as he knew this beast in front of him is just like Megatron or worse. As Jack read the message that he got from Airachnid he left the cell and headed for the main hub where Ratchet, Bulk and Miko are.

"Seriously Ratch you need to see what Bulk's painting in here." Miko said in alarm.

"Yes, I'm sure one hasn't truly lived until one has beheld Bulkhead's take on still life with lug nuts." Ratchet said as he pried himself away from his own work as Jack arrived and the three looked at what Bulkhead was doing on the bases wall.

"See? Did I tell you or what?" Miko asked with Bulk not stopping.

"The differential of one-third 'R' cubed is RDRR." Bulkhead spurted out and moved away from where he is allowing Ratchet to see what he has done.

"That is not art. It's science." He said in shock.

"And I have bad news relating to this science." Jack spoke up getting the medics attention. "Megatron knows that the information that was inside the data cylinder is now in Bulk's head."

"I'm going to have to run scans on Bulkhead's processor, tell the team to return to base." Ratchet said as he and Jack went and done their things respectively and when everyone returned Jack led them into the med-bay.

"This hot spot you see here…" Ratchet said pointing towards the center of Bulk's processor on the screen. "It's information, data, living energy.." Ratchet said.

"Hold on. It's alive, it's on fire and it's in Bulkhead's brain?" Miko asked.

"Chill Miko. The data's only inhabiting a fraction of my brain, infinitesimal by standard neural-net densities…" Bulkhead said. "Wait, how do I know all that?" He asked.

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish the living data must've been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorised access." Optimus said.

"A security measure." Ratchet put in lame terms.

"It would've jettisoned heavenward, lost to the stars." Optimus told them as Bulk sat up,

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulk said as he tapped his helm a couple times.

"Every con there made a grab for it but it doesn't go off till miko touches it?" Arcee questioned.

"The cylinders originated from Cybertrons golden age predating the Autobot, Decepticon division." Ratchet said.

"So in other terms it wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat only aliens with human being a prime example." Jack said.

"Well what are we even looking at Doc bot, genius or gibberish?" Moonracer asked.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic energon." Ratchet stated.

"Alright! We just hit the Jackpot!" Bee exclaimed in excitement.

"Did we hit the mother lode?" Arcee asked in shock.

"Miko do you know what this means?" Bulk asked.

"But don't you guys have enough of the stuff to last you for years?" Miko asked.

"We did but most of it was already burned through with some being used for Shockwave's project and for the war." Chromia explained.

"With it being in short supply on Earth as well, this would be a great advantage for both of us Optimus both our teams get the energon we need and we'll never run out of the stuff either, this would solve a lot of problems." Jack said looking at Optimus who nodded in agreement.

"Not only that but it can give us an edge in the war along with the possibility of revitalizing Cybertron." Optimus added.

**"We got the goods while Megatron gets an empty bucket."** Bee said.

"But alas Jack has some bad news." Ratchet spoke gaining their attention.

"Airachnid sent me a message saying she overheard Megatron talking with Knockout and Breakdown and they already know where the data from the cylinder already is, which means you cannot leave the base Bulk as you'll be prime number one target for the Decepticons as soon as you take one step out of the base they'll be over you like pack of rapid Cyberdogs." Jack said as everyone now knew what the Decepticons know which wasn't good.

"If we are to keep this advantage to ourselves and not get into the Decepticons hands that means Bulk is to stay at base." Arcee said with an unhappy look on her face.

"You don't get to save the day enough with your noggin Bulk but now it is a prime target for the Decepticons." Jack said with that all said and done Bulkhead started to write the equations out on giant metal sheets with Miko being bored as she watched him with Arcee and Bee watching from a distance.

"It's weird seeing Bulk in brainiac mode." Arcee commented.

**"I know right?"** Bee said as Moonracer and Chromia came and grabbed the sheet of metal that Bulk finished working on.

"Keep it coming Bulk." Moonracer said as she walked away which Miko tried to get Bulkhead to do something fun but he only carried on writing out the formula for synthetic energon.

"Got another one for you Ratchet." Moonracer said with Bee and Arcee joining them soon after.

"This is Bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier and this is from a scan just minutes ago." Ratchet said as the diagram of Bulk's processor was being changed and he explained this to Jack and Optimus. "It is as I fear. The data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting Bulkhead's neural net, I had hoped he was purging the data but he seems to be merely transcribing it as it…" Ratchet with Jack finishing for him.

"Consumes his mind." Jack said with a grim look on his face and Optimus joining him.

"By all indications by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thoughts, his memories could be wiped clean." Ratchet concluded.

"But if we stop him goodbye synthetic energon." Arcee added.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him. I don't exactly have instant access to the wisdom of the ancients." Ratchet said.

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed, no matter the cost." Optimus spoke with a final tone in his voice.

"Actually I might have a way of getting the synthetic energon formula and keep our bulkhead the same." Jack interrupted with the three looking at him. "But I presume you have an idea as well Ratchet?" Jack questioned.

"If the living data transmitted itself from the cylinder, perhaps we could somehow coax it back inside."

"How are we supposed to get it back from the Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"Megatron will bring it to us." Optimus said. "But do tell us what your idea is?" Optimus inquired as he looked at Jack who gestured for the three to follow as he led them past the vaults to the makeshift cell with the Airelcon sitting inside it.

"You want to use the Airelcon as a replacement for Bulkhead?!" Ratchet exclaimed as they looked at Jack.

"You may not approve of this but think of it this way Bulkhead gets to remain the same ol' bulk and we get the synthetic energon, if it makes you feel any better we can go with Optimus' plan but if it doesn't work we switch to my plan." Jack said.

"I'm guessing you already gathered as much information as you could get from him?" Arcee asked.

"Yup got Decepticon mining locations along with information that Megatron is already planning on rebuilding a space-bridge but the Airelcon doesn't know the location of where." Jack said as they all walked back to the main hub.

"Hmm could be useful." Arcee noted as she, Bee, Chromia and Moonracer went over to the ground-bridge waiting for it to open and for Optimus while Ratchet went back to the console.

"Before you go I need to use ground-bridge first." Jack said as he opened the ground-bridge to the inside of the Harbinger with it closing off behind him, walking down different corridors which he even had to go past the cells that was made by the Wreckers.

"Let Wazzzpinator out! Wazzzpinator wants revenge!" Waspinator demanded from inside his cell.

"Hey can I get a transfer to a different cell? One that's preferably further away from the annoying bug." Lockdown inquired but instead Jack simply open Waspinators, walked and transformed roaring in the bugs face and whacked him with his tail making him smack right into the wall behind him, transforming back he left the cell and locked the door behind him.

"And be quiet bug!" Jack shouted as he left the cells making his way to where Shockwave is which happens to be the bridge, when he entered Topspin and Roadbuster were working on the computers trying to fix them and rewire them.

"Ah, Ebony everything is going as planned but rather slowly." Shockwave said when he turned around.

"We need more manpower to get things running efficiently and speed up some progress." Jack noted.

"Not only that but we require the aid of Cybertrons wildlife." Shockwave said getting his attention.

"Oh? Like what?" Jack asked.

"Drillers." Shockwave said as he brought up diagrams of Drillers on the main screen allowing Jack to read about them. "They are tameable but if Cybertron is unable to produce Energon then they will burrow deep underground but they are capable of sensing energon so if enough is put on the surface of Cybertron it'll draw their attention and force them to come to us but alas we lack the means of transport to Cybertron and energon." Shockwave said.

"Well, we can solve one of them problems while the Decepticons solve the other." Jack stated.

"Which one will we be solving?" Shockwave asked.

"First I think you need a new designation there is already a Decepticon named Shockwave who may or may not be off-line." Jack said which Shockwaves red optic seemed to brighten at the prospect of a new name.

"Shockblast. I'm keeping a form of my old name while also having it being a new name." Shockblast said with Jack nodding.

"Right, so far we found a data cylinder which contains a formula for synthetic energon which mean we can produce our own source of energon and the Decepticons are rebuilding their space-bridge somewhere I don't know where yet, how's the progress on breaking Dropkicks mind?" Jack asked.

"It went well, we released him via a portable ground-bridge we found and when some Vehicons showed up he already terminated them as he has a plan of his own set in motion which he can't do if he is under Megatron's surveillance." Shockblast said.

"Where's Que?" Jack asked.

"He's in the other half and set up a lab and workshop." Topspin answered.

"Leadfoot is given him a hand to while the two Insecticon queens are busy searching for energon." Roadbuster added.

"Good that lab will come in handy soon along with the extra energon." Jack said as the computers around the command deck came to life and instantly two Autobot life signals popped up taking over the main screen. "I need to act quickly, Shockblast transport me to the Autobot base and keep it open for a bit." Jack ordered as Shockblast did as he was told with his one servo opening the ground-bridge with Jack rushing through a few seconds later Jack was back but was dragging a Airelcon behind him. "Open the ground-bridge on the second signal." Jack said and Shockwave did that as Jack transformed and flew through it with the Airelcon being held at his chassis below Jack but Shockblast had put him high up in the air with a red beam shooting straight towards him, moving the Airelcon to intercept the beam it had gone straight into its visor till the beam vanished and Jack started to hear the Airelcon spurt out science as Ratchet called it.

"Shockblast send a ground-bridge I'm sending back a gift, make sure Que gets it." Jack said through his comm with a ground-bridge appearing below him so dropping the Airelcon he was caught by Roadbuster and Topspin with the bridge being closed off now, seeing as he was carrying less baggage Jack dive bombed towards the source of the beam seeing Bulkhead on the ground, Miko by his helm, Knockout and Breakdown nearby as well. Coming up close to the ground Jack landed on top of trucks and monster trucks completely crushing to pancakes with dust creating a smokescreen once it cleared Jack glared down at the two Decepticons.

"Risk my paint job and spark? No thank you." Knockout said as he transformed and drove away with Breakdown in tow.

_**"Cowards."**_ Jack growled before transforming and slung Bulk over his shoulder while Picking up a crying Miko in his free hand. "It'll be alright Miko Bulk will get through this." Jack said right as a ground-bridge opened up in front of them with Moonracer, Chromia, Arcee, Bee and Optimus came out of it with their weapons at the ready and Jack noted that Chromia now has riot shield with ice framing it with six sharp ice spikes in the middle meaning anyone she bashed the shield against meant spikes through the armour.

"Looks like your plan also failed?" Arcee questioned.

"Yeah it did." Jack lied. "No it didn't just let Optimus know that my team won't need to share energon supply." Jack said through their bond and she gave him a slight nod as they all went back through with Jack placing Bulk down on a med-berth and Miko on the human platform with Ratchet already getting to work on Bulk with Miko saying it's all her fault for the condition Bulk is in with Ratchet trying to give her some hope by saying that it's too early to know the extent of the condition he his in but a familiar smell or sound could trigger his awakening, with that she got an idea as she ran to her amp and guitar and moved them over towards Bulk and played a single strum which then turned to silence with Miko's hope shattering into a thousand pieces before Bulk sat up right and air guitared the rest.

"I love that song!" He exclaimed as everyone was happy to have their Wrecker back.

**Another one chapter finished but what lies in store next for our team of Predacons and Autobots not a lot of Reviews for me to comment about other than when I said breaking Airachnid I don't mean in the way of her struts or anything like that I meant her port as she was the one who was more of the alpha in the relationship the two had, for some stange reason its rather quiet since I'm mostly answering Rex's reviews and they seemed to have disappeared and I'm wondering does anybody else wants Jack Of All Trades to become a full story or not.**

**I will also note that I'll be doing a full on one part of One shall fall parts so Season can be finsished in a few less chapters and we can move on to more character introductions I have planned.**

**Farewell and let the music keep your body fresh.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

**Ah there's the Rex I know. Let's get these character suggestions done and out of the way first, RID 2015 Drift will show up but when I get into that series, Sky-Byte will make an appearance as I do like the Shark Predacon and I think I know when he will make an appearance but it'll be in the RID 2015 show, Windblade is the same along with Maccadam, I can't do much with the movieverse unless I choose to do the last knight movie and as for the other characters I don't really know who they are other than what information I could get from a website which doesn't say about their personality to a degree, I don't think I'm going to send them to G1 but I might do it as an adventure along with something else to go with it and lastly for the Terrorcons they have a place but it won't be until the beast hunters movie and the RID 2015 squeal. Also I'm not very good at doing haikus. Goddamn Rex I had everything ready for your last set of reviews and here I am answering more of them, would you like an essay? XD**

**To answer your other reviews Rex, as for the Maximals? I can't quite remember what they are called since it has been a while since I watched Beast machines or beast wars, maybe maybe not I'm not quite sure because this is like a jigsaw puzzle, every piece has a certain place to snugly fit in so that would mean I have to find that place for them as for the G1 Predacons I'm guessing you mean those five who can combine into Predaking? If so I don't know as the answer is the same for them and finally the shattered glass I cloud make one if I wanted to but I think I'll save that for season two of the story or should I say series because I'm thinking of turning this into a trilogy of stories but for each season of TFP.**

**To all who have never seen my one shot idea for Jack Of All Trades, it's in my one shot story chapter 6 and of course I'll rewrite it but I'll be keeping the same vehicle and character design.**

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

**"Every end marks a new beginning. Every beginning marks an end."**

**Stronger, (Harder, Better,) Faster**

* * *

"Hey Cogman, why don't you go to the base for today and keep me posted on what happens I'll be joining you later." Jack said as he came into the living room with Cogman in the kitchen cooking some breakfast.

"As you wish master Jackson I'll inform the mistress's do take care of yourself." Cogman said as he served up what looks to be a full english breakfast for Jack.

"You too." Jack called out as he started to eat about halfway through his phone vibrated with a new message so taking a look it was signed from Que, reading it it asked if Que can use either Lockdown or Waspinator for a test run of the new Synthetic energon formula he has quickly sending to Que Jack said. No only test on machines till they show no negative effects and double check the formula is complete. I don't want to risk anything. With that done Jack sent the message before finishing the rest of his breakfast he then put on a jacket before leaving the house and with the girls at base Jack got a chance to walk around town for a bit before venturing on outside of town until he found himself in the same drainage ditch where he had saved Arcee and encountered Raf he can still faintly smell energon from the vehicons he killed.

"I wish the Decepticons would put up a better fight." Jack said aloud before getting a feeling of fear coming from the bond he has, getting his phone he quickly dialed Shockblast.

"How may I help?" Shockblast answered.

"I need a ground bridge to Arcee now." Jack said in a hurry with one appearing in front of him, running towards it his body shifted to his root mode and appearing on the other side above a canyon he was falling towards the ground where Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer who are surrounded by Airelcons they are vastly outnumbered and Arcee seems out cold with her two sisters protecting her and further in front of Jack another ground bridge opened up but it was the doc bot that came through which shocked Jack to a degree as he didn't expect to see the medic leave the base unless it was an emergency and this wasn't one of those emergencies and better yet it surprised Jack even more when Ratchet started taking out the Vehicons one by one that surrounded the three sisters but it wasn't enough as he nearly got shot from behind that was until Jack landed on the poor Vehicon completely crushing it's chassis under his pede.

"How come I can't leave you alone for a few minutes and you get into danger?" Jack asked as he went to pick up Arcee since she is still knocked out for the time being. "Not only that but why is Arcee knocked out?"

"She rushed in without thinking and ended up getting ambushed by Airelcons so we rushed to her aid." Chromia said right as the rest of the team arrived who have started talking to Ratchet which is when Jack noticed his optics had changed from the usual cyan blue to a light green.

"You used it didn't you?" Jack asked, referring to Synth En.

"If you mean Synthetic energon then yes I did." Ratchet said with Jack having a disdain look on his faceplate.

"Optimus I can already tell this will only end badly, now if it ain't no problem can we get back to base?" Jack inquired with them all agreeing with Ratchet placing in a call to Raf who he had happened to leave in charge of the ground-bridge once they all had entered the base the bridge was shut off just in time for Arcee to wake up with a groan, settling her down gently on her pede Jack asks. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a freight train." Arcee responded with a servo to her helm as she winced from pain.

"You need to stop rushing in alone Arcee." Jack then said with a hint of worry. "How do you think we feel?"

"I just couldn't help it, from the beginning we had always been outnumbered, out gunned and low on energon. I mean your help has been grateful yet even with your power it won't win the war nor will it keep giving us energon as the Decepticons will soon find a way to counter you, I just feel more and more less useful to the team." Arcee said with a sad sigh.

"... That may be true but I'm not going without a fight this is my home planet the place where I was born and raised, I will defend it to my last breath and I'll even defend a home I've yet to make in the stars. The Decepticons can try all they want but I'll remain standing and I'll keep on standing till I no longer can I am the Predacons sword and shield I'll protect our future and I'll fight those who dare to take that away." Jack said determined as he pointed at her spark. "You are both Autobot and Predacon, I will protect the future that is in store for you and the same goes for you two and the other queen's that have yet to join your ranks." Jack said with the three staring into his optics as they saw the tamed fire burning brightly. "I promise." Jack stated with all the intent to keep that promise.

"You should rest ma'am or take it easy for now." Cogman said as he appeared beside Jack with the three sisters leaving.

"Report Cogman." Jack said as he stared down the hallway his spark mates went.

"As you wish. Ratchet had been working on the formula for Synth En and ran tests on machines before he went straight towards self testing as he injected a vial of it in himself and I assume you saw how that went." Cogman stated.

"I did but I can't act on anything since he is not my subordinate, we'll see if Optimus can get Ratchet to on himself otherwise it could end badly." Jack said as he vented out his systems looking tired to some degree.

"It must be tough being a leader and better yet a Predacon leader." Raf said noticing Jack's expression.

"You got that right there are times I would just like to kick back and relax for some time but with the Decepticons there isn't time to relax and being a leader of a race of beasts isn't helpful either, It's all so tiring but that is the life of a leader and warrior." Jack said with his optics taking on a darker brightness with his shoulders sagging before he straightened up when he heard.

"GET YOUR FRAGGING SERVOS OFF ME BULK! I'M GOING TO TEAR RATCHET A NEW ONE!" Had came from one of the hallways with Jack already knowing whose voice that was so without further ado he let a sigh out as he walked towards the commotion with a hole being the wall with Ratchet, Bulk and Arcee while Bulk had Arcee pinned as she tried to claw or kick him as her optics burned with the intent to murder Ratchet, she had managed to overpowered him when she tugged a wire underneath his armour plating that forced him to move his arm away giving her enough room to grab his other arm and toss him towards Ratchet who dodge the flying Bulkhead before coming face to face with a very pissed off femme dragon who was running towrads, forcing him to run away and dodge fireballs at the same time.

Seeing the two turn a corner past Bulkhead Jack went over towards him and straightened him up. "Are you alright Bulkhead?" Jack asked with concern.

"That wasn't the first time I was thrown about like some luggage, I should be fine." Bulkhead said waving off any concerns.

"That's good to hear, mind telling me why Arcee is in a frenzy to rip Ratchet a new one?" Jack asked looking down the hallway he saw the two went.

"Ratchet had said 'How's it humming?' Obviously he had forgotten about a Prdacons behaviour when he injected himself with Synth En." Bulkhead retold Jack with not being as bothered by this.

"I'm going to let Arcee handle this one and let it be a permanent reminder for him." Jack said.

"Yeah but he is our only medic." Bulkhead said which got Jack Chasing after a pair since right now they really couldn't afford losing their only medic, when he caught up to the two Ratchet was pinned onto the floor with Arcee ready to chomp his helm off but Jack had got there in time for Arcee to instead clamp down on his arm with her sharp denta piercing his armour to some degree with a little trickle of energon dripping into her mouth, when she tasted it the look in her optics changed to that of recognition and worry with her quickly releasing her hold of Jacks arm and transforming with a shock expression written all over her face.

"Jack?! Are you alright?" She asked in worry as she inspected his arm.

"I'm fine, nothing like pain to know your alive heh." Jack chuckled with a smile while Arcee could only look worried. "Relax Arcee This is nothing but a flesh wound, I'll be fine I'm glad that it was my arm instead of Ratchet's helm otherwise who would we have to repair our battle damages?" Jack questioned but he still kept that warm smile on his face as nanobots slowly started to repair the damage as they created layers and layers of armour criss crossing each other while some worked to seal the piecered pipe stopping the trickle of energon.

"But I hurt you. My very own sparkmate which is way worse than hurting a teammate, I hurt the very being I'm sparkbonded to, the very being who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, not end theirs in an instance." Arcee said as her worry increased and started to pace from the distraction Ratchet managed to get away for the time being.

"Arcee." Jack called but got no response as Arcee seemed to be mumblerling to herself. "Arcee." Jack tried again but didn't get anything. "ARCEE!" Jack roared as he gripped her shoulders stopping her dead in her tracks and turned her to look him dead in the optics. "I'm fine even if you hurt me it wasn't intentionally, I got in the way cause we couldn't afford to lose a medic like Ratchet, remember to try and control the urge to rip his spark out Arcee cause the beast inside will surely try to surface and make good on tearing him a new one." Jack stated as she nodded her helm.

"Milady, Master Ebony. Optimus is looking for you milady as it's time for a mission." Cogman said as he stepped out from behind Arcee.

Arcee let out a sigh as she tried to calm her systems down. "Right, the Decepticons won't wait forever."

"Arcee try to keep your mind clear and calm, if you let your anger get the better of you the beast inside will make use of the opportunity." Jack warned her as she walked away leaving only him and Cogman.

"It seems anger or rather rage is key for her inner beast to take control." Cogman noted.

"It might have something to do with how the war treated her. I mean taking two of her partners away, having her ex fighting against you and now having a sparkmate, it's a lot for one femme especially predacon femme I'll see if I can get a day off with Arcee to try and get her to relax." Jack said as he let out another sigh. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest, what say we take a trip to the Harbinger?" Jack asked with Cogman nodding and so he sent a message to Shockblast requesting a ground-bridge when it appeared the two entered and when they came out on the other side Jack noticed the hallways had been painted a different colour instead of it all being a dark purple it was now white with the support beams being black and the floor lights and ceiling lights being a dark blue colour.

"The wreckers you brought had a lot of free time on their servos so I thought some redecorating is in order after all this will be a vessel taking the Predacon race back home." Cogman informed Jack and he nodded understanding why Cogman did this. They had also passed Lockdown and Wasspinator.

"Not got anything to say?" Jack asked as he stood between the two cells.

"Nah, not really. I've got everything a prisoner can ask for, three energon cubes a day, a nice cozy cell and some clever wardens." Lockdown said from within his cell as he was bouncing a ball off the floor and wall.

"Wassspinator still wants revenge on black spider lady… Although this cell isssn't ssssso bad." Waspinator said as he was laying on a berth that was sticking out of the wall.

"Well that's good." Jack noted before he and Cogman moved on towards the bridge where Shockblast remained at the helm and two of the three wreckers are going over the computers making sure everything is running good.

"How have things been Shockblast?" Jack asked as he strode up behind the busy mech.

"Smoothly for the time being, having three spies in the Decepticon ranks have yielded… some very interesting information on their energon mines and the construction of a space-bridge which is halfway nearing completion." Shockblast informed Jack.

"It won't be long now before you can unearth this half, how has Que been?" Jack asked.

"Why don't we go see for ourselves?" Shockblast asked as a ground-bridge opened and so the three entered and found themselves inside a lab which has a multitude of machinery, wires, gadgets, prototype weapons and tools and some of the stuff was lying about making the lab looked like a tornado came through.

"Ah! Ebony it's good to finally see you again and at such a perfect time as well." Que declared from the middle of the lab as on the table in front of him is a vial of the Synthetic energon but it was made from a more complete formula along with a machine and a weapon.

"Is that so? Please don't let my intrudance stop you." Jack said as Que grabbed the vial and injected half of it into the machine which whirred to life.

"I had been testing normal energon and Synth En on this piece of machinery timing it for how long it stayed active which gave me the results of the Synth En being used up faster than normal energon but gives out more energy." Que said informing Jack of one of his many tests.

"So it has a con as well as a pro?" Jack questioned.

"But when testing it on a weapon." Que said as he injected the other half into the weapon he had on the table with the bio-lights changing to green, he handed it to Jack as a target popped up at the other end of the room. "Shoot the target." Que said and Jack did with the blast of the energon bolt being bigger but the weapon looked almost fried.

"More deadly but fewer shots before the weapon is nothing more than scrap." Jack noted.

"Correct, the normal… Magazine size as humans put it would be about thirty shots but add Synth En the number of shots that can be fired lowers down to half with a massive boost to damage output and increase in the rate at which you can fire it." Que informed him as Jack placed the weapon back on the table as he was now rubbing his chin in thought.

"So your saying it would be better off not used on Cybertronians?" Jack asked.

"Correct as we need the energon for ammo and life so we would quickly burn through it." Que stated.

"Ratchet you poor fool." Jack said as he knows something that Ratchet doesn't. "Would it suit the needs of a ship Que?" Jack asked.

"Yes it could if I can refine the Synth En even further where it doesn't force it to burn through it." Que said.

"Start working on that Shockblast will need as much of that as possible if this ship is to ever take off, Shockblast are you able to pick up Ratchet's or the Autobots spark signatures?" Jack demanded holding up a data-pad he had already pinpointed their location which was back at base while Ratchet's looked to be deep underground in a mine. "If we can pick up his signal then team Prime will be able to pick it up soon. That fool." Jack said with a nod.

"Ratchet isn't a fool so what makes him one now?" Que asked.

"Like you said about Synth En it quickly burns but I took note of how Ratchet moved flawlessly while fighting against Airelcons, then there was the part of how he managed to throw Bulkhead through a concrete wall and if he is on his own it means he went after information that he must've gained by interrogating which isn't like him but it seems the most possible case at this point." Jack said informing Que why he thought Ratchet was a fool. "Not only that if he had injected himself with Synth En which he did it had most likely scrambled his signature which is why he was on his own and team Prime was back at the base."

"I see, so there are cons to Synth En I could never get from testing it on weapons and machinery." Que noted.

"Where's Blackarachnia and Crystal?" Jack asked looking towards Shockblast as he was going through the data-pad.

"They are waiting in their quarters."

"Bring them here." Jack ordered with Shockblast nodding with a few taps a ground-bridge opened and out walked Blackarachnia and Crystal who were happy to see Jack.

"What's the occasion?" Blackarachnia asked since the two hardly get to see Jack since they have been helping Shockblast gathering energon and scrap metal.

"Well we're going to retrieve Ratchet since he decided to go on a little adventure of his own into Decepticon territory." Jack said.

"Say when will Airachnid be joining us?" Crystal inquired.

"Some time in the future, why?" Jack replied.

"Me and Blackarachnia have decided we shall sparkbond with you when Airachnid joins." Crystal stated surprising Jack to some degree.

"Very well, if that's what you two want I shall oblige now lets go." Jack said with Shockblast opening the ground bridge with the three stepping through to see Knockdown about ready to slice Ratchets helm off.

"Knock knock, oh we already let ourselves in." Blackarachnia spoke making Knockdown lookup with two spider femmes and the most feared amongst the Decepticons other than Optimus prime.

"Right when I'm in the middle of a procedure to get some of this power up juice." Knockdown complained.

"Hands off the fool or you can find yourself with a lot of scratches and paint missing." Jack threatened as Blackarachnia grabbed two of her spider legs and pulled revealing them to be swords which seemed to be laced with something as you can hear a slow dripping sound with a small but steadily rising plume of smoke.

"Hmm poison or acid?" Knockdown asked as he looked at the small plume of smoke.

"I'm not quite sure but I'm willing to find out by testing on you." Blackarachnia said with a grin.

"No thanks." He said as he quickly backed away leaving the four with the two spider femmes looking around while Jack sought to Ratchet.

"How you feeling Doc?" Jack asked as he saw the wound Ratchet is still clutching.

"I really am a fool." Ratchet said with his energon blue and Synth En green tinted optics looking at Jack who held nothing but a smile.

"You may be a fool but your our fool and our only medic so cheer up you old bag of bolts, the others will be here shortly the best I can do is seal the wound." Jack explained as he brought out one of his flamethrowers and started to seal the wound that is on Ratchets abdomen.

"Grr… can't you… go a little easier?" Ratchet asked as he groaned in pain.

"I would but I'm sealing the wound the best I can." Jack said as they suddenly heard blasters going off with the flashing of blue and red.

"It seems they finally showed up." Blackarachnia said.

"I wonder if I can spar with Arcee, she seems able to keep up my speed, I don't want my skills to become rusty in the middle of a battle." Crystal spoke.

"I'll see if I can arrange something you two should go back, I'm heading back to the Autobot base." Jack told them but they both whined.

"But do we have too? We haven't seen you in a long time and we wanna spend some time with you." They both said they also went as far as to try and give Jack the sad puppy eyes.

"Where did you learn that from?" Jack asked as it seemed to be a bit weird to him.

"We can process information faster than a human and our processors can connect to the world wide web… Miko also told us." Blackarachnia said with Jack gritting his denta a little bit but he has other things to worry about.

"Let's just get Ratchet back to the Autobot base." Jack said as he brought a digit up to where his ear would be. "Optimus come in, do you read me?" Jack said through his comm unit as he got static until he heard Optimus.

"Loud and clear Ebony." Optimus responded.

"I have Ratchet with me and is wounded, I did what I could to patch him up and would like to request for a ground bridge." Jack spoke as he managed to carry Ratchet on his back as he held his legs with the ground-bridge opening, needing no invitation the four went through and when they got to the Autobot base Jack went straight towards the med-bay where he laid Ratchet down on a med-berth as Optimus hooked Ratchet up to some medical equipment including what looked to be the Cybertronian version of an IV drip.

"I feel… helpless…" Jack spoke as it is just him, Optimus and Ratchet who is out cold. "This is a first." He added afterwards.

"There have been times where I too feel the same as you do that's just how war works I'm afraid, There will be times where your abilities won't help anybody." Optimus said as Jack stared down at Ratchets wound, it's true he doesn't have the skills to properly help Ratchet.

"We need another medic in our folds." Jack said with a clear expression on his face.

"We have enough warriors as it is so another medic would indeed be more useful to us at this point." Optimus agreed.

"I… know of another medic." Ratchet spoke with the two looking towards him.

"Easy old friend, you need to rest." Optimus said.

"I know that but at least I can give you some information before I rest, her name is Red Alert I haven't seen since our last days on Cybertron but she has trained with me in the arts of medicine her abilities of being a medic is on par with mine." Ratchet informed.

"But she can very well be anywhere at this moment and we don't have a clue." Jack said while Ratchet has a smirk on his face which caught Jack's attention.

"I know very well where we can find her afterall she was assigned to Elita-1 and I have received a message from her team." Ratchet said which seemed to catch their attention even more. "But it's so heavily encrypted I haven't been able to decrypt it yet and I only managed to get the message thanks to Wheeljack picking it up." Ratchet said in frustration.

"Rest old friend as right now we need a medic and our the only one capable of such things at this moment." Optimus spoke with Ratchet nodding before entering recharge.

"Hey Optimus?" Jack said getting the bots attention when they left the med-bay. "Is there such a thing called Dinobots in this multiverse?" Jack asked as the two walked.

"There is but… they are more like you in a way." Optimus said with the two stopping just shy from entering the main hub.

"How so?" Jack inquired.

"They mainly act like brutes with Grimlock being the leader of the group but with that brute strength also comes a Predacons wrath." Optimus spoke in a whisper to keep the conversation between the two.

"So their brutes with the ferocity of a Predacon?" Jack questioned with Optimus nodding. "Now that's terrifying."

"It truly is, but as some would put it it was a curse until the point we've lost contact with them which had turned the curse into a much worse curse." Optimus spoke.

"So they are now missing." Jack concluded, while in someplace unknown there is darkness and in that darkness a pair of red optics appeared from the darkness along with three blue visors one appearing after the other alongside the red optics, then a pair of green optics appeared and after that two pairs of red optics came online in the darkness as nothing but animalistic growls emanated from the darkness.

**Right I'm sorry for the delay as my mind suddenly became plagued with another story idea and I couldn't seem to focus enough to get this done until now, alas I have some questions I would like answered with the first being should I make some kind of schedule and what I mean by that is what stories I will be updating so you know what story will be updated next, the next question is I'm stuck with some alt modes for the other queens such as Airachnid, I have her weapons designed already but I just can't seem to find a alt mode without over using some of the others and lastly JOAT aka Jack Of All Trades I've been thinking of rewriting the starting of it or leaving it as it is.**

**Oh one last thing from now on I'm going to update two stories at once but I'll work on one chapter at a time for example I'll first work on this story and when I'm finished I'll move on to do The Traveler or The lord of the undead machines. I'm not entirely sure if this will work well for me but I'm going to give it a go so I'm not behind on other stories.**

**Farewell and let the music keep your body fresh.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN anything but this version of Jack and so does Yubel578.**

**Yubel578 has come to me with an idea which I had gladly listened to and they have also helped me with designing the character and so I extend the rights of who this character belongs to them and I would also like you to leave reviews for both of us as I had never thought of doing something like this (Except Cerberus Prime since he is closest to this idea) and on that note I hope you lovely people enjoy this.**

**Reviews and PM's please note that those who leave sarcastic or a**hole notes about my stories or even about my standing I don't care and the reviews will be removed as they aren't helpful and if you put one you might as well be wasting your own time and if you have an idea for a story I'll hear it out but it will be no guarantee that I'll accept it.**

* * *

**Review Answers.**

**I'm sorry Guest I must've just skimmed through the reviews or I did answer your question, I'm not entirely sure but here is my answer and because you asked this question I'm gonna have to spoil something I have planned for the future. Predaking will remain as he is but there is a small twist, SHE will do her very best to overthrow Ebony as she is PredaQueen.**

**Rex thank you for the alt mode but before I decide I'll wait a bit as others might other alternative modes in mind, as for the Dinobots It'll be interesting to say the least to see them do that since the ones I have in mind are a different group of Dinobots so to speak, as for the other stuff I don't wanna cram so much in as I have a tendency to forget and so I just want to try and limit things to certain degree as such I don't think I will be doing that. Also I have watched one of their videos about Predacons or something like that since they talked about how some Cybertronians look like earths animals but transform into vehicles and such. Quick answer: No. Also I do not know if the other Titans will be making an appearance.**

**Liam you do point a good thing out but Ebony arrived after Ratchet destroyed the vial so the Decepticons are still capable of making Cyber matter. As for my well being during these trying times I've been good as I have really left my house as I don't have a reason to since I'm a mile away from two towns but I've been a solitary person for most of my life.**

* * *

**Discord invite (Optional)**

**If people would like to talk to me or ask questions about any of my stories I would implore you to use this invite code for Discord (That goes for you Rex you tend to ask a lot of things.) For your usernames I would recommend using the same ones as you use on Fanfiction or use a completely different one but tell me what your Fanfiction name is so I'm not confused and those who are guest don't worry about naming yourself guest or something just use whatever name you want to and ask me anything about my stories as I'm happy to answer them. discord .gg / q9efTSN. Just remove the spaces when you paste the link in the search bar.**

* * *

**"...Cybertronian..."**

_**"...Beast talk..."**_

_"...Spark-bond..."_

'...Thoughts...'

**...Titan connection...**

**The Heir Of Onyx Prime.**

**"Every end marks a new beginning. Every beginning marks an end."**

**One Shall Fall, One Shall rise Part 1**

* * *

Today was a strange day for Jack he was feeling restless which is unusual for him to say the least but to try and cure this he had been wondering around the base for some time as the only thing you can hear in the dead silence is his pede thudding heavily against the concrete floor and his claws scraping across it, he tried to calm his restless systems by exerting some energy in the S.A.F.E but it was pointless as he walked towards the main hub he can hear one of the computers running seeing who is up at this time of day he entered the main hub to see Optimus who looked distracted.

"Is everything alright Optimus?" Jack asked as he made his way over.

"..." Optimus didn't say a word as Jack got closer it wasn't until Jack gripped his shoulder strut that he had moved as he tensed up for a brief moment before looking towards Jack.

"Are you alright? You seemed deep in thought that you looked lost." Jack asked with concern.

"Do not worry about me young prime, just a troubling thought that I'll share later." Optimus said but Jack couldn't help but worry after all if something troubled Optimus it must be something dangerous or worth his undivided attention even for a thought but at the moment even he has things on his mind as he had forgotten to give Moonracer her jewelry with the same going for Blackarachnia, Crystal and Solus. While he is at it, maybe he could recruit Lockdown and Waspinator to his team, Lockdown seemed like a person who could handle weapons and gadgets while Waspinator could work as a scout he seemed pretty agile… hmm maybe he should pay Solus a visit along with Chala after all it has been some time since he last saw the titan but he has to ask Optimus something first.

"Optimus, would it be possible for Fowler to have a construction team build me quarters under the base? The cave is becoming… small for me." Jack asked.

"I believe we already have an empty storage cell that used to house dangerous materials for the humans which has been retrofitted to store dangerous relics but it too can also be fitted into living quarters, I'll show the way." Optimus spoke as he started to move down the hallway that was on the left of the ground-bridge which was odd since the other hallway had the lift but as the two traversed down this hallway it looked barren and yet when Jack looked through one of the doors it was clearly the storage section of the base but it looked mostly unused except when the bots need something and further down the hallway past many turns they finally reached a lift which looked unused in ages, getting on it supported their weight as Optimus pushed a button with the lift slowly starting up before moving downwards with them pasting many levels before they finally creaked to a halt due to rusty gears and with Optimus leading the way again they followed the path that they could only follow till they reached a big open room that has a set of 30-inch blast doors that looked dusty and rusty.

"Needs a bit of work to clean this mess up." Jack noted as Optimus went to open the doors with a control panel on the wall with them slowly open ajar a bit before stopping as the control panel flashed red with an error, grunting Jack walked towards the doors and slide his digits in the slight gap that the doors made and with his might he pushed one side all the way open with a shove and did the same with the other as dust kicked up. Once the dust settled Jack gave the room a once over and saw that apart from it being messy with storage crates and shelves for the storage crates along with what looks like missile racks and the whole lot of dust it could easily fit himself in and still have enough room above his helm for lighting and not hit his helm on them. "Apart from all the work this needs it's actually quite spacious, this'll do nicely thank you Optimus." Jack stated with a smile before he began to clean the storage room as he intended to have this as his personal quarters and a vault for dangerous relics along with important relics like his Triptych masks as he took the empty missile racks and shelves and began to disassemble them and reconfigure them into podiums where any artefacts he finds he can store here under his eternal guard… maybe not eternal but it will be under heavy guard, once he was done there are podiums and weapon racks hidden behind panels in the walls with his Triptych masks behind a panel that is at the furthest wall.

With all that done Jack sat down on a crate and concentrated as he now found himself at Solus' forge with the volcanoes erupting, looking around the forge Jack didn't find Solus anywhere until he saw what looked to be a lava pool and a unarmoured Solus relaxing in it.

"Enjoying your time?" Jack asked with Solus opening her optics as she stared at Jack with a smile.

"Of course I am… Hmm, relaxing in a pool of magma feels nice with my new systems. It certainly helps getting all the kinks and twisted wires I got from battle and swinging that hammer." She said as she slowly sank more of her body in the magma until it was just below her optics which stay locked looking at Jack before her servo raised up as she used a digit to tell Jack to come here in slow motion, seeing what the fuss is all about he shucked his armour as it fell with thud to the ground and once he was unarmoured he slowly strided into the pool of magma with heat rising up but it was to the point of a comfort heat, his wings flexed a little as they submerged into the magma which felt really nice and as he sat down in the pool Solus stood up with her full body on display as her very impressive energon tanks jostled while Magma slowly dripped down her form she straddled his hips with a servo gently caressing his chin.

"I've waited a long time, you know?" She spoke before she kissed him which seemed to have riled her up even more as when she broke the kiss hot air was being exhaled from her air filters. "The time when you would finally sparkbond with me." With her other servo moving down his chassis till it reached his hardening plug with it throbbing against her ports folds.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, so what say we get to business?" Jack asked but he didn't give Solus a chance to respond as he shifted back slightly before thrusting home all the way to the hilt and she wasn't ready for it but her body very much welcomed it as her port clung tightly to Jack's plug with his tip hitting something.

"P-Primus… Just like the other time… I forgot how big you are." Solus spoke as Jack moved his servos to her hips lifting her up till only the spear like tip of his plug remained in her port and slammed her down with his hips meeting hers halfway which is visibly having effects on Solus as she played with her energon tanks with one servo while the other felt Jack's plug as it bulged out of her stomach.

"Faster…" Solus said and with Jack hearing it he flipped her around with her now holding onto the edge of the magma pool with Jack standing up behind her pounding away at her port, bending forward Jack grabbed ahold of her bouncing energon tanks as he pounded her fast and hard with her senses going haywire as her port muscles just went out of control as she no longer had control over them.

"You enjoy me rutting you like an animal?" Jack asked as the blocker began to increase in size till the point it battered against Solus port for entrance like a battering ram and at the same time hitting her crystal making her scream her pleasure through clenched denta with her optics nearly rolling behind but on the next thrust Jack surprised her as something began to gently poke at her afthole before she screamed her pleasure to the sky as both her holes have suddenly been invaded, as he continued to thrust fast and hard Solus was unable to process anything but the pleasure of two plugs moving inside her and press against each other and forcing a certain spot to inch closer to Jack's first plug till every thrust earned him a pleasant scream or moan of pure pleasure as it suddenly became harder to move but Jack managed as he kept with the rhythm he made while Solus aft ring gripped him tightly and her port did the same while also trying to milk something from him but he wasn't going to give it to her just yet as he lifted her up with one servo on her hip and the other on a energon tank as he played with the valve.

"FRAG!" Solus hoarsely screamed as her body and processor are overloaded with pleasure and then she found her mouth to be busy as well with Jack kissing her with his glossa invading her mouth, with her body and processor so occupied she just let him do what he wanted as both her holes kept being battered against with them blockers and like a battering ram they finally destroyed her defenses as they pushed forward with one hard thrust with her port and afthole being forced open by them once she had been spread to the widest the easiest part came as they slackend once the rest of blockers are inside securely tying the two together and at the same time not giving Jack much room to move with his thrust which had become rapid and sporadic.

"What… Do you… want?" Jack grunted through ragged breaths as his systems were overheating with pleasure build up.

"Sp… Spar-Spark…" Solus desperately tried to speak with her processor clouded with pleasure and body submitting to Jack's ministrations.

"Spark what?" He asked as he kept going.

"Spark… SPARKBOND!" Solus screamed as her systems went wild with pleasure overload while between her energon tanks her spark-chamber opened and so did Jacks, being in close proximity the two sparks began to dance around each other with arcs of lighting connecting to each other with black fire transferring across the connected bolts with Solus' spark being engulfed in black fire which slowly turned blue, with the sparkbond complete and Jack reaching his limit he slammed all the way in with his first plug tip spearing its way past whatever it was hitting before it throbbed as Jack's CNA began to unload in great quantities as it filled Solus out as her port and aft have been flooded with her slim six pack turned more into a bloated belly as it sloshed with Jack's CNA.

Feeling absolutely drained Jack could hardly stand so he opted to sit back down with Solus still being tied to him she really didn't have much a choice so she just leaned back into Jack with one servo on her belly with gently rubbing it while they relaxed in the magma after such an event.

"That… Was amazing…" Solus spoke as she panted hot air out of her systems with Jack letting out a satisfied rumble from in his frame.

"I can tell your thoughts shattered into pieces." Jack said as he sank further down into magma dragging Solus with him who hissed in pleasure.

"Easy otherwise you'll get me worked up for another round." Solus said.

"Would that be so bad?" Jack asked.

"...No it wouldn't if you can keep pumping out this much." Solus said after a thought while the two just relaxed in the magma but Solus could already tell that something was bugging Jack through the newly created bond. "A Shanix for your thoughts?" Solus asked.

"It's about Airachnid, Thunderblast and Shatter." Jack said as he thought that Shanix must be a type of Cybertronian currency.

"What about them?"

"I can't decide if I should rush ahead and bring them into my folds or wait for the event that played out in a vision." Jack explained with Solus humming.

"Tell me, what did this vision show?"

"Breakdown, he was wandering the halls of the Nemesis and every vehicon that was alone he came across… sucked their energon out and made them become like him, he stumbled into a vault or something and freed Airachnid and that's it." Jack said.

"Hmm sounds like some kind of Unicrons blood thing." Solus said in disgust before she got back on track. "The visions that are granted to you are what lies in the future, it's something you can let happen or to change but if you go to change then a different outcome will happen." Solus said with her adding. "I learnt that from Vector Prime, he is the one that deals with time and such while I'm the one who supplied them with weapons or tools." Solus said with her belly steadily deflating as the CNA that got pumped into her was being redirected. "Oof, how much did you pump into me?" Solus questioned as she groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked in worry.

"Yeah…. Yeah I should be fine, there's just a lot of CNA being distributed around my systems including my spark which was giving the most. Frag I think it might take." Solus said with a groan as her energon tanks began to grow a bit more and when Jack hefted them he heard a sloshing noise from inside. "Yeah it's definitely gonna take." She said after she heard and upon looking down her belly went back to it's rightful size while her Energon tanks are just a bit bigger and fuller, upon tweaking one of her valves a aqua like liquid dribbled out while she let out a small moan.

"You're already lactating?" Jack spoke in confusion and amazement.

"Y-yeah… our sparking is different to human Pregnancy, when we receive enough or a suitable amount of CNA that is quite… potent will cause body changes from the inside and outside… as you just saw." Solus explained as Jack swiped some of the Aqua fluid on a digit before tasting it. It's sweet with a slight buzz but it doesn't have that electrifying buzz or kick that Low and High grade energon have. "It seems you like it, well there will be plenty since you have so many queens to bear your sparklings." Solus stated which seemed to have made Jack give out a throaty growl at the idea.

"I should be going now, How is Chela doing? I did come to check up on him as well." Jack asked as Solus lifted herself up off his lap with his plugs flopping out and her holes gaped with Jack being able to see.

"My body is going to remember you quite well." Solus commented before she seated herself down again while watching Jack put his armour back on. "Chela is recharging in one of these Volcanoes since they provide him the perfect heat source for his systems." Solus explained right as one of the volcanoes began to erupt profusely with magma as two golden wings erupted out from the top, with one beat of the wings Chela came flying out and high into the air.

"Speak of the devil." Jack said as Chela dive bombed towards him, with one arm outstretched, Chela shrunk in size with his talons out before he gripped onto Jack's lower arm.

**Greetings Master… Where to?** Chela asked through the link that the two shared with Jack promptly waving at Solus in goodbye and she returned it with a blown kiss and wink before sinking further into the magma pool.

"Home…" Jack said as he found himself back in his new quarters with Chela with him standing up Jack went and fished out the Chimera Stone from his Sub-space and placed it on top of a podium where it had began to float with a case of some kind being placed over the top of it but you can still see the strange stone floating in midair. With his business here done Jack left making his way to the hub where he can steadily hear Optimus voice speaking.

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus, that when the 47 spheres align a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising shadow." Optimus spoke as he looked at a terminal with Earth showing on it and the team gathered around while on the screen in a corner it showed Shockblast's faceplate.

"What no sky is raining fire?" Arcee asked as she has been studying too much of human culture.

"That is only a speculation, the world could actually end in many ways." Jack spoke as he entered the main hub.

"Goes without saying, it is a doom prophecy." Ratchet said.

"I say it's a load of hooey." Bulk added as he looked skeptical at best.

"I always thought the ancients were referring to our home planet but seeing as how Cybertron being dark for eons." Ratchet said as Optimus took over.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here." Optimus said as he left it hanging in the air for the time being.

"Woah woah woah, we've known about these superstitions for ages and haven't given them a second thought." Moonracer spoke.

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Chromia asked.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy spoke of is nearly upon us." Optimus stated as Ratchet brought up a map of the planets with Cybertron being the starting point.

"And the end point is… Earth." Ratchet stated.

"Uh huh, crazy coincidence. R-right?" Bulkhead asked with slight worry.

"How long are we talking?" Jack asked since now he is down to business when it comes to his home.

"Days at most." Ratchet said as he turned around to look at the young prime.

"How unnerving the revelation must be you mustn't forget that some think the prophecy speaks to them alone." Shockblast said.

"You're speaking about Megatron aren't you?" Jack asked.

"That is correct, from what I have on Megatron, he most likely sees that the prophecy speaks to him." Shockblast Spoke.

"This means he'll get some ideas that might bolden his next move." Jack said. "But the question is how much bolder will he become?" He asked.

* * *

"I did not seek out Dark energon to simply keep my mere spark aflame, I sought it out to control armies of the dead. So tell me. WHERE IS MY DARK ENERGON!?" Megatron demanded with anger as he turned around to face Knockout.

"Out there waiting for you to reach out and pluck it from space but you shouldn't push yourself Lord Megatron, you've had setbacks been in stasis-" Knockout was saying before Megatron grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up towards his faceplate.

"WHICH IS WHY I MUST MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME! I can see visions of the future… vividly. I must ensure this outcome for I am the Darkness rising that the prophecy speaks of." Megatron spoke as he can see himself standing triumphantly in front of a Volcano which is spewing out magma and something else.

Outside the bridge Shatter, Thunderblast and Airachnid stood there for a moment before moving on.

"You think he is losing it?" Shatter asked quietly.

"Definitely." Thunderblast answered. "Say, shouldn't we get courting gifts for you know who?" Thunderblast asked with the three thinking for a moment.

"We could but we don't know what he likes." Shatter stated which is true.

"Oh, I just remembered an old recipe I had learned back on Cybertron." Airachnid said with joy as she figured out what to get.

"I think I just remembered seeing some dazzling gemstones when I was away, I think I might be able to recreate some of Cybertrons best jewelry." Thunderblast said in joy.

"What if he doesn't like them?" Shatter asked, with them having some doubts.

"Well, we have to try something, it would be better than nothing." Thunderblast argued with the three nodding.

* * *

"Pass, nah. Kid in a costume, balloon, nope. Ah hold the camera sure loves Bee." Jack said as he was helping Raf scour the internet for any images of the Autobots and Decepticons as they tried to keep the war a secret but just underneath the image is one of Jack in his dragon form flying.

"He isn't the only one, you should be more careful Jack." Raf said with Jack just scratching the back of his neck.

"Waaait, is that Bumblebee and Ebony?" Ratchet asked from his terminal.

"On a conspiracy website where users post close encounters but we've got it under control, Ratchet." Raf said as he worked on removing the two images. "We just scrub and replace them with."

An animated image was placed in their spot of a cat in a spacesuit saying. "Mars cat says, take me to your feeder."

"Haha." Ratchet laughed and realising what he just did he went wide-optic, as the three teens stared at him with Jack having a smirk and the others were just shocked.

"Ratchet actually laughed." Miko said as Ratchet tried to avoid eye contact with them and do something that would make him be busy.

"Hey Optimus want to see something funny?" Jack asked with Optimus being busy on a terminal as his answer was short and simple.

"No."

"Don't take it personally Jack." Arcee said as she and Bulk entered the main hub along with Chromia and Moonracer.

"That's just how Primes are built." Chromia added.

"But you're quite the exception." Moonracer said.

"With Optimus though I've never seen him laugh, cry or lose his cool." Bulkhead stated.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check I've known him far longer than any of you have." Ratchet stated as he glanced at everyone else before looking towards the stoic prime. "And he was different before he was made a Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked in confusion.

"On Cybertron one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it." Ratchet elaborated.

"But what about Jack? He's a Prime." Raf asked.

"But he wasn't born being a prime rather the Ancients granted him the title and body of a Prime; he has to earn his mantle before he is actually recognised as a Prime." Ratchet explained with Jack nodding since it is true he has the body and the title but he hasn't earned his mantle yet.

"So how different was Optimus?" Miko asked. "We talking Party animal."

"No, no. Optimus was more like…" Ratchet said as he thought for a moment while looking at the three teens. "More like Jack." Ratchet stated earning surprised looks from just about everyone.

"W-what? I'm nothing like Optimus." Jack was saying right as Fowler radioed in.

"Prime! Those tech heists that my department has been tracking, we figured it was MECH on the account of the stealth tactics until moments ago when a security feed penningtons ebbs Particle collider captured this." Fowler spoke as on the monitor to the left opened up the security feed footage showing Soundwave.

"Soundwave." Jack said.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." Miko said but Fowler carried on ignoring it.

"The con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor." Fowler said before he added "Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."

With that said on the right side monitor it showed a list of items that Soundwave had stolen over time from laboratories and the like.

"Plasma injector, Neutron shield, tesseract?" Ratchet listed off and he knew what was missing on the list to create something. "There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build…"

* * *

"The Decepticon space bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch. All we require is…" Knockout is saying as he, Megatron, Soundwave and Shatter stood on the navigation bridge with Soundwave playing a beeping noise as he displayed an image of a generator.

"What Soundwave said, an ample power source." Knockout translated with an unexpected guest showing up.

"This one lies within a highly fortified location, by human standards." She said as she brought up a display of the base on the main screen from a nearby console. "I could tunnel in-" Airachnid was saying before.

"The time of prophecy is nearly upon us!" Megatron angrily stated as he clenched a fist in Arachnids direction making three of the cons step away in case that first was to swing at one of them. "We can no longer afford stealth." He said with his razor sharp denta baring.

* * *

"Prime, the 'Cons really stepped in it this time. They hit a US military base." Fowler reported as from the looks of the display he is in a helicopter flying somewhere. "Our boys in green will fend them off till your team arrives… even till the dragon shows up if we have too." Fowler said as he glanced in Jack's direction who had just given him the two finger wave.

"Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith and you know that I cannot condone even a single human casualty." Optimus replies in seriousness while in the back Bulkhead is ready for some action along with Chromia who seems to be studying her icey riot shield.

Fowler let out a sigh as he radioed in to the base that is under attack from the 'Cons. "Fowler here. Evacuate all personal, immediately." Fowler ordered.

* * *

With the order being sent the military base is a complete mess as wreckages of helicopters, tanks and jets laid strewn about with marines retreating from the base with an explosion happening just behind one group of retreating soldiers and behind them out came three Vehicons with giving the stop command as it scanned the surroundings and with them being clear they marched forward with another group showing up behind them carrying the generator that was displayed on Soundwaves visor, as the five Vehicons tried to make for their getaway a ground bridge opened up beside them with Optimus exiting first followed by Arcee, Bulkhead, Chromia and Moonracer and with that the battle commenced with Moonracer picking one of the Vehicons off with her strange looking rifle as the appearance of it had taken a more crystal, rocky look as gems and crystals lined and the barrel being surrounded by yellow crystals but the enemy was prepared in case the Autobots showed up as a strike team of seven Airelcons flew in blasting away at the Autobots with Chromia moving in front of her spilt-sparks using her riot shield to block the energon bolts as they just harmlessly hit the shield as for the others they easily dodge the shots with Optimus blocking one shot with his built in sword before taking aim at the Airelcons, firing one shot he landed a hit against one as it exploded in a burst of flame while the other Airelcons transformed firing shots one their way down to the ground to support the Vehicons.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, package secured but the Autobots have arrived." Breakdown reported

"Ah!" Megatron growled out in anger. "Prepare the warship for rendezvous. The package will be ready for pickup!" He angrily ordered as he turned towards Knockout but what was surprising was that Megatron left the bridge heading towards the upper deck where he transformed and flew off.

* * *

Along a lonely road Bee is driving out in the desert with mesa around him.

"Bumblebee, the team may need backup. They are three clicks north from your current position, just off the highway. If you drop Raf at the exit ramp, I can bridge him back to base from there." Ratchet radioed.

"**Copy that, Sorry Raf."** Bee whired.

"It's alright, we'll go racing another time." Raf said from the back seat as in his lap is a yellow toy racing car that looks like the same one that Bee stepped on when they first met but what they didn't know is that Megatron is flying high above them in the clouds.

"Well, well." Megatron said as he exited the clouds he could see Bee driving alone on the road. "A foolish scout has strayed from the ranks." He said as he came in from behind flying low and started to shoot at Bee who was doing his best to avoid the blasts while Raf looked behind to see that Megatron was shooting at them and there was one thing that etched onto his face.

Fear.

As Bee kept trying to dodge the shots it also slowed down his speed allowing Megatron a better shot with this one slamming into his roof with purple arcs of electricity dancing over the top half of Bees alt mode. Knowing he hit his target Megatron moved on towards the base while Bee had managed to stop spinning and stop entirely.

**"Raf?"** Bee asked but he got no response and when he looked through his rearview mirror he saw Raf slouch and one hand flop down not moving. **"Oh No."** Bee sadly whired as he put the medal to the pedal racing to Optimus.

* * *

Amidst the battle team Prime are winning the battle with split-spark sisters working in tandem with each other while Bulkhead was busy smashing his way through the Decepticons with his mace as for Optimus he is expertly using his sword and blaster as he arm locked on Decepticon before blasting its helm off and slashing its arm clean off, they turned around when they heard the sound of a jets engine but it wasn't a normal jet engine but rather a cybertronian jets engine with Megatron flying in and transforming midair.

"Optimus." He said in acknowledgement.

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy to fruition?" Optimus asked as everyone stood at the ready to fight.

"Why leave matters to fate? If one can forge one's own destiny. Ah, speaking of fate." Megatron said as behind team Prime they heard Pede fall and turned to see Bee walking towards who could only stare down at a barely moving body of Raf and upon seeing this Optimus was distraught.

"No." Optimus said as he feared about this.

"He's breathing… barely." Moonracer spoke when she inspected Raf as she took him into her servos and handed him to Arcee who is craderling him in her arms.

"Ah ha. It would seem I swatted a Bee and squashed a bug." Megatron gloated making Bee enraged.

**"YOU FRAGGER!"** Bee exclaimed in anger as he went to shoot Megatron in pure rage but Bulkhead stopped him by grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back.

"Ratchet, bridge us back now." Optimus radioed as he turned back to Megatron seeing his smug aft faceplate and the grin he wore, deep down that face pissed Optimus off.

* * *

"We must have an Autobot down." Ratchet guessed as he gripped the ground-bridge levers and pulled them down with the ground-bridge whirring to life, Jack watched with clenched teeth because whoever was harmed could very well depend on how many how Decepticons he is going to terminate.

* * *

"Arcee, attend to Rafael and Bumblebee. You too Moonracer." Optimus ordered as Bulkhead turned Bee to face the ground bridge while Moonracer followed behind Bee as Arcee entered the ground bridge.

Overhead the Nemesis came into view with Megatron looking up at it but when he turned to look at Optimus they were already gone with the ground bridge closing up.

* * *

Ratchet watched the ground-bridge in anticipation as he waited for the injured to come through but what he saw shocked him was that Arcee, Bee and Moonracer came yet what Arcee was craderling is the object of Ratchet's shock.

"Raf?" Jack asked as he and Miko rushed to the railing, deep down inside Jack the once slumbering beast during this time was no longer slumbering but rather silently seething with rage.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as he rushed towards Arcee but it was kinda weird with how she is taller than him but that's not important.

"Megatron." Arcee bluntly put it.

"Quickly, into my laboratory!" Ratchet instructed as he and Arcee rushed over there while Moonracer tried to help Bee, as for Jack he looked at the ground-bridge controls for a moment but he waved the thought off for now as fighting Megatron wouldn't help Raf.

"Argh, Rafael isn't responding. We must run Diagnostics on his assemblage." Ratchet said in a hurry but he realised something. "Gah, my tools are all wrong!" He said as he threw what looked to be scissors and managed to break a nearby empty energon cube.

"We need my mother's help." Jack said as he got his phone out.

"Your mother may be a nurse but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked as he was in the middle of brainstorming for a solution, but what he said made Jack turn at him.

"Do you know anything about the human body?! The amount of time you have been with us wouldn't have ever even thought about maybe once instead of doing something that may not matter at the point of time actually studying the human body!" Jack stated angrily as now he stood at his full height in root mode with his golden optics glaring at Ratchet who now realised that Jack was speaking the truth but Jack's face changed when his comm link buzzed to life as he managed to connect his phone to his comm link.

"Mom, it's urgent." Jack spoke as he moved away from Ratchet.

"And the weak shall perish." Ratchet said as he remembered what the prophecy spoke off. "Be strong Rafael." He said as he looked at Raf who is lying still on a gurney hooked up to an IV drip.

* * *

On board the Nemesis Megatron entered the bridge to be greeted by Knockout.

"We'll have the power source hooked up in no time Lord Megatron, we're nearly at the construction site." Knockout reported with a bow as Megatron walked past him.

"'Nearly' isn't good enough." Megatron snapped as he turned quickly on Knockout before turning back around with Airachnid and Shatter who stood off to the side. "The spheres are aligning I must not miss my moment to-" He was saying before his frame seized as he coughed and gasped for air before he saw something only he could see, what he saw was deep underground way down below the Earth's surface where he saw an outline of a cybertronian who is merged with the rock, blending in with the rocks until it's dark purple optics snapped open. Peering through the optics the scenery changed to a Volcano that looks ready to erupt but something is off with the magma. It wasn't the normal red, yellow and orange colour it was a bright purple colour.

After seeing that Megatron snapped back to reality with his red optics now a dark purple colour.

"Lord Megatron are you alright?" Knockout asked.

"Yet again, it is as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts." Megatron spoke as he worked to piece together what the vision entaled.

"Unicron? The Chaos bringer?" Airachnid questioned in confusion mostly.

"They say Dark Energon is his blood." Shatter spoke.

"Whatever, as if he even exists." Knockout said.

"Complete the space bridge, there is something I must attend to." Megatron ordered in a husky whisper with him walking past the three.

"Does he seem to be losing it?" Knockout asked.

"A bit." Airachnid answered and for some reason she has a grin on her face with an idea in processor which she is going to make good on, so she sent this to Shatter and Thunderblast over their comm link. "I'm leaving cya with you know who." With that Airachnid headed for her quarters.

* * *

Jack activated the ground-bridge waiting for his mother to come through and when she did he powered off the ground-bridge changed back to his human and rushed over.

"Mom, thanks for coming." He said.

"Grab my bag." She said as she had no time for chit chat to put it bluntly as she rushed towards where Raf is being kept.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet said after he ran a scan over Raf's body right as June started to check Raf over, his skin was getting paler and paler by the second with his heart rate dropping.

"If I don't get this boy stabilised now he will not leave this table alive. Do you understand me?" June questioned as Jack placed her medical bag on the gurney while Ratchet didn't have an answer so he just took a couple of steps back and let June do her work, for some reason Jack has been getting this strange tingling feeling in the back of his head but he couldn't place it to what was giving him it.

"Arcee, I'll be back in a moment." He said as he left down one of the hallways towards the lift that would take him topside.

**"THAT FRAGGER!"** Bee said in a blind rage as he punched the nearest wall making it crack and scaring Miko at the sudden outburst, Arcee instantly pinned Bee up against the same he punched staring dead in the optics.

"Bee listen and listen well." Arcee spoke as her predacon like strength was making small dents in Bee's shoulder armour and making him wince slightly in pain. "I know what it's like to see your partner being harmed and you can't do nothing. Revenge isn't what Raf needs, he needs his friend by his side and some medical help from June." Arcee said as she slowly eased up.

**"Y-your right, I'll try."** Bee responded with Arcee letting go off Bee.

* * *

While on board the Nemesis in what looks to be some kind of holding room as it has a platform in the middle being connected to three bridges and has for guards guarding the power generator that was until Bulkhead landed on one crushing it underneath his pede and gave another one an uppercut with his mace while behind him a Vehicon was about to shoot him but Optimus dropped on top of it before getting a sword out and piercing it right through the Vehicons spark-chamber before swapping the sword out for a blaster and shot the last Vehicon off the platform down below into a generator and upon landing on top of it arcs of electricity danced across the convulsing form before it layed lifeless as smoke rises up from the offlined Vehicon.

"Ratchet, how is Rafael?" Optimus asked over his comm link.

* * *

"It is too soon to know." Ratchet responded as he watched June and Miko tend to Rafael as he felt nothing but guilt weigh down upon him as he could've done something to help but he never bothered to learn about human biology, to try and understand how they work so to speak.

"He's in good hands." Optimus said as he knew about Ratchets medical skills.

"Not mine Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives yet I bothered to learn so little of them, science… or medicine." Ratchet spoke with anger and guilt.

"Pull yourself together old friend Rafael needs you." Optimus spoke.

"And I've grown to need him." Ratchet whispered as he admitted that he had needed help from the humans on more than one occasion.

* * *

"Lock on to my coordinates and activate the ground bridge." Optimus said before he looked to Bulkhead who is carrying the generator on his back with him holding it at the bottom.

"Ready." Bulkhead said with a grunt.

"Bulkhead Return to Base." Optimus ordered as the ground bridge opened up beside him.

"Wha- Serious?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at Optimus.

"I've been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again, that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict then I must not allow more darkness to befall this planet or any others." Optimus stated and Bulkhead saw his optics, he knew Optimus meant business when he said this final part. "Megatron must be destroyed!" It was like something had finally snapped inside Optimus as now he understood that after millenia only the destruction of Megatron will lead to the end of the war, with that Bulkhead nodded and left through the ground bridge.

Optimus had left the room with his pede thudding against the floor of the Nemesis as he strolled with every aspect of a leader and someone who means business, making his way down one of the many corridors he had finally come across five Vehicons. "I've come for Megatron and him alone. Stand down and you'll be spared." But no one likes to listen to such threats so the Vehicons got their guns out with Optimus already having his out, with that he shot the two consoles on the walls causing an explosion which launched the back two Vehicons down the corridor past an intersection with Optimus taking one step and firing past the intersection with the Vehicons return firing.

* * *

Whizzing through the smoke laden sky over the top of a Volcano which is erupting a strange colour of magma with it normally being orange and red but it has a dark purple mixed in with it, even the ballistic projectiles that come flying out of the volcano left a dark purple trail behind it instead of the usual smoke, is Megatron who fly around the volcano remembering it from the vision he had.

"A flaming mountain in my visions, as if it summoned me here, guided me!" Megatron declared, "This is where I am to position my spacebridge, the place which is where I am to harvest Dark Energon!" He stated with glee which was ruined when he had received a message over his comm unit.

"Megatron, I am here on your ship come and face me!" Optimus challenged as he sent the message through the comm unit of a terminated Vehicon.

"The place which I am to defeat the last of the Primes." Megatron said with joy before sending a wide communication across all Decepticon channels even through the speakers on the Nemesis. "Hear this, any Decepticon that lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave lock on to my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny." Megatron ordered.

* * *

Deep in a jungle hiding inside one of the many caves, Airachnid listened to the broadcast with good interest.

"So Optimus finally decided to face Megatron my my that would be a battle to witness." She said before she carried on what she was doing.

* * *

Trudging through snow Dropkick listened in on the broadcast as well since it is the only way for him to keep up with the news or orders that Megatron gave out, then he saw something that brought a smile to his faceplate as he saw Soldiers wearing gray, black skin tight suits with masks and goggles on guarding abandoned warehouses.

"I finally found you MECH, Now to find out where your leader is." Dropkick said.

* * *

Jack Had come back from the surface with a grim look like something was happening and he didn't like it but a voice made him put on a stoic face.

"Jack, help me get Raf to the car he's going to the emergency room." His mother stated with a determined look but he surprised everyone by not doing what she said and instead crushed her car under his pede everyone was flabbergasted or shocked at what he did.

"One I'm freely able to walk around the hub so it ain't my fault the car was parked in said area. Two I will not help you leave the base." Jack said with him folding his arms across his chassis.

"Do you have any idea how expensive cars cost and I needed that?! Not only that but you're stopping me from saving a boy's life, your friend's life?!" June exclaimed in shock and anger.

"I'm saving your lives!" He shouted back with a voice of a commander or rather one who you shouldn't argue with. "If you even bothered to notice why I left it was to check topside and you know what I found?! Go on guess!"

With no response from anyone Jack carried on. "Fragging hurricanes that's what and just the one but multiple so if you want to drive outside on the road where you can get sucked up by the hurricanes be my guest! Oh, wait I stepped on the car to protect you from leaving cause I knew you would try to leave with Raf to get help from doctors who most likely can't even help him!" Jack stated as he calmed down to some degree.

"H-how do you even know that the doctors can't help him? The-" Before June could carry on Jack interrupted her.

"Because a Cybertronian shot Bumblebee so can a doctor figure out what is wrong with him if they don't even know what caused the injury? I think not so your best bet to save Raf is to stay here and work with Ratchet even though he has no fragging clue how a human body works he has knowledge on the effects of Energon." Jack spoke with Ratchet slightly flinching at being called out on not knowing how a human body works while June internally winced with acknowledgement at the facts her son stated. With that the two set off to work with Ratchet finding something disturbing.

"He hasn't been infected by normal energon but rather Dark energon." Ratchet said as from the scan of Raf's body on the terminal showed nothing it meant that no energon had entered his body but rather Dark energon.

"Of course! It makes sense since Bee was attacked by Megatron." Moonracer spoke with everyone now knowing that Raf has Dark energon infecting his body.

* * *

Standing a fair distance away at the foot of the volcano Megatron waited for his opponent, he didn't have to wait long as a ground-bridge opened up in front of him with Optimus stepping out from it and it closing off.

"Megatron! Today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity!" Optimus stated as he glared at Megatron, his face guard already in place for a fight.

"How noble of you to do this alone Optimus, now why don't we get down to business?" Megatron asked.

"One shall stand." Optimus spoke.

"One shall fall." Megatron finished before adding. "YOU! Optimus Prime!" He spat as the two rushed towards each other with Megatron going for left hook and Optimus going for a right hook.

* * *

"If Dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out we must expel it and fast by the only way I know possible." Ratchet said as he ran a scan of Raf's body from his arm before exclaiming. "I need energon!" As he was grabbing tools from around the medbay with one of them being a canister or rather Cybertronian sized vial.

June shockingly looked up at Ratchet. "Wait, you said energon was devastating to humans?" June questiongly said.

"Under normal circumstances, quite but I am relying on the dark matter currently in Rafael's body to meet it head on." He said with a clench of his fist like it was a battle.

* * *

Both Optimus and Megatron had slammed their fists into each others helm sending both back a couple of feat with Optimus rushing towards Megatron while Megatron went to fire his Ion cannon but Optimus had grabbed his arm made him fire the blast away from him, Optimus then tried to blast Megatron but the two ended up repeating each others moves with Optimus evening throwing in a kick but Megatron lean backwards to dodge it and the two carried on until Optimus had a clear shot at Megatron's helm but Megatron whacked his arm upwards. Then the two ended up pointing each others blaster and cannon at each other point black and firing with it creating a knockback effect as they both got sent flying backwards away from each other, reeling from this Optimus opted to put his blaster away and instead use his sword while Megatron with the range advantage carried on to use his Ion cannon upon firing the first shot Optimus had deflected the shot with his sword away from him, Megatron kept on firing a couple more times with Optimus deflecting another shot dodging the next one and then leaped over the last two with him going to strike Megatron but Megatron had got his blade out and blocked the strike with the two becoming locked.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the Ancients. What was it they wrote? The weak shall perish?!" Megatron taunted.

"Do not believe everything you read." Optimus replied in a deep tone and with that the two ended their sword lock and fought.

* * *

With the heart monitor beeping like crazy Ratchet is busy focusing on taking Bee's energon which is being sucked up into the vial and once it was filled he quickly slotted it into a device before pointing at the cylindrical pod which is used for Cybertronians.

"Quickly I need him in here." He ordered with urgency with June and Miko moving Raf's gurney into the pod while Ratchet was busy typing away at a nearby console tuck to the side of the pod and when Miko and June left the pod with Raf inside Ratchet closed the pods door and pulled a lever making something whir with the pod darkening while vial that Ratchet plugged in had started to emit a glow, with the pod suddenly emitting the same glow at a low level before it steadily rose to completely blinding everyone as they had to shield their optics/eyes.

Once it was with and the light gone Ratchet opened the door with June and Miko rushing in first with Bee and Jack heading in after them they stared at Raf waiting for him to do something even Ratchet watched with hope as Raf slowly came to his senses with June reading his heart rate.

"Pulse is stabilizing." She said with a smile as one graced both Jack and Miko's face that their friend is still alive.

"Ah… Bee?" Raf weakly said with a groan as he was still completely weak from the ordeal.

**"I'm here Raf."** Bee answered with Ratchet relieving a sigh while Miko hugs Raf with him Smiling. Jack nodded towards Ratchet who turned towards the comm link with Optimus.

"Optimus we did it." Ratchet happily stated.

* * *

Optimus is still duelling Megatron with the two clashing blades and Optimus kept pushing Megatron back who kept charging back in and Optimus tried to throw a punch in but Megatron hit him first with a punch to the side of Optimus' helm which made him look away for split second only to see Megatron's pede kick him in stomach launching him back, he landed on his pede before charging towards Megatron with no sword this time as he transformed while Megatron started to open fire with his Ion cannon but he kept on missing as Optimus closed the gap between them with him launching of a dirt ramp and slamming straight into Megatron's chassis launching him off the edge with Optimus driving after him and transforming midair, when Megatron hit the ground he could see Optimus dropping in fast with his pede slamming into his upper chassis and he had even used his tires to cause skid marks over Megatron's face making him go blind as he wildly swinging his arm around before he clutched onto Optimus' helm, throwing him away with him skidding to halt with his servos and pede and since Megatron is blinded by what Optimus did he had an advantage as Optimus threw a punch which connected with Megatron's helm.

Megatron tried to throw a punch but Optimus easily dodge it before throwing another punch into Megatron's stomach with the next one hitting his upper chassis before receiving a uppercut and then a right hook with Optimus repeating the attacks until his punch to Megatron's stomach sent him backwards a bit, he stumbled before catching his footing and used his arm to clean away skidmarks blocking his sight but once he could see again Optimus was already charging at him and gave one really powerful right hook to the helm which sent Megatron flying away with him skipping across the land like a skipping stone. When he came to a full stop Megatron weakly sat up with Optimus approaching him as purple tinted lighting and thunder went off behind Optimus with him drawing his sword out.

Megatron drew a hard gasp for air on his overheating systems before sprawling out. "My destiny-" but he was cut off as Optimus slammed his pede into Megatron's chassis, planting it there to keep Megatron pinned down. "This isn't how it's supposed to end!" Megatron weakly spoke.

"On the contrary." Optimus spoke as he slowly rose his sword high above his helm into the helm as he stared down at Megatron who looked terrified. "I couldn't have allowed this to end otherwise." With lightning and thunder still going off behind Optimus. With the eruption of the volcano it now spewed forth dark purple magma, lighting went off and Optimus slashed downwards with the sound of metal echoing out but Optimus was shocked as he saw Megatron had stopped his blade by slamming his servos together with the blade being in the middle.

In that moment they stood/sat there not moving until Megatron looked up at Optimus with his optics being the same colour as dark energon with no pupil as his energon fuel lines glowed the same colour underneath his armour.

* * *

"BULKHEAD YOU DID WHAT?!" Arcee demanded angrily as she stared him down.

"You let Optimus face Megatron alone. Why?" Chromia asked with Jack putting a servo on Arcee's shoulder strut in a way to remind her.

"I didn't have a choice." He answered.

"Everyone has a choice Bulkhead with yours being to follow orders or don't." Jack spoke.

"I don't like it, it might be a trap." Chromia said with her thinking.

"I'm already trying to get a fix on his location." Ratchet stated as he stood at the main terminal.

* * *

With newfound strength and energy Megatron stood up still holding Optimus' blade in his servos. "How did you put it, Optimus?" Megatron rhetorically asked. "I could not have allowed this to end otherwise?" Megatron repeated before snapping the blade and shoving the snapped off piece into the exposed area between Optimus' helm and shoulder. When Optimus tried to retaliate Megatron had easily countered by throwing a much quicker and powerful punch into Optimus side making him groan in pain but Optimus had threw a right hook that collided with Megatron's helm, he had retaliated by throwing a multitude of punches aimed at Optimus' helm and with Optimus disorientated Megatron done a uppercut forcing Optimus to fly back quite the distance.

Now the positions have been reversed as Optimus laid on the ground he looked around seeing what looked to be a solar eclipse and Megatron steadily walking towards him, with some strength left in him Optimus had grabbed the snapped off piece of his sword and tore it out but before he could do anything Megatron stomped one pede onto his chassis pinning him down to the ground like he had done to Megatron.

* * *

"I've found him and locked on." Ratchet spoke but he saw something he didn't want to see. "Wait… how is this possible?" He questioned as he stared at the map.

"What is it Ratchet?" Jack asked as he towered over the medic.

"We need to get him out of there now!" Ratchet shouted and from what Jack could see, it was dark energon and not a small amount but rather… a volcano full of the stuff.

* * *

Megatron stood triumphantly over Optimus and when the volcano erupted he looked towards it while keeping Optimus pinned to the ground.

"It seems the blood of Unicron I've been seeking isn't out there in space but rather right here on the miserable dirtball." Megatron said after laughing.

Optimus was shocked that Dark Energon was erupting from the volcano. "Dark energon erupting from the earth…" He said while Megatron drew out his sword and stood in the same way Optimus did but instead of lightning and thunder going off it was the volcano as it erupted.

**That's it for now folks I wanted to upload all the parts into a single chapter but I guess plans change so I've decided to do this in a two part. sorry**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, A Titan Among Men & Giants**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, The Sound Brothers**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, Ghost in the Machines**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, Lord of the Undead Machines**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, Skeleton Lord**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, Omega Prototype**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, Jack Of All Trades**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, Two Halves Of One Spark**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, The Traveler**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, Speedbrakers Tale**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, ?**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, ?**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, ?**

**Heir Of Onyx Prime, ?**

**This is the list I'll be following from now on so once the next chapter has been uploaded I'll be uploading a chapter for the Sound Brothers and so on. On a side note I appreciate everyone who responded to me about a rewrite of Metroplex Reborn.**

**As of a few days ago I had managed to injured my right hand by falling and cutting it on a nail which makes it hard to bend my pinkie and another cut on the same hand but below my thumb which hurts every time I move my thumb in certain ways, anyway enough about that I'm sorry for the long wait I had planned to release the chapter much sooner but I got distracted and lost track of time.**

**Eh what else… Oh it was my Bday but I'm going to work on the next chapter since no holiday or anything is a means to stop making wonderful chapters for those who have put up with me for this long and stayed for future chapters and stories. Oh this something I'm going to let everyone know now is that I'm going to make a story for each of the thirteen sparklings or rather the Thirteen having a sparkling which is Jack and I look forward to making them.**

**Farewell and let the music keep your body fresh.**


End file.
